Juegos asesinos con Handsome Jack
by Jpach07
Summary: Y si un Jack aburrido y cabreado tras su derrota, decidiera usar la tecnología oculta de Hyperion para inventar una máquina que traiga a los personajes de Danganronopa, crear un juego de matar, y añadir a sus molestos enemigos al juego para divertirse viéndolos matarse entre ellos en la recreación que se ha sacado de la manga. Categoria T pues Borderlands Palabras fuertes.
1. Ch1 - Prologo

**Buenas, soy J Pach, y este es mi 1º fancfic, no se como saldrá, pero mejor empezar con algunos errores, que nunca hacerlo.**

 **Como primera historia, haré algo que siempre me ha pasado por la cabeza tras jugar Danganronpa ¿Y sí Jack decide hacer una representación del juego de matar, usando a los conocidos buscacámaras, y también al elenco de los 2 primeros juegos, siendo él la mente maestra?**

 **Pues tachan, aquí está la historia de esa idea. xDD**

 **Como prota de la historia, usare a Gaige, la mecanoamante, pues es mi prota preferida del juego, yyyy la pondré de pareja de Nisha (Me encanta 'Ship in a Bottle'** **de Civilized Lee, aunque esta parada desde 2014, una pena, porque está bien chula, la recomiendo), así que tendremos a la rebelde de los buscacámaras como prota en la historia.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **Bueno, no me alargaré más, disfruten este 1º capítulo, nos leemos al final. XP**

 **(Reescrito el 25-07-2018)**

* * *

Despertando en una extraña clase, se encuentra una joven pelirroja de doble coleta sujetas estas con coleteros grises desgastados, gafas de tirador de cristal amarillo, en el cuello un cinturón con una tuerca al frente, y un collar de colmillos, con una cazadora con capucha azul pálido cerrada pero dejando a la vista el escote, oculto en una camiseta roja con un dibujo de una calavera blanca, falda roja con corte abierto en la pierna izquierda, cinturón de herramientas, con chapa dorada con el símbolo de la cámara delante, medias de rayas blancas y negras, zapatillas azules, guante sin dedos en la mano derecha, y un brazo mecánico en vez de brazo izquierdo, durmiendo en un pupitre.

Al levantarse suelta un fuerte bostezo y exclama: "YAAAAWN, vaya siesta que me he pegao" luego de eso, Gaige levanta la cabeza y observa el entorno sorprendida: "Eh, ¿Dónde puñetas estoy? No recuerdo ninguna sala estilo clase en Sanctuary. Bueno, no recuerdo ni que hubiera una escuela en toda Pandora, espero que no sea ninguna broma de Axton y Salvador, porque como lo sea, Trampita va a tener una laaaaarga 'conversación' con esos dos" Comenta agitando ligeramente su brazo mecánico, y apretando su puño con fuerza.

Se levanta del pupitre y decide investigar mejor la sala, acercándose a las ventanas, tapadas estas con placas de metal y tornillos enormes.

"La ostia, cacho tornillos, y las placas parecen bien reforzadas, el que haya puesto esto quería estar bien seguro de que nadie pudiera cargárselas con facilidad" Dice al comprobar y golpear las placas de metal, continua revisando la clase, y observa que en el pupitre donde dormía hace un momento se encuentra un papel, lo recoge y en él se puede leer en una extraña, infantil y horripilante para la vista, caligrafía:

"BIENVENIDOS ESTUDIANTES, DIRÍJANSE AL GIMNASIO PARA LA CEREMONIA DE INAUGURACIÓN DE LA ESCUELA, SE LES PIDE QUE LLEGUEN ANTES DE LAS 10:00"

Al terminar de leer Gaige exclama con asombro: "Vaya mierda de letra, parece de un niño de 3 años con problemas de articulación en sus manos, ni Axtón, Salvador, O SIQUIERA TINA, podrían escribir esto, así que posiblemente haya sido secuestrada por un bandido idiota mientras me pegaba una siesta en medio de la nada de Pandora" ( _Apunte para mí, la próxima vez, esperar a llegar a Sanctuary o Lynchwood antes de decidir dar una cabezada solo porque no haya nadie alrededor, como se entere Nisha o Lilith, me darán un buen sermón)_ "para alguna tontería de bandido ¿Y qué es eso de Ceremonia de Inauguración? ¿Acaso el tipo se cree el loco director de una escuela? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser yo una de las alumnas, ya soy mayor de edad en TODOS LOS ESTADOS ESPACIALES? Quien sea que haya hecho esto le falta un hervor de los grandes, algo normal en el 80% de la gente en el estúpido planeta en que habitaba, bueno da igual, dice que tengo que ir a un gimnasio para poder saber más" gira la cabeza hacía el reloj que cuelga encima de la pizarra, pone 9:55.

"9:55, MIERDA, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, Y NO ME INTERESA PERDERME NADA DE LO QUE EL GILIPOLLAS DE TURNO QUE ME HAYA SECUESTRADO VAYA A DECIR, SEGURO SE MOLESTA Y LE DA POR MATARME, Y ENCIMA VOY DESARMADA" Grita tras comprobar su inventario, dándose cuenta de que su inventario esta vació, tras mirarlo mejor se da cuenta de que le falta algo importante: "ESE CAPULLO ME HA QUITADO A TRAMPITA" Cabreada tras darse cuenta de ello, sale de la clase y acaba en un pasillo con una iluminación púrpura, y usando la aplicación de mapa de su echo se dirige al gimnasio.

"Qué raro, para ser un edificio de Pandora, parece bien conservado, ese bandido ha elegido un buen lugar para tener su sala de juegos, cuando acabe con él llamare al resto de la peña carmesí y podríamos reutilizar este lugar como un 2º cuartel general" Dice mientras recorre los pasillos del lugar.

Después de un tiempo caminando llega al gimnasio, abre las puertas (dos veces, pues había otra sala antes), y nada más abrir las puertas y mirar dentro, se puede ver a un MONTÓN de gente dentro, entre la que reconoce a sus compañeros buscacámaras, otras personas de Pandora, un montonazo de jóvenes de aspecto extraño que no conocía de nada, y para terminar, cerca de la puerta, se observa a una mujer de unos 30 y pocos años, sombrero de sheriff púrpura, con una estrella alada de plata en el frente y cinta negra, pelo rizado púrpura, doble collar negro en el cuello, una gabardina marrón claro de manga corta abierta, con una estrella dorada de sheriff en la lado izquierdo, mostrando una camiseta corta blanca con un dibujo de una calavera púrpura en el centro, cinturón con pistoleras vacías, pantalones marrones, botas altas de tacón, y guantes sin dedo en las manos, a la que no duda en ir a abrazar fuerte, y después de soltarla exclamar entre asombrada y sonriente: "¿Pero que tenemos por aquí? ¿No seras la mismísima Nisha Kadam, famosa sheriff de Lynchwood, mujer más sexy del oeste, y novia de la mecanomante más picante que se haya visto por este lado de Pandora?"

Después de soltar tales frases y besarla posteriormente de una manera que era imposible no llamar la atención de los jóvenes de la habitación (los pandoranos tenían otras cosas en la cabeza, además de que estaban acostumbrados), Gaige suelta extrañada: "No es que no me alegre de verte, cosas como estas se disfrutan más con una buena compañía, la tuya de las mejores ;), perooooo, no me creo que en serio un simple bandido haya podido capturar a mi pistolera cabronaza" A lo que Nisha sonriente le responde: "Hola pelirroja, yo tampoco me creo que un forajido haya logrado atraparme mientras dormía, y encima el muy canalla se ha atrevido a robarme mis armas y mi látigo, cuando lo pille le enseñare como trabaja la Sheriff de Lynchwood" Cambiando su anterior sonrisa por una más sádica al final.

Gaige sonríe de vuelta tras escucharla, y comenta: "Y parece que también ha atrapado al resto de Buscacámaras, a otros de los Invasores Carmesís, y además un montón de gente que no conozco de nada, ese bandido parece que es de los chungos, si es capaz de atraparnos a nosotras, a los Invasores Carmesíes y también a un montonazo de gente más" Observando bien ve a otra 'persona' de aspecto robótico (porque ERA un robot), forma rectangular a lo vertical, una antena en la parte de arriba, ojo circular azulado en medio, algunas fracturas y deterioros en el chasis, brazos delgados acabados en manos en pinza, y con una rueda gruesa para sostenerse, que la deja anonadada ( _TAMBIÉN A CLAPTRAP, QUE C*****, QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SECUESTRA A CLAPTRAP, Y ENCIMA LO DEJA SUELTO POR EL LUGAR, ESTE TIPO ES IDIOTA CON MAYÚSCULAS DE_ _NEÓN)_

Después de esa exclamación mental, decide ir a hablar con el resto de personas del lugar junto a su vaquera (Ignorando todo lo posible al robot plasta).

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el prólogo, lo siguiente son presentaciones, y son tantas que mejor espero a ver el recibimiento del fic antes de ponerme en serio con ellas, aunque haré algunas para distraerme. xDDD**

 **Bueno, para poner la situación más clara, los participantes de este juego loco de Jack, serán los elencos enteros del 1º y 2º de Danganronpa, incluidos los fallecidos del 1, y Nanami (Mitarai no, pues no lo conozco), sus recuerdos serán completos, para que tengan más conciencia de todo, la cronología sería 1 año después de Danganronpa 2.**

 **De Borderlands serán los buscacámaras de los 3 juegos (Lilith, Mordecay, Brick, Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zero, Gaige, Krieg (Quién lo haré menos psicópata, aunque tendrá sus momentos), Athena, Nisha, Claptrap, y el doble de Jack (Este me va a molar manejar como evitar que lo maten, pobrecillo)), Roland, Wilhelm y la hermana de Hammerlock no los incluiré (A los 2 primeros de momento ;), La hermana de Hammerlock no, no la he jugado, y no me veo capaz de manejárla bien), y Janey, cronología, 1 año después del final del 2.**

 **Pondré parejas, o al menos lo intentaré, la 1º sería GaigexNisha, de Borderlands estarán: LilithxMordecay, MayaxKrieg y AthenaxJaney. Luego de Danganronpa estarán: NaegixKirigiri, TogamixFukawa, YasuhiroxAsahina, HajimexMahiru, NagitoxNanami (Estas 2 puede que no gusten, pero son las que me gustan y he escogido), GundhamxSonia, FuyuhikoxPeko y NidaixAkane. Estás son fijas, pero puedo añadir otras si lo deseáis.**

 **Monokuma tal y como lo conocemos saldrá, aunque será como un lugarteniente de Jack, quien ya os digo que no se va a esconder como la mente maestra del 1, Jack es egocéntrico, mostrará la cara por pantalla sin ningún miedo, y joderá a los participantes siempre que le de la gana.**

 **Y hasta aquí todo, dar favorito, follows, y dejar algún comentario de que os parece la idea, consejos y demás. :)**


	2. Ch2 - Presentaciones Carmesís

**Y he aquí la 1º parte de las presentaciones, introduciendo a los buscacámaras.**

 **He intentado detallar a cada uno lo mejor posible, a falta de detalles de alguno, existe google. xP**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

Volviendo con nuestra mecanoamante favorita y Nisha, las dos se dirigen a saludar a sus compañeros del planeta antes que nada.

Nada más acercarse se puede ver a un tipo musculoso, con una máscara antigás blanca que daba muy mal rollo, de pelo rubio, sin camisa mostrando todo un pecho todo construido y con cientos de cicatrices, pantalones anaranjados, y botas de metal, siendo sujetado por una chica peli azul con un traje de combate amarillo con los bordes negros, botas oscuras, tatuajes azules por todo su brazo izquierdo, y un extraño collar que Gaige no le había visto antes, mientras que cómicamente, se podía ver a otro tipo, muy grande y con aspecto amenazador, con un montón de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y la cara, y placas atornilladas en los brazos, con una chaqueta oscura y una camiseta azul debajo, siendo sujetado por 3 hombres al mismo tiempo: un enano con tupe hacia arriba y una lisa barba media de color azul, una camiseta naranja destrozada con los años, pantalones vaqueros azules y dos botas de vaquero, luego un tipo de aspecto atlético con ropa de comando verde de su tiempo en Dhal, y el último, delgado pero fuerte, con aspecto de forajido trujicano (o un tuareg del sahara, la que prefiraís), con telas rojas rodeando su pelo marrón con rastas, y su cuerpo, pantalones oscuros, y botas negras, además de sus gafas oscuras de francotirador.

Los 4 parecían querer evitar que los dos grandotes intentasen golpear (o destrozar en cachos) a un tipejo que extrañamente se parecía a Handsome Jack, pero sin su máscara, con una vestimenta diferente al del megalómano que intento matar a toda la gente del planeta hace 1 año, que consistía en una cazadora marrón abierta, con una camiseta negra con el logotipo de Jacobs en blanco en el centro, pantalones azules, zapatos oscuros, y portando un monóculo ridículo en su ojo izquierdo ( _Espera, también lleva un bigote postizo de lo más hortera, que clase de estilo de moda tiene ese tipo)_ , que se escondía detrás de 2 mujeres, una era una rubia con pinta de mecánica, cinta negra en la cabeza, tirita en el puente de la nariz, collar con un colmillo, una cazadora corta roja sin mangas abierta, con un top gris debajo, pantalones grises, cinturón gris oscuro, zapatos con punta de metal, y algunos brazaletes en sus muñecas, que si recordaba bien sustituyo a Scooter después de ese accidente espacial hace tiempo cuando se fue en un cohete junto a otros tipos a Helios, cohete creado por esa misma chica, y luego la otra de pelo azul oscuro, con una capucha sobre su cabeza, pañuelo gris oscuro al cuello, partes de la antigua armadura del escuadrón Omega de la Lanza Carmesí de Atlas, como hombreras, protector de pierna derecha y botas de combate, combinadas con una chaqueta marrón con bolsillo, un pantalón oscuro y guantes sin dedo.

"¿Qué estará ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué hay un tipo que se parece a Handsome Jack escondiéndose detrás de Athena y Janey?" Pregunta Gaige al acercarse, a lo que Nisha le responde: "El tipo ese, cuyo nombre creo que era Timothy, es una pobre alma a la que Hyperion engañó para cambiarlo quirúrgicamente para que fuera como un doble de Jack en Elpis, nos ayudo/'lo hizo amenazado por Jack', durante nuestra aventura en Elpis, y cuando Wilhelm y yo nos fuimos con Jack a Pandora, el se quedo para dirigir Concordia, lo cual puede ser la razón por la que sigue vivo, y lo de Brick y Krieg siendo sujetados por Maya, Salvador, Axton y Mordecay, pues…." "No, eso ya me lo imagino yo sola" Responde Gaige con una sonrisa.

Al acercarse más al grupo que sujetaba a las bestias, la 1º persona en salir a saludar es la sirena más veterana del grupo, con tatuajes azules diferentes a los de la otra, y más extendidos, pues se pueden ver por todo su lado izquierdo (brazo, torso y pierna), pelo rojo fuego, top rojo, cinturón del que cuelga lo que queda de lo que parece una falda amarilla, pantalones rojos destrozados por la izquierda, y botas altas hasta la rodilla, además del mismo extraño collar que se veía en la sirena peliazul.

"Ey Lilith ¿qué tal?" Dice Gaige al llegar a ella. "Oh, Gaige, pequeña loca, y tu también Nisha, vosotras también por aquí, y ya podéis ver, a Brick y Krieg no les ha hecho gracia ver a un tipo con aspecto de Jack, y, bueno, han decidido que lo prefieren machacado" Suelta Lilith con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. "Maya y los chicos, excepto el raro de Zero, que va a su bola como siempre,, hacen lo que pueden para contenerlos, si no fuera por estos putos collares que tenemos Maya y yo, los hubiéramos manejado mejor con nuestros poderes" "ESPERA, QUEEEEE, me estás diciendo que esos collares tan raros os anulan los poderes de alguna manera, joder, ese bandido es bastante listo al parecer" exclama Gaige sorprendida.

"Y Zero que hace a todo esto, intenta encontrar respuesta usando su 'poder de meditación' " Dice Nisha, mientras observa a un tipo con traje de combate entero oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y un casco en su cabeza, con el que solía responder a la gente con sus molestos emojis, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas en pose de meditación. "Si quieres que te diga, no tengo ni idea, 1 año entero viendo a ese tipo, y nadie sabe nunca que le pasa por la cabeza, siempre hablando con sus malditos haikus y sus emojis" Comenta Lilith.

De repente el tal Zero levanta la cabeza hacía las chicas y dice tranquilamente " _En una situación tal enigmática/ prefiero reflexionar en calma/ a actuar salvaje como mis camaradas_ " terminando con un emoji de cara sonriente ':)', ( _Rarito)_ piensan las 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, mejor ignorémoslo y ayudadnos a calmar a esos 2 bestias" Dice Lilith con expresión de cansancio, y las 3 se dirigen al posible conflicto o masacre de parte de las 2 bestias pardas del equipo carmesí.

Nada más llegar se puede escuchar un grito de parte del psicópata con máscara: "MIS PUÑOS QUIEREN SANGRE, Y LA TUYA ES LA MEJOR, como dice mi otra parte, vas a morir de nuevo Jack" se puede escuchar la primera parte con una voz de loco asesino, mientras la segunda, más seria y normal, algo gracias a lo que paso hace 6 meses cuando el Dr. Zed decidió ayudar a Krieg a liberarse de su lado asesino, y dejar solo la parte sensata del hombre, como se podía escuchar, no sirvió de nada, solo lo hizo más complicado aún, con las 2 voces hablando al mismo rato. "Cálmate Krieg, psicópata mio, ya te han dicho que ese no es Jack, solo es un tipo que ya bastante tiene con parecerse a él, como para que ahora tu y Brick lo queráis convertir en mermelada" Dice Maya mientras lo sujeta con fuerza.

Lilith se acerca al loco que tiene más personas sujetándole, y parecía que con esfuerzo, y le da un golpe en la cabeza, gritándole con severidad: "Brick, será mejor que te calmes antes de que me cabreé de verdad, ESE NO ES JACK, NO ES JACK, vale, así que tranquilízate de una vez de acuerdo" Tras el grito de Lilith, Brick se relaja un poco, y los chicos lo liberan al ver que no hay peligro (Aunque Axton decide ayudar a Maya a sujetar a Krieg que parece que le cuesta más pillarlo), tras verlo un poco más relajado, Gaige decide saludarlo: "Hola Musculitos, ya un poco mejor, con una situación tan molesta como esta, casi prefiero que estés no furioso, eso mejor para cuando tengamos delante al malo maloso de turno" Tras verla, Brick también la saluda: "Oh, pero si es Tajo junior" "NO ME LLAMES JUNIOR, SOY MAYOR YA" Grita Gaige molesta por el apodo de 'junior', a lo que Brick retrocede y responde con una sonrisa: "JAJA, me encanta tu caracter Gaige, y hola a ti también Nisha, es bueno veros por aquí, y bueno, ¿Para cuándo esa minitajo que siempre me prometes 'No junior'?" Termina con su puño en alto y una sonrisa dentuda.

"Bueno, te agradezco el gesto, pero lo dicho, no me llames Junior, y dame tiempo grandullón, pronto encontraré la manera para ello, y tendrás a una minigaige para molestarte a todas horas, jejeje, pero lo más importante, deberías calmarte con el tipo de allá, vale, voy a ayudar a Maya y Axton con el loco sin hacha" Dice Gaige antes de dirigirse junto a Nisha a tranquilizar a Krieg.

"Gracias chicas" "Pensaba que nunca se detendría, estúpido saco de músculos" Respondieron Mordecay y Salvador respectivamente mientras las ven alejarse.

Al llegar con el loco de la máscara y dos voces, se puede observar que Axton lo tiene agarrado de la espalda,mientras Maya lo detiene por el frente poniendo las manos contra su pecho para evitar su avance mientras sigue diciéndole cosas para pararlo: "Krieg, detente ya, puede no tenga mis poderes pero sigo sabiendo donde golpearte para dejarte KO" A lo que Gaige añade al acercarse a la sirena y el psicópata: "EYYY Jason sin cuchillo ni hacha, sigues volviendo loca a la gente con tus dos voces" "Oh, Gaige, Nisha, vosotras también por acá, MIS PECTORALES TIENEN PECTORALES, dios, quieres callarte cuando hablo, maldito imbécil, ufff, bueno, por donde iba, ah sí, hola chicas, veo que vosotras también habéis acabado en este lío como nosotros y la gente de allá" Responde Krieg calmándose y dirigiéndose a las nuevas personas en el grupo carmesí, añadiendo: "Y disculpad mi comportamiento actual, tu también Maya cariño, cuando he visto a ese hombre con aspecto de Jack, me he dejado llevar por la locura asesina de mi otra parte, lo siento mucho"

"Bueno, mientras te quedes tranquilo, lo dejare pasar, pero contrólate, ok" Dice Maya, un poco más tranquila al verlo detenerse.

"Increíble, me secuestran, secuestran al montón de locos de nuestro grupo, y encima tengo ayudar a detener a dos bestias, mientras el raro de Zero no hace nada, y tu mocosa andas desaparecida, a veces no se porque deje la compañía y a Sarah... A sí, porque iban a ejecutarme" Habla Axton, con una expresión de cansancio mientras suelta Krieg, y relaja los brazos.

"Yo también me alegro de verte Axtón fracasado, je, si tan cansado estas de esto, podrías volver con tu ex y dejar que te disparen" Le dice Gaige, a lo que Axton responde: "Ni de coña, mocosa"

"Bueno, ya calmaos vosotros dos, no quiero otra pelea ahora que hemos calmado a estos dos bestias" Les reprende Maya. "Y ya que estáis, podéis ir Nisha y tu a ayudar a Janey y Athena a tranquilizar al tipo con cara de Jack, por la expresión de Athena, me da que va ser ella quien lo golpeé"

"Ok Maya, suerte con las bestias" Responde Gaige para luego dirigirse con las 2 chicas con un tipo asustadizo con aspecto de Jack escondiéndose detrás de ellas.

"¿Timothy no? Hola, soy Gaige, y ella es Nisha, aunque creo que ya os conocéis, y tranquilo, no te voy a atacar ( _Aunque ganas no me faltan por tu estilo de moda tan hortera_ ) como esos 2 brutos, así que no hace falta que te escondas detrás de Janey y Athena, quienes parecen que se están cansando un poquitito, especialmente Athena, jeje" Dice Gaige tras acercarse a las 2 chicas y el pobre Jack falso, luego se mira a las 2 chicas y pregunta: "¿Y vosotras que tal chicas?"

"Hola parejita del oeste ¿vosotras también estáis atrapadas aquí? Pues que chulo, nos han pillado a todos, a ese tipo le caerán puñetazos y patadas voladoras carmesís por todas partes. JAJAJA" Ríe Janey mientras habla. "Eso si conseguimos primero que no le den una paliza a este idiota de aquí, sigh" suspira pesadamente Athena mientras mantiene alejado a Timithy de ella, el cual no para de agarrarse para evitar su muerte prematura por 2 brutos sin cabeza, lo cual molesta a la gladiadora, pues no mira donde pone las manos al agarrarse.

"EH, no es mi culpa que esos malditos de Hyperion me hicieran esto, YO NUNCA PEDÍ QUE ME TRANSFORMARAN EN ESE MALDITO CHUPAKRAGGONS DE JACK" Dice asustado el nuevo alcaldiff de Concordia, mientras veía con miedo a los 2 grandes que querían hacerlo papilla sangrienta con sus puños.

"Tranquilo vaquero, los chicos ya están calmando a las fieras, ya puedes limpiarte tus pantalones cagados y soltar a la gladiadora antes de que decida ser ella quien te de una buena tunda por manosearla asustado, _es más, creo que Janey se acaba de dar cuenta, mejor que te detengas_ " Comenta Nisha con gracia, y a siguiente le pregunta "¿Y cómo es que el Alcaldiff de Concordia ha aparecido en un lugar de Pandora? Si es que seguimos en Pandora, claro"

"ESO ME GUSTARÍA SABER A MÍ, estaba tranquilamente haciendo una ronda por el Outlands Canyon en Elpis, cuando de repente, alguien me tira una granada somnífera, me deja dormido, y al despertar me encuentro en una extraña escuela, para terminar encontrándome con los Invasores carmesís, y esos 2 cacho locos intenten matarme solo por parecerme a alguien que no soy" Responde con tristeza Timothy, mientras sigue viendo a los locos, un poco más calmados, pero aún con una mirada de querer convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta en sus rostros.

"Entonces ninguno sabe donde estamos, ni quien nos ha atrapado, vamos, 0 de 0 de información, que asco tías" Dice Gaige con cara de asco mientras observa todo el lugar, que parecía un típico gimnasio de escuela, con un pequeño podio al frente, como si un típico director serio y aburrido fuera a dar un discursito somnoliento, igual que en su escuela en Eden-5.

"Nosotros sí que tenemos alguna idea de que este lugar y que ha podido ocurrir" Comenta de repente un joven con un extraño ahoge en su cabeza, una sudadera verde con un símbolo de una máscara de gas en la espalda, con una chaqueta negra encima, acompañado de una joven de pelo púrpura con coleta detrás y un mechón largo en cada hombro, con pinta de detective privado serio, con una chaqueta oscura, camisa blanca debajo, falda de tubo negra, botas, guantes oscuros en sus manos, y una cartuchera en la pierna izquierda, el chico se acerca más y continua: "Dejad que me presente, Soy Makoto Naegi, esta es mi novia detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, y nosotros junto a nuestros compañeros de allí, ya hemos estado en una situación así antes"

* * *

 **Pues aquí termina la parte de las presentaciones de los Carmesís, y en el siguiente, me pondré con la de los chicos de Danganronpa, y puede que haga acto de presencia nuestro 'Heroe' y su osito amante de la Desesperación.**

 **Pues nah, follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, BYE. :D**


	3. Ch3 - Presentaciones Talentosas Part 1

**Hola lectores, aquí Pach con otro capi,** **ahora tocan las presentaciones de los estudiantes ultimates, las cuales las dividiré en 2, una para cada clase, porque son demasiados. xD**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **IMPORTANTE: GRAN posibilidad de Spoiler para los que no hayan jugado ni Danganronpa 1, ni Danganronpa 2 (Y también para los que no hayan tocado Borderlands), lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Regresando con nuestra mecanoamante y el niño del ahoge.

"Nosotros si tenemos una idea clara de que está ocurriendo" Dice el joven presentado como Makoto Naegi, junto a su compañera/novia, Kyoko Kirigiri, quien con una mirada de molestia comenta: "No puedo creer que otra vez vayamos a pasar por esto, aunque no esperaba verlos"

"¿Verlos? ¿A quiénes?" Pregunta una Gaige ya curiosa con lo que escucha, a lo que Kirigiri le responde: "A nuestros compañeros fallecidos"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ¿CÓMO QUE FALLECIDOS? ¿Estás diciendo que algunos de allí estaban fiambres antes?" Suelta Gaige cada vez más asombrada, a lo que Nisha decide tranquilizarla: "Cálmate coletas, sería bueno escuchar todo antes de decir algo más"

"Vaaale ¿pero cómo es eso de que estaban muertos antes?" Pregunta Gaige

"Para aclarar eso, mejor os explico un poco lo que nos ocurrió hace tiempo, a mí y mis compañeros, podríais llamar al resto de vuestros amigos para explicárselo también" Comenta Naegi, a lo que Gaige asiente y con un grito llama al resto de Carmesís "EH CHICOS, EL AMIGO CON AHOGE DE AQUÍ SABE ALGO SOBRE LO QUE OCURRE, VENIR PARA ESCUCHAR" y así, el resto buscacámaras se acerco al muchacho, con Brick y Krieg, alejados de Timothy (Por razones de seguridad).

"Bien, ya estamos todos, te los presentare, yo soy Gaige, la vaquera es mi chica, Nisha, _no se toca_ , el grandote con cicatrices es Brick" "Hola Tajos novatos" " _Es mejor no enfadarle_ , la pelirroja ardiente se llama Lilith" "Que hay" "el delgaducho alcohólico recubierto de trapos es Mordecay" " Sabes que deje la bebida ¿no?" " _La pelirroja es su novia, así que a no ser que quieras un balazo en la frente, mejor no mirarla,_ el fracaso amoroso con pinta de soldado es Axton" "Quien es un fracaso amoroso, maldita pulga" "Tu, no lo he dicho, bueno continúo, el enano es Salvador" "Si escucho alguna broma sobre enanos, os devoro" " _Cuidado, no miente, puede hacerlo,_ el rarito con pinta de ninja es Zero" ":)" " _No esperes mucha conversación de él,_ la peliazul con tatuajes es Maya" "Que tal" " _Si no fuera por el collar que lleva ella y Lilith, os podrían enseñar sus superpoderes de sirena,_ el grandote con máscara es Krieg" "Un placer ¡SOY EL MAQUINISTA DEL TREN DE LA CACA!" " _Tiene doble personalidad, y está con la peliazul, mejor no quieras saber que puede hacer con una pajita,_ la tipa con capucha es Athena" "Hola"" _No es de mucho hablar, pero sí de mucho golpear,_ la que está a su lado sonriendo es Janey" "Que tal renacuajos" " _Novia de Athena, y es la celosa, no la cabrees,_ el que se esconde detrás de Athena es Timothy, creo, lo acabo de conocer hace poco" "Hola, no me matéis por favor" " _El pobre no es Jack, solo le cambiaron entero para que se pareciera,_ y el robot de allí es Claptrap, si alguno de tus compañeros quiere golpearlo, tiene nuestra aprobación. Y ya, esos son todos" Termina Gaige algo cansada.

"Ok, pero ¿Quién es ese Jack que has mencionado?" Pregunta Naegi, desconcertado igual que Kirigiri, a lo que los pandoranos sorprendidos cuestionan: "No lo conocéis, es superconocido y odiado en Pandora, y cualquier planeta que Hyperion haya estado"

"¿Pandora? ¿Y cómo que más planetas? Qué extraño, nosotros no sabíamos que había gente en otros planetas, ni siquiera recordamos que hubiera alguna expedición espacial" Comenta asombrado Naegi, a lo que de repente aparece un joven de pelo negro con una punta hacía arriba, bien redondo, chaqueta azul que cubría una camisa que con esfuerzo mantenía su estómago, gafas y mochila detrás, y suelta: "AHHH, no me digan que estamos en una clase de crossover con otro universo diferente" Y Gaige le sigue: "No jodas, en serio es eso posible" Apareciendo un joven con un pelo marrón con muchas rastas recogidas por un coletero, gafas pequeñas de leer, chaqueta sobre sus hombros, camisa blanca, corbata morada mal abrochada, pantalones oscuros y chanclas en sus píes, añadiendo una bola de cristal colgando de un soporte en su cinturón, que se agarra la cara con miedo "No es posible, tiene que ser mentira, primero aparecen nuestros compañeros muertos, y ahora estamos en otro Kibougamine de otro universo, esto tiene que ser una broma de los espíritus"

Lilith cansada de tanta tontería suelta un: "Brick" El grandote asiente y grita: "SILENCIOOO TAJOOOS" y se hizo el silencio.

"Gracias" Dice Lilith, a lo que Brick responde sonriendo: "De nada Lilith"

Después de ese minicaos, Naegi decide continuar: "Bueno, no sé nada de eso, aunque sospecho que si es así, posiblemente no sabréis nada sobre Monokuma, los talentos, de los cuales el mío es SHSL suerte y el de Kyoko SHSL detective, o sobre 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' ¿Verdad?"

"Nop, pero lo de 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' me mola, y lo de los talentos también" Responde Gaige.

"Ya, bueno, pues parece que Hifumi puede tener un punto correcto sobre la situación, ya que algunas de las cosas, como las cámaras y monitores, en vez del logo de Monokuma, tenían una H impresa, y un diseño más futurista" Dice Naegi, con Kirigiri añadiendo con una mano en su mentón: "Curioso, así que podemos estar en otro universo, con nuestros compañeros fallecidos siendo revividos, y acompañados de gente del lugar, la pregunta es ¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? ¿Y cómo?"

"Buena pregunta y eso, pero ya que estamos, y si nos presentáis al reto de vuestra peña, algunos se ven molones y quiero ver a los exfallecidos" Dice Gaige con curiosidad mal oculta en sus ojos.

"Jeje, vale, bueno los llamare, CHICOS PODRÍAS VENID" Grita Naegi al resto de sus compañeros, quienes dejan lo que hacían para dirigirse con Naegi, quien después de introducir a los Carmesís, les pide que se presenten.

"Bien, empezare yo, el Alfa y el Omega, el Principio y el Fin, soy Hifumi Yamada, el SHSL otaku, y aunque me duela decirlo, soy uno de esos 'exfallecidos' " Dice el gordito de antes, con una postura de orgullo, para luego decaer con la parte final.

"Ok, me toca, soy Yasuhiro Hagakure, aunque me podéis llamar Hiro, soy el SHSL vidente" Habla el tipo con el pelo de palmera, un poco más tranquilo ahora.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Sayaka Maizono, SHSL idol, y también soy una de las personas revividas" Dice una joven peliazul de pelo largo hasta la cadera, con tres pinzas en el pelo, chaqueta de marinera blanca, con un gran lazo rosa delante, falda azulada de escuela, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla, con una linea blanca al final, y mocasines negros, mientras sonreía suavemente.

"EYY, SOY LEON KUWATA, soy el SHSL all star, pero mi verdadero sueño es ser músico, y también he vuelto a la vida por alguna razón, LA APROVECHARE A TOPE" Dice un joven pelinaranja con pelo en punta, y perilla, con algunos pircings en la cara, chaqueta blanca abierta, camiseta blanca debajo, con un dibujo en spray de una calavera roja dentro de un círculo, pantalones negros, cinturón de cuero, y zapatillas blancas, que Gaige le parecía molón.

"Ho-hola, soy Chihiro Fujisaki" Chihiro inspira, y luego expira antes de soltar: "Soy EL SHSL programador, y uno de los revividos, mucho gusto" Termina con algo de miedo un joven de pelo marrón claro, con una chaqueta verde cerrada, con una camiseta blanca debajo, una falda marrón con zapatos blancos y calcetines oscuros largos hasta la rodilla.

"Eh, tranquilo, he visto suficiente gente rara, como para molestarme con un chico que se viste de chica" Le responde Gaige con una sonrisa calmada, a lo que Chihiro suspira alegre y le contesta acabando con una sonrisa dulce que derretiría a cualquiera: "Gracias"

"AAH, Soy Mondo Oowada, el SHSL motero, soy uno de los revividos, y por mis hermanos que no volveré a caer muerto" Grita con fuerza un joven con un tupe naranja a lo mazorca, con una chula chupa negra con un logotipo que ponía 'Crazy Diamonds' en japonés detrás, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos blancos, y un cinturón con una hebilla con cara de demonio.

"ASÍ SE HABLA BRO, SOY KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, AUNQUE ME PODRÉIS LLAMAR TAKA, SOY EL SHSL DELEGADO, Y UNO DE LOS REVIVIDOS" Grita con autoridad un joven de pelo negro, ojos rojos y pronunciadas cejas, con un uniforme de oficial militar blanco, una cinta roja en su brazo derecho que ponía "Delegado", y unas botas negras.

"Que ruidoso eres, saludos, soy Celestia Ludenberg, aunque podéis llamarme Celes, soy la SHSL apostadora, y soy una de los revividos" dice elegantemente una joven pelinegra con unas coletas grandes con forma de taladros hacía abajo, con dos pendientes que eran dos esferas doradas colgantes, llevaba una vestimenta de noble ( _o de Lolita gótica mejor_ ) oscuro con bordados blancos en los bordes, tanto en la chaqueta como la falda de doble nivel, camisa blanca, corbata roja con diseño de mariposa en él, lacito blanco, tacones rojos, medias negras altas, y un curioso anillo plateado con forma de garra en su mano derecha que seguro no tenía usos pacíficos.

"Bien, creo que es mi turno, soy Sakura Oogami, soy la SHSL luchadora, y soy una de los revividos" Habla con voz profunda una chica de pelo albino grande que nada tenía que envidiar a Brick ( _Es más podría ser capaz de detenerlo si se enfada_ ) con cicatrices, un uniforme escolar blanco con las mangas desgarradas, vendas en sus brazos y piernas, y una falda azul que apenas puede cubrir sus musculosas piernas.

"Guay, ahora es mi turno, SOY JUNKO ENOSHIMA LA SHSL MODELO, O ANALISTA, O DESESPARACIÓN, como prefiráis plebeyos, y soy una de las revividas más pechugona" Hablo una joven de pelo rubio con dos coletas, coleteros de dos cabezas de oso, blanco y negro respectivamente, con una chaqueta negra, ligeramente abierta, mostrando parte de su sujetador y su busto, sobre el que lleva una corbata blanca de mayor parte blanca y parte inferior negra con el signo de "prohibido" entre los dos colores. También lleva una minifalda roja a cuadros y calza botas negras, altas, de cordones rojos y una cremallera a un lado, y en sus manos se podían ver uñas largas y rojas ( _claramente postizas_ ), que extrañamente estaba sujeta por Sakura y otra joven pelinegra con pecas a los lados de su nariz, con uniforme militar, tipo comando, falda negra, botas militares, y un tatuaje de un lobo en su mano derecha ( _Posiblemente de algún grupo superchulo de comandos_ ).

"Erhmm ¿debo preguntar?" Cuestiona Gaige, a lo que la chica pelinegra responde: "Simplemente mi hermana es demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla suelta, y ya que estoy me presento, soy Mukuro Ikusaba, SHSL soldado, y soy una de los revividos"

"Oh, SHSL soldado, pues con nosotros te vas a sentar como en casa, todos, excepto Janey, somos soldados, buueno, más bien mercenarios, pero se entiende, y somos bien badass" Dice Gaige sonriendo.

"Oh, así que sois mercenarios, la verdad es que eso me hace sentir un poco más segura, hehe, bueno, es mi turno, hum, soy Aoi Asahina, pero podéis llamarme Hina, soy la SHSL nadadora, espero que podamos ser amigos" Habla con una sonrisa gatuna una joven morena de pelo marrón con cola de caballo, flequillo y un mechón de pelo a cada lado de su cabeza, chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca ( _que parece sufrir con esas cosas, dios, Nisha y yo podríamos dormir apoyadas ahí_ ) con una corbata amarilla, y pantalones deportivos cortos azules y zapatillas blancas con medias marrones enteras, que luego añade: "Y aunque parezca raro, estoy con Hiro"

A lo que Gaige responde a la chica: "Mis más sentidos pésames" "EHH" Luego mira a Yasuhiro y dice: "Y a ti mis más mejores enhorabuenas" termina con el pulgar arriba de su brazo mecánico. "A eso no se que responder" dice Hiro mirando con miedo a Sakura.

"Más te vale no hacer nada raro Hiro" Dice Sakura con mirada de advertencia para el vidente.

"Que molestias, bien acabare esto rápido, soy Togami Byakuya, soy el SHSL heredero" Dice con voz altiva un joven rubio, con gafas, chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, todo bien puesto ( _Un pijo de alta cuna, great_ ), con los brazos cruzados y mirada despectiva.

"Así se ha-habla maestro Togami" Dice una chica de pelo negro largo y dividido en muchos mechones erizados por toda su espalda, 6 horquillas en repartidas por su pelo y lo que parecía un pequeño ahoge, gafas redondas grandes, un vestido de marinero bastante destrozado, corbata roja destrozada, zapatos negros con calcetines largos oscuros, y en su pierna izquierda se podían ver cortes contados, como si fuera una lista con tachones, Togami al escucharla habla con desdén, pero menos que antes: "Silencio Touko, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, y preséntate tu, y dilo TODO"

"Si Maes… digo Togami-kun, ho-hola, soy Touko Fukawa, _aunque no creo que lo recordéis luego,_ soy la SHSL escritora, y-" Igual que Chihiro antes, solo que temblando más, inspira y expira antes de continuar: "y tengo doble personalidad, la cual es Genocider Syo, la SHSL asesina, y DEJAD DE MIRARME" Termina gritando Fukawa, a lo que Gaige responde: "Guau, como Krieg, solo que parece que la tuya la tienes oculta, a lo mejor se harían amigos ( _O se matarían mutuamente_ )"

"Bueno, nosotros podríamos decir que nosotros somos la clase 78 de la academia Kibougamine de nuestro mundo, y el resto sería la 77, y cada grupo ha pasado por esta situación por separado, Hajime-senpai, chicos, adelante" Dice Naegi, para luego dejar sitio al tal Hajime y el resto de personas.

* * *

 **Y con esto, terminamos la presentación de la clase 78, en el siguiente sera la 77, y aparecerá un viejo 'conocido' de uno de los grupos ¿Cuál será?**

 **Hasta el siguiente, Bye Bye. :D**


	4. Ch4 - Presentaciones Talentosas Part 2

**Hola otra vez lectores, aquí Pach con la 2º parte de las presentaciones, siendo la 77 la que aparecerá ahora, además con la aparición de alguien importante al final.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **IMPORTANTE: GRAN posibilidad de Spoiler para los que no hayan jugado ni Danganronpa 1, ni Danganronpa 2 (Y también para los que no hayan tocado Borderlands), lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Después de la presentación de parte de la clase 78, el tal Hajime y su grupo procedieron a presentarse.

"Hola, soy Hajime Hinata, soy el SHSL de la esperanza, pues tras una operación para recrear a Izuru Kamukura, el fundador de la Academia Kibougamine y la persona con todos los talentos conocidos, conseguí todos los talentos posibles, o al menos eso creo" Dice un joven de pelo entre mechones de color marrón claro y otros marrón oscuro, un ahoge puntiagudo en su cabeza, camisa blanca, corbata marrón con dibujo marrón claro, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas blancas.

"Bien, creo que como novia tuya, tomare el relevo, hola, soy Mahiru Koizumi, la SHSL fotógrafa, mucho gusto" Habla una joven pelirroja con pecas igual que Mukuro, pero más notables, vestido de tirantes verde, camiseta blanco debajo, corbata de cuadros rojos y blancos, zapatos verdes oscuros, y calcetines largos verdes con una franja naranja al comienzo y un símbolo del mismo color, y de su hombro, cuelga una cinta a la que está enganchada una cámara en la cadera ( _Es guapa, no tanto como mi sexy vaquera, pero no está mal_ ).

"Oh, ahora es mi turno, no sé si esperanzas tan grandes como vosotros querréis conocer a una basura como yo, pero soy Nagito Komaeda, soy el SHSL suerte" Dice un joven albino con el pelo revuelto, chaqueta marrón clara, corbata marrón debajo, jersey azul marino con una franja roja horizontal por en medio, pantalones marrones, y zapatos grises, y lo que parecía una mano robótica en vez de mano izquierda.

"¿SHSL suerte? ¿Pero ese no era el talento del niño Naegi?" Pregunta Janey, a lo que Naegi le responde: "Ocurre que cada clase tiene una lotería nacional para seleccionar a un alumno para ese talento" "Ohh, ya veo, aunque tu pareces un líder molón a comparación del blanquito" Dice Janey sonriendo, lo que sonroja a Naegi al escucharla, y que Kirigiri soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

"YAWWWN, bueno, creo que me toca, soy Chiaki Nanami, la SHSL gamer, y soy la única revivida de mi clase" Dice con voz adormilada una chica de baja estatura, con el pelo malva pálido rizado, con un clip con forma de nave de 8 bits en su pelo, una sudadera azul oscuro con una capucha con forma de gato, y un logotipo gris en su lado izquierdo, debajo una camisa blanca, y un lacito rosa en el cuello, falda marrón claro casi pálido, zapatos blancos y calcetines altos hasta la pantorrilla, con mochila de gato detrás.

"¿La única? Vaya, vosotros parece que tuvisteis más suerte en vuestros rodeo" Dice Nisha tras escuchar a Chiaki, a lo que Hajime contesta negando con la cabeza: "Ya nos gustaría, pero a diferencia de la clase 78, nosotros pasamos por esto en una simulación, lo cual evito que los que murieron en el evento, siguieran muertos al terminar, solo en coma, que con mis talentos pude arreglar y salvar, excepto Nanami, que estaba muerta mucho antes de nuestra situación allí"

"Una pena, pero al menos algo salió bien" Dice Gaige con una sonrisa a medias.

"Bien, creo que tomare el siguiente turno, soy Sonia Nevermind, y soy la SHSL princesa, mucho gusto compañeros" dice una joven rubia de pelo largo, con una trenza cruzando por su cabeza, sujeta con una cinta oscura con lo que parecían ¿diamantes? Vestido verde con los hombros blancos sin mangas, lazo rojo en el cuello, con una piedra azul en medio, zapatos rojos y calcetines negros con detalles blancos hasta la rodilla, además de una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.

"Bien, después de mi Reina Oscura, me toca a mí, el Emperador supremo de hielo, recordar mi nombre pues será el que gobierne el mundo, tanto este como el anterior, GUHAHAHA, soy Tanaka Gundham, conocido como SHSL criador" Habla con una fuerte y autoritaria voz un joven con un pelo que era una combinación de mechones blancos y negros, afeitado a los lados, y con un mechón rizado hacia arriba, sin cejas, pálido, un tatuaje de rayo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual era de color rojo, a diferencia de su ojo derecho que era gris, una esfera cuelga de su oreja derecha, tenía una bufanda larga morada, con un dibujo color negro en los bordes, una chaqueta negra larga hasta las piernas abierta, de la que se podía ver una camisa con un dibujo morado de una cruz, pantalones negros, botas, 2 anillos en su mano derecha, y todo lo que se veía de su brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto de vendas, ( _Guau, como mola, es un poco egocéntrico como Jack, pero no tiene pinta de ser igual_ ) de pronto habla alto: "Presentaos también, Mis Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción" y a su orden, de su bufanda salieron 4 hámsters, uno regordete anaranjado, uno parte naranja y parte blanco, otro gris y blanco, y el último gris en su mayor parte excepto su vientre blanco y una oreja astillada, a lo que Gundham comenta: "Os presento a los Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción, Cham-P, San-D, Jum-P y Maga-Z"

"Oh, qué cosas más monas, seguro que están deliciosas" "SALVADOR" "QUE, tengo hambre" Suelta el enano, a lo que Gundham se aleja mientras lo mira con desprecio: "Mantente alejado de mis Cuatro Devas, o sufrirás la peor de mis maldiciones" Sonia decide ir a tranquilizarlo: "Tranquilo, Tanaka-kun, estoy segura que el resto de sus compañeros no le dejaran hacer tal estupidez, SEGURO" termina mirando al grupo con mirada de orden real.

"Sí sí, no aseguraremos de mantener a este idiota y cualquier otro lejos de esas linduras… haced que no he dicho eso último" Dice Lilith, algo avergonzada al final, con Gaige diciendo en voz cantarina: " Lo hemos oído "

"Bueno, creo que ahora iré yo. Buenas, soy Kazuichi Souda, soy el SHSL mecánico, y debo decir que me mola tu brazo chica" Habla un joven pelirosa, con un gorro negro, dientes de tiburón, pendientes con los símbolos de + y -, mono de mecánico amarillo, y zapatillas amarillas, mientras saca la lengua y sacude sus puños al ver el brazo de Gaige, quien se lo agradece: "Gracias, me costó lo suyo crearlo y mantenerlo, y deberías ver a mi pequeño Trampita, si el maldito que nos ha secuestrado no me lo hubiera quitado"

"Bien me toca, soy Akane Owari, soy la SHSL gimnasta, y al igual que el enano, también tengo hambre, aunque yo no me atrevo a intentar la locura de comerme los hámsters de Gundham, si lo intentara, el entrenador me castigaría sin 'eso' un semana entera" Dice una joven morena, de pelo marrón, camisa blanca con los primeros botones fuera, que parece también sufrir como la de Asahina ( _Dato, las morenas tienen buenas almohadas, me hacen sentir algo… 'incómoda' MALDITA GENÉTICA_ ), falda roja corta y zapatillas blancas.

"BIEN, HOLA, SOY NEKOMARU NIDAI, SOY EL SHSL ENTRENADOR, FORTALEZCAMOS NUESTROS CUERPOS PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL" Hablo/gritó un hombre musculoso ( _demasiado la verdad, se destaca TODO, incluso 'eso'_ ) de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos que parecían echar rayos, dos líneas verticales cruzando ambos ojos, una chaqueta negra abierta, camiseta blanca, una cadena de hierro grande se la que colgaba un pequeño silbato, pantalones azules que ninguna chica quería mirar demasiado, con una toalla colgando detrás, y sandalias de madera de esas que usaban los ninjas, mientras despedía un aura electrizante por todo su cuerpo.

"Impresionante, tienes pinta de ser un buen futuro Tajo amigo" Dice Brick tras ver a Nidai, a lo que Mordecay añade: "Si la otra chica ya era impresionante, este es igual o más, Brick compañero"

"MUCHACHO, TE FALTA DEMASIADO MÚSCULO, SE NOTA QUE ERES ATLÉTICO, PERO NECESITAS MÁS MASA MUSCULAR" Grita Nidai al ver a Mordecay, a lo cual se aleja diciendo: "No gracias, mi sirena ya esta lo bastante contenta con mi cuerpo, no necesito ninguna masa que moleste a mi puntería ¿Verdad Lilith?"

"Sí Morde, me gustas tal y como eres, así que tranquilo masa de músculo, mi chico no necesita ningún entrenamiento" Responde Lilith poniendo paz al asunto.

"Bien, si habéis acabado con vuestras tonterías, me toca, soy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, soy el SHSL yakuza, y más vale que no oiga ninguna broma sobre mi cara o mi estatura, ENTENDIDO" Dice un joven de baja estura, pelo rubio corto y afeitado por los lados, una cara de niño y un parche negro con un diseño de un dragón alargado blanco tapando su ojo derecho, llevaba un traje de mafioso negro con rayas verticales blancas, tanto chaqueta como pantalón, camiseta blanca, corbata con un diseño de un cráneo de animal blanco con tres barras blancas atravesándolo, y zapatos blancos, y 2 anillos de plata en su mano derecha, al cual se le acerca Salvador, y mientras le da una palmada en el hombro le dice: "Te entiendo amigo, demasiadas bromas sobre enanos he oído ya"

"Te pediría que dejaras al maest….. digo a Fuyu-kun, lo estás molestando" rectifico una joven de peliplateada, con trenzas a los lados, ojos rojos penetrantes, gafas rectangulares grandes, un uniforme de colegial turquesa oscuro, con un diseño plateado en su lado izquierdo, lazo rojo del cuello del uniforme, falda gris oscura, zapatos grises claros y medias negras, y una funda de espada negra colgando de su espalda, cosa que extraño a Zero ( _Si es que se puede llamar extrañado a eso_ ) diciendo en su habitual haiku: " _Curioso eso que cargas/Yo desarmado estoy/mientras tu espada aún mantienes_ "

A lo que la joven responde: "Puede que sea porque mi espada es solo una espada de bambú de práctica, y a primera vista puede parecer inofensiva, aunque no lo es para nada en manos de experto, soy Peko Pekoyama, la SHSL espadachina"

"¿Y porque casi has llamado a este tipo maestro?" Pregunto Salvador mientras se alejaba de la chica que lo miraba fijamente mientras su mano se dirigía a la funda, a lo que Fuyuhiko responde: "Ella es/era mi guardaespaldas impuesta por mi familia desde niños, ahora lo sigue siendo, pero también es mi prometida, por eso le pido que me llame por mi nombre en vez de maestro" "Lo comprendo, buen ojo chico" Dice Salvador guiñando el ojo con complicidad a Fuyuhiko, quien gira el rostro sonrojado.

"Bien dejemos a los enanos, y pasemos a mí, soy Hiyoko Saionji, soy la SHSL bailarina tradicional" Dice con algo de soberbia una joven rubia, con una cola de caballo larga, con un kimono amarillo con un diseño de rosas rosas, una banda morada sujetando el kimono, y sandalias.

"Debo admitir, que el estirón que pegaste te sentó genial, Hiyoko My lady" Dice un joven regordete con pelo marrón y un copete, con un gorro de chef encima, también llevaba un atuendo de chef profesional, con un pañuelo rojo al cuello, un delantal rojo con un dibujo de una 't' dentro de un circulo, y 3 estrellas de plata en el lado derecho superior del delantal, pantalones negros y zapatillas, el cual después de ser advertido con la mirada por Peko, decide dirigirse al grupo y presentarse: "Buenas compañeros, soy Teruteru Hanamura, soy el SHSL cocinero, aunque prefiero el termino chef, suena más refinado" y termina con una sonrisa de peli mala.

"Hanamura compórtate, como portador del apellido Togami y líder intelectual de este grupo, me disculpo por su comportamiento, soy Twogami Byakuya, soy el SHSL impostor, no tengo nombre real, así que prefiero el nombre actual" Dice un joven grande y algo rechoncho, que parecía una copia de Togami, pero más relleno, y su ropa era blanca a diferencia de la del real ( _Valeee, este es raro, pero a diferencia del otro parece más amigable_ ).

"BIEN BIEN, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE IBUKI, DAME UNA 'I', DAME UNA 'BUKI, DAME UNA 'MIO', Y DAME UNA 'DA', SI LO JUNTAS TODAS, ES IBUKI MIODA, LA SHSL MUSICA, MUCHO GUSTO YEAH" Dice fuerte una joven un estilo punk rock, con el pelo entre negro, morado y blanco, dos cuernos de pelo encima de su cabeza, montonazo de pircings por su cara y orejas, ojos morados, un uniforme de marinero blanco con lazo púrpura, falda negra, zapatos blancos con calcetines largos, uno rosa y el otro azulado, con agujeros, una cicatriz en su pierna derecha se podía ver uno de los agujeros, una pulsera en su derecha, y una manga negra con patrones morados con guante sin dedos, anillos, y uñas negras, mientras Nisha agarra a Gaige por la cadera, para marcar territorio ante una Ibuki que miraba a Gaige interesadamente con una sonrisa de diversión ( _Su estilo me mola, aunque a Nisha no le parece caer bien, mi vaquera esta celosa jeje_ ).

"Bi-bien, me to-toca ser la última, soy Mikan Tsumiki, la SHSL enfermera, mu-mucho gusto, si alguien se hace una herida puedo curarlo" dice con miedo una chica pelinegra con el pelo largo, una bata de enfermera, con una camisa rosa debajo, falda azul claro, zapatos blancos, calcetines blancos, y vendas cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha.

"Y YO SOY CLAPTRAP, HOLA AMIGOS" Habla de repente un robot cuadrado amarillo con una lente grande delante, brazos delgados con manos en tenaza y sosteniéndose con una rueda, a lo que todo el grupo de buscacámaras grita al unísono "NADIE TE PREGUNTO", a lo cual el robot mueve sus brazos en forma 'ok' y se marcha a otro lado a ¿Ponerse a bailar dupster? Mejor ignorarlo.

"Bien, esos sois todos, y habéis sido un cacho laaargo, ahora, el del ahoge redondo, puedes explicarnos eso de que sabéis lo que ocurre, si es que os acordáis después de taaaaantas presentaciones, me arrepiento un poco de decir que quería conocerlos" Dice Gaige, mientras disfruta del agarre de su vaquera celosa.

Con una gota pasando por su nuca, Naegi decide explicar lo que él y sus compañeros de las 2 clases saben sobre la situación parecida a la actual: "Bueno, para empezar, este lugar como hemos mencionado hace rato, se parece a la escuela en la que asistíamos antes de la tragedia, tras lo cual mientras que la clase 77 emm… estaba en otro lado, yo y mis compañeros de la 78 nos acuartelamos en la escuela, poniendo esos paneles que visteis en las ventanas, pero después de unos meses, nuestra compañera Junko decidió empezar un juego, durmiéndonos y robándonos nuestros recuerdos, para luego usando un oso blanco y negro llamado Monokuma, hacer que nos matásemos unos a otros en su Coliseo Mortal, mientras lo retransmitía todo por la tv a todo el mundo, para poder extender su Desesperación y acabar con la Esperanza" "Guau, que chungo, ahora pillo lo de mantenerla sujeta, y vosotros, ahoge filoso" Dice Gaige dirigiéndose a Hajime.

"Para empezar, te agradezco Naegi, pero preferimos que lo sepan, nosotros la clase 77 menos Nanami que fue ejecutada por Junko para sus planes, y yo, pues mi mente estaba bajo el control de Izuru mientras estaba como él, y Junko consiguió convencerlo para actuar a su lado, fueron manipulados por Junko para crear el 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' siendo sus remanentes de la desesperación, y después de que Naegi y sus compañeros supervivientes del 1º juego vencieran a Junko y ella se ejecutara, yo y el resto de la clase 77 fuimos a la escuela para intentar recuperarla, pero fuimos atrapados por una organización, y Naegi y su grupo nos llevaron a un lugar para meternos en el programa Neo Mundo, una simulación digital, donde usando una conejita llamada Usami, y una copia IA de Nanami, intentaron conseguir eliminar de nosotros la desesperación de Junko en un archipiélago de islas llamada Islas Jabberwock, pero parece que Izuru logró colar un virus de Junko dentro del programa, y Monokuma apareció para crear otro Coliseo Mortal y atraer a Naegi y su grupo y vencerlos en la simulación, pero yo, junto a mis compañeros supervivientes y Naegi con su grupo, le vencimos al final"

"Ya veo, si no es molestia, quienes sobrevivisteis de tu grupo, del de Naegi puedo deducirlo, pero del tuyo no, no es necesario que respondas si no queréis, es simple curiosidad" Dice Gaige, a lo que Hajime niega y responde: "No lo entiendo, de mi grupo 'sobrevivimos' yo, Souda, Sonia, Akane y Kuzuryuu"

"Ok, gracias, y bueno, pues si he entendido, estáis diciendo, que puede aparecer ese tal Monokuma y hacer que nos matemos unos a otros ¿no?" Dice Gaige, a lo que Naegi refuta: "No decimos que sea así, solo que parece igual, además de que como ya hemos dicho antes, algunas cosas no son iguales, la tecnología de algunos artilugios es diferente, además de que no creo que Monokuma pueda revivir a todos, y encima Junko está aquí, y hemos comprobado que es la verdadera, Mukuro puede confirmarlo" A lo que Mukuro dice "Exacto, recuerdo a mi hermana y la forma de comportarse de la Junko aquí presente es la misma, solo que parece más tranquila, y tras cuestionarla un poco, me he dado cuenta de que quien haya hecho esto, ha eliminado su deseo de desesperación extremo, y ha dejado solo su carácter habitual inofensivo aunque insultante para otros"

"Como dice la decepción que tengo como hermana, SOY LA JUNKO ENOSHIMA REAL, EN CARNE, HUESO Y ATRIBUTOS, aunque no deseo crear desesperación, solo ver la que crea el nuevo anfitrión de esta posible copia de mi maravilloso coliseo" Dice Junko sonriendo con orgullo y con una corona en su cabeza que apareció de la nada.

"Así se habla, antigua maestra, UPUPUPUPU" Dice alguien de repente, todos consternados antes la misteriosa voz dirigen su mirada hacía al podio del gimnasio, del que de repente aparece un osito con una mitad blanca y la otra negra, ojo derecho normal, ojo izquierdo en forma de rayo rojo horizontal, y una sonrisa con dientes, larga y siniestra en el lado oscuro de su cabeza, mientras ríe despreocupadamente con su 'Upupupu'.

"MONOKUMA" Exclaman toda la clase 77 y 78, mientras los invasores carmesís miran extrañados al extraño oso monocromático que estaba riéndose en el podio, a lo que Gaige decide preguntar: "Ese es el tal Monokuma, pues parece un simple osito de peluche de aspecto raro"

"EH, NO SOY NINGÚN OSITO DE PELUCHE, SOY MONOKUMA Y SOY VUESTRO DIRECTOR" Exclama con decisión Monokuma, mientras agita uno de sus brazos mientras en la mano redondeada le aparecen unas garras.

"Mirad amigos, un oso de peluche que habla ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" "Por favor cállate Claptrap" ( _Dios que tonto es a veces_ ) dice Gaige intentando ignorar al robot amarillo que no sabe callarse.

"Cállate robot estúpido, soy Monokuma, soy vuestro director, y no quiero ser tu amigo, además mi tecnología es superior a ti en todos los aspectos" Dice Monokuma con una postura de orgullo ante todo el mundo, y luego añade: "Bueno ya que parece que se acabaron las presentaciones e historietas, toca que el director Monokuma os de la bienvenida y las instrucciones iníciales antes de que aparezco el supervisor, maestro de todo esta maravilla que dirigiré como Director a cargo, Upupupu"

"¿Supervisor? ¿Maestro de todo? ¿Te refieres al que nos ha traído aquí a todos, ha resucitado a nuestros compañeros muertos, y robado las cosas de la gente de allí?" Pregunta Naegi intrigado con lo escuchado por Monokuma, a lo que el osito responde: "CORRECTO Makoto Naegi, pero como he dicho antes, AÚN NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE APAREZCA, y os aseguro que no desea perderse la ceremonia de bienvenida, así que empecemos esto ya para que pueda saludaros lo más pronto posible, UPUPUPUPU" Termina Monokuma riéndose fuertemente, mientras nuestros protagonistas se dejan invadir por la sensación de miedo que produce esas carcajadas, ni si quiera los Buscacámaras parecen poder resistir tal sensación.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, más en el siguiente, tocará la introducción de Monokuma a su vida en la academia, reglas, y por fin aparecerá el Supervisor que tanto odio va a recoger de los participantes.**

 **Esperenlo con ganas, den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**


	5. Ch5 - Handsome Monokuma

**Buenas lectores,** **llego el ansiado capítulo donde aparecerá Jack, las explicaciones de la vida en la academia, y esas cosas del inicio de Danganronpa, pero lo más importante, POR FIN SALDRÁ JACK, un ratejo, pero algo es algo.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **IMPORTANTE: GRAN posibilidad de Spoiler para los que no hayan jugado ni Danganronpa 1, ni Danganronpa 2 (Y también para los que no hayan tocado Borderlands, ni Tales from the Borderlands), lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Regresando con nuestros protas y un Monokuma sonriente.

"Upupupu, bien, es hora de empezar con la ceremonia de bienvenida, coff coff, BIENVENIDOS ANTIGUOS ESTUDIANTES, Y NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES A VUESTRA VIDA EN LA ACADEMIA HOPE´S PEAK, LA CUAL OS AVISO QUE ES…. INDEFINIDA" "¿Indefinida?" Pregunta Gaige, a lo que Naegi responde: "Se refiere a que estamos atrapados aquí para siempre" "CORRECTO OTRA VEZ MAKOTO NAEGI, y nos preocupéis por comodidades o escasez de alimentos, pues estamos bien abastecidos para que no os muráis de hambre o asco, además, no creo que queráis salir afuera, no es un lugar apetecedor Upupupu"

"Ya ya, conocemos Pandora de sobra" Dice Gaige, a lo que Hifumi decide preguntar: "Tan horrible es el lugar Señorita Gaige" A lo cual, los buscacámaras sueltan todos una ligera sonrisa, respondiendo Salvador a la pregunta: "Podríamos decir que no es el lugar nº 1 para ir de vacaciones, solo hay basura, muerte, bandidos, más muerte, gran variedad de animales asesinos ¿Y he mencionado ya lo de las muertes?" Tras oír eso, las 2 clases se estremecen, con Hiro dice con miedo: "¿Y cómo sobrevivís ahí fuera?"

"Como se puede, y no parando nunca de disparar" Comenta Axton.

"Veo que el Maestro no estaba equivocado con vosotros, así que es posible, que no os asuste saber sobre LA GRADUACIÓN" Habla Monokuma.

"¿Graduación?" Pregunta Gaige

"Es la maravillosa regla por la cual uno de ustedes podrá escapar de esta escuela, simplemente alterando el orden del lugar" Continúa Monokuma, viendo como las clases 77 y 78 se espantan solo con recordar esa regla de Monokuma.

"Y eso seríaaa…" Dice Gaige, para terminar Monokuma contando la sustancia de la regla en sí "ASESINANDO CLARO, UPUPUPU"

Tras escuchar eso, tal como Monokuma sospecho, solo las 2 clases de su mundo se estremecieron, mientras los carmesís, solo movieron la cabeza algo sorprendidos, pero tampoco mucho, con Mordecay diciendo: "Ya veo, aunque no parece algo apetecible en estos momentos, no nos preocupa matar claro, pero que solo pueda hacerlo uno y que las víctimas sean uno de los aquí presentes, no mola oso raro"

"Oh, no os preocupéis, el supervisor también tiene eso en cuenta, por ahora no os comáis demasiado vuestras cabecitas, ya se os dará alguna cosa para 'motivaros' en el momento oportuno, upupupu, pero no se hablé más, si tenéis todos vuestras herramientas IDs o Echos a mano, sacarlas" Dice Monokuma, a lo que todos sacan sus ID (Estudiantes) y Echos (Carmesís), y al poco rato sonar un aviso en los aparatos, y al mirar, se ve primero su nombre para luego ver actualizados los menús con las siguientes pestañas: Mapa, Munición, Inventario, Registro de estudiantes, Reglas, y Registro de conversaciones.

"Como podéis ver, se ha actualizado vuestros Id, y Echos para vuestra vida en la escuela, ahora os detallare cada cosa en el menú, no sea que os perdáis y se os tenga que explicar luego upupu. 1º Está el mapa, muestra un MAPA de la escuela, sorpréndete verdad" Recibe miradas de odio general "2º Municiones, eso aún no os interesa, se explicara en otro momento, 3º Inventario, es una lista de todo lo que guardéis dentro gracias a la digitalización, algo impresionante de este mundo que permite guardar infinidad de cosas dentro de algo como esos aparatejos Echo, 4º El registro con los nombres de vuestros compañeros, y datos que les hayáis sacado, 5º Las reglas, importante leerlas y cumplirlas, pues el intentar romper una llevara a un castigo MUUUY doloroso, y el último es el Registro en el que se guardan todas las conversaciones que tengáis, para que podáis repasarlas en caso de necesidad, y alguna más si el Supervisor lo decide, Upupupu"

Con tanta risa un Brick molesto decide que quiere callar al oso por su cuenta, para ser detenido por Lilith que le dice: "Aunque me gustaría dejarte golpearle, no creo que vaya a ser buena idea, si algo hemos aprendido con Tina, es que si algo parece adorable o raro, puede tener un explosivo dentro, y ese oso me da la sensación de que es lo mismo" "Upupu, tienes razón, además, atacar al Director va contra las normas, y tendría que castigar a la masa de músculos de inmediato"

Ante ese dato, Gaige decide echarle un vistazo a las reglas para no hacer nada que la pueda matar, pero Nisha al verla la detiene, y le pide al oso si puede decirlas él, a lo cual le responde: "Sería un gusto como vuestro Director hacer tal cometido, pero, ya que la niña con bracito robot iba hacerlo por su cuenta, que lo haga ella directamente"

"Oh, gracias Monokuma ( _estúpido oso mandón_ ), bieeen al lio" Tras lo cual Gaige recita las reglas en voz alta para que la escucharan todos:

\- Regla nº1. Los estudiantes deben convivir los unos con los otros de forma indefinida.

\- Regla nº2. El periodo de 10:00 PM a 7:00 AM se llama "Periodo Nocturno" durante el mismo, no tendrán acceso a ciertas áreas.

\- Regla nº3. Solo se permite dormir en los dormitorios. El uso de cualquier otra sala se considera como dormir en clase y será castigado.

\- Regla nº4. Pueden investigar la Academia Kibougamine libremente. Nadie pondrá trabas a sus acciones.

\- Regla nº5. La violencia contra el director Monokuma o contra el Supervisor está prohibida, al igual que la destrucción de las cámaras de vigilancia.

\- Regla nº6. El villano que mate a uno de sus compañeros se "graduará", siempre que su crimen no sea descubierto.

\- Regla nº7. Solo se permiten 2 asesinatos por villano, y solo los villanos podrán graduarse.

\- Regla nº8. Las normas se actualizarán en esta lista siempre que sea necesario.

"Y esas parecen ser todas" Comenta Gaige.

"Resumiendo, estamos atrapados aquí hasta morir o 'graduarnos', la noche se llama 'Periodo Nocturno', no podemos dormir fuera de nuestros cuartos, podemos rebuscar por el lugar sin ser detenidos, siempre que no rompamos nada, no podemos golpearte ni a ti, ni al tipejo que maneja el cotarro, solo el villano que mat como máximo de sus camaradas sin ser descubierto, podrá graduarse y largarse de acá, y además puedes meter más si os da la gana a ti o al tal Supervisor ¿me equivoco?" Dice Mordecay, a lo que Monokuma responde feliz: "Correcto borrachín, sí cumplís con estas normas, vuestra vida aquí será lo más confortable posible, Upupupu"

"Y ahora que hemos terminado con estas tonterías básicas, llego el GRAN MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAÍS, SALUDAD A NUESTRO AMADO Y MAGNÁNIMO SUPERVISOR" Exclama Monokuma apuntando a una pantalla gigante que aparecía en frente de todos, la cual después de unos segundos mostro al 'Supervisor' sentado en un trono, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha, y una sonrisa de galán en su rostro.

"HOLA HOLA, sucios bandidos Carmesís, y niños secuestrados de un universo distinto" Expresa un hombre de pelo marrón peinado hacia atrás, ojos de diferente color, rojo el derecho y amarillo digital el izquierdo, una extraña marca metálica en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, su brazo derecho era uno cibernético de patrones amarillos con negro por todo el brazo, llevaba una chaqueta marrón con solo la manga izquierda, camisa amarilla con el logotipo de Hyperion en blanco, pantalones vaqueros azules con línea vertical amarilla a los lados, y botas marrones de suela amarilla.

"Handsome Jack…. No puede ser" Dice Gaige sorprendida, al igual que el resto de Buscacámaras.

"Vaya, pero si es la niña malhablada que se tira a mi ex-novia ¿qué ocurrió Nisha? tan mal te sentó quedarte sin tu salchicha de carne Premium que decidiste pasarte a lamer almejas, y de las pequeñas, y encima escogiste a la mocosa carmesí matahijas con brazo mecánico, parece que esa cosa tiene otras funciones además de NADA, no como el que tengo conmigo, mucho mejor y funcional, creado por genios de Hyperion y no por una cría malcriada, JAJAJA" Exclama Jack riéndose mientras agita su copa.

"Imposible, como estas vivo, TE MATAMOS BIEN MUERTO JUNTO AL GUERRERO, incluso tiramos tu cadáver a la lava y nos quedamos con tu sucia máscara…" Exclama Gaige, mientras que de repente Athena y Janey se percatan de algo, siendo Athena la primera en expresar su pensamiento "Un momento, ese rostro, ese brazo de metal, la voz aunque cambiada es igual. No puede ser, es..."

"DING DING, premio para la gladiadora boyera, estas en lo cierto, este cuerpo no es el mío, sino el del tipo ese ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rio? ¿Ring ring? ¿Rhito?" "Rhys" "ESE ERA, gracias, pues digamos que el amigo Rhys encontró una maravillosa IA mía creada por Nakayama, Y SE LA ENCHUFO A SU CABEZA, aunque creo que no sabía lo del IA, pero bueno, mi IA se quedo en su cabeza, y poco a poco lo fui convenciendo de unirse a mi lado, escondiéndoos a todo vuestro grupito esa información, hasta que decidieron ir a Helios, donde hice que fuera mi despacho, se sentara en mi silla, y usando un cable de mi silla, conectó su cabeza a Helios, Y PUM, EL IDIOTA ME LIBERÓ EN HELIOS, JAJAJA, no tarde ni 5s en atraparlo en la silla, diseccionar su cuerpo, meter un esqueleto robótico, hacer algunas mejoras aquí allá en el cuerpo y en el brazo, me reconecte al cuerpo, Y HANDSOME JACK VOLVIÓ A LA VIDA, claro el idiota murió y esas cosas, además del resto de su grupillo, aunque tampoco es que sea algo sustancial la verdad, luego, tome el control de Helios y sus empleados, recuperé Hyperion de mi lado como su Presidente rápidamente antes de que se enterarán las noticias, y empecé a planear mi venganza contra los malditos bandidos que osaron matarme y frustrar mis maravillosos planes, mientras terminaba los ajustes de mi actual cuerpo, y un día, cuando estaba mirando aburrido algunas de las tonterías que el tipo guardaba en su cabeza, adivinan que encontré… Una magnifica saga de 2 juegos, que aunque parecían aburridos al inicio, al final me encantaron, y de pronto se me ocurrió la gloriosa idea, de meteros en algo parecido, el atraparos fue sencillo, unos cuantos buenos mercenarios expertos en secuestros sigilosos se ocuparon de ello, costaban lo suyo, pero mereció la pena, además de que los mate antes de pagarlos JAJA, luego el recrear el lugar fue relativamente sencillo, usando Opportunity, unos cuantos trabajadores fieles y asustados, unas cuantas máquinas por aquí y allá, y ya solo quedaba lo complicado, TRAER A ESOS JÓVENES, que os preguntareis ¿Para qué traerlos, si con construir a Monokuma bastaría? PORQUE COMO HEROE QUE SOY NO PUDE IGNORAR A UNOS ESTUDIANTES DESOBENDIENTES QUE SE CREEN 'HEROES', porque no lo sois, especialmente los Ex Remanentes de la Desesperación, sois asesinos, y los otros también, y como mi deber como Presidente de Hyperion, debo derrotaros, y limpiar el universo de toda clase de bandidos, por eso, usando tecnología Ultrasecret de Hyperion, conseguí traeros, incluso a los revividos, y no, no sois copias, sois reales, ahora mismo en vuestro mundo estáis todos desaparecidos, este proyecto ha costado mucho dinero y energía, pero traeros para esto merece la pena por mil, y ahora que estáis aquí ante mí, sufriréis el Coliseo Mortal de principio a fin otra vez, solo que el ganador seré yo al final, aunque no me llama eso de expandir la 'Desesperación', solo quiero que os matéis unos a otros, mientras me ofrecéis entretenimiento un rato con vuestro sufrimiento, aunque sí que voy a retransmitir esto, A TODAS PARTES, PARA RECORDARLES QUIEN ES HANDSOME JACK, JAJAJA" Terminó Jack descojonándose de la situación de nuestros protagonistas, siendo acompañada por el 'Upupupu' de Monokuma.

Los rostros de los estudiantes eran de terror y asco hacia la persona que acaba de parecer, especialmente Naegi, si Junko y Monokuma le horrorizaban en su mundo ya de por sí, este tal Jack no se quedaba atrás, sorprendido por su ligereza al decir que los había traído a todos, incluso sus compañeros muertos, para volver a pasar por el Coliseo Mortal otra vez, y verlos asesinarse entre ellos otra vez, no por la Desesperación, sino por una simple venganza y entretenimiento, le costaba mantener la bilis que este persona, que encima había vuelto a la vida, engañando y matando a otra persona y su grupo, le producía, y por las caras que tenían sus compañeros, estaba seguro que ellos pensaban igual, mientras que las caras de los Pandoranos era entre odio y resignación, como si se esperasen esos actos de parte de él, lo cual solo le hace cuestionarse que otras maldades habrá cometido ese hombre.

"Bien, y con esto se acabó la presentación, mierdecillas bajo mi control, Jack se larga, y seré magnánimo y os otorgaré unos días de descanso para reacomodaros y poder prepararos para la diversión real, MONOKUMA" "Si Maestro Jack" "Te dejo al cargo de la situación, ahora iré a disfrutar de un buen bistec mientras planeo alguna cosa para transmitirla luego, disfrutad de MI Coliseo Mortal" Y antes de que alguno pudiera responderle, la pantalla se apaga y se oculta, dejando a los participantes con las ganas de soltarle alguna grosería guardada a la cara.

"Ok, pues ya habéis oído, dispersaros y disfrutad de estos días de libertad que os otorga el Gran Jack" Dice Monokuma para al rato desaparecer, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Siendo un Brick más que enfurecido junto a Krieg los 1º en explotar tras la situación en la que les habían metido: "VOY A ARRANCARLE LOS OJOS A JACK Y METERSELOS POR EL CULO" "ME HARÉ UNA MÁSCARA CON SU CARA, no podría estar más de acuerdo" Añade Krieg, siendo sujetados por Lilith y Maya respectivamente: "Cálmate Brick, ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada contra él, o usara esas normas para matarnos" "Lo mismo Krieg, si haces alguna tontería podría matarte, y no deseo eso para nada"

Siendo seguidos por Mondo, Kuzuryuu y Gundham: "QUIEN SE CREE ESE MAMÓN PARA INTENTAR REVIVIRME PARA ESTO, LO PATEARÉ HASTA ROMPERLE LOS HUESOS" "Maldito cabronazo, si le atrapo, lo haré enterrar en lo más hondo del mar, DENTRO DE UN SACO DE HORMIGÓN" "QUE LOS DIOSES OSCUROS ME OTORGUEN LA PACIENCIA PARA NO DESTROZAR A TAL ABERRACIÓN HUMANA, HARÉ QUE LOS FUEGOS DEL INFIERNO ARDAN EN LO MÁS HONDO DE SU SER" siendo igualmente sujetos por Ishimaru, Peko y Sonia: "BRO CÁLMATE, ESTALLANDO ASÍ NO CONSEGUIRAS NADA, RESPIRA Y USA LA CABEZA BRO" "Fuyu-kun tranquilízate, es demasiado peligroso ahora mismo, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad" "Tanaka-kun, relax, si dejas que tu furia te lleve, solo traerás problemas al resto"

Poco a poco, los enfurecidos van rebajando su ira, pero sin eliminar el odio de sus pensamientos, hasta que la sala queda en silencio, siendo al final roto por Naegi y Kirigiri, que deciden poner orden y empezar a moverse, dando Kirigiri las instrucciones para dispersarse en 4 grupos d grupo de 7, estáticos, para vigilarse mutuamente y evitar asesinatos, explorar lo mejor posible los cuartos abiertos del lugar, y luego encontrarse en la cafetería antes del comienzo del periodo nocturno, y compartir la información que hayan reunido entre todos al final.

Después de formar los grupos, estos quedaron así:

\- Líder: Naegi, miembros: Kirigiri, Asahina, Yasuhiro, Axton, Maizono, Souda y Celes.

\- Líder: Hinata, miembros: Koizumi, Nanami, Mikan, Salvador, Fuyuhiko, Peko y Saionji.

\- Líder Twogami, miembros: Hanamura, Mondo, Zero, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Komaeda y Claptrap.

\- Líder Lilith, miembros: Mordecay, Brick, Maya, Krieg, Togami y Fukawa.

\- Líder Athena, miembros: Janey, Timothy, Sakura, Mukuro, Junko, Akane y Nidai.

\- Líder Gaige, miembros: Nisha, Gundham, Sonia, Ibuki, Leon y Chihiro.

Sobra decir, que tardaron rato en formarlos por algunos conflictos (Claptrap uno de los más obvios), pero una vez hecho, cada grupo se dispuso a investigar la escuela, y se dispersaron por la 1º planta y los dormitorios.

* * *

 **Y con esto acaba el capí y la parte del inicio, lo siguiente será la exploración de la 1º planta con el grupillo de Gaige y momentos de calma antes de que empiece el juego de matar de Jack.**

 **Y no se como me habrá salido este Jack, y la pequeña explicación suya, pero sobra decir que me encanta encarnarlo, a el y a Gaige. XD**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	6. Ch6 - Explorando

**Hola de nuevo lectores silenciosos, aquí el 5 capítulo de la historia, ha tardado más de lo esperado, no por inspiración, aún tengo parte de esto creado, más bien por falta de reciprocidad en la historia, la ausencia de reviews o alguna cosa que exprese que interesa, no es que ayude a las ganas de seguir subiendo, sí sigo escribiendo, pues ya que la he empezado la termino sí o sí, no me gustan las cosas a medias, pero posiblemente tarde más en subir cada nuevo capi.**

 **Así que no tengáis miedo en dejar vuestra opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Even in English, I have good reading in English, the language is not an excuse. XP**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

Y continuamos con uno de los grupos formados por nuestros protas, el que lidera nuestra mecanoamante protagonista principal.

Gaige miró al grupo que se había creado con ella de líder, estaba Nisha ( _Obvio que estaría dentro_ ), el tipo oscuro y molón con hámsters, Gundham si no mal recuerda, luego la chica que parece ser su pareja, Sonia, también Ibuki, la tipa rockera molona que activaba a la Nisha celosa ( _Esto será divertidoooo_ ), y Souda, quien parecía bastante interesado en su brazo y sus conocimientos mecánicos, y Leon y Chihiro, el 1º parecía no querer estar en el grupo de Naegi y se fue al suyo, y el chico con ropa de chica que parecía cómodo con ella ( _Lo dije antes, demasiadas cosas raras como para sentirme incómoda por algo así, además es adorable_ ), sep un buen grupo, y es el suyo.

"Bien Compañía Gaige, es hora de moverse y conocer el lugar, seremos los que más información reúnan" Dice Gaige con el brazo en alto, siendo seguida por Souda, Ibuki y Sonia, un reticente Leon, un tímido Chihiro, un Gundham sonriente, y Nisha sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su pelirroja alocada.

Tras recorrer el pasillo fuera del gimnasio, ven al equipo de Athena revisando una verja que impedía el paso hacía el 2º piso, los dejaron con ello y continuaron caminando por el pasillo, y vieron 2 puertas a los servicios, 1 para las chicas, y otro para los chicos, Gaige mando dentro de cada uno a Sonia, Ibuki, Leon y Souda, entraron, y allí verificaron que eran baños normales sin nada de interés, luego se encontraron con la puerta de la enfermería cerrada y con un cartel de 'No disponible', continuando llegaron a la entrada, con dos puertas a cada lado, una era una tienda, cerrada y con un cartel distinto al de la enfermería, con 2 caras de Monokuma y 2 de Jack en las esquinas, que ponía 'Preparando stock, esperen', y la otra conducía a la puerta principal, sellada con una puerta enorme de bunker, y 2 cámaras armadas a los lados, e verificando la puerta estaba el equipo Twogami, donde se puede ver a Komaeda e Ishimaru sosteniendo a Mondo, quien parecía tener intenciones no amables con un Claptrap asustado, se compadecieron del equipo de Twogami, y dejaron la zona para luego pasar por una puerta que ponía 'AV Room', y al entrar en ella pudieron observar que estaba repleta de ordenadores, Chihiro intento usar uno para encontrar cualquier cosa como programador definitivo, pero no tardo ni 10s antes de que saltase un bloqueo con la cara de Jack y Upupupus de Monokuma, al fracasar Chihiro se entristeció, pero Gaige rápidamente lo consuela, con Nisha diciéndole: "No pasa nada chico, Jack también era un buen programador, y entre él y Monokuma tendrán bien controladas estás cosas, piratearlas de frente no funcionará, pero Jack no es tan 'perfecto' como se creé y seguro que hay alguna máquina en algún lado que no esté bien configurada y que podrás trastear" Ante eso Chihiro más animado le agradece con una de sus sonrisas marca Fujisaki.

Salieron y continuaron hasta una división del pasillo que conducía, uno hacía unas puertas rojas que Leon y Chihiro confirmaron de que estaban cerradas, y a las que no deseaban acercarse, nunca a ser posible, y hacía el otro lado, 2 aulas y el paso a los dormitorios, y al lado de las aulas vieron a Togami y Fukawa, quienes explicaron que dentro de cada aula estaban el resto de su grupo comprobando la dureza de las placas, y buscando por las clases cualquier cosa que fuera de utilidad, Leon les preguntó porque no estaban dentro también, a lo que Togami dijo que estaban haciendo recuento en una libreta de Fukawa de la información que reunían y la que recordaban para contrastarla entre sí, y ver mejor las diferencias entre la verdadera Kibougamine, y la que había creado Jack.

Después de hablar con ellos, se dirigieron a los dormitorios, y al llegar encuentran un gran espacio en el que se podían ver: una entrada a unos baños a la izquierda, cerrados, al lado de ellos, lo que parecía la lavandería, con bastantes lavadoras para no que tener que turnarse tanto lavando, a la derecha, la cafetería, dentro se podía ver al equipo de Naegi comprobando el lugar y la cocina, tras lo cual continuaron para ver que delante a la derecha había un pasillo que conducía a un almacén cerrado, y unas escaleras a un 2 piso de los dormitorios, pero sin reja a diferencia de la antigua academia, según Chihiro, antes de decidir subir, miraron los dormitorios de esta planta, encontraron que eran para la clase 78, en cada puerta había un cartel con el nombre del propietario y un dibujo de su cara en pixel, también vieron que las parejas tenían cuartos compartidos al ver que tanto Naegi y Kirigiri tenían su nombre e imagen en la misma puerta, y contaron unas 13 puertas de cuartos, 3 para las parejas (Naegi y Kirigiri, Hina y Hiro, y Touko y Togami) y 10 para cada uno de los demás, además de una puerta a un cuarto con una verja que impedía llegar a un incinerador de basura amarillo y negro marca Hyperion, y 2 servicios iguales a los de la 1º planta de la academia.

Tras verificar la planta se dirigieron al 2º piso de los dormitorios, mientras subían, vieron en el hueco de las escaleras, como un ascensor, posiblemente para el robot parlanchín, al llegar al 2º piso pudieron ver más cuartos, estos para la clase 77, puestos igual que los de bajo, con 4 para las parejas (Hinata y Mahiru, Peko y Fuyu, Gundham y Sonia, y Akane y Nidai) y 8 para cada uno del resto, que parecían estar siendo verificados por el equipo Hinata, además de los cuartos encontraron 2 servicios más, y unas escaleras a un 3º piso, que ya tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que tendría, y después de desear suerte a salvador que andaba por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras para ver que acertaron, había más cuartos, 4 para las parejas (Gaige y Nisha, Lilith y Morde, Maya y Krieg, y Athena y Janey) y 6 más para el resto, además de 2 servicios, y una puerta de dormitorio más cerrada que no pudieron abrir, y que además no tenía ningún cartel que dijera de quien era, así que decidieron entrar en la única habitación disponible, pues para entrar se necesitaba el Echo (o ID para los ultimates), que era la de Gaige y Nisha, y al entrar, encontraron una habitación con un estilo extraño que combinaba el cosas del viejo oeste, con algunos muebles steampunk, una cama de matrimonio de acabados del oeste, pero sábanas con diseños steampunk, y una puerta a un baño espacioso, sobra decir que Nisha y Gaige estaban conformes con su cuarto, pero nunca se lo dirían a Jack, y tras una pequeña prueba tras un dato que dieron Leon y Chihiro, comprobaron que las paredes del cuarto estaban insonorizadas por dentro y fuera, la cara de Gaige dibujo una pequeña y oculta sonrisa, pues a diferencia de la academia Kibougamine, estos cuartos solo tenían el monitor de Hyperion, no la cámara, parece que Jack no quería ver que ocurría dentro de los cuartos, o al menos eso parecía.

Después de verificar el cuarto y la planta, y viendo la hora, 09:30 PM, se dirigieron a la cafetería en la 1º planta para ver que habían conseguido encontrar el resto de equipos, y de paso cenar ya que estaban.

Al llegar a la cafetería y echar un vistazo mejor, vieron que la cafetería era bastante grande, más espaciosa que la del 1º juego de matar según el rostro de Leon y el disimulado de Chihiro, y que cada equipo estaban reunidos en la mesa más grande de todas, colocada en el centro, con todos sus miembros, y llena de platos con comida, así que decidieron, pillar asientos en la mesa, coger comer alguna de las cosas que había en la mesa y a la vez atender a la reunión, que parecía estar dirigida por Kirigiri y el resto de líderes de equipo.

"Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, es momento de contar toda la información que haya reunido cada grupo ¿Quién quiere empezar?" Pregunto Kirigiri, levantando la mano Twogami, para posteriormente levantarse y hablar:

"Mi grupo ha investigado la zona de la entrada principal, está cerrada con una puerta fuertemente blindada"

"Sí, esa cosa es dura como el acero" Expresa Mondo, respondido por una Celes sarcástica "Normal, como que es de acero"

" _Ni yo con mi ausente espada/ ni Peko con sus habilidades/ podríamos cortar tal defensa_ " Añade Zero.

"Y además hay dos torretas a cada lado, lo cual complicaría cualquier esfuerzo para abrirla, también hemos encontrado un buzón con una placa que ponía 'IDs/Echos de caídos', el cual sospecho que es donde Monokuma guardará los IDs o los Echo de los que caigan en el juego, lo cual como Togami que soy no pienso permitir, y eso es todo de nuestra parte" Termina Twogami con una postura de determinación, siendo seguido por un Mondo gritando un 'Y que quede claro, os odio malditos' que los Invasores entendieron al momento, Kirigiri asiente y pasa al siguiente.

"Iremos nosotros" Dice Athena "Hemos revisado el acceso al 2º piso de la academia, está cerrado con una reja de acero, la cual ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas Nidai, Akane y yo hemos podido moverla, y además Sakura y Mukuro confirman que las placas colocadas en el gimnasio son más duras incluso que las de vuestra anterior academia" "Las de nuestro Coliseo eran lo suficientemente duras como para resistir mis golpes, estas son capaces incluso de dañarme las manos tras golpearlas" Añade Sakura

"También intenté sacarle algún dato a Monokuma sobre la reja, y según las tonterías que soltó, pudimos rescatar 3 cosas claves: Necesitamos pasar por algunas muertes para poder subir, parece que hay cosas que Jack no le permite hacer a Monokuma, y parece que no le tienen ningún respeto a Junko y Timothy, a Junko la ven como una fracasada de la desesperación que no tuvo suficientes, coff coff, palos de carne" "YA QUISIERAS ESE JACK PROBAR ESTE CUERPO, nunca me imagine que mi propia creación me insultaría de tal manera" "y con Timothy, simplemente se carcajean de su desgracia" "Nunca debí confiar en esa maldita compañía, MALDITO SEAS JACK" "Coff, y eso es todo lo que pudimos obtener en nuestra investigación" Termina Athena, mientras Janey consuela a un Timothy molesto, y una Junko deprimida con setas en su pelo.

"Ya veo, el siguiente" Expresa Kirigiri, para acto seguido levantarse Lilith, quien se dirige a Sakura: "Dices que las placas de metal son tan fuertes como para dañarte las manos ¿no? También sospecho que eres más prudente que estos 2 idiotas de ahí" Y señala hacia Brick y Krieg, quienes tienen las manos vendadas, mientras sonríen como nada "Los muy idiotas golpearon las placas y tornillos hasta dejarse las manos, y casi hacen lo mismo con sus cabezas si no los llegamos a parar, así que nosotros también confirmamos que romperlas no es posible de ningún modo. También añado que las aulas están vacías, no hay nada que se pueda utilizar, los armarios están vacíos, y las mesas igual, lo único de interés serían los estúpidos dibujos del oso en cada pizarra de las clases, la del 1-A con la máscara de Jack e imitando su postura en un trono, y la del 1-B, el oso cantando con un traje de irlandés, y a no ser que Don Estirado tenga algo en su manga, no tenemos nada más que añadir" Termina mirando con aburrimiento a Togami, con una Fukawa mirándola con desprecio: "No le hables así a Togami-kun perra" "Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que me das miedo, o incluso ofenderme Doña Negativo"

"Calma chicos por favor ¿Hinata puedes continuar con lo que ha encontrado tu grupo?" Pide Naegi intentando cambiar el sentido de la conversación antes de que se descontrole.

"Ok Naegi, bien, nuestro grupo ha revisado la 2º planta de los dormitorios, justamente la que parecen ser para mi clase, la 77, hay cuartos compartidos para las parejas, y cuartos individuales para el resto, están equipados con camas cómodas, armarios y un baño espacioso, decorados al estilo de cada persona, y son insonorizados, y creo que será igual en los cuartos de la 1º y 3º planta ¿Es así, Naegi, Gaige?" "Correcto, Maizono, Souda y Celes los han comprobado e igual en la 1º planta" "La 3º igual," Responden Naegi y Gaige.

"Vale, hemos mirado nuestros cuartos correspondientes, y solo hay una caja de herramientas para los chicos, y una caja de costura para las chicas, guardadas en un cajón, además de que no hay cámaras en los cuartos, lo cual los convierte en buenos lugares para planear, y eso es todo por nuestra parte" Termina Hinata, y Naegi da paso a Gaige para terminar su grupo el último.

"Ok, yo y mi panda hemos revisado la sala Audiovisual de la 1º de la academia, los ordenadores de allí están vacios, y no se pueden usar para entrar al sistema, Chihiro lo confirma" "Sí, Jack y Monokuma tienen buenos bloqueos en la red del lugar, ni siquiera he podido escribir más de 3 líneas antes de ser expulsado del sistema" "Tranquilo, ya te lo dijimos, Jack no es tan simple como parece, aunque odie decirlo, sabe lo que hace. También hemos revisado la 3º planta, pero es igual que la 2º, cuartos y 2 baños, nada más, AH NO ESPERA, también había una puerta un cuarto más, pero estaba cerrada y no tenía cartel"

"¿Y no os pasó por la cabeza preguntarle al oso?" Dijo Axton, al que Gaige le respondió con burla: "Ni de coña, estoy segura que no diría nada, solo tonterías varias, el cuarto desprende un aura de 'Sorpresa Sorpresa'. Y bueno, es todo, solo queda tu grupo Ahoge suave"

"De acuerdo, mi grupo ha investigado toda la 1º planta de los dormitorios, los baños y el almacén están cerrados, y posiblemente se abrirán tras el 1º asesinato como en el juego de Junko, Hiro y Hina han investigado la lavandería y los baños, Maizono, Souda y Celes investigaron los dormitorios como le dije a Hinata, y Kyoko, Axton y yo verificamos la cafetería y la cocina" Dijo Naegi para dar paso a Asahina.

"La lavandería es más grande que la que recuerdo del 1º juego, con más lavadoras, y estás tienen un aspecto más futurístico, seguro que limpian mejor la ropa, gehehe, y los baños son iguales a los de la 1º del edificio principal" Explico Asahina.

"Como le dijimos a Naegi, los cuartos están divididos en parejas y cuartos individuales, adornados para cada uno, sin cámaras, e insonorizados, también revisamos la sala de la basura, está bloqueada con una verja que solo puede abrir el encargado, que sospecho que Monokuma tendrá que darle la llave a alguien en algún momento para que podamos desechar nuestra basura" Explico su parte Celestia.

"Y como podréis ver, la cafetería es más grande y espaciosa que la que recuerdo, y la cocina tiene un aspecto más moderno y con muchos electrodomésticos amarillos y negros con una H impresa, además de que la comida se renueva por la noche, lo hemos confirmado con Monokuma" Añade Naegi para acabar.

"Bien, creo que con eso tenemos toda la información posible para hoy ¿tiene alguien algo más que añadir?" Dice Kirigiri, para posteriormente levantar la mano Celes, y hablar: "Creo que sería beneficioso para todos, si colocamos la regla nocturna de nuestra anterior experiencia, para poder tener las noches tranquilas al menos"

"Pero nadie la siguió al final, hubo asesinatos por la noche igual" Dijo Leon, evitando mirar a Sayaka.

"Tienes razón Kuwata, por eso me parece que deberíamos añadir alguna cosa más a la regla para evitar que suceda de nuevo" Dijo Naegi, para luego añadir: "Propongo que un grupo vigile por la noche, y se vaya turnado cada día"

"Me parece una buena idea Naegi chico, sino fuera porque Jack ha decidido añadir una nueva regla para la noche Upupupu, disfrutadla" Dijo un Monokuma que tal como apareció, se esfumo.

Se escucho un DING en los IDs y Echos, y en la pestaña Reglas se pudo ver una nueva:

\- Regla nº8. Durante el Periodo Nocturno, solo se permite estar en los pasillos a 3 personas como máximo.

"QUEEEE, maldito montón de mierda, con 3 personas fuera no se podrá vigilar todas las plantas" Suelta Mondo cabreado.

"Pero si sabríamos quienes están fuera durante la noche" Dice Naegi, y Lilith decide añadir "Creo que sería buena idea quitar a los más vagos y dormilones, como Morde, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué sino se le vigila, se dormiría rápido durante la noche" A lo que el francotirador asiente algo apenado.

"Lo veo correcto, con eso descartamos a Mordecay, también a Nanami, pues es de dormirse fácil" Dice Hinata.

"Añade también a Enoshima, la veo ayudando antes al asesino que parándole" Continua Mahiru.

"Quita a Krieg, es capaz de matar al asesino, lo siento cari, confió en ti, pero no en tu otro lado" Añade Maya, con Krieg asintiendo "No pasa nada mi sirena"

"Quita a Claptrap, es tan inútil que no podría hacer nada, y acabaría sería una víctima más" Habla Gaige con desgana.

"Vale, quitamos a Mordecay, Nanami, Enoshima, Krieg y Claptrap, alguno más" Va diciendo Naegi mientras mira al grupo.

"Creo que Maizono y yo también saldremos del grupo de vigilancia, no somos personas nocturnas" Dice Celes, a lo que Naegi asiente.

"¿Alguien más?" Pregunta el chico, y tras unos minutos de silencio, continua: "Vale, entonces todos excepto Mordecay, Nanami, Enoshima, Krieg, Claptrap, Maizono y Celes, estamos en el grupo de vigilancia" "Correcto, y propondría hacer grupos funcionales, para que fuera más fácil la vigilancia y la comunicación entre ellos" Propone Kirigiri.

"Bueno, creo lo de los vigilantes lo hacemos mejor otro día, se acercan las 10 y no querremos cagarla antes de comenzar" Dice Gaige, a lo que Kirigiri asiente y decide crear el 1º grupo y acabar la reunión.

"Bien, como dice Gaige, tenemos que acabar ya ¿así que quienes se proponen voluntarios para la 1º noche?"

Y tras decir eso, Ishimaru y Mondo levantan la mano.

"Alguien más" Y la levanta Chihiro, lo cual sorprende a los otros 2, por lo que el pequeño se explica: "No te culpo ni odio Oowada, y recuerdo nuestro tiempo antes del Coliseo, además quiero ser útil" Terminando sonriendo determinado, ante lo cual ni Mondo ni Ishimaru se ven capaces de rechazarlo.

"¡Qué narices! estás dentro chico. Kiri, Chihiro, Bro y yo nos ocupamos de esta noche" Dice Mondo con el pulgar arriba, ante lo que Kirigiri asiente, y pone fin a la reunión para que todos excepto los tres muchachos, se dirijan a sus cuartos.

Cuando Gaige y Nisha entran a su cuarto, se enciende el monitor mostrando a Monokuma sentado y con copa en ¿zarpa?

"Atención estudiantes, son las 10 PM, es el Periodo Nocturno, la cafetería queda cerrada, Buenas Noches de parte de vuestro Director"

Y con eso, la noche queda, Gaige y Nisha se cambian a sus pijamas y se meten a la cama, con Gaige abrazando a Nisha tras toda la premisa que les ha caído durante el día, y Nisha abrazándola de vuelta, para consolarla y darle seguridad.

 **Su 1º día en la Academia del Horror de Jack termina, queda 46 participantes vivos.**

* * *

 **Y con esto acaba el 5º capítulo, y el 1º día en la academia de Jack, sé que no doy demasiado protagonismo a cada personaje, cosas de tener tantos, pero lo de separarlos en grupos me permitirá hacerlo mejor en los siguientes, además en el siguiente ya empezaré a cambiar de perspectiva, tomando el control de varios personajes de cada grupo.**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	7. Ch7 - Días de calma part 1

**Buenas lectores, 6º capítulo, y empieza el darle trasfondo a algunos participantes.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

Y regresando a la historia…

"Atención estudiantes, son las 07:00 AM, BUEEEENOS DÍAS, haced de este día, un día provechoso"

Y gracias a Monokuma con su aviso matutino ( _Tal y como lo recuerdo, aún no puedo creer que tengamos que volver a pasar por esto_ ), un somnoliento Naegi despierta de su apacible sueño, aunque a diferencia de su experiencia en el 1º juego, esta vez tiene a su hermosa compañera de vida a su lado al despertar, la cual también estaba despertándose por el ruidoso aviso, y mientras le acariciaba el pelo, fue despertándose para prepararse para el nuevo día.

"Buenos días Kyoko-chan" "Buenos días Makoto-kun ¿Estás bien?" Expreso Kirigiri preocupada por el estado de preocupación interna de su chico dulce.

"Tan bien como se podría estar tras acabar otra vez en esta situación, con todos nuestros amigos de vuelta a la vida, junto a Hinata y su grupo, en un universo diferente, traídos por un tipo que quiere divertirse con nuestro sufrimiento y el del grupo de personas que lo derrotaron una vez, SÍ, se puede decir que me encuentro genial" Dice Naegi con una disimulada sonrisa en su cara, a lo que Kirigiri se levanta, para acariciar su rostro con su mano sin guante e intentar calmar los nervios de su preocupada pareja.

"Tranquilo, logramos vencer a Junko, 2 veces, y estoy seguro que venceremos también a este tal Jack, y sabes porque, porque tú estás aquí para liderarnos, y confió totalmente en ti para lograrlo" Termina dándole a Naegi una tierna sonrisa, esa que solo él tenía permiso de ver, al igual que sus manos quemadas, tras ese gesto de parte de Kirigiri, Naegi se calma, y sonríe de verdad.

"Gracias, Kyoko-chan, tienes razón, podemos lograrlo, y esta vez salvar a todos" Y con un estado de ánimo más relajado, Naegi continúa: "Bien, duchémonos y dirijámonos a la cafetería para ver al resto, y ver cómo están Oowada, Taka y Fujisaki tras su vigilia nocturna"

"Me parece bien" Y levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, hipnotizando a Naegi de paso, se da la vuelta y expresa con una pequeña sonrisa: "¿Vienes o no?" "Sí sí, ya voy" Marchándose a ducharse con su sexy mujer, a veces no sabía cómo pudo ser tan afortunado como para acabar con ella.

* * *

De mientras, con Mondo, Ishimaru y Chihiro, los 3 se encontraban en la cafetería desayunando después de una larga y aburrida noche vigilando.

"AHH, pensaba que no se hacía nunca de día, esto de vigilar no es lo mío, al menos os tenía para conversar bros, porque sino la cosa hubiera sido más aburrida aún" Decía Mondo cansado, mientras desayunaba unos huevos.

"NO TE PREOCUPES BRO, HEMOS HECHO UN GRAN TRABAJO COMO VIGILANTES, TU ABURRIMIENTO HA MERECIDO LA PENA POR NUESTROS CAMARADAS, NO PIENSAS LO MISMO LITTLE BRO" Gritaba como siempre Ishimaru, mientras disfrutaba sus huevos y pegaba un trago de su zumo.

"Tienes razón Ishimaru-Bro, aunque nadie ha intentado nada esta noche, me alegra haber hecho algo por el grupo, y ha sido entretenido" Dice Chihiro sonriendo a la vez que comía uno de los huevos que había hecho Mondo, y tomaba de su leche, y de pronto le surge una cuestión al pequeño: "Y chi… digo Bros, ¿vosotros que tal vais con vuestro grupo?"

"¿Nuestro grupo? Con El Togami gordo, Yamada y el albino afortunado no tengo ningún problema, además de que tengo a Bro a mi lado, el tal Zero es demasiado raro, o habla con sus putos poemas, o con caras raras en su casco, pero al menos parece un tipo confiable, el cocinero no para tirarte los tejos si le hablas, y el puto robot, A ESE MALDITO LE PIENSO ROMPER LOS BRAZOS COMO VUELVA A HABLAR DE SOBRE MI PELO" Dice Mondo molesto al final.

"Twogami es un hombre confiable, UN MAGNÍFICO LIDER, Yamada, Komaeda y Hanamura tienen sus errores de comportamientos, PERO NADA QUE COMO DELEGADO NO PUEDA SOLUCIONAR POR EL BIEN DE MI EQUIPO, Zero es un joven extraño como Bro dice, y luego el extraño robot Claptrap parece sacar el lado malo de cada uno del grupo con sus no pensadas palabras, no me sorprende que nadie lo deseara con ellos" Dice Ishimaru con una expresión agotada "Y ME ALEGRA ESTAR CON MI BRO EN EL MISMO EQUIPO" Para luego animarse de nuevo.

"¿Y tu como lo ves con el tuyo Bro?" Pregunta Mondo a Chihiro

"Debo decir que Gaige y Nisha me agradan, en ningún momento me han mirado raro tras saber mi secreto, y son buenas conmigo, Leon es tal como lo recuerdo de nuestros días en la academia, sé que puedo contar con él, Sonia es muy amable y Gundham y Ibuki son muy divertidos, y ninguno me trata como a un bicho raro, me gusta mucho mi grupo" Dice Chihiro con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, la cual se contagia a los otros 2.

Después de unos minutos más, van llegando a la cafetería las primeras personas: Naegi, Kirigiri, Hina, Hiro siendo arrastrado por Hina, Sayaka, Hinata, Mahiru, Saionji, Nidai, Akane y Axton.

"BUENOS DÍAS" " Buenas chi…YAAWN..cos" "Hiro-kun no bosteces mientras saludes, es raro, y buenos días chicos" "Que hay gente" Saludan Nidai, Hiro, Hina y Axton respectivamente.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué tal la noche?" Pregunto Naegi, mientras él y el resto de madrugadores iban por su desayuno propio.

"Aburrido como la mierda tío, espero que haya más voluntarios para las siguientes noches, porque 2 noches seguidas no pienso hacer" Dice Mondo con aburrimiento, mientras Chihiro y Ishimaru se les ve menos afectados.

"Vaya tipo de hombre eres, más te vale que cometas ningún descuido durante tu turno, hay vidas en juego, tienes que tomártelo más en serio" Le regaña Mahiru con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando hacía Mondo, y mirando al resto: "Y eso va para todos"

"Ya ya, tranquila Mahi-chan, dales un respiro, los 3 están cansados, y además no parece que haya habido muertes, así que han cumplido" Dice Hinata mientras calma a su intensa novia.

"Pero Mahiru-neechan tiene razón Hajime-niichan, si se despistan o duermen en su turno, no sirven como vigilantes" Dice Hiyoko, mientras bebía de su vaso de leche.

Luego llego la 2º oleada de personas a la cafetería: Lilith, Maya, Mordecay, Brick, Krieg, Zero, Sakura, Mukuro, Junko, Fuyuhiko y Peko.

"¿Qué hay gente?" "Buenos días, como echo de menos mi botella de las mañanas" "Buenos días Tajos" " _:)_ " "Buenos días compañeros" "HOLA GENTE, JUNKO HA LLEGADO" Saludan Lilith, Mordecay, Brick, Zero, Sakura y Junko.

"¿Sakura-chan como es que has tardado? no es normal que tardes tanto en despertarte" Dice Asahina preocupada, a lo que Sakura la tranquiliza: "Calma Hina, simplemente estaba esperando junto a Mukuro para mantener vigilada a Junko" "Vale" Termina Hina con su habitual y energética sonrisa.

Después de otros minutos llega la 3º oleada de personas: Athena, Janey, Timothy, Togami, Fukawa, Twogami, Hanamura, Yamada, Celes, Nanami, Komaeda, Souda y Mikan.

"Buenos días" "BUENOS DÍAS ENANOS" "Buenos días Ladies and Gentlemens" "Buenos días queridos compañeros" "Hola YAAAWN" "Hola ch-chicos" Saludan Athena, Janey, Hanamura, Celes, Nanami y Mikan.

"Hifumi, Hanamura, podrían prepárame mi Te Royal junto alguna delicia" Pide/ordena Celes, a lo cual Yamada y Hanamura se mueven raudos a realizar la petición de su Doncella, mientras ella elegantemente se sienta en su asiento en una mesa.

"Solo ha pasado un día, y ya los tiene bajo su manga" Dice Hina asombrada, a lo que Mahiru con resignación responde: "Viendo como son esos 2 pervertidos, no me sorprende mucho"

Y después de otros poco minutos, acaban llegando los últimos rezagados: Gaige, Nisha, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, Leon, Salvador, y después de ellos, Claptrap solo.

"QUE HAY GENTE" "Buenos días vaqueros" "Buenos días compañeros" "BUENOS DÍAS GENTE" "Buenas tíos "HOLA ESBIRROS" Saludan Gaige, Nisha, Sonia, Ibuki, Leon y Claptrap.

"Que pasa mocosa, se te han pegado las sábanas, o han sido los pechos de Nisha" Saluda Axton con risa burlona, a lo que la chica le responde con orgullo: "Es posible, es lo bueno de tener tal cuerpazo a mi lado cada noche, aunque bueno que sabrás, que ni siquiera recordaras que es eso, y además, SOY UNA GRAN LIDER DE GRUPO Y HE REUNIDO A MIS CHICOS ANTES DE BAJAR ¿Y qué tal tu noche de vigilancia Fuji?"

"Bien, algo cansado pero me alegra poder ayudar" Dice Chihiro para que posteriormente Gaige le acaricie la cabeza mientras sonríe: "Así me gusta Fuji, te queda mejor sonreír"

Y mientras seguían todos desayunando, Kirigiri se puso en pie y dio algunas instrucciones: "De acuerdo, antes de dispersarnos, quiero os mantengáis lo máximo posible con vuestros grupos, y siempre avisando a vuestros lideres de vuestra localización si os alejáis, si encontráis algo durante vuestras investigaciones, podréis compartirlas con todos a las 09:00 PM, que será la hora de la cena y donde discutiremos cualquier cosa importante antes de descansar, y las 07:30-08:00 AM, hora de desayuno, en esas 2 horas tenéis que estar todos en la cafetería, así podremos mantener a salvo a todos y encontraremos la forma de escapar ¿alguna pregunta?" Nadie dijo nada, y Kirigiri dio por finalizada la reunión matutina, y los que ya había terminado de desayunar se dispersaron o se quedaron con su grupo correspondiente.

* * *

 **08:30 AM**

Se ve al grupo de Athena dirigiéndose al gimnasio por un entrenamiento matutino de Sakura, y algo de unas peleas entre Akane y Nidai, al grupo de Gaige saliendo para dar un paseo y ver que podían encontrar más por la escuela, el grupo de Twogami decidieron dirigirse al cuarto del impostor, y mientras Mondo e Ishimaru descansaban un poco en el cuarto, el resto se quedaron discutiendo y conversando, el grupo de Hinata decidieron revisar los pisos de los dormitorios, en busca de cualquier detalle que pudieran dejarse ayer, y el grupo de Naegi se movieron dirigidos por Kirigiri para explorar la escuela más a fondo.

Pero el grupo que nos interesa ahora mismo es el dirigido por Lilith, quienes decidieron quedarse en la cafetería, conversando entre ellos.

"¿Que tal las manos chicos?" Pregunta Mordecay mirando a los brutos con las manos vendadas por su estupidez el anterior día.

"No las siento mucho, pero creo que podré volver a dar mamporros en unos días" "Duelen un poco, pero no tanto como los regaños de Maya, la verdad es que me está costando controlar los impulsos de mi otra parte más de lo habitual, MIS MANOS GRITAN POR MÁS" Dicen Brick y Krieg, mientras Lilith y Maya los miran con resignación.

"Krieg cariño, tienes que tener más cuidado, y si dices que te cuesta, más cuidado entonces, no quiero que por culpa de esa parte tuya hagas una estupidez, de acuerdo" Dice Maya mientras sujeta un de sus brazos, y Krieg asiente mientras responde "Lo sé mi sirena, yo tampoco deseo que eso pase, más aún por el dolor que pueda causarte, así que por ti y el resto hare lo posible para evitarlo" Termina para subirse un poco la máscara, dejando ver hasta su nariz, y dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de su sirena.

De pronto una curiosa y romanticona Fukawa se sorprende tras ver esa escena, y con una comparación en su cabeza, decide preguntar su duda: "Co-como lo habéis hecho, como podéis amaros tan tranquilos teniendo una parte asesina contigo" "Es algo que me han preguntado mucho, pero digamos que ocurrió, y eso que cuando lo conocí predominaba su parte psicópata que solo sabía matar, y digamos que quise matarlo en defensa propia" Ríe Maya con el recuerdo, dejando asombrada y a la vez más intrigada a Fukawa, Togami ni se inmutaba, o estaba a lo suyo, o escuchaba sin mostrarse.

"Pero mientras que yo quería matarlo, él nunca me devolvía los disparos, e incluso llego a salvarme de unas ratas que me querían emboscar por la espalda, y desde ese día que nos encontramos y lo lleve conmigo en mi misión en Pandora, nunca me atacó, e incluso me protegía, llegando a cogerle cariño poco a poco, hasta que unas semanas después de derrotar a Jack, usando un mineral especial del planeta pude comunicarme mentalmente con él, que sorpresa me lleve cuando la voz que me respondió era distinta y más centrada, la cual era la de su anterior personalidad antes de ser capturado por Hyperion y usado como conejillo para varios de sus trabajos, volviéndolo loco y escapando como psicópata" Va relatando Maya, para luego continuar Krieg "Después de ese encuentro mental, y unas pruebas para poder seguir conversando sin el mineral, nos fuimos conociendo, mi otra parte también era feliz con estas conversaciones y nunca nos interrumpía a no ser que pasara algo importante, además de que ocurrió un semi-milagro, pues después de 2 meses conversando y buscando junto al resto algo para ayudarme a salir y volver a mi estado normal, un Doctor de la ciudad, Zed, consiguió descubrir un método mediante una neurocirugía, por la cual podría eliminar mi parte asesina y dejar solo la normal, pero, FRACASO ABSOLUTO ANTE LA CARNE Y LA SANGRE… tuvo éxito a la mitad como podréis observar, sí consiguió liberarme, pero no pudo eliminar mi otra parte, así que tuve que aprender a acostumbrarme a ello y controlar cualquier impulso suyo, pues os aseguro que no quiero volver a probar otra cirugía con ese tipo"

"Y con Krieg más calmado, y pudiendo conversar mejor y conocernos aún más, no tardó ni un mes en pedirme ser su novia, jaja, fue una petición doble de los 2, acepté, y aunque es algo loco a veces, nunca podría dejar de amarlo" Termina Maya con una mirada de amor en su rostro y besando a Krieg que no se había bajado aún su máscara.

Ante tal escena y relato, Fukawa no pudo controlar retorcerse sonrojada un poco y susurrar: "Es tan hermoso, tanto como mi noviazgo con Mas… Digo Togami-kun ¿Y el vuestro?" Dijo dirigiéndose a Lilith y Mordecay, con curiosidad de conocer (Y posteriormente escribir) los romances que tenía delante.

"¿Lo nuestro? Bueno, podríamos decir que fue un simple romance entre 2 amigos despachados" Dijo Mordecay, mientras Lilith ríe y a la vez que le da un codazo, decide relatar ella la historia.

"A diferencia de estos 2, nosotros Birck, Mordecay y yo éramos amigos hace más tiempo, en ese tiempo éramos buscacámaras de aventura por Pandora, en busca de fortuna, estábamos nosotros 3, y otra persona más, Roland, con el cual, lo admito, estaba enamorada y cuando encontramos la cámara y acabamos con la criatura que habitaba, le pedí salir y ser su novia, porque el tío era algo negado en ese ámbito, y sobra decir que éramos muy felices, y Mordecay tampoco se quedo atrás, estaba con Moxxi, una sexy camarera/dirigente de unos torneos de peleas, los cuales Morde gano todos y se gano el corazón de la mujer, pero la cosa al final no acabó bien" "ESA ZORRA ME CAMBIÓ POR JACK, POR EL PUTO JACK" "Sobra decir lo mal que lo tomo ¿no? Pues además eso hizo que acabará bebiendo con más frecuencia, lo único que lo mantenía en pie éramos los chicos y yo, además de su más querido compañero, su pájaro Bloodwing, pero mientras los nuevos buscacámaras enfrentaban a Jack por Pandora, Jack decidió cometer un acto cruel contra Morde" "EL MUY HIJO DE SU PUÑETERA MADRE SECUESTRO A BLOODWING, LO LLENO DE SLAG Y TERMINO CON HACER ESTALLAR SU CABEZA, AÚN PIENSO HACERTE PAGAR POR ESO ME OYES"

"JAJAJAJA, Me gustaría verte hacer eso, romper las normas, y morir, creo que dejare tu cadáver delante de Lilith, jajajaja, para que pueda sufrir el dolor de la pérdida de su amor otra vez, JAJAJA" Dijo con burla Jack un momento en el monitor de la cafetería para desparecer otra vez entre risas.

"PUTO CABRONAZO" "Morde cálmate, no dejes que te engañe" Decía Lilith sujetando a Mordecay, y Fukawa dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Jack preguntó: "¿Otra vez? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?" Pregunta Fukawa, para ser contestada por Togami: "Simple, piensa ¿Quién falta de ese grupo del que hablaban?" "AHH"

"Exacto, después de conseguir encontrar una pieza importante del poder de Jack, su propia hija, una sirena a la que esclavizó para cargar la llave a la cámara y tomar el poder de un poderoso guerrero y dominar Pandora, y después de una dura pela, pudimos liberarla, pero estaba tan cansada y dañada por lo que sufrió, que al quedar libre, no pudo resistir y murió, y para joder la cosa más aún… cuando Roland nos estaba felicitando por la victoria y que estábamos más cerca de vencer…." "APARECIÓ ESE CABRONAZO POR DETRÁS Y LE DISPARÓ, LE PERFORO EL PECHO, PARA LUEGO LLEVARSE A LILITH, pero al final le ganamos, le dimos para el pelo, lo matamos. Aunque parece que una pobre persona tuvo que morir bajo sus redes y ahora regresa para hacer esto, pero bueno siguiendo con el tema principal, digamos que después de ello, estuve con ella todos los días para consolarla y ayudarla a seguir adelante, y ella a cambió me ayudo a superar lo mío con Moxxi y Bloodwing, incluso fue capaz de encontrar un huevo de la misma especia que mi pequeño, además de conseguir que dejara de beber tanto, y al final, entre tanto apoyarnos el uno en el otro para avanzar" "Acabamos cayendo el uno por el otro, y no me arrepiento de ello, estoy segura que Roland este donde este, también estaría feliz por nosotros" Dice Lilith con una lágrima bajando por su rostro, para luego Mordecay acercarse, limpiársela y besarla con un amor que nunca se había visto en el exborracho francotirador del grupo.

"Oh dios, que 2 relatos más hermosos" Dice Fukawa retorciéndose con un sonrojo ya enorme en su rostro.

"Por favor, contrólate Touko, me abochornas" Dice Togami con su habitual voz autoritaria, solo que parecía menos 'despectiva' al dirigirse a Fukawa.

"Y ya que estamos, debo preguntar ¿Cómo acabasteis juntos vosotros 2? Porque también sois una pareja rara de ver, un estirado heredero y una loca con doble personalidad" Pregunto Mordecay, a lo que Togami decide responder con un claro: "Insistencia, mucha insistencia de su parte, me perseguía a todos lados, tanto como ella como Genocider Syo, lo bueno es que esa insistencia hizo que Syo dejara de asesinar, para solo enfocarse en mi persona"

"¿Y qué es lo que hizo que la aceptaras al final? Porque no veo que la trates con asco, es más puedo notar que la hablas mejor que a cualquiera de nosotros, aunque parezca que la aborreces y tal, no la alejas y puedo ver cariño en tu ojos chico" Dice Lilith, con mirada perspicaz, a lo que Togami se sube las gafas, aparta la mirada y decide responder: "Digamos que fue gracias a un resfriado de ella" "Ohhh" "Aunque no quería, inconscientemente acabé yendo a cuidarla, no sabía porque lo hacía en ese momento, no me percate, pero acabe cogiéndole más cariño de lo que nunca pensé que haría en mi vida, y mientras la cuidaba, pude ver mejor a las dos, a Touko y Syo, y aunque me cuesta decirlo, al final decidí darle una oportunidad a su romance…" "¿YYYY?" "Y como has dicho hace un momento, acabe en-ena…. Enganchado a ella para siempre" Y para sorpresa de todo el grupo, él y una sonrojada Touko levantan sus manos mostrando un anillo

"Y aunque no lo digan, Makoto y Kyoko también lo están, solo que Kyoko es demasiado cauta como para dejar que alguien se aproveche de eso, y Makoto demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo" Dice Togami con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego respondiendo una duda antes de que la dijeran: "Y los anillos los tienen en una cadena al cuello, a Kyoko el suyo le molestaba con los guantes, y a Makoto se le ocurrió lo de llevarlos al cuello"

"Ya veo, y ya que estamos mostrando cosas ¿Es posible conocer algo de la tal Syo?" Pregunta Maya, a lo que Fukawa se tensa, y mira a Togami para ver que decía él.

"Normalmente no aceptaría, pero tenéis razón, y de paso podría darle más información a Syo, pues a diferencia del loco ese, Touko y Syo son identidades separadas, y no comparten recuerdos, solo emociones, Touko si haces el favor" Pide amablemente Togami, a lo que Touko estornuda y pega un cambio radical con ojos rojos, el pelo erizado, y una legua larga saliendo su boca afilada.

"YEY YEY, GENOCIDER SYO HACE SU ESCENA ¿QUE TAL? OH, TOGAMI-KUN ¿QUIENES SON ESTOS? ¿ES POR ESO QUE ME DIJISTE ANOCHE?" Hace preguntas Syo mientras mueve la cabeza a un lado.

"Exacto Syo, como te dije anoche, estamos otra vez atrapados, solo que la academia es solo una réplica hecha por un loco, y estamos atrapados con más gente" "Y LOS MUERTOS NOS ACOMPAÑAN" "Sí eso también es verdad, luego podrás verlo con tus propios ojos" Va explicando Togami a Syo, mientras los Carmesís observan curiosos el cambió de personalidad de la chica, y se unen a conversar con la asesina de lengua suelta.

* * *

 **Y aquí todo, se ha mostrado un poco de trasfondo a algunas cosas, y en el siguiente más, y no os preocupéis por la chicha del fic, esta cerca, dejar que disfruten, porque la desesperación espera paciente.**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	8. Ch8 - Días de calma part 2

**Bueno, si que ha pasado el tiempo desde la última actualización... perdón por eso, entre problemas para pillar las bases para la 1º muerte, los vicios al Borderlands y eso, he dejado esto algo abandonado, pero bueno, aquí esta el octavo capítulo.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **09:00 AM**

Nos encontramos con el grupo de Athena, la cual se encuentra en el gimnasio, observando a Sakura y Mukuro teniendo un pequeño sparring, algo simple y suave comparado con la pelea entre Nidai y Akane, la cual ataca con todo, solo para ser repelida por Nidai y luego contraatacar con fuerza, pero sin buscar dañar, tal y como haría un entrenador con su pupilo, lo cual llama la atención de Athena, que está con Janey, Timothy, y una Junko que animaba a su hermana, o la insultaba, las 2 cosas a la vez, bueno da igual, pues su atención está en la pareja que combatía más agresivamente, pues fijándose mejor en los 2, podía notar que más que maestro y pupila como pensaba hace unos segundos, pudo ver en los ojos y movimientos de esos 2, que había algo más que pasión al pelear, también había rastros de amor y confianza entre ellos, igual que los que suelen desprender ella hacia Janey algunas veces, o el resto de parejas de su grupo cuando luchaban contra bandidos y demás, lo cual hizo que se le deslizará un sonrisilla, la cual vio Janey.

"Uy uy uy, que estas pensando cari, esa sonrisa significa que has descubierto algo bueno" Dice Janey sonriendo cómplice.

"Puede que tengas razón ¿has vistos a esos 2 de ahí?" "¿A qué te refieres? Ooooh, ya veo, mi chica especial también se ha dado cuenta eh. Sep, esos 2 son algo más que amiguitos de puños" Dice Janey guiñando su ojo, a lo que Athena mueve la cabeza divertida.

De pronto Janey se pone sería cuando su mirada se posa en uno de los monitores del gimnasio y dice mirando a Athena: "Aún me cuesta creer que les haya pasado eso a esos pobres chicos" "Sí, nunca sospeche que Rhys tendría a un estúpido Jack dentro en su cabeza, el pobre cayo sin esfuerzo en sus redes, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jack lo destruyo como solo él sabe hacerlo, y encima también a Fiona y Sasha, MIERDA, eran mis protegidas, se que fue un simple contrato, pero aún así les acabe cogiendo cariño, y al final no podré agradecerles ese pequeño empujón que me dieron para que me confesara, si no hubiera sido por ellas, a lo mejor no llevaríamos estos anillos" Dice Athena triste recordando al grupo que le habían pagado por proteger y enseñar a vivir, mientras miraba su anillo de casada, y Janey le apretaba con firmeza su mano.

"Jack destruye la vida de todos los que le rodean: yo, Hyperion, Pandora, _incluso su propia familia_ …" Dice Timothy, bajando la voz en la última parte.

"Y ahora lo hará con TOOODOOOS nosotros, que desesperante" Ríe 'casi' despreocupadamente Junko, las chicas la ignoran, y Timothy se aleja un poco de la rubia.

"LEVANTAD ESOS ÁNIMOS CHICAS, AÚN ESTAMOS VIVOS Y LUCHAREMOS PARA ESCAPAR Y VENCER A ESE VILLANO" Grita Nidai quien terminó su pelea con Akane y había escuchado a las chicas hablar.

"El entrenador tiene razón, no os deis por vencidas tan pronto por cosas pasadas, VAMOS A VENCER A ESE CANALLA ENTRE TODOS" Dice Akane con postura agresiva y un aura de combate.

"Nidai-san y Owari-san tienen razón, no podemos desanimarnos por el pasado, solo levantarnos y luchar por un futuro todos juntos" Dice Sakura acompañada de Mukuro que asiente.

"Tenéis razón, recordar lo que ha hecho Jack no hará más que desanimarme inútilmente, es mejor concentrar mis fuerzas en salir y vencerle de una vez por todas, en nombre de todos los que ha jodido" Sonríe con confianza Athena, y añade: "Bien, no quiero estar oxidada antes de enfrentarlo ¿Quién se une a unas peleas chicos?"

"CUENTA CONMIGO COMPAÑERA" "SIEMPRE ESTOY LISTA PARA PELEAR" "Estaré encantada de ayudarte a ejercitarte" "Será interesante pelear contra alguien de mi mismo talento" Responden Nidai, Akane, Sakura y Mukuro, mientras los 5 se movían para unos cuantos sparrings amistosos, mientras Janey animaba a su esposa, Timothy miraba callado, y Junko animaba/insultaba a su gemela.

* * *

 **09:15 AM**

Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto de Twogami, el cual era bastante vació, solo unos pocos muebles normales, un aparato grande en una esquina con los colores de Hyperion, dando así el mismo aspecto sin identidad que da el impostor.

En la habitación se podían ver a Hanamura y Hifumi discutiendo temas no recomendables para gente sana, Zero meditando como siempre, el Claptrap atado y silenciado (Parece que agotó la paciencia del grupo), y Twogami, Komaeda, Mondo y Ishimaru sentados hablando entre ellos.

"JODER, teniendo en cuenta que pareces el gafas, pensé que tu cuarto tendría un estilo más parecido al suyo, no algo tan soso y simple" Dice Mondo mirando curioso la habitación.

"Bro, lenguaje, Y ESA NO ES FORMA DE HABLAR DE LA HABITACIÓN DE OTRO COMPAÑERO" Regaña Ishimaru, mientras Mondo levanta las manos sonriendo "Ya ya, relax bro, lo siento tío"

"Tranquilos no me molesta, y respondiéndote, puede que tenga el aspecto de Togami, pero mi cuarto parece mostrar más mi nula personalidad, pues a cambió de poder interpretar al 100% a mis personajes, no he podido desarrollar una personalidad propia, aunque tampoco tengo pensado cambiar de personalidad, me encuentro a gusto en mi actual aspecto" Dice Twogami tranquilamente.

"Y ahora que estamos en un entorno más tranquilo, me gustaría preguntaros algo a vosotros 3" Dice Twogami mirando a Ishimaru, Mondo e Hifumi.

"Sospecho que tiene que ver con nuestras resurrecciones ¿no es así Sr. Twogami?" Pregunta Hifumi.

"Correcto, me gustaría saber cómo os sentís cada uno ante esta situación, revividos y con todos vuestros recuerdos hasta vuestro final intactos" Dice Twogami.

"En mi parte me sorprendió estar otra vez entero y respirando, volver a ver a todos los tíos y las chicas, y encima con todos mis recuerdos antes de ser ejecutado. Me costó horrores disculparme con Little Bro por lo que hice, pero parece que ese pequeño es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, y por respeto a eso, quiero aprovechar esta 2º oportunidad, no pienso volver a morir, ni dejare que mis amigos mueran, lo prometo por mis BROS" Dice Mondo con determinación en sus ojos.

"ASÍ SE HABLA BRO, y en mi caso, ha sido una sorpresa enorme volver a la vida, reencontrarme con Bro, Little Bro, y el resto de mis compañeros, aun estoy algo molesto por mi muerte, pero no puedo dejar que el pasado entorpezca los lazos de amistad que tengo con mis camaradas de clase" Dice Ishimaru con el puño en alto.

"Me vuelvo a disculpar con usted por lo que le hice bajo las instrucciones de las Srta. Celestia, Sr. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, y respondiendo a su cuestión, Sr. Twogami, estuve anonadado de volver a respirar de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera reunido las 7 bolas de dragón para traerme de vuelta, _aunque lo hizo para querer volver a matarme_ , fue una sorpresa ver a mis compañeros, incluso a la Srta. Taek…. Digo Srta. Celes-chan" "A mí me sorprende que la trates como si no te hubiera engañado y luego asesinado tío, acaso estas bien de la cabeza" "Puede que la Srta. Celes-chan me hiciera eso, pero NUNCA podría odiarla, incluso con mis memorias recuperadas, además, se disculpo conmigo y con el Sr. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, por lo que no siento rencor ninguno" Termina resoplando por su nariz orgulloso.

"La verdad es que no te culpo, My lady Celestia tiene una belleza por la que merece la pena morir si a cambio puedo tocar esa pálida piel" Dice el cocinero pervertido con sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

"MANTEN TUS PERVERSIONES DENTRO DE TU CABEZA TÍO" Grita Mondo.

"NO SE PERMITEN LAS ACTITUDES PERVERTIDAS" Grita a su vez Taka.

"Eres incorregible Hanamura" Dice Twogami negando con la cabeza.

"Jaja, no hay duda que la esperanza brilla en cada uno de nosotros" Dice Komaeda con su habitual risa, aunque no tan maníaca como antes (Gracias a los esfuerzos de Hinata y Koizumi).

* * *

 **10:10 AM**

Mientras con el grupo de Hinata, se habían dividido en 2 para revisar mejor los pisos 2 y 3, con él estaban Mahiru, Hiyoko y Nanami, mientras que con Fuyuhiko estaban Peko, Mikan y Salvador, quedaron en reunirse en el cuarto de Hinata y Mahiru para compartir cualquier cosa que encontraran, ahora mismo se podía ver a Hinata, Mahiru, Hiyoko y Nanami en el cuarto de los 2 primeros, el cual estaba compuesto en su mayor parte por corchos con fotografías, y muebles simples, reflejando la simpleza del estilo de la pareja.

"Al final tampoco hemos encontrado nada, que pérdida de tiempo" Decía Hiyoko molesta mientras comía de su bolsa de gominolas.

"No es que tuviera esperanzas de encontrar nada nuevo, pero es mejor que quedarnos de brazos cruzados ¿No es así Mahi-chan?" Dice Hinata mirando a su novia, quien estaba mirando algunas de las fotografías de la habitación, y al escuchar la pregunta se gira para responder con confianza: "EXACTO, no voy a tolerar a gente haciendo el vago en este grupo, y no pienses ni por un segundo Hajime-kun que seré suave contigo solo porque seas mi novio, si te pillo vagueando te pondré en marcha a patadas, entendido" "Sí sí, ya lo sé muy bien" Dice Hinata con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"Jeje, Mahiru-neechan te tiene bien controlado Hajime-niichan" Ríe con burla Hiyoko ante la situación de sus hermanos mayores.

"Se nota que estáis muy unidos chicos, no es algo que me esperase encontrar cuando volví a la vida y os vi a todos de nuevo" Dice Nanami mirando curiosa a la pareja de su mejor amigo y su compañera de clase.

"Bueno es normal, no estuviste con nosotros durante el juego y el posterior año" Dice con dificultad Hinata, mientras mira a la que fue su mejor amiga antes de la Tragedia, añadiendo: "Se podría decir, que gracias a lo que experimentamos en el juego, y el año que vivimos antes de acabar aquí, las relaciones en la clase se fortalecieron lo suficiente como para que se formaran algunas parejas como vistes, además de que algunos mejoraron su actitud"

"Ya, y debo decir que ninguna me sorprendió tanto como la tuya y la de Kuzuryuu, Hinata-kun, de lo que recuerdo de antes de La Tragedia, las de Owari, Nidai, Gundham y Sonia eran previsibles, por cómo se relacionaban en clase, pero nunca os vi ni a Koizumi ni a ti interactuar, y aunque con Kuzuryuu y Peko sospeche que habría algo entre ellos, nunca pensé que su relación era tan cercana como para llegar a prometidos" Dice Nanami con su mano izquierda apoyada en su barbilla mientras soltaba sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, por lo que tengo oído del resto, Fuyuhiko y Peko solían ocultar su relación de guardaespaldas y maestro del resto de clase, se descubrió durante el juego, después de que…" Por un momento Hinata se atraganta al hablar mientras mira a Mahiru, por lo que ella decide terminar la frase: "Después de que Peko me matara" Dejando impactada a la gamer.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?" Pregunta la chica.

"¿Recuerdas lo de Sato y Natsumi, la hermana de Fuyuhiko?" "Sí, algo recuerdo" "Pues digamos que Sato acabo con Natsumi para defenderme, y Fuyuhiko lo descubrió y mató a Sato, y luego durante el juego, como no recordábamos nada de nuestro tiempo en la academia, nos mostraron partes de eso, enseñando fotos hechas por mí, haciendo pensar a Fuyuhiko que yo estuve involucrada también, y cuando intentó confrontarme, parece que Peko actuó en defensa de Fuyuhiko sin que él lo supiera y me mató" Relató Mahiru a su vieja compañera de clase.

"Ya veo, y durante el juicio de tu muerte, descubristeis la relación entre los 2 ¿no?" Dice Nanami, siendo contestada por Hinata, el cual le costó quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Mahiru muerta: "Correcto, además de que antes de la ejecución de Peko, Kuzuryuu declaró sus sentimientos, y aunque al ser ejecutada Peko la respuesta quedo en el aire, cuando volvimos a la realidad y salvé al resto del coma, Peko lo recordó y acepto empezar una relación, y ya ves que bien les va" Sonríe al final Hinata.

"Ya veo ¿Y vosotros?" Pregunta mirando a sus 2 amigos que ahora estaban rojos, siendo Hinata quien le responde: "Bueno, durante el juego, nos conocimos un poco, llegando a amigos, y antes que ocurriera lo de su asesinato, nos acercamos más de lo que esperábamos, llegando a hacernos uno foto el uno al otro, lo cual posteriormente descubrí que era un signo intimo de parte de Mahi-chan, y aunque desarrolle algunos sentimientos por la Nanami virtual durante el juego, al final no eran mayores a lo que sentía por Mahiru, y quedó como una gran amistad, igual a la que teníamos tu y yo, por lo que cuando salvé a Mahi-chan del coma, decidí que quería continuar con ella lo que pudimos haber tenido en el juego si no le hubiera pasado eso" "Y porque di yo el paso, estabas tan concentrado en otras cosas que me habrían salido canas antes de que te atrevieras a decirme algo" Le reclama Mahiru a Hinata con una postura severa, con los brazos en la cadera, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, mientras Hiyoko miraba con burla a su hermano mayor.

"Y lo siento por eso Mahi-chan, ya sabes que tuve que hacer lo posible para mantener al grupo unido y ayudar a recuperar al mundo de la Desesperación, y si no es por tu decisión de dar el 1º paso, me hubiera costado más declararme, ya sabes cuanta falta me hacen tus patadas de vez en cuando para motivarme" Dice Hinata avergonzado pero a la vez sonriendo.

"Ya veo, no sabéis cuánto me alegro de veros así de felices chicos" Sonríe alegre Nanami.

De pronto se escucha llamar al timbre de la puerta, yendo Mahiru a abrir, para ver que eran Fuyuhiko, Peko, Salvador y Mikan, y dejarles entrar posteriormente.

"Ah, hola chicos ¿alguna suerte en vuestro lado?" Dice Hinata a los recién llegados.

"Nada, todo está jodidamente igual, y no pudimos descubrir nada del cuarto misterioso" Dice derrotado Fuyuhiko.

"Nada de nada" Dice Salvador mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo, siendo observado por las personas de la habitación.

"¿Debo preguntar?" Dice una extrañada Mahiru ante la escena del enano, a lo que Fuyuhiko responde con cansancio: "Cuando terminamos con el 3º piso íbamos a venir acá, pero al tipo este le dio por ir a la cafetería antes a por algo de comer, y encima allí tuvimos que aguantar a la que parece ser la tal Genocider Syo, que está como una maldita regadera, y llamó enano a Salvador. Peko, Mikan y yo tuvimos que pararle, MIENTRAS SUS PUTOS COMPAÑEROS SE REÍAN SIN HACER NADA"

"Tranquilo Fuyu-kun, ya ha pasado, debes calmarte" Dice Peko mientras le pone una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, cosa que consiguió, pues el yakuza relajó sus hombros mientras expulsaba cansado el aire que contenía.

"Aun-aunque sería mejor que no volviera nuevamente a lanzarse a atacar a otras personas, Sr. Salvador" Dijo Mikan hacía el enano, quien le grito molesto: "ME LLAMO ENANO, A MI NINGUNA LOCA DE LENGUA LARGA ME LLAMA ASÍ SIN RECIBIR SU MERECIDO"

Mikan se asusta ante el grito y se pone a sollozar mientras se disculpa, por lo que Hiyoko salta en defensa de la enfermera: "EH, NO LE GRITES ASÍ A MIKAN-CHAN, DE ACUERDO BARBUDO" Lo cual sorprendió a Nanami que es contestada al acto por Hinata: _"_ Mahi-chan y yo tratamos de que Hiyoko se comportará mejor con los demás, empezando reconciliándola con Mikan, ya puedes ver que tan bien salió, y también ayudamos a Komaeda a no ser tan 'loco de la Esperanza'"

"Lo siento chica, me dejo llevar mucho, no quería gritarte así" Se disculpa Salvador mientras se sobaba el pelo de su barba.

* * *

 **10:30 AM**

De mientras con Naegi y su grupo, se les podía ver revisando la tienda de la entrada, que encontraron abierta, decir que era rara era quedarse corto, estaba repleta de merchandising de Jack y Monokuma, diferentes cosas con el rostro del oso o el tipo que los secuestro, en la habitación se podían ver a Maizono y Celes mirando algunas tazas de porcelana y decoraciones, a Souda mirando algunas máquinas de Hyperion que había, Hina y Hiro mirando asombrados algunos posters, en los que se podía ver algunos de los lugares de Pandora, asustando a Hiro y emocionando a Hina con los diferentes paisajes, Axton miraba en busca de cualquier cosa que pareciera un arma o armadura, y Naegi y Kirigiri miraban algunos muñecos cabezones de los 2 villanos que los retenían.

"Está claro que aquí no hay nada útil, solo tonterías de Monokuma y Jack" Decía con aburrimiento Naegi, mientras Kirigiri seguía mirando cada cosa a fondo, respondiéndole: "No te rindas aún Makoto-kun, ese tal Jack parece inteligente, puede haber escondido algo entre todo lo que hay aquí pensando que no podremos descubrirlo"

"Si tu lo dices, entonces debe haber algo de verdad, tus teorías siempre suelen dar en el clavo Kyo-chan" Dice Naegi para continuar mirando cada cosa, mientras Kyoko desvía un la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

"Kyoko-chan tiene razón, algo debe haber por aquí, además hay muchas cosas chulas aquí, MIRA ESTA HIRO-KUN, PARECE UNA PLAYA TROPICAL" Dice Hina emocionada con cada cosa que ve.

"Ah, eso es Wam Ban Island, es una isla turística para pasar el rato, está repleta de palmeras, bebidas, tribus caníbales, cangrejos enormes… AH, y piratas temibles" Dice Axton al mirar la imagen que tenía Hina.

"CA-CANIBALES, CANGREJOS ENORMES, PIRATAS… es que acaso no hay ningún lugar normal en vuestro planeta" Dice Hiro asustado con cada cosa, siendo respondido por un Axton descojonándose: "¿Normal? eso no existe aquí, todo en este planeta te intentará matar si le das oportunidad, pero si sobrevives a ellos, el planeta no es tan horrible, se vive a gusto"

"Seguro que contigo y tus compañeros no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nada ahí fuera" Habla sonriendo Hina.

"Tenlo por seguro, somos lo mejor de los mejor en estos lares guapa" Dice Axton guiñando el ojo, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por Hiro.

"EH, NO LE TIRES LOS TEJOS A MI NOVIA, Y MENOS DELANTE MÍA" "Jaja, perdón colega, y tranquilo, no era para nada mi intención tirarle los trastos, yo JAMAS le quitaría la novia a otro, mi ex es capaz de venir a darme una paliza si me pillará haciendo eso, aunque llevo años sin saber de ella" Se defiende Axton del chico con rastas.

"Ahora que lo pienso, debo decir que me hallo sorprendida con la noticia de una relación entre vosotros 2" Dice Celes sonriendo ante la escena.

"Tienes razón, con Naegi y Kirigiri me lo esperaba, Togami y Fukawa, aunque parecía imposible, también había posibilidades, pero vosotros 2, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza" Añade Sayaka viendo a la chica morena y el vidente algo sonrojados.

"Gehe, ya, Makoto y Kyoko también se sorprendieron en su momento cuando se lo contamos" "Es que nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado a vosotros 2 juntos Hina" "De entre todas mis teorías de posibles pretendientes, nunca me imagine que el elegido sería Hiro"

"EH, tampoco soy tan horrible como novio sabéis" Reclama molesto Hiro, mientras Hina sonríe mientras lo calma: "Ya ya Hiro-kun" Y dirigiéndose a sus amigos les responde:"Sé que parece raro, pero aunque no lo parezca, entre todos los puntos negativos que pueda tener Hiro-kun, también tiene sus cosas buenas: sabe ponerse serio cuando se necesita, y se preocupa mucho por mí, cuando me enteré sobre lo de Yuta, no dudo en estar conmigo todo el tiempo, confortándome y animándome con sus payasadas, y siempre que me pongo triste por algo, me trae mis donuts favoritos, puede ser un tonto, pero es MI tonto" Termina con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"WOW, nunca me esperé eso de Hiro" "Parece que aunque es tonto, también sabe ser útil cuando se requiere" Dicen Maizono y Celes, una desbordando alegría, y la otra sonriendo levemente.

"Lo veis, puedo ser un buen novio, hum" Dice Hagakure, mientras Hina y Naegi ríen, para seguir mirando la tienda en busca de algo interesante.

* * *

 **11:30 AM**

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Gaige y Nisha, con todo el grupo de Gaige reunido, quienes después del paseo por el 1º piso de la academia decidieron quedarse en el cuarto de su líder y conversar entre ellos, se podía ver a Gundham sentado junto a Sonia mientras los Devas comían pipas tranquilos en el regazo de la princesa, a Chihiro tranquilo en la cama (Gaige le dijo que se lo merecía por su desempeño nocturno),y a Nisha apoyada en la pared mirando de reojo a una Gaige que hablaba animadamente con Ibuki y Leon.

"Os lo juro, destrozó a esa niñata de un movimiento de su zarpa metálica, y debido a eso, mi padre tuvo que ayudarme a escapar de mi planeta antes de que me arrestasen, y de todos los lugares posibles, acabe en Pandora y encima en una situación peor que en casa, pero nada que Trampita y un buen subfusil Bandits no pudiera arreglar" Habla la pelirroja moviendo los brazos.

"WOOW, ese tal Trampita es la bomba, como molaría verlo en persona" Dice una Ibuki emocionada, mientras un Leon algo asustado intentaba no perderse nada.

"Y como sabes que no te atacaría na más verte loca" "Tranquilos, Trampita está bien programado, no ataca a menos que se lo ordene o me vea en peligro" Calma Gaige al pelirrojo punk.

"ESA BESTIA DEBE ESTAR BIEN DOMADA BAJO TU CONTROL, LISTA PARA PROTEGER A SU MAESTRA" Ríe mientras habla Gundham, siendo acompañado por la risa suave de Sonia.

"Y tu 'amiga' no parece quedarse atrás en cuanto a pelea por lo que he podido escuchar" Dice Sonia, a lo que Gaige responde con energía:"Totalmente, mi vaquera puede agujerear con sus pipas a cualquiera que la desafíe, una vez se cargó a 10 tipos a tiros cuando intentaron emboscarnos, no les dio oportunidad ni de desenfundar siquiera, fue verlos venir y PUM PUM PUM, todos muertos de un balazo" Y cambiando el rostro a una risa más socarrona:"Y no solo es buena disparando, su 'otra' habilidad para tocar todos los puntos 'ahí' es insuperable"

"Alguna vez dejaras de presumir de nuestros ratos de cama, coletas" "NUNCA, y lo sabes Nisha" Se hablan las 2 sonriendo despreocupadamente.

"WOW, Ibuki querría ver esas 'otras' habilidades de Nisha-chan" "No lo hagas, eres capaz de liarla" "Ibuki no lía nada, solo quiere saber las habilidades, _Además seguro que a Leon-kun le gustaría que Ibuki las aprendiera_ " Termina la rockera sonriendo, mientras sonroja al chico punk: "No digas esas cosas, _aunque es posible que Leon no le importaría_ "

"No me esperaba tal cercanía entre ustedes, Ibuki-chan, Leon-san" Dice Sonia tranquilamente, mientras expresa su sorpresa.

"YA, Nisha bajo su nivel de celos cuando os vio juntos en el 2º piso, y tu teniendo unos BONITOS CHUPETONES en el cuello tío, no hacía falta mucho para captar que 2 personas aquí presentes se divirtieron anoche, y no fuimos ni Nisha y yo, ni la princesa y el hechicero oscuro" Dice Gaige con la sonrisa más burlesca de su arsenal, mirando a la dúo punk.

"Leon-kun es un antiguo romance de Ibuki de su tiempo en la academia, pero lo perdió después de 'eso' con Junko, y cuando Ibuki por fin recupero la cabeza, se enteró que estaba muerto… PERO AHORA QUE IBUKI LO VUELVE A VER, NO DUDO EN SALTAR A POR ÉL, Y NO PIENSA DEJAR QUE SE LO VUELVAN A QUITAR" Habla Ibuki sujetando a su chico.

"Todo es cierto, Ibuki-chan es todo lo que buscaba en ese momento, y lo que más deseó ahora: guapa, alocada y quiere ayudarme con mi sueño de ser músico, sí, esta 2º oportunidad quiero vivirla A TOOPEE" Dice con fuerza acompañado de Ibuki, igual de energética.

"ASÍ SE HABLA AMIGO, mi grupo está formado de parejas molonas" Y mirando a Chihiro "Y del niño más dulce que ha pisado este burdo planeta, YEAHH" Siendo acompañada al final por Ibuki, Leon y Sonia, Nisha y Gundham sonriendo, y Chihiro feliz y sonrojado, pero sobre todo feliz de estar en ese grupo que lo aceptaron sin dudar como uno más.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capi, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y nos leemos en el siguiente, el cual os aseguro que va a ser más largo, quiero llegar rápido a la 1º muerte. xD**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	9. Ch9 - Días de calma part 3

**Y he aquí el 9º capítulo, dedicado a Llilli64, mi 1º review, este capitulo es ahora mismo el 2º más largo que he escrito, esta renovación en mi inspiración me ha sacado más palabras de las esperadas. xD**

 **Y para el resto de lectores que miráis y disfrutáis de esta historia, no tengáis miedo en dejar un comentario, cualquier cosa sirve para animarme, y estoy abierto a consejos e ideas de vuestra parte. :)**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **12:00 AM**

En una habitación lujosa, se podía ver a Jack observando a los participantes junto a Monokuma y una persona desconocida.

"JA, mira a esos niñatos hablando entre ellos, más les vale disfrutar de estos días de descanso que les otorgue, porque cuando llegue mi 1º motivo, sus 'bonitas' relaciones se irán a la mierda tan rápido como la firmeza de los globos de Moxxi, JAJAJA" Habla Jack mientras se ríe descaradamente en previsión a las posibilidades de su plan.

"Exacto Gran Jack, esos pobres no sabrán que hacer una vez empiece su juego, UPUPUPU" Ríe Monokuma en conjunto.

"Y si ese motivo no es suficiente, será interesante ver como se enfrentan a mis sorpresas, algunas pueden gustarles, otras no tanto" Dice mientras mira al desconocido, que aunque esta callado, se le podía ver una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Señor, le traigo su cappuccino como pidió" Habla un hombre trajeado de Hyperion, con una corbata extraña con aros de diferentes colores en un fondo marrón claro, un pelo marrón pálido peinado hacia atrás, en el que se pueden ver como 2 cuernos, lo cual le daba un aspecto malvado.

"OH, gracias Jimmy, me alegra verte de nuevo, espero que no te molestará que hiciera que te llamaran de tus vacaciones para volver a servir a tu amado presidente" "Es Jeffrey, y no Señor, estoy congratulado con volver a servirle, y además veo que el doble que creamos quirúrgicamente para usted aún continua con vida" Dice Jeffrey Blake, subdirector de Hyperion, mientras observaba la pantalla que mostraba al grupo de Athena, y en él se podía ver a Timothy.

"Ya, también estaba sorprendido de que ese debilucho con mi cara aún respirará, POR ESO MANDE QUE LO METIERAN AQUÍ TAMBIÉN, me pregunto cuánto durará entre tanta gente con muy pronto, ganas de matar y escapar, JAJAJA" Ríe Jack para después tomar un sorbo de su cappuccino, a la vez que es acompañado del 'Upupupu' de Monokuma.

* * *

 **02:30 PM**

Se podía ver a algunos de los muchachos en la cafetería, en ella estaban presentes los grupos de Athena, Twogami y Naegi al completo, del grupo de Hinata solo faltaban Hinata, Koizumi, Hiyoko y Nanami, pues habían venido antes a comer y se encontraron con el grupo de Naegi, quienes les hablaron sobre lo de la tienda, y Nanami y Hiyoko quisieron ir arrastrando a Hinata y Koizumi de paso, el grupo de Lilith estaba ausente, pues ya habían comido y salieron a ver otros lugares de la 1º planta, y del grupo de Gaige solo faltaban Chihiro, Leon e Ibuki, el 1º porqué estaba descansando en la habitación de su líder, y los otros 2 se quedaron para vigilarlo, prometiendo Ibuki que no haría ninguna travesura.

"¿Y qué tal vas con tu grupo Sakura-chan?" Habla Hina animadamente con su amiga mientras comen los grupos de Athena y Naegi juntos en una de las mesas grandes.

"Son un grupo bastante agradable Hina, además de haber varias personas con las que puedo practicar mis habilidades sin problemas, como Ikusaba-san, Nidai-san y Athena-san, Janey-san es una chica energética y cercana, me recuerda un poco a ti, Owari-san sería buena compañera si pusiera más ganas, Timothy-san es desconfiado, pero parece ser un buen muchacho, y Enoshima-san, debo decir que es menos problemática de lo que recuerdo, lo cual agradezco, ¿Y tu Hina?" Contesta Sakura mientras disfruta su comida.

"Gehe, me alegra oír eso Sakura-Chan, y yo genial, estoy con Makoto-kun y Kyoko-chan, por lo que me siento segura, también con Maizono-chan y Celes-chan, quienes son agradables, y quiero confiar en ellas sin pensar en lo que hicieron, también están Souda-san y Axton-san, son raros a su manera, pero también son divertidos. SÍ, es un buen grupo" Dice Hina feliz.

"EEH ¿CÓMO ES QUE A MI NO ME MENCIONAS, HINA-CHAN?" Salta Hiro molesto por no ser nombrado.

"AAH es verdad, también estas tu Hiro-kun, Gehehe, lo olvide lo siento" Dice Hina mientras ríe apenada con su brazo detrás de la cabeza, para luego disculparse con un beso a su Vidente.

"Ok, lo dejare pasar por ser tu" Dice a la vez que mira a otro lado sonrojado, creando curiosidad en la chica musculosa.

"Hina ¿Serías tan amable de contarme cómo es que acabaste como pareja de Hagakure?" Pregunta Sakura mientras los observa, relatando Hina las mismas cosas que conto a su grupo antes y alguna más sobre su noviazgo.

Mientras en otra mesa, se puede ver a Salvador devorando su comida, siendo observado con estupefacción por Fuyuhiko.

"QUE COJONES, te has comido un muslo de pollo enorme entero antes, y aún sigues comiendo tanto, MIERDA, podrías superar a la loca de Owari" Dice el yakuza mientras observa como el enano engulle un plato de macarrones entero rápidamente, mientras a su lado Mikan y Peko comen lo mismo, pero más despacio y con calma.

"Puedo parecer ligero, ÑAM ÑAM, pero este cuerpo necesita mucha energía, deberías hacer lo mismo, puede ayudarte a crecer y coger más masa, CHOMP" Dice mientras come Salvador.

"No gracias, prefiero comer normal, _Dios, como ha podido tocarme estar con alguien así_ " Dice Fuyu para posterior comer intentando ignorar lo más posible al enano glotón que tenía enfrente.

De mientras en otra mesa, los miembros del Gaige's Team comían mientras Gaige hablaba animadamente.

"..Y entonces Tina disparo los cohetes contra el tren antes de terminar la cuenta atrás mientras decía 'Me aburro, BOOM' y salían despedidos contra el puente y parte del tren, que cayó al río sin nada que lo parase, y cuando estuvo quieto, yo y el resto de la peña lo asaltamos, PARA DESCUBRIR QUE DENTRO ESTABA EL PUTO WILHELM PROTEGIENDO LA 'BATERÍA'" Relataba Gaige a sus compañeros de grupo, Nisha escuchando, Gundham dando de comer a sus Devas mientras de vez en cuando decía alguna de sus extrañas frases, y Sonia toda emocionada con cada cosa que oía.

"Guau, y cómo era ese tal Wilhelm, si Jack lo puso protegiendo esa poderosa batería, debió ser muy fuerte" Dijo Sonia preguntado con emoción.

"Era una mezcla de hombre y máquina, mayormente máquina, sus brazos, piernas y parte de su cabeza y torso eran robóticos, tenía armas a los costados, y bichos voladores que, o le daban escudos o nos disparaban, fue duro, pero al final comió plomo y nosotros nos quedamos con la batería, además de algunas cositas de sus implantes" Relata Gaige mientras movía los dedos de su mano mecánica.

"GUHAHA, ni siquiera su contrato con la bestias del metal lo salvo de su inminente derrota ante vuestro poder demoníaco" Ríe como siempre Gundham junto a sus Devas.

"Recuerdo a ese tipo de antes de hacerse tantos cambios, era bueno luchando, lo malo es que no era muy hablador, solo le interesaba transformarse en robot y matar, como compañero de armas no era lo más agradable del lugar, no le echare de menos" Dice Nisha, recordando al tipo barbudo y con implantes tecnológicos.

"A todo esto, creo que deberíamos llevarles algo de comer a nuestros amigos que dejamos en su cuarto Gaige, seguramente estén hambrientos por dejarles acompañando a Chihiro-san" Dice Sonia

"Tienes razón Sonia, además no confió que esa niña pueda estarse tan quieta como prometió" Añade Nisha siendo acompañada de risas del resto de grupo.

* * *

 **02:45 PM**

En la tienda (La cual para poner mejor la imagen mental, tiene un aspecto más parecido al supermercado del Danganronpa 2) se podía ver a Hiyoko observando todos los dulces posibles, a Nanami mirando los juegos y consolas disponibles, mientras Mahiru y Hajime miraban algunas postales que mostraban el planeta, y algunos libros de información, para saber más sobre el lugar donde habían acabado.

"Hum, hay una buena diversidad de consolas diferentes y algunos juegos interesantes, podría llevármelos y probarlos en algún momento, aunque me incomoda que varios tengan a Jack de prota" Decía Chiaki mientras miraba cada artículo.

"GUAU, mira cuantos golosinas diferentes Mahiru-neechan, y mira estos, creo que son de los que le gustan a Hajime-niichan" Decía la bailarina mientras mostraba una bolsa de dulces a sus denominados hermanos mayores.

"Oh tienen de estos, gracias Hiyoko-chan, no pensé que habría de estos dulces en este lugar" Decía Hajime mientras cogía la bolsa que le ofrecía Hiyoko y se lo agradecía acariciando su pelo, gesto que recibió feliz la chica.

"Eres de lo que no hay, Hinata-kun, no pienses en comértelos todos, o no comerás lue…" Hablaba Mahiru hasta que de repente Hajime la da a comer uno de los dulces: "Toma, se que también te gustan Mahi-chan" " _Gracias_ " Dice la chica sonrojada mientras comía el dulce y Hajime la miraba sonriendo mientras buscaba más cosas entre los objetos de la tienda que pudieran servir, y comía otro de los dulces de la bolsa, compartiendo con Mahiru.

* * *

 **02:55 PM**

En el cuarto de Gaige y Nisha, se podía ver a Chihiro durmiendo plácidamente, y a Leon e Ibuki jugando a las cartas, era un simple juego, Leon había conseguido hacer desistir a la chica de jugar una versión strip, pues aunque sabía que ella no haría nada demasiado pervertido, preferiría que la chica guarde sus burlas para privado, y así estuvieron hasta que de repente la puerta del dormitorio se abre mostrando al resto del grupo, con Gaige y Sonia sosteniendo cada una, una bandeja de comida.

"EY CHICOS, hemos vuelto, y con comida ¿cómo lo lleváis?" "Shh" "UPS, que Chihiro está durmiendo, perdón" Dice Gaige después de ser advertida por Nisha.

"Eyey, gracias por traernos la merendola, y aquí todo correcto Srta. Sheriff, Ibuki no ha hecho nada inapropiado que pudiera molestar a Fuji-chan, tal y como prometió" Dice Ibuki mientras levanta su mano derecha, para posteriormente, coger ella y Leon su correspondiente bandeja de comida y comer, mientras el grupo pasa el rato.

* * *

 **03:30 PM**

Se ve al grupo de Lilith dispersos por el Gimnasio, Togami y Fukawa, quien había vuelto a su otro ser, estaban sentados tranquilamente en las gradas leyendo, mientras Maya y Lilith jugaban al Voleibol contra Mordecay, Brick y Krieg (Sobra decir que las chicas se aprovechan de la desventaja de los 2 grandullones heridos), ganando 27 a 13.

"Chicas, sigo diciendo que esto me parece totalmente injusto, soy YO solo contra vosotras, Brick y Krieg no pueden hacer nada" Se quejaba el delgaducho, aunque era totalmente ignorado por las 2 chicas.

"No digas eso Morde, incluso sin mis manos he logrado 2 puntos, SOY LA OSTIA" Dice Brick mientras sonreía y movía sus vendadas manos.

"Ves Morde, te preocupas demasiado, seguro que nos ganáis si le pones más esfuerzo" Dice Lilith mientras se reía.

"SERAS MALDITA, ya verás luego, me pienso vengar completamente" Termina Mordecay para luego tirar la pelota y lograr otro punto gracias a uno de los supercabezazos de Brick que nadie se atrevería a enfrentar, pero que no lograrían darle la victoria ni de lejos.

* * *

 **06:00 PM**

Se ve a los grupos de Gaige, Naegi y Hinata sentados alrededor de una de las mesas largas de la cafetería, Naegi había mandado a Axton y a Souda a llamar a los otros 2 grupos, pues él y Kyoko querían saber un poco más sobre su opresor, y cuando le preguntaron a Axton, él les recomendó preguntárselo a Nisha, pues había salido con Jack, además de ser una ex lugarteniente, y sería la que más lo conocía.

"Gracias por venir, no quisiera molestaros" Dice Naegi mientras se revuelve el pelo con nerviosismo.

"Tranquilo chico, no molestas nada, me encantara despotricar un poco sobre ese capullo" "Lo mismo digo, _excepto lo de despotricar_ , te agradezco que me hayas llamado también a mi grupo" Respondían Gaige y Hinata.

"Kyoko-chan y yo estamos de acuerdo en que tus cualidades especiales nos vendrán bien para analizar cada cosa que descubramos sobre Jack" Dice Naegi para luego dirigirse a Nisha y preguntarle: "Y Nisha, no te molesta que te preguntemos sobre esto ¿no?"

"Para nada, niño, no me agrada recordar mi tiempo con ese simplón, pero si os sirve para planear algo contra él, disparar todas vuestras preguntas" Responde la vaquera.

"Bien, empecemos con la información básica ¿Qué sabes de él?" Pregunta Kirigiri, para empezar Nisha a contar: "Bien, su nombre real es John, era un simple empleado más de Hyperion, que dirigía Helios, una base espacial en forma de H, que sobrevuela Elpis, única luna de Pandora, su personalidad se define rápido: es listo como 100 zorros y capaz de joderte bien si le dejas, pero principalmente, el ser más egocéntrico que podáis conocer, además de creerse el bueno de la historia aún después de matar a tanta gente sin remordimientos"

"En otras palabras, es Junko, pero con Ego en vez de Desesperación" Dice Mahiru mientras suspira con exasperación.

"Y si lo que ponía en esos libros de la tienda es cierto, no podemos esperar las mismas cosas de él que de Junko, parece capaz de cometer actos igual de horribles o peores que ella" Añade Hinata.

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" Continúa con sus preguntas Kyoko.

"Nos contrato a mí y a otras 5 personas para abrir una cámara en Elpis, de esas 5 ya conocéis a Athena, Timothy y Claptrap, luego estaban Wilhelm, el pirado que quería volverse un robot, y Aurelia, una ricachona con armas criogénicas que buscaba entretenerse, y como decía antes, Jack nos contrató para encontrar y abrir una cámara en Elpis, no fue fácil, una legión perdida de Dhal, una compañía militar en la que trabajaba el soldado ese que tenéis ahí, nos intentó parar, y le pusieron empeño os lo aseguro, pero fracasaron y al final conseguimos el botín que había en la cámara, no sin antes que Lilith le jodiera su arma más valiosa en Helios, y además le dejase una bonita marca de quemadura en su careto" Relata Nisha, para luego detenerse un rato para hidratarse, y continuar.

"Después de eso, nos dio otro trabajo de los chungos, meternos digitalmente en el cerebro del Claptrap para encontrar un archivo supervalioso" "DIOS, aún me aterra recordar ese relato de Athena sobre el viaje en el software del Claptrap, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO SE METERÍA AHÍ, juro que os tengo en estima a ti y Athena por atreveros a hacerlo" "Y que lo digas Pelirroja, el viaje no fue un paseo de rosas para nada, si Jack es el ser más egocéntrico del universo, Claptrap podría tomar el 2º puesto sin problemas, os aseguro que fue insoportable ver y escuchar a cada parte de él, y luego vencer a su versión oscura, que aunque nos quería matar y eso, al menos era más soportable, pues bueno, después de derrotar al tipo, encontramos el archivo, el cual le dio a Jack una cantidad de información y poder impresionantes, y su 1º decisión fue destruir a toda la cadena de producción de Claptraps, lo cual aunque fueran insoportables, sigue siendo cruel a su manera, luego Athena decepcionada con las acciones de Jack, se largo de Helios junto a Janey, que ya era su novia por aquel entonces si mal no recuerdo, a Jack le jodió un poco, pero estaba demasiado contento con sus futuros planes como para hundirse por esa pequeñez, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, empezó su invasión a Pandora, para encontrar una cámara que contenía una criatura, el Guerrero, un ser que le daría el poder de dominar el universo, ya sabéis que paso con ella, Gaige y su pandilla lo destruyeron, pero hasta que eso pasó, Jack no trato de la mejor forma el planeta, masacrar se quedaría corto, no tuvo piedad con nadie que se le opusiera, ciudad que pisaba, ciudad que arrasaba, con Wilhelm y yo obedeciendo todas sus ordenes, el cómo su mano derecha, y yo como su novia y mano izquierda, os juro que nunca dejare de arrepentirme de tal decisión, puedo ser cruel a veces, pero hay límites de lo que puedo o no hacer, pero bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, lo bueno es que al menos en mi lado hice lo que pude para hacer la menor cantidad de muertes de inocentes antes de que me otorgará el título de Sheriff de Lynchwood, donde me aseguré de impartir la ley a los criminales a mi manera, y mantenía el pueblo lo más limpio posible del rastro de Jack, aunque a cambio tuve que darle todo el mineral especial que encontrase, el cual se llama eridio, y os sorprendería la de cosas ,tanto buenas como horribles, que se pueden hacer con él" Siguió relatando Nisha, la cual se le podía ver un poco la culpa por sus actos en su rostro, y Gaige le transmitía su apoyo, sujetando su hombro derecho con su brazo robótico.

"Te entiendo, yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero no por eso tenemos que dejarnos hundir en el pasado, hay que levantarse y enfrentar nuestros pecados, haciendo todo el bien que podamos si queremos redimirnos" Dijo Hinata, siendo seguido por Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko, Souda, Peko y Fuyuhiko, que asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras.

"Gracias chico, se a lo que te refieres, si dejase que mis actos pasados me persiguieran, no me atrevería ni a mirar a mi pelirroja" Dijo Nisha, apoyando su mano izquierda en la mano de Gaige, para luego continuar: "Durante su tiranía sobre Pandora, Jack nunca se detuvo de destruir todo lo que se interpusiera entre el Guerrero y él, pero al final, Gaige y el resto de carmesís le dieron una buena patada en su fino culo, y nada de lo que intentó para ganar funcionó, luego de ello, me ocupe totalmente de Lynchwood, sola junto a mis vaqueros nos aseguramos de echar a Hyperion de mi zona, cerrar la mina que ya no era más que una trampa mortal, y mantuvimos el lugar seguro de criminales y bandidos, y así fue hasta que Gaige decidió investigar el pueblo por su cuenta, cosa que agradezco, no sé cómo habría salido la cosa si hubiera venido con el resto y hubieran intentado arrestarme, o matarme, por mi pasado con Jack, pues a diferencia del resto, Gaige decidió no juzgarme sin más y escucho mi historia completa, incluso le conté sobre mi pasado antes de Jack, y después de escucharme, decidió unirse a mí en mantener Lynchwood"

"Ya, después de Jack y esas cosas, no había nada interesante que hacer, y aunque hiciste cosas horribles junto a Jack, tampoco es que yo fuera un angelito como para juzgarte, y a diferencia de él, tú querías la seguridad de los tuyos, además el trabajo era entretenido, así que me dije 'Porque no', y me uní, y GUAU, debo decir que era los ostia el recorrer el lugar buscando forajidos, y manteniendo limpio el pueblo, además, el pago no estaba nada mal" Termino guiñando el ojo con complicidad.

"Vale, creo que hablo en nombre de todos al preguntar ¿Cómo acabasteis juntas? No es que tenga problema con ello, pero, no entiendo cómo se acaba enamorada una de la ex de Jack" Habla Mahiru con curiosidad, mientras los miembros del Gaige's Team mostraban un sonrisa al recordar la conversación sobre ese tema.

"Ya, yo tampoco me imagine al comienzo que acabaría así, lo cual me sigue pareciendo irónico pues gustaba de Hammerlock antes, y él tipo era claramente gay, pero no me arrepiento de ello, adoro a mi vaquera sexy, y sé que ella me ama a mí. Y el cómo, digamos que empezó con el simple cliché de 'Forajido me pilla con la guardia baja, me desarma y me deja destrozada, y cuando esta apunto de volarme los sesos, aparece Nisha en mi rescate, agujereándole el pecho varias veces y luego llevándome al hospital para curarme' y ni os imagináis la cara de preocupada que tenía en ese momento antes de desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre, parece que ella fue la que tuvo el flechazo 1º, normal, quien no puede amar mis coletas y esta brazo tan chulo jeje, bueno, pues cuando me despierto en el hospital, me la encuentro a mi lado dormida con la cabeza en la cama, repito, LA SHERIFF DE LYNCHWOOD, LA EXNOVIA DE JACK, LA TIA MÁS DURA Y SEXY DE TODO EL PLANETA, ESTABA DORMIDA A MI LADO, FLIPO COLORES, y cuando se despierta, va y se me lanza a abrazarme, A MÍ, LA ASESINA DE JACK, UNA SIMPLE NIÑA QUE TRABAJABA PARA ELLA, FLIPO COLORES X2, y ni os imagináis mi cara cuando luego me pego un beso de peli, FLIPO COLORES X5, quedo más muda que una tumba, y luego me suelta una cantidad de palabras de que tenga cuidado, que la deje muy preocupada, etc. Yo ni de coña me espera todo eso, ni siquiera sabía si me atraían las mujeres, pero qué puñetas, la calle de un beso y palante, y estuvo para tirar cohetes fuera modestia, luego decidí tomármelo con más calma y pensar mejor, conocerla aún más, contar sobre mí, ya sabéis, cosas de pareja, y resulto de maravilla, hubo unas pequeñas diferencias con Brick, algo de que Nisha tuvo que matar a su perro, pero lo pudimos arreglar, y aunque no lo parezca, ese montón de músculos es de los que más nos apoya en la relación, pues bueno, somos de las parejas con el trasfondo más curioso de todos, superamos hasta al del psicópata y la sirena" Relato Gaige con una cantidad de movimientos de brazos, que era complicado no marearse, mientras Nisha reía cada vez que la chica saltaba.

"Ya la había escuchado antes, pero aún así, sigo emocionándome al oírla" Dice Sonia con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras agarraba a Gundham a su lado, el chico todo sonrojado por la cercanía, con la bufanda tapando toda su cara.

A su lado Ibuki asfixiaba de la emoción a Leon y Hina a Hiro, aunque el 2º no tenía tanta queja con como lo asfixiaba, Mahiru escuchaba tranquila la historia, mientras de vez en cuando sacaba alguna foto de Gaige u otra persona riendo, con Hajime y Hiyoko mirando cada foto que sacaba, Peko y Fuyu comían tranquilos, el chico con cara de molestia por tanto ruido y la chica riendo ligeramente, Naegi escuchando emocionado acariciando la mano de Kirigiri, quien escuchaba y bebía de su café, Chihiro feliz por la historia de sus nuevos amigos, Salvador y Axton comiendo sin hacer caso (Conocían la historia de sobra), Souda fantaseando con que algo así le pase a él (Pero sin muertes por medio), Celes tomando su te sin inmutarse, Maizono escuchando alegre cada cosa, y Mikan sonriendo levemente mientras comía y vigilaba que el enano del grupo no se atragantara por tonto al engullir.

Luego cada uno fue compartiendo cosas de cada uno, hasta que llegaran el resto de personas a la hora de cenar.

* * *

 **09:15 PM**

Se encuentran todos reunidos en la cafetería cenando, se puede ver a algunos hablar entre ellos, compartiendo detalles de su día, mientras los líderes de cada grupo y sus parejas se encontraban en una mesa aparte discutiendo detalles del día, como nuevos descubrimientos, ideas, etc.

"Bien, quiero que uno por uno digan si han descubierto algo hoy" Dice Kirigiri mirando al resto de las personas en la mesa.

"Me avergüenza decirlo, pero no hemos conseguido mucho, solo que Monokuma nos ha seleccionado para ocuparnos de la basura" Cuenta Twogami, decepcionado por no poder aportar mucho, mostrando la llave de la sala de basura.

"En nuestro lado tampoco nada, solo hemos compartido datos sobre nosotros y mantenido bajo vigilancia a la rubia" Habla Athena, tranquila mientras compartía parte de su plato con su hambrienta esposa.

"En el nuestro igual, excepto que Jack es un capullo y lo pienso matar a la mínima" Dice una Lilith enfurecida, a lo que un Mordecay molesto también decide añadir: "Jack ha activado una de las pantallas cuando estábamos en el gimnasio, por las 05:00 creo, mostrando una repetición de él matando a Roland, y la muerte de mi Bloodwing, para luego decir que era una pena que no estuvieran vivos con nosotros para que podamos ver como uno del grupo lo mata para escapar y eso mientras se descojonaba, JE, pienso reventarle la cabeza y colgarla en una estaca a las puertas de su fétida Opportunity."

"Por parte de mi Party, ningún avance en pistas, pero mucho en el tema compañerismo, confió en cada uno de ellos y sé que ninguno de ellos será un asesino" Dice con orgullo Gaige, logrando calmar el ambiente.

"Nosotros tampoco hemos descubierto nada, revisamos el 2º y 3º piso de los dormitorios, además de esa tienda que nos hablasteis antes, y nada que pueda destacar" Comenta Hinata.

"De nuestra parte, Naegi y yo hemos explorado a conciencia la tienda y cada objeto expuesto, pero lamentablemente, no hay nada que pueda servir para aportar nuevos datos sobre nuestra situación, solo productos varios, la mayoría con su cara impresa para alzar su ego" Aporta Kirigiri, frustrada por no obtener nada útil, mientras Naegi intente animarla: "No te desanimes Kyo-chan, seguro que al final encontramos algo que sirva"

"Ahoge-Hope tiene razón Holmes, aún es pronto para desanimarse, ya aparecerá algo que podamos usar contra ese idiota arrogante" Añade Gaige intentando animar también a Kirigiri.

"Tenéis razón, casi dejo que me gane el estrés, está claro que ese tal Jack no es tan despistado como era Junko en su momento, él sí que ha planeado sus movimientos cuidadosamente, sin dejar cabos sueltos, si queremos pillarle desprevenido, habrá que pensar bien cada cosa que hagamos y encontremos" Dice Kirigiri más tranquila.

"Exacto, y antes de poner fin al día, creo que deberíamos escoger a los 3 vigilantes nocturnos de esta noche y mañana" Habla Hinata.

"Me parece bien, creo que primero deberíamos planificar una lista con los tríos más eficientes entre ellos, igual que Oowada, Taka y Fujisaki" propone Naegi, aceptando todos.

"Yo propongo a Leon e Ibuki, han demostrado ser responsables al cuidar de Fuji" Dice Gaige levantando la mano.

"Ya veo, y se les puede unir Souda, por lo que sé, se lleva bien con Leon e Ibuki" Añade Hinata.

"Yo me propongo junto a Maya y Brick, puede que el grandullón no parezca fiable a primera, pero conmigo y la azulita al lado, podemos manejarlo" Se apunta Lilith.

"Yo propongo a Sakura, Nidai y Akane, he tenido un sparring con ellos esta mañana, y los 3 se entendían perfectamente" Dice Athena.

"De acuerdo, también estaría bien uno formado por los más experimentados en fuerzas especiales, como Axton, Mukuro y tu Athena, creo que no tendréis problemas al entenderos" Propone Kirigiri mirando a la ex-miembro de las fuerzas Omega.

"Me parece bien, no tengo ningún problema con ellos" Responde calmada la Gladiadora.

"De acuerdo, por ahora tenemos suficientes, creo que para hoy pondremos a Ibuki, Leon y Souda, y mañana os tocaría a ti y tus 2 compañeros Lilith" Dice Naegi, siendo respondido por un asentimiento de parte del resto, por lo que llama los 3 chicos que les tocaría vigilar y les cuenta la idea, a lo que los 3 aceptan sin problema, y se da fin a la reunión nocturna.

* * *

 **09:55 PM**

Nos encontramos en la habitación del chico supertalentoso y la fotógrafa pelirroja, preparándose para descansar.

"Las cosas parecen estar en calma, Jack no ha hecho casi nada durante el día, y eso solo me hace preocuparme más sobre lo que pueda estar planeando para cuando decida poner en marcha este nuevo coliseo mortal… AGHH, solo pensar que alguien podría hacer esto otra vez me revuelve el estómago, maldita sea" Habla Hinata mientras se sujeta la cabeza con molestia, siendo detenido por Mahiru, quien le baja la mano, y lo abraza mientras le responde: "Shh, cuida tu lengua, y cálmate, puede que no sepamos lo que planea, pero comerse la cabeza con el quizás no te ayudara en nada vale"

"Perdón, y tienes razón Mahi-chan, es mejor no pensarlo tanto, cuando pase, entonces actuare en conciencia junto al resto de nuestros amigos, mientras, lo mejor será estar atento y confiar en el resto" Responde un Hinata más tranquilo.

De repente se enciende el monitor del cuarto, mostrando el habitual mensaje nocturno de Monokuma.

"Atención estudiantes, son las 10 PM, es el Periodo Nocturno, la cafetería queda cerrada, Buenas Noches de parte de vuestro Director"

Después de apagarse la pantalla, los 2 deciden meterse en su cama y descansar con Hinata abrazando a Mahiru con ella recostada en su pecho.

 **El 2º día en la Academia del Horror de Jack termina, quedan 46 participantes vivos.**

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el capitulo, y el 2º día, el siguiente capitulo va a ser el 3º día ENTERO, va a ser largo, quiero llegar ya a 'ese' evento principal del fic, que tardará en llegar, repasarlo va a ser tedioso, y antes de subirlo quiero tener bien planeado el 1º asesinato, el cual va a ser algo curioso de preparar para que todo concuerde bien, la victima y el asesino ya están escogidos, quienes serán serán, teorizar lo que queráis, y a ver si alguno acierta. XP**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	10. Ch10 - El tiempo vuela en calma

**Y POR FIN EL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO... que no fue muy complicado de hacer, solo muuuuy largo, pero me gusta tener 2 capítulos hechos antes de subir, y el siguiente es el comienzo de la chicha, y esa chicha ha costado xD, pero bueno, aquí esta el tan esperado 3º y último día de paz para nuestros participantes, espero que lo disfrutéis igual o más que lo disfrute yo al escribirlo y repasarlo tantas veces. :D**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **06:59 AM**

Nos encontramos con los 3 vigilantes nocturnos, Souda y Leon hablando relajados al no haber ocurrido nada durante la noche, e Ibuki hablando alocadamente de cosas random, mientras los 3 se dirigían a la cafetería.

De repente se activa un monitor cerca de donde estaban, y se podía ver a Monok… espera, no es el oso, ERA JACK, con un copa de vino en la mano, y un filetazo delante.

"Atención perdedores, son las 07:00 AM, levantad el culo y disfrutad de vuestras últimas horas de paz, JAJAJAJA"

Después se apago y acto seguido los chicos asustados por el anuncio siguen a una Ibuki ilusionada por empezar el día, que ni se ha percatado del mensaje.

"YUUUHUUU, el turno nocturno acabó, e Ibuki va a pegarse un rico desayuno, vamos chicos, o Ibuki no os dejara nada" Decía la chica.

"Ufff, no sé cómo puedes estar con ella Leon tío, es imposible de controlarla" Dice el pelirosa sobándose la cabeza con cansancio, tanto por la chica, el sueño por la vigilia y el reciente mensaje desalentador, mientras Leon estaba igual, pero con una ligera sonrisa: "Bueno, tan imposible no es, tengo algunas formas para pararla" Termina con un guiño que el mecánico pilla rápido.

"Puede que tengas razón, aunque eso no la para todo el rato, y además, no sabes la puñetera envidia que te tengo maldito, ya me gustaría a mí poder recibir besos como los que os dabais durante la noche ¿por qué yo no puedo tener de eso? estoy maldito tío, maldito te digo" Decía con una expresión aún más cansada que antes, mientras se agarra el gorro.

Cuando llegan a la cafetería, pueden ver que la chica ya tiene una buena cantidad de comida delante suya, mientras come, Leon pilla asiento a su lado y coge del plato de su alocada pareja, que en vez de molestarse le ofrece alguna que otra cosa, mientras el pelirosa decide que prefiere coger su propio desayuno de la cocina.

Después de unos minutos empieza aparecer gente, los 1º son: Ishimaru, Naegi, Kirigiri, Hina, Hiro, Sayaka, Hinata, Mahiru, Saionji, Nidai, Akane y Axton, vamos, los 'madrugadores'.

"BUENOS DÍAS COMPAÑEROS" "Hola chicos" "Buenos días" "Hooooooooola" "Hiro, no hables cuando bosteces, y cuando bosteces, pon la mano delante, AH y buenos días chicos" "Buenas chicos" "BUENOS DÍAS" "P*** Jack de los c*****, lo que me faltaba por las mañanas. Hola a todo esto" Saludan Taka, Naegi, Hina, Hiro, Mahiru, Hinata, Nidai y Axton.

Después de otros minutos, llegan: Lilith, Maya, Mordecay, Brick, Krieg, Zero, Sakura, Mukuro, Junko, Fuyuhiko y Peko, los "Madrugadores, pero con necesidad de preparación".

"Que hay" ":)" "Buenos días compañeros" "HOLA HOLA" Saludan Lilith, Zero, Sakura y Junko.

Luego de más minutos, aparecen: Athena, Janey, Timothy, Togami, Fukawa, Twogami, Celes, Komaeda y Mikan, los 'Tranquilos al despertar'.

"BUENAS MAÑANAS" "Buenos días" "Hola, espero que tengáis una mañana esperanzadora" "Buenos dí-ías" Saludan Janey, Twogami, Komaeda y Mikan.

" _Por qué tengo que estar aquí, Jack va matarme, seguro que seré la 1º victima, sé que soy al que más odian aquí, tengo que tener cuidado con todos_ " Susurraba Timothy asustado tras el mensaje mañanero de Jack, mirando a todos con miedo.

Y al poco rato, aparecen los últimos: Gaige, Nisha, Sonia, Gundham, Salvador, Nanami, Hanamura, Yamada y Claptrap, los 'Sueño pesado' y parte del 'Gaige's Team'.

"BUENOS DÍAS TEAM" "Buenos días compañeros" "Buenos días mortales" "Yaaawn, buenas" "Hola Ladies and Gentlemens" "HOLA ESBIRROS" Saludaron Gaige, Sonia, Gundham, Nanami, Hanamura y Claptrap, el cual no muestra el mismo miedo que Timothy cuando sí que es algo odiado en el grupo, aunque podría ser porque no siente nada, excepto dolor a veces.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en las mesas y desayunando, Kirigiri decidió empezar la reunión de la mañana.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, es momento de empezar la reunión de la mañana, creo que todos sabréis cual es el primer punto a discutir ¿no?" Dice Kirigiri, siendo contestada rápido por Mordecay: "Si, el puto anuncio de esta mañana dado por Jack, con su 'burdo' intento de asustar, tsk, que le jodan si se cree que puede asustarme con sus estupideces"

"Cálmate Morde, continua Detective" Calma Lilith para luego dejar que Kirigiri hable.

"Bien, está claro que con ese simple mensaje, Jack ha dejado claro que es nuestro último día de exploración y preparación antes de que empiece su plan" Dice Kirigiri.

"¿Y qué creéis que usará? Digo, algo debe tener en su estúpida cabeza si cree poder motivarnos a asesinarnos entre nosotros, encima cuando os tenéis más confianza que en los anteriores juegos ¿no?" Cuestiona Gaige mientras toma de su café vaquero, que de vaquero solo tiene que lo hace Nisha, y de café el nombre, en realidad era chocolate, ya que Gaige no aguantaba el café.

"Conociendo a ese capullo, seguro que nada bueno" Responde Lilith, para añadir: "Jack es lo bastante astuto y despiadado, como para poder encontrar las motivaciones correctas para jodernos"

"Tiene sentido lo que dices Gaige, Junko se aprovecho de nuestra falta de recuerdos y la desconfianza entre nosotros, para provocar los asesinatos, pero aquí Jack no dispone de eso, por lo que tiene que haber pensado en otras maneras para conseguir su objetivo" Reflexionaba Kirigiri.

"Por lo menos podemos respirar tranquilos de que quiere divertirse, y no activara trampas del lugar para matarnos, como una almohada bomba" Suelta Axton, siendo reprendido al acto por Mahiru: "NO DIGAS ESO, no me apetece desconfiar de mi propia cama al dormir" "Perdón, _es igualita que Sarah_ "

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que tenga planeado, seguro que podremos superarlo, NO VA A LOGRAR NADA" Dice una determinada Hina, siendo acompañada por un semidetermiando y semiasustado Hiro: "Hina-chan tiene razón, se-seguro que podemos ¿Por qué podremos no Naegicchi?"

"Sí, da igual lo que nos lance Jack, se que juntos podremos enfrentar cualquier desafío" Dice un optimista Naegi, siendo seguido 1º por Kyoko y luego el resto del grupo.

"Tienes razón Makoto-kun, y por eso quiero que estéis atentos a cualquier detalle durante el día, cualquier cosa que podamos descubrir para vencer a Jack será útil" Termino Kirigiri dando paso al resto a terminar su desayuno y dirigirse cada uno a lo suyo.

* * *

 **08:00 AM**

"Ohh, mira a esos niños, de verdad se creen que serán capaces de aguantar lo que tengo planeado, JAJAJA, la cara que se les quedará cuando empiece el juego y se maten unos a otros va a ser magnifica, puede que le pida a la fotógrafa pelirroja que haga alguna para mi álbum personal, si es que sale viva del comienzo" Ríe un Jack en pijama de colores Hyperion, mientras toma su cappuccino, y está acompañado de Monokuma.

"Seguro Gran Jack, da igual cuanto optimismo tengan, su esperanza será aplastada por tu grandiosidad" Añade el monocromático oso.

"¿Me pregunto quién será el 1º en ser asesinado? Apuesto por el niñito travesti, es demasiado "tierno" como para sobrevivir a mi coliseo, ni siquiera vale de programador, por favor, no podría piratear mis sistemas ni aunque le diera un manual de instrucciones" Habla Jack, mirando a Chihiro, mientras hacía un gesto de aplastar a su imagen en la pantalla.

* * *

 **08:30 AM**

Se ve en la cafetería a Zero y Peko, los 2 hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, con Fuyu sentado en otra parte, frustrado mientras escucha a Salvador contar anécdotas suyas, las cuales siempre contenían 2 cosas, comida y vísceras, y a veces las 2 cosas juntas, lo cual no era del gusto del gánster, pero poco podía callar al tipo, por lo menos podía ver a Peko disfrutar de su conversación con el raro de los emojis, lo cual le alegraba de verla feliz.

"Y después de romperle la otra pierna le dije 'Puede que sea estúpido, pero al menos yo sí puedo caminar' jajaja, y no te imaginas los alaridos que pegaba, como si nunca le hubieran roto los huesos de las piernas" Contaba Salvador a Fuyu, quien intentaba evitar escuchar todo lo posible las atrocidades que realizaba ese enano, aunque tampoco podía cuestionarlo, su profesión tampoco es que fuera muy honrada.

Mientras con los 2 espadachines

" _Use el mejor acero que encontré de todo el universo / la forjo el mejor herrero que conocí / no era solo una espada, sino una parte de mi propia alma,_ la extraño" Contaba Zero sobre su espada en haiku, para terminar con algo normal, y un ':_(' en el casco.

"Puedo entender lo que dices, aunque mis habilidades con la espada nacieron solo para poder proteger a Fuyu-kun, podía sentir como mi alma se expande por mi espada cada vez que la uso, como mi deseo de protegerlo se extendía sobre ella, y ella estaba de acuerdo, cuando salgamos de aquí, me gustaría ayudarte a recuperarla" Dice Peko con una ligera sonrisa, animando a Zero, quien cambia su anterior emoji por un ':D' de felicidad de saber que alguien lo entiende (En lo que a habilidades con la espada se refiere).

"Gracias, aceptare con gusto tu ayuda cuando venzamos a Jack" Dijo Zero sin hacer ningún Haiku, como muestra confianza.

* * *

 **09:30 AM**

En otro lado, podemos observar al grupo de Naegi y al resto del grupo de Hinata, revisando aún más exhaustivamente la zona central de la 1º planta (Tienda, aula Audiovisual y Entrada), con la idea de asegurarse de no dejar nada que les pueda servir.

* * *

 **09:35 AM**

Mikan, Hiyoko, Souda y Nanami miran cada recoveco de la sala con ordenadores, incluso intentan buscar dentro de estos.

"¿Lo logras con ese Nanami-san?" Pregunta la enfermera, mientras observa a la gamer intentando descodificar el ordenador que tenía delante, sin éxito alguno.

"Nada, ningún cambio, aunque no me sorprende, si Chihiro-san no lo consiguió aún siendo el programador definitivo, poco puedo hacer con mis conocimientos" Dice algo triste la chica.

"Bueno, al menos tú haces algo, Don 'puedo desarmarlo' no ha sido capaz de cumplir con su título" Suelta Hiyoko en burla, mientras se ve a Souda liado con las piezas tan raras que forman el aparato que tiene en sus manos, el cual intenta desarmar, pero le resulta tan fuera de lugar que ni sabe cómo podría volver a armarlo luego.

"Bueno, tampoco es que tu estés siendo de mucha ayuda mocosa" Le responde con una mirada despectiva hacia la folclore.

* * *

 **09:45 AM**

En la Entrada se encontraban Celes, Maizono, Hinata, Mahiru, Hina y Hiro, cada uno revisando cada objeto en la sala, con cuidado de no tocar demasiado la puerta blindada y armada.

"Puerta cerrada, cámaras asesinas, buzón para los IDs de los muertos… Nop, nada nuevo, todo está igual que ayer y anteayer" Dice el vidente mirando toda la sala en conjunto.

"Gracias por la información obvia, vidente idiota" Le responde Celes con descaro.

"EH, no hacía falta decir eso" Salta Hina en defensa de su novio con pelo de fregona.

"Ya ya, tranquilos chicos, no hace falta pelear" Dice la idol intentando calmar a las 2 chicas.

"Ayy ¿es que no podemos hacer algo sin que alguien se pelee?" Suspira Mahiru con cansancio.

"Lo normal en nuestro grupo de locos, pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada Mahi-chan" Dice sonriendo Hajime.

"No creo que pueda acostumbrarme nunca a esto Hajime-kun, se aleja de mis capacidades" Se frota la frente la fotógrafa en respuesta.

* * *

 **09:55 AM**

Y en la tienda, se observa Naegi, Kirigiri y Axton, los 2 primeros mirando cada pequeño detalle, y Axton revisando mejor cada cosa que le sugiere que Jack lo usaría para ocultar algo, sin éxito por el momento.

"Me sorprende todavía que Jack no haya añadido ningún tipo de arma acá, no se una SMG de Hyperion, o una pistola simple, si quiere que nos matemos ¿no debería proporcionarnos medios?" Dice el comando buscando la inexistente mercancía bélica de la tienda.

"No sé si quiero que de verdad Jack ponga algo así en la tienda, no me reconfortaría que dejara armas tan a la vista, ni quiero pensar en que de verdad alguien las pudiera usar" Dice Naegi un poco asustado con la idea, para que al momento, Kirigiri le mande una mirada de 'Cállate sobre ese tema' a Axton, que la recibe y acata con temor de poder molestarla, susurrando un ' _Que pasa con las mujeres, porque todas tienen que ser igual de mandonas y aterradoras_ ', y continuando su búsqueda.

* * *

 **10:10 AM**

Mientras en la zona del gimnasio y la sala anterior, está el grupo Lilith revisando esa zona, Togami, Fukawa y Brick revisando los trofeos, y Lilith, Maya, Morde y Krieg revisando hasta los banquillos del lugar.

"Esto es estúpido, está claro que ese Jack no ha colocado nada que podamos aprovechar, odio admitirlo, pero tiene verdadera madera para considerarlo un rival intelectual" Dice con molestia pura el Heredero, mientras Syo juega a intentar dejar cortes no letales en el cuerpo de Brick y este se defiende mientras ríe, que por qué lo hacen como si nada, yo que sé, no puedo leer sus mentes, y a Togami parece darle igual también.

 **DENTRO DEL GIMNASIO.**

"Aghh, nada aquí tampoco, ya sospechaba que no encontraríamos nada, pero no que fuera a ser tan frustrante" Dice Mordecay mientras se intenta arrancar la perilla de la frustración contenida, solo para ser parado por Lilith: "Quieres calmarte, me estas estresando a mi también, además, no te tires de la perilla, me gusta y no quiero que te la dañes"

"Si al menos no tuviera este estúpido collar, podría levantar todo esto para poder ver mejor por debajo, estúpido chupaskags" Clama Maya mientras intenta mirar debajo de los asientos de las gradas, y se agarraba del collar.

"No sirve de nada lamentarse Sirena mía, lo mejor es apañárnosla como podamos, SI LA SANGRE NO VA AL HACHA, EL HACHA IRA A LA SANGRE" Dice y grita Krieg mientras le apoya una mano en el hombro.

"Si no fuera porque ya estoy acostumbrada a esa parte tuya, me volverías loca Krieg, pero lo entiendo, puede que haya alguna llave para estos collares, pero ya digo que no es en esta planta" Dice la peliazul para luego continuar con lo suyo.

* * *

 **11:00 AM**

Tenemos al grupo de Twogami revisando la zona de basura, aprovechando que disponen de la llave, Yamada y Hanamura revisan el contendedor buscando pruebas o algo útil, o al menos eso dicen, y Twogami revisa el resto de alrededores, mientras de vez en cuando echa un ojo a los 2 seres de pensamiento indeseado.

"Hanamura, Yamada, eso no nos sirve, haced el favor de devolverlo a su lugar" Les reprende al ver que cogían… no se que estarían cogiendo, pero nada bueno para la salud mental seguro.

"Perdón Twogami-san" "Discúlpeme Sr. Twogami Byakuya" Se disculpan los dos, para luego seguir buscando otras cosas.

Ishimaru intentaba detener a Mondo, quien quiere tirar a Claptrap al incinerador, el pobre robot no aprende que no debe comentar sobre el peinado del motorista, y que no hay que darle órdenes.

"TRANQUILO ESBIRRO, SI NO TE DETIENES QUEMARAS MIS CIRCUIETOS, Y TU MAZORCA SE CONVERTIRA EN PALOMITAS" Habla Claptrap, sin procesar ninguna sílaba, y cabreando más al motero: "MALDITO CAPULLO ROBOTICO METETE AHÍ PARA QUE ARDAS"

"Cálmate Bro, no hagas ninguna locura" Intenta (Sin éxito) Taka calmar al irascible motero.

"Curioso, mirando esas tuberías que salen de la incineradora, parece que también sirve para suministrar calor a los dormitorios del edificio" Dice Nagito, observando la máquina y las tuberías que salían de ella hacía las paredes, ignorando el intento de asesinato que ocurría la lado.

* * *

 **12:00 AM**

En la Lavandería, podemos encontrar a Sakura, Mukuro y Akane, las 2 primeras habían decidido hacer la colada mientras Junko estaba tranquila y vigilada por otros del grupo, la 3º acompañaba, y por la puerta asomaba Janey con una cesta en las manos.

"HOLA CHICAS, es sorprendente lo competitiva que es Athena a veces, no pensé que se tomaría esa pequeña derrota contra Nidai tan enserio, y en encima en un pulso" Dice la mecánica espacial mientras se ríe de la situación relatada.

"Tu 'Amiga' se toma muy enserio lo de su orgullo, ha picado hasta al Entrenador" Suelta Akane también en risas, para añadir Mukuro "Y si además los animabais a los 2 a repetir cada vez que uno perdía, más empeño le ponen"

"Por lo menos, Athena-san está más tranquila así, no me gusta verla igual de derrumbada como ayer, se nota que es a la que más le afecto la forma en la que Jack volvió a la vida, debía conocerlos bien a esos chicos, Janey-san ¿le importa contarnos un poco sobre ellos si no es molestia?" Pregunta Sakura.

"Para nada Sakurita-chan, me alegra que queráis ayudarla tanto, bueno a ver donde podría empezar, sus nombres eran: Fiona, Rhys, el pobre chico al que Jack engaño y le robo su cuerpo, Sasha, y Vaughn. Pues resulta que todo empezó con un encargo que recibió Athena, y que me oculto, pues me prometió que dejaría las misiones, aunque ahora sé que no puedo detenerla, el peligro es parte de ella, pero bueno, según recuerdo de lo que Athena me contó, conoció a Sasha y Fiona por primera vez en Hollow Point, pero las chicas pensaron que quería cazarlas y huyeron de ella, incluso las ayude sin darme cuenta, luego de eso, me dijo que encontró al grupo entero en Old Haven, salvándoles de unos tipos malos, y después de una bronca les dijo que iba a acompañarlos en su misión y entrenar a las chicas, empezando su vieja con ellos por Pandora para encontrar unas cosas para un robot de Atlas al parecer, creo que para encontrar un bóveda, algo MUUUUUY común por acá, y estuvieron recorriendo el lugar hasta una cúpula invernadero de Atlas, donde estaba otra pieza, allí encontraron al parecer a un tipo, Cassius creo que era, que casualmente era, 1. El último científico que Athena no había espachurrado, y 2. Miembro del proyecto del robotin de Atlas, bueno, pues Athena casi se lo carga, pero Fiona la detuvo, además de impresionarla con sus habilidades mientras buscaban la pieza, lo cual fueron 2 cosas más que causaron que le cogiera cariño, además, de ese pequeño consejo que le dio para que se sincerase conmigo y provocara que me pidiera matrimonio hace unos meses, lo malo es que allí fue la última vez que las vio, pues ocurrió que una tipa mala recurrió a Mordecay y Brick para quitar a Athena de en medio, y aunque debería guardarles rencor por eso, y se lo guardo, Athena dijo que son cosas de Buscacámaras y nada personal, así que quien soy para cuestionarla, pero bueno que me desvió del tema, resulta que esos 2 malditos lograron reducirla, no sin que mi chica les diera para el pelo JA, y se la llevaron para su base para que Lilith la interrogara sobre su tiempo con Jack, y juro que casi me da algo cuando me dijo que casi la fusila, estúpida pelirroja temperamental, y bueno, ahí tenéis toda la historia, Athena no pudo saber nada más sobre ellos, ah sí, excepto que yo los ayude a llegar a Helios, lo cual me duele un poco al saber lo que les ha pasado, pero a Athena no le gustaría que me culpase por ello" Relató Janey, siendo escuchada por todas.

"Entiendo, ahora puedo ver mejor cuan cercana era Athena-san de ese grupo, mis deseos de ayudarla han aumentado" "SÍ, QUIERO ZURRAR A JACK POR LO QUE LES HIZO" "Creo que sería mejor que evitásemos un confrontamiento con Jack, no saldría bien Owari-san, y Janey-san, cuente conmigo también" Dijeron Sakura, Akane y Mukuro en respuesta por la historia, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Janey.

* * *

 **12:05 AM**

En la cafetería, en una mesa apartada, se puede ver a Athena y Nidai en un poderoso choque de voluntades, mientras forzaban el pulso del otro a la derrota, al lado están Junko y Timothy, la 1º animando y desanimando a los 2 al mismo tiempo, mientras el otro seguía asustado y desconfiado del resto, pero también estaba animando a la gladiadora, en voz baja, para evitar molestar, aunque los 2 gladiadores no le hacían ni caso a ninguno a la presencia de los 2 espectadores.

* * *

 **02:30 PM**

En la habitación de Gaige, claramente convertida en el Cuartel General del Gaige's Team, tenemos a todo el grupo reunido, con Ibuki farfullando en sueños mientras abrazaba/estrangulaba a un Leon que intentaba dormir, y el resto sentados alrededor de una mesa con comida que se habían traído de la cocina, pues según Gaige 'No hay ninguna regla que prohíba traer una mesa de la cafetería a nuestro HQ', nadie le discutió la idea.

"Chicos, no deberíamos separar a Ibuki, Leon parece sufrir" Dice el pequeño Fuji con San-D en la cabeza comiendo, mientras mira con preocupación a la pareja que dormía, o por lo menos una sí dormía.

"NAAHH, Leon está bien, incluso dormida Ibuki-chan sabe cuando parar de ahogar a su chico" Dice Gaige con Maga-Z en el hombro, mientras ríe tranquila, añadiendo Nisha: "Sí, es igual a ti pelirroja, una lapa al dormir, pero saben cuando no pasarse"

"Oh ¿Ibuki-chan y Gaige-chan son como lapas cuando duermen? Como Gundham-kun cuando…" "REINA OSCURA, LE PIDO QUE NO DESVELE NUESTROS SECRETOS DE ULTRATUMBA" Detiene Gundham a Sonia de seguir su frase, mientras ocultaba todo su rostro dentro de su larga bufanda, mientras Jump-P dormía en su costado, y Sonia comía con Cham-P en su regazo.

* * *

 **03:00 PM**

En un cuarto diferente a los dormitorios de los estudiantes, lleno de maquinas y remplazos mecánicos para un cuerpo, podemos observar a la persona misteriosa que se vio junto a Jack y Monokuma ayer, sigue sin verse su aspecto, pero sí se puede ver con un papel en las manos que ponía 'Escoge a 2' y una lista con los nombres de los participantes, con algunos tachados como que no le interesaban, y un circulo en uno, Timothy.

* * *

 **03:30 PM**

En la cafetería, se observa a Celes, Naegi, Nagito, Kirigiri y Salvador jugando al póker, apostando fichas de póker, que encontraron en la tienda, sobra decir quien tenía más acumuladas, sep…. SALVADOR, sorprendidos verdad, pues no me extraña, incluso Celes se encuentra algo sorprendida con este impredecible rival, quien diría que este enano sería tan bueno al póker.

"Yyy trió de ases, otra victoria para el Gunzerker, jajaja, venid con papi" Dijo entre risas el barbudo azul mientras recogía más fichas para su montón.

"Se ve que no tengo mucha suerte en estos momentos, que poco esperanzador" "Ya pensaba que mi suerte no serviría de nada en los juegos de Celes, pero no me esperaba que alguien venciera incluso a ella" "Espera lo inesperado Makoto-kun, y esto es de verdad inesperado" Decían Nagito con una nube de lluvia en su cabeza, Naegi riendo apenado, y Kirigiri sonriendo ligeramente mientras observaba con interés el misterio que tenía delante.

"Y además, tus victorias son legítimas, ninguna trampa puede escaparse de mis ojos y los de Kyoko-san, me encuentro congratulada de disponer de tal magnifico rival" Dice la chica gótica mientras tomaba su te royal que le preparo Hifumi, y el plato con pastas que preparó Hanamura. Los cuales se encuentran al lado de su Señora esperando otra nueva orden, y de paso animando a su Lady.

"jajaja, eso pasa por subestimar al enano, y este enano se asegurará de dejaros sin blanca" Suelta con orgullo Salvador, para que luego Hanamura reparta cartas y empezar otra ronda.

* * *

 **05:15 PM**

Nos encontramos en la salda Audiovisual, dentro esta Claptrap atado y apagado, y Axton mira con maldad como Souda y Chihiro preparan sus herramientas para comenzar la operación 'Arreglar la actitud del maldito robot de una vez', la cual Souda apoya, y Chihiro no tanto.

"Estáis seguros de esto, se que puede ser algo molesto, pero tenemos que llegar a esto" Decía Fuji preocupado por el bienestar del robot cuadricular que tenía delante.

"Te lo aseguro, esto es lo mejor, vosotros solo habéis pasado por 2 días con él, no querréis saber cómo será cuando paséis una semana o un mes con él" Hablaba el comando mientras se frotaba las manos.

"Estoy de acuerdo amigo mío, además, quiero desarmarlo y juguetear con su interior" Salivaba Souda ante la perspectiva de ver qué clase de circuitos contenía Claptrap en su interior.

"Pero y si nos equivocamos en algo y rompemos algo importante, eso es como matarlo" Dijo de repente Chihiro asustado ante la idea de quitarle la vida al robot accidentalmente.

"Tranquilo Fuji, por eso venimos nosotras, que conocemos mejor los componentes dentro de Claptrap" "Correcto amiguito, hemos desarmado y armado montones de unidades suyas para conocer cada pieza y circuito, así que solo preocúpate de los códigos o cosas raras que tienes que usar para cambiar su personalidad" Aparecen por la puerta Gaige y Janey, tranquilizando, un poco, al pequeño, que seguía mirando con preocupación pura por el pobre robot.

De repente se escucha un DING en sus Echos/IDs, con una notificación en las reglas.

\- Regla Temporal. Matar al Claptrap no se considera asesinato válido, destrozarlo como gustéis sin problemas.

"Saber que a Jack le interesa menos que mierda lo que le pase a Claptrap no es que me anime a seguir con esto, me siento como si le hiciera un favor a él, no a nuestro grupo" Dice Gaige algo desanimada ante la nueva regla tan cruel.

"Chicos, y si en vez de cambiarle partes y códigos de personalidad, le añadimos cosas útiles, como mejor vista, una base de movimiento mejor, escáner, y esas cosas" Lanza Chihiro al aire.

"Mejorar al maldito robot dices, mal plan no es, seguirá siendo insoportable, pero la idea de que sea útil al menos nos daría un buen motivo para aguantarlo" Dice Axton, con una mezcla de molestia de tener que seguir aguantando al robot, y aprobación por la idea del chico.

"Es una magnífica idea Fuji, ese es mi pequeño compinche, BIEN YA LE HABÉIS OÍDO, cambiamos a la operación 'Haced al robot más útil' " Habla Gaige mientras alza su brazo mecánico con energía, siendo seguida por el resto, Claptrap se había salvado de poder morir, y encima va salir renovado de esto, si no estuviera apagado y atado, posiblemente saltaría de alegría.

* * *

 **06:00 PM**

En el gimnasio, tenemos a Brick y Krieg ¿Peleando? Más bien, esquivando y aguantando golpes de parte de Sakura, Nidai y Mukuro, mientras Athena hace un sparring con mejor aspecto con Akane, y de espectadores están el resto de sus grupos, con Togami y Morde mirando la 'pelea' de los 2 grandullones con escepticismo, Junko y Janey riendo, Lilith y Maya como si lo que ven fuera algo habitual, Timothy escondido detrás del resto y Fukawa escribiendo algo en un libro.

"En serio, tienen las manos hechas mierda, y aún así quieren pelear contra 3 a la vez, estos 2 tienen algo mal en sus cabezas" Decía Mordecay incrédulo, con Togami frotándose la cara con decepción tipo 'Por qué me ha tocado con tal par de idiotas'.

"De que te sorprendes tío, estamos hablando de Brick, que solo sabe aplastar cosas sin pensar mucho, y Krieg, que por mucho que lo ame, sé que no tiene la mejor de las saludes mentales del grupo, incluso la amiga escritora/psicópata está más cuerda" Responde Maya, para terminar señalando con el pulgar a la chica que seguía escribiendo sin percatarse de nada.

"Y está claro que son verdaderos monstruos, reciben golpes aterradores y ni se tambalean" Dice Janey, que estaba a 2 bandas, entre ver la 'pelea' de los 2 monstruos contra la soldado, la luchadora y el entrenador, y ver a su chica cambiando puños con Akane.

"En resistencia y fuerza son aterradores como ninguno, pero también son humanos, un buen golpe seco en sus nucas, y dejan de dar la tabarra, aunque eso solo lo hago con Brick, no quiero cabrear a la peliazul de acá" Comenta Lilith tranquila mientras vea a Brick recibir un golpe combinado de Sakura y Nidai y aguantarlo como si nada, cosas como esa le recuerdan lo aterrador que parecía el tipo el 1º día que lo conoció en ese autobús, ya después de un tiempo con él pudo ver ese corazón amable que oculta dentro.

De mientras Junko se percata de algo detrás de ella y al ver que es, decide jugar un poco con su compañero asustadizo.

"Hola hola Timoy, que pasa ¿Acaso te asustan los 2 grandotes de allí? ¿Acaso no eran los que casi te hacen papilla el 1º día? ¿Me pregunto si aún querrán hacerlo? Tú qué piensas amigo, jeje" Dice mientras suelta sonrisas burlonas cada rato, dejando más asustado aún al pobre Alcaldiff de Concordia, quien muestra lo valiente y fuerte que le ha hecho su aventura en Elpis…. nada en absoluto.

* * *

 **07:15 PM**

En un lugar de la Tienda, se ve a Ibuki, Maizono y Saionji, revisando entre las cosas del lugar, buscando algo que pudiera servir para hacer un miniconcierto en el gimnasio, idea de la rockera para ayudar a subir la moral y reforzar lazos, antes del 1º enfrentamiento con el plan de Jack, les acompañaba Leon, Hinata, Mikan y Mahiru, los 2 primeros para ayudar a llevar y preparar las cosas necesarias, y Mikan y Mahiru para acompañar y ayudar a sus amigas con lo que necesitaran.

"Hmmm, Ibuki no logra encontrar una buen guitarra entre las tantas que encuentra, son demasiado estiradas, no encuentra una molona" Dice la chica mientras busca algo bueno y molón entre las guitarras estilo Hyperion.

"Ya, aunque si no encuentras una, Leon piensa que podríamos coger una normal y pedirle a Gaige, Janey o Souda que la personalice a tu gusto" Propone Leon, para al acto ser asaltado por una eufórica Ibuki a la que le gusto la idea, sin dejar parte de su cara sin besar.

"Bien, con eso ya tendríamos la parte de Ibuki-chan lista, solo nos faltaría un buen equipo de sonido, micrófonos, luces, y ropa para mí y Hiyoko. Hajime-san, Koizumi-chan, podríais ayudarnos con eso, y Mikan, tu avisa al resto para que estén a las 08:30 PM en el gimnasio"

"De acuerdo Maizono-san" "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que Hajime-kun os ayude a cargar cualquier cosa" "Mahiru-neechan, ayúdame a escoger un buen kimono para la actuación" "O-ok chicas, me asegurare de decírselo a todos, confiad en mi" Dijeron Hajime, Mahiru, Hiyoko y Mikan, para luego moverse cada uno a una cosa distinta, Ibuki y Leon llevando una guitarra a Gaige para que la modifique, Hajime ayudando a recoger algunos de las cosas que había que llevar, Mahiru y Hiyoko seleccionando un kimono para la rubia, y Mikan dirigiéndose a comunicar la noticia al resto de participantes.

* * *

 **08:30 PM**

Se puede ver el gimnasio remodelado para el concierto, con los instrumentos y sistemas de sonido en el palco, focos encima, y sillas ocupadas por los estudiantes y carmesíes, con los primeros asientos reservados para: Todo el Gaige's Team, Hajime, Mahiru, Mikan, Naegi y Kirigiri, y el resto detrás (entre ellos se podía ver al nuevo Claptrap, su aspecto visual es casi igual, excepto que se ve más nuevo y vivo, tenía mejoras incorporadas que ya se irán contando ;), y su personalidad era igual, pero con toques del modo INAC (Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap) que mejoran su inteligencia y capacidades de comunicación), a un lado de la habitación se podía ver comida y bebida para después. En el palco se ve a Ibuki probando su chula guitarra modificada por Gaige, dándole un aspecto más rockero y menos hyperiano, Saionji ajustando su kimono y su micro, y Maizono junto a Souda revisando cada detalle antes de comenzar.

"Ok, todo está a punto Maizono-san, cuando querías empezamos, yo me quedare por aquí para ayudar con cualquier imprevisto" Dice Souda mientras termina de revisar el cableado.

"De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayudar Souda-kun, eres muy amable" Responde feliz Sayaka, sonrojando levemente al mecánico, y haciendo reír a una Hiyoko con algo en mente, ya si es algo bueno o malo es otro tema.

"BIEN, estáis preparados para disfrutar y olvidar lo malo, gritar 'SÍ'" Grita Ibuki, siendo contestada por un 'SÍ' de parte de algunos del público, los primeros y más fuertes eran Gaige, Sonia, Leon, hasta Chihiro, se notaba la unión en ese grupo por cada poro.

Y entonces empezó la música, la cual era una magnífica combinación entre la fuerza de Ibuki, la elegancia de Hiyoko, y la dulzura Sayaka, que reconfortaba y animaba al resto del grupo, y un mecánico pelirosa quedaba hechizado con la imagen y voz de la Idol.

Después de 1 hora de música, el grupo se levanto para empezar a cenar, y las estrellas de esa noche bajaban a unirse también.

"GUAU, habéis estado de PUTA MADRE CHICAS, siento que podría reventar a Jack a ostias ahora mismo tras escucharos, no os parece TEAM" Dice Gaige con energía mientras se dirigía a su team predilecto.

"Totalmente de acuerdo Pelirroja" "Ha sido una concierto maravilloso compañeras" "Buhahaha, mis Devas y yo hemos disfrutado de vuestra proclamación a los infiernos" "Has estado alucinante Ibuki-chan, Leon está orgulloso de ti" "Estoy de acuerdo, he disfrutado mucho con vuestra música amigas" Respondían Nisha, Sonia, Gundham, Leon y Chihiro.

"Gracias Leon-kun, Ibuki esta tan contenta que incluso te mostrará más de su energía el resto de esta noche" Suelta la alocada chica, dejando a Leon con una cara que competía con su pelo en color rojo.

Luego el resto de gente felicitaba a las 3 chicas, mientras continuaban comiendo.

"HAS ESTADO ALUCINATE MAIZONO-SAN, nunca pensé que vería tal esplendor en el palco, brillabas más que los focos mismos" Decía un Kazuichi con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras una sonrojada Sayaka le agradecía sus palabras y su ayuda montando todo el equipo de música, focos y demás, y otra vez se veía a Hiyoko reír con su característica sonrisa pícara ante la perspectiva que le ofrecían esos 2.

Después de un rato cenando y hablando entre ellos, Naegi decir dar un discurso motivador de los suyos antes del anuncio nocturno.

"Bien, espero que todos estéis preparados, no dejaremos que nada de lo que planeé Jack para mañana nos afecte, no nos podrá separar, ni nos mataremos, le demostraremos que no tiene poder sobre nosotros y venceremos" Dice el joven niño ahoge, siendo contestado por el determinado asentimiento de cada uno de los participantes.

Y cuando todos estaban felices y optimistas ante el mañana, se encendió la pantalla el monitor del gimnasio, mostrando a Jack en todo su aterrador esplendor, copa en mano, y una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, que ni siquiera el Joker podría igualar.

" **Hola perdedores, son las 10 de la noche, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestra insípida y simple fiesta, porque mañana empieza la verdadera fiesta, mi esplendida y sangrienta fiesta, de la cual ninguno podrá escapar, no importa cuán unidos estéis, hare que acabéis matándoos entre vosotros, Y NO PODRÉIS HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO. Buenas noches patéticos insectos, y disfrutad de vuestras últimas horas de paz, incluso os dejare la cafetería y la cocina abiertos esta noche, por si queréis cebaros antes de morir, jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"**

Y se apago el anunció, dejando esa aterradora risa final de Jack en el grupo, que aunque seguían determinados por las palabras de Naegi de antes, se dirigieron a descansar sin decir nada, mientras Brick, Maya y Lilith se preparaban para hacer la ronda nocturna que les tocaba, y Maizono, Ibuki, Souda, Hinata, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan y Leon se ocupaban de recoger todo lo de la fiesta, deseando todos interiormente que nada ocurriera esa noche.

* * *

 **10:10 PM**

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Sonia y Gundham, que se preparaban para dormir y eliminar la mala sensación que les había dejado ese mensaje de Jack, y mientras Gundham se quitaba su ropa y la cambiaba por su maligno pijama de hechicero, Sonia ya cambiada, con su sencillo pijama de reina oscura, acostaba a los cuatro Devas en unas minicamas infernales.

"A descansar pequeñines, soñad con los Minigudhams-kun" Decía la princesa mientras los arropaba a cada uno, siendo observada con cariño por Tanaka.

"Jaja, también pueden soñar con minisonias, mi Reina" Añade Tanaka.

"Cierto, y sabes Gundham-kun, me gustaría ver algún día a un minigundham o una minisonia correteando y jugando junto a los Devas" Dice Sonia, dejando bastante sonrojado al hechicero, el cual se encontraba desprovisto de su bufanda defensiva, respondiendo en voz baja un: " _Sería de lo más maligno, mi gatita_ "

Aunque Sonia lo pudo escuchar igual, besando a su Emperador del Hielo en compensación, y mostrando una expresión de puro amor por su criador maligno.

Luego los 2 se metieron en su oscura e imperial cama, para continuar con su maligno plan de Minigundhams y minisonias.

Y mientras ellos 'Duermen', Leon y Ibuki también 'duermen', y el resto descansaba, pero de verdad. Esa noche un leve 'Upupupu' se escuchaba de fondo, profetizando algo terrible.

 **El 3º día en la Academia del Horror de Jack termina, quedan ¿46? participantes vivos.**

* * *

 **Y se acabó el capitulo, bonita mezcla de cosas implícitas he dejado al final, que pasara mañana cuando nuestros amigos despierten.**

 **Esperad al siguiente para saberlo, pero pacientemente por favor, mi 1º juicio va a ser 'interesante' de recrear, y eso que el 1º es el más fácil y simple... xDDD**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	11. Ch11 - Wreck-It

**Bueno, creo que esta vez la actualización ha sido más rápida que anteriores, pero que decir, la investigación y el juicio ha sido un gran reto, pero una vez que empezaba no podía parar de escribir, bonitas noches me he pillado xD, espero que disfrutéis del descubrimiento y la investigación.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **06:59 AM**

Llega la mañana para la mecánica espacial, a quien se puede ver abrazada a su gladiadora, la cual no parece para nada molesta con ello.

Tristemente, su relajante sueño juntas es destruido por el anuncio mañanero de Monokuma.

"Atención estudiantes, son las 07:00 AM, BUEEEENOS DÍAS, LEVANTAOS, os espera una maravillosa mañana, UPUPUPU"

Athena al escuchar el anuncio nota una mala vibración entre las palabras del oso, algo ha ocurrido por la noche.

"Janey, despierta" Intenta levantar Athena a su esposa, pero la chica no estaba para la labor: "5 minutos más Athena, ignora al tonto oso, y sigue dándome calorcito"

"Lo siento cari, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, debemos levantarnos y estar preparadas para lo que sea" Dice Athena, y abriendo los ojos con molestia interna, Janey asiente y va levantándose lentamente.

Una vez levantadas y cambiadas, las 2 mujeres salen al pasillo, encontrándose de cara con Maya, quien portaba un rostro para nada tranquilizador, y su siguiente frase es digna para ser candidata a 'Mejor frase jodedora de vidas'.

"ATHENA, JANEY, VENID CONMIGO, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMÓN DE LOS GORDOS" Suelta Maya.

"¿De qué tipo?" Pregunta Janey, para ser respondida al instante: "Venid y lo veréis, el resto de nuestro grupo están dirigiéndose allí, solo quedáis vosotras"

"De acuerdo, vamos" Dice Athena, para asentir Janey y moverse las 3.

Justo cuando estaban bajando por las escaleras al 2º piso, suena un anuncio en los monitores, uno que no deja ningún buen sabor de boca a la gladiadora.

" **DING DONG DING, un cuerpo ha sido descubierto, reúnanse en la cafetería para que se les explique el procedimiento"**

Nada más escuchar eso, además vislumbrar dolor oculto de Maya, Janey y Athena ya podían hacerse una idea de la trágica situación.

Al llegar a la entrada a la cafetería, se ve a las clases 77 y 78 fuera.

"¿Chicos, no deberías estar dentro?" Pregunta Janey, siendo contestada por Naegi: "Íbamos a hacerlo, pero Axton ha salido y nos ha recomendado esperar a que calmen a Lilith, la víctima que haya encontrado la ha afectado mucho, y solo permite a los de su grupo cercano"

"No digas más, creo que me imagino lo que ocurre. Maya, Janey, deprisa" Dice Athena, para posterior entrar las 3 a la cafetería, fuera de la cocina se ven a Nisha abrazando a Gaige, quien estaba afectada, igual que el resto de Invasores Carmesís, Maya se dirige con Krieg, quien parecía estar apretando sus puños con fuerza y se abría las heridas, mientras Athena y Janey deciden entrar a la cocina, para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca se esperarían ver.

El cuerpo del anteriormente conocido como Masa de músculos, uno de los buscacámaras originales, un gran amigo… Brick, el Rey Tajo, estaba tirado en el suelo bocabajo, MUERTO.

* * *

 **07:05 AM**

Naegi estaba, tenso sería quedarse corto, superultratenso, había sonado el anuncio de descubrimiento de cadáver que nunca podría olvidar de sus anteriores juegos, y todo el grupo de los Carmesís dentro de la cafetería dolidos, no había duda de qué había ocurrido, alguien de sus amigos, había asesinado a otra persona, había empezado el juego y ni siquiera había salido el 1º motivo de Jack, lo cual lo aterraba más, pero no podía dejarse caer en ese antiguo sentimiento de desesperación, tenía que ponerse firme para poder enfrentar otra vez un juicio escolar, seguramente cambiado al estilo de Jack, para descubrir al asesino.

Supo que llego el momento, cuando Axton volvió a acercase a sus compañeros y senpais, y les dijo que podían entrar ya. Naegi, Kirigiri, Hinata y Nanami no tardaron en dirigirse a verificar a la víctima, y cuál fue su horrible sorpresa, cuando vio a Brick muerto bocabajo, con la piel pálida del frío, un surco de sangre congelada recorriendo su espalda empezando desde su nuca, y a su lado se podían ver 2 cosas: 1. La puerta del congelador de la cocina abierto, y 2. A una Lilith destrozada siendo fuertemente abrazada por un Mordecay que se tragaba su propio dolor por su amada sirena.

Antes siquiera de que alguno pudiera decir algo, salió Monokuma delante de todos en la cafetería, y Jack se vislumbraba en los monitores.

"JAJAJA, Ya tenemos a nuestra 1º víctima mortal, y que delicia saber que se trata de esa Masa de carne sin cerebro de Brick, ni os imagináis cuan feliz me siento de verlo así de muerto, semicongelado, atacado en la espalda, a traición, tal y como un sucio bandido se merece, JAJAJA, una verdadera delicia" Reía cruelmente Jack, cabreando más y más a Lilith, y también al resto, siendo Gaige la 1º en estallar.

"CALLATE CACHO GILIP*****, MONTON DE MIERDA PUTREFACTA, VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CARA Y A GRAPARTELA EN TU PODRIDO CULO, ME ESCUCHAS" Eso y más amenazas que no escribiré, soltaba la mecanoamante, acompañado de otras groserías de menor grado del resto de buscacámaras, mientras Jack ni contestaba, solo seguía riéndose en sus caras, y así fue hasta que se detuvo, se seco una lágrima, y tras dar una orden silenciosa a Monokuma apagó el monitor, dejando el lugar en silencio, uno que el oso rompió cuando se dispuso a contar la valiosa información que tenía.

"Upupupu, muy bien, cálmense estudiantes y escuchad, vuestro director Monokuma va a contaros sobre el juicio escolar que realizaremos para atrapar y descubrir al 'ennegrecido'" Dice Monokuma, siendo escuchado por todos, levantando la mano Junko (curiosamente), para preguntar.

"Disculpa ¿van a ser copias de los míos, o seréis más originales?" Soltó la chica su pregunta.

"Hmm, bueno cuestión, ex maestra, bueno, será como una mezcla, mantendremos las bases, como vuestro tiempo para la investigación y todo eso, usando la aplicación de Munición de vuestros Echos/IDs para recolectar pruebas, y en el juicio la idea será casi igual: todos debatiendo todo, para pillad al asesino, si lo lográis, él será castigado y vosotros continuareis con vuestra vida escolar, fallad, y todos seréis ejecutados, mientras que él, junto a una persona de su elección, podrán marcharse. Los cómplices no cuentan para el castigo, ni se les permitirá ser escogidos por el asesino si falláis, jóvenes deseosos de graduaros, si queréis salid de aquí con alguien, tendréis que actuar sin decírselo, Upupupu" Dijo el oso, para luego añadir: "Bien, y aquí viene una curiosa nueva regla para el Juicio escolar: si en algún momento del juicio, no estáis seguros de poder descubrir al asesino, podréis detened el juicio por aprobación de la mayoría. Así evitaréis morir por fallar, pero el asesino seguirá suelto, y podrá volver a planear un asesinato, sin tener que preocuparse por romper las reglas, es más, ahí va la norma"

Y sonando un DING en los Echos/IDs, aparece la nueva norma.

Regla nº9. En caso de que un juicio quede nulo por mayoría, el asesino queda absuelto de su crimen, y sus víctimas quedan a 0 para poder repetir.

"PERO QUE C**** ¿qué clase de regla es esta? Con esto ahora tendremos gente que asesinara solo por matar, sin necesidad de motivo" Dice molesto Fuyuhiko.

"Correcto Minipadrino, esa es la idea del Gran Jack, Upupupu" Ríe Monokuma mirando a los asustados participantes, para luego moverse y darles a cada uno un documento: "Aquí tenéis el HDF, Hyperion Document Forensic, o Documento Forense de Hyperion, como prefiráis, pues no todos tenéis formación médica, y os ahorramos el trabajo, Upupupu"

Dicho eso, y entregado el documento a todos, Monokuma se marcho, dejando el silencio del inicio.

"Entonces uno de ustedes ha matado a Brick… VOY A DESPELLEJAR VIVO AL QUE LO HAYA HECHO" Saltó Lilith, rápidamente sujetada por Mordecay, quien aunque parecía más calmado, su mirada expresaba que compartía la misma idea que su novia y compañera, asustando a Naegi por el temperamento de esos 2, y si no fuera porque Gaige estaba en el suelo otra vez siendo consolada por Nisha, tendrían otra fuerte amenaza de muerte de su parte ( _No hay duda que ellos 3 eran los más cercanos a Brick_ ), ante eso, Naegi reúne toda su voluntad, y decide ponerse en marcha con la investigación, con Kyoko y Mikan acompañándolo a investigar la escena del crimen y el cuerpo, Mahiru y Hajime dando órdenes al resto para que se dispersaran en grupos de 3, para investigar cada rincón del edificio, y aunque algunos dudaban, pues recordaban que había una regla que solo dejaba a Lilith y Maya como sospechosas, Togami rompió esa idea tajadamente: "Si hubieseis leído bien, os hubierais percatado de que en la norma pone 'solo se permite estar en los PASILLOS a 3 personas', en otras palabras, solo puede haber 3 en los pasillos, pero en la cafetería, cocina, y resto de salas, podrían haber más personas sin problemas, además, después de realizar una prueba yo la 1º noche, y preguntar posteriormente a Ishimaru, resulta que si hay más de 3 en los pasillos, cualquier persona que no sea del grupo de vigilancia, recibe un pequeño pitido de advertencia en su ID al salir a los pasillos, por lo que así podría el asesino moverse sin romper la regla, y poder realizar su plan"

Y habiendo despejado la duda, se fueron dividiendo en grupos:

Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami. Comprobar la escena del crimen y buscar pistas, grupo principal.

Hajime, Mahiru y Mikan. Comprobar cuerpo e investigar pistas, grupo secundario.

Lilith, Gaige y Timothy. Fuera, las chicas son incapaces de actuar en condiciones sin ofuscarse o caer, y el chico está demasiado asustado para hacer algo.

Mordecay, Nisha y Chihiro. Se quedan con los otros 3, asegurándose que las chicas no hagan ninguna tontería, e intentando animarlas para que pudieran hacer frente al juicio en mejores condiciones.

Twogami, Hifumi y Hanamura. Grupo de investigación de la sala de basura.

Ishimaru, Mondo y Zero. Grupo de protección de la escena del crimen.

Asahina, Sakura y Hiro. Grupo de investigación de la 1º planta de los dormitorios.

Maizono, Souda y Celes. Grupo anexo al grupo de la 1º planta.

Saionji, Peko y Fuyuhiko. Grupo de investigación de la 2º planta de los dormitorios.

Nanami, Komaeda y Claptrap. Grupo anexo al grupo de la 2º planta.

Maya, Krieg y Axton. Grupo de investigación de la 3º planta de los dormitorios.

Salvador, Athena y Janey. Grupo anexo al grupo de la 3º planta.

Junko, Nidai y Mukuro. Grupo encargado de la zona del gimnasio.

Leon, Ibuki y Akane. Grupo encargado de la Tienda.

Sonia, Gundham y Fukawa. Grupo encargado de la entrada y aula Audiovisual.

Y una vez organizados todos, cada uno se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente, por lo que Naegi se dispuso a investigar la cocina con Kirigiri, Togami, Hajime y Mahiru, mientras Mikan revisaba el cuerpo de Brick. Lo 1º que hizo el chico fue revisar el HDF que les dio Monokuma.

-[Abriendo documento]-

[Victima: Brick/Rey Tajo]

[Hora de la muerte: Alrededor de las 05:00 AM]

[Causa de la muerte: No lo digo, aunque el tipo parece tener algo de frió ;P]

[El cuerpo fue descubierto dentro del congelador de la cocina, bien conservado, para que la carne no se eche a perder]

-[Cerrando documento]-

"De acuerdo, parece que el documento de Jack es más reducido que los de Monokuma, y solo nos da la hora y el lugar, la causa nos la oculta, lo cual quiere decir que es importante, y…" "Y encima suelta bromas, no es nada profesional" "Correcto" Dicen Kirigiri y Togami.

"A-aún no he terminado la autopsia, pero puedo confirmar que no murió por el frió del congelador" Aporto Mikan.

"Eso quiere decir que puede que no lo guardaran ahí para matarlo, sino para esconder su cuerpo" Dijo Hajime reflexionando sobre el dato dado, mientras Mahiru dice sorprendida mirando el cuerpo: "Lo que más me sorprende es que alguien haya podido cargar con el tipo, MIRARLO, OCUPABA GRAN PARTE DEL CONGELADOR"

 **Tamaño del cuerpo añadido a Pruebas.**

"Entonces el asesino debe ser alguien capaz de mover el cuerpo de Brick, eso elimina a los más débiles de nosotros de la lista" Deduce Naegi, y mientras miraba una repisa de la cocina, se encuentra con algo extraño: "Que raro, esta servilleta de aquí está húmeda a diferencia del resto, y que casualmente sea roja, la hace más sospechosa ¿Qué piensas tu Kyoko-chan?"

Acercándose la chica a la repisa, coge la servilleta y la examina de cerca, dándose cuenta de algo: "Makoto-kun tienes razón al pensar en ella, esta servilleta está húmeda, pero no por agua…. es sangre, el asesino debe haberla usado para limpiar la sangre de la herida, pero teniendo en cuenta que sigue aquí y que no está tan llena de sangre como debería, sospecho que el asesino la uso sin pensar, y viendo el color de la servilleta, creyó que nadie se daría cuenta"

 **Servilleta roja llena de sangre añadida a Pruebas.**

"Y creo tener una ligera idea de que pudo usar como arma homicida" Dijo Togami, mostrando al resto un cuchillo de cocina, que aunque parecía limpia a 1º vista, a ojo experto se podían ver ligeros rastros de sangre seca en el objeto, y después de lanzar una pregunta silenciosa a Mikan, la chica se centra en la herida, para luego levantar la cabeza y asentir diciendo: "Puedo confirmar que la herida en la nuca ha sido hecha con un cuchillo de cocina"

 **Cuchillo de cocina añadido a Pruebas**

"De acuerdo, con esto podemos configurar que fue apuñalado por el asesino con ese cuchillo, y el asesino usó una servilleta roja para limpiar la sangre inicialmente, pero desistió, para luego usar otra cosa para limpiar, y terminar colocando el cuerpo de Brick en el congelador para ocultarlo de Lilith o Maya en caso de que pasaran por la habitación" Empezó a decir Hajime, para añadir al final: "Y creo que lo tuvo que hacer cuando Brick menos se lo esperase, pues no parece haber rastro de pelea, y Brick no era alguien que no pudiera ofrecer resistencia aún en su estado"

"Es verdad, además el asesino tuvo que actuar rápido para evitar ser pillado, por eso dejo estas 2 pruebas tan a la vista. Nae-kun, Togami, no creo que saquemos más de aquí por ahora, dirijámonos con los otros para ver que han descubierto antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Chicos, vosotros seguir revisando el lugar buscando más cosas" Dice Kirigiri, recibiendo un asentimiento general del grupo, para luego marcharse los 3 a otra parte.

Al salir de la cafetería, despidiéndose de grupo de protección, el trió piensa a qué lugar ir ahora.

"Pienso que deberíamos mirar solo los dormitorios, mirar la 1º planta del edificio principal es una pérdida de tiempo, dejemos esa parte a los que les ha tocado desgraciadamente" Propone Togami, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kirigiri: "Normalmente diría de no dejar ningún lugar sin revisar, pero en esto te doy la razón, el asesinato solo ha podido ocurrir en este edificio"

"Pues entonces, deberíamos revisar la lavandería, puede que el asesino la usara para limpiar su ropa" Dice Naegi.

Pero la detective niega "No creo, Makoto-kun, teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Lilith y Maya por el edificio, usar la lavandería sería un error, podrían mirar y ver una de las lavadoras encendida, y teniendo en cuenta que no las usamos por la noche, pondría al asesino más en evidencia si las utilizara"

"Correcto, pero la otra sala importante de esta planta si podría haberle servido, pues si no me equivoco, ese impostor dijo que la máquina es automática y además sirve para la calefacción, por lo que no sería raro si alguna la viera encendida" Suelta Togami, refiriéndose a la sala que mejor uso tenía para destruir pruebas, la sala del incinerador/calefactor.

"Entonces movámonos, si el asesino la usó, Twogami podría tener alguna pista para nosotros" Dice Makoto, para empezar a moverse los 3 hacía la sala.

* * *

 **07:26 AM**

El trío principal de investigación llega a la sala de basuras, donde se ve a Hifumi y Hanamura revisando unos papeles quemados, y Twogami revisando el incinerador apagado en busca de más.

"Hola chicos ¿habéis encontrado algo?" Pregunta Makoto dirigiéndose a los dos pervertidos.

"Oh, son los Señoritos Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri y Byakuya Togami, saludos, y como respuesta a su pregunta Makoto-dono, sí que hemos encontrado algo, mire esto" Dice Hifumi, para luego mostrar las servilletas al grupo, al mirarlas se puede ver que había rastros de sangre en las partes no quemadas.

 **Servilletas semidestruidas añadidas a Pruebas**

"Ha sido una suerte que el incinerador sea semiautomático, y que casualmente se apagara y refrigerase para no sobrecargarse por el calor, minutos después de que el asesino dejara las servilletas, gracias a ello tenemos estas pistas" Habla Twogami, sosteniendo su barbilla, mientras suelta una sonrisa de alivio.

"Parece que son las servilletas que uso el asesino para limpiar la sangre de la escena, por su aspecto puedo deducir que no solo se salvaron por la refrigeración de la máquina, sino también por la impaciencia del asesino por evitar a las vigilantes que quedaban" Comentaba Kyoko con su postura habitual de reflexionar, para luego mirar a las 3 personas delante suya y preguntar. "¿Tenéis algo más?"

"No, Kirigiri-san, esto es todo lo que hemos podido encontrar, nos dirigiremos con el grupo de la cafetería para enterarnos de más antes y prepararnos" Dijo Twogami, pero antes de que se movieran él y los otros 2, Togami los paro: "Antes de que os vayáis, quiero saber donde estuvisteis anoche"

"COMOO, acaso duda de nosotros Mister Togami" Decía sorprendido Hanamura ante la cuestión del heredero, al igual que Naegi y el resto, menos Kirigiri.

"Antes de que digas algo Makoto, debes recordar que por la laguna en la norma, cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber salido de su habitación y estar en la cocina, así que responder" Dijo Togami serio.

"Es una idea correcta, pero puedo defender a mi grupo entero, pues anoche estuvieron conmigo Hifumi y Hanamura, se que Mondo e Taka compartieron habitación anoche junto a Chihiro-san, Claptrap estaba con Souda, pues quería seguir revisando al robot, y aunque Zero pudo ser el único que estuvo solo anoche, cualquiera puede comprobar que es una persona demasiado estricta con su bushido personal como para abandonar su habitación, además de que lo interrogue antes de separarnos todos, y puedo asegurar que no salió de su habitación en ningún momento" Relato Twogami, dejando tranquilos al trío principal tras eliminar al grupo de Twogami de su lista.

Después de esto, el grupo de Twogami se marchó, y Naegi y su grupo decidieron comprobar las coartadas de los 2 grupos del 1º piso de dormitorios.

* * *

 **07:27 AM**

Nos encontramos con Naegi encontrándose con los grupos de Hina y Maizono, quienes se dirigían a la cafetería por falta de pistas.

"Hola chicos ¿alguna suerte?" Dice de primeras Naegi, siendo respondido por negaciones.

"Nada de nada Makoto" Dijo apenada Hina por no encontrar nada.

"Bien, ahora me gustaría saber vuestras posiciones durante la noche" Habló Togami, volviendo a sorprender a las personas cuestionadas, excepto los sensatos que sabían la intención de esa cuestión.

"Comprendo, bueno, en mi defensa y en la de Maizono-san, puedo asegurar que estuvimos en mi habitación anoche, hablando entre nosotras, y enterándome de algunos detalles interesantes" Dice Celes, avergonzando a Maizono al final con su insinuación, y eliminado a las 2 de la lista mental de Togami.

"De mi parte, puedo dar testimonio de que Mukuro-san estaba conmigo anoche, las 2 nos aseguramos de que Junko-san no hiciera nada anoche" Dijo Sakura, eliminando también a las 3 de la lista de sospechosos.

Hina también iba a defenderse, pero es detenida por Togami, quien suelta un simple: "Vosotros 2 no es necesario, os vi entrando a vuestra habitación con tus donuts, SÉ que es imposible que salierais de allí esta noche" Hina en respuesta muestra su risa de haber sido pillada, y Hiro soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

"Uff, casi me creo que desconfiabas de nosotros Togamichi" Reía despreocupadamente Hagakure, siendo ignorado por el Heredero.

"Bien, dirijámonos al 2º piso, necesitamos cuantas coartadas podamos" Dijo Kyoko para despedirse de los otros 6, y moverse el trío.

* * *

 **07:28 AM**

Nos encontramos en el 2º piso, vemos a Nanami y Komaeda, observando a Claptrap, mostrando este una de sus nuevas mejoras, un escáner ocular, el cual estaba usando sobre las paredes y escaleras, tanto las que subían, como las que bajaban, al ver eso, el grupo decide averiguar lo que pasaba.

"Hola Nanami-san, Komaeda-san ¿Qué hace Claptrap?" Pregunta Naegi, mirando al robot mientras seguía escaneando.

"Hmm, oh hola, está escaneando unas manchas que hemos encontrado en las escaleras, una marca de mano con sangre" Dice Chiaki, dejando sorprendidos a Naegi y los otros 2.

"¿Has dicho una marca de mano con sangre?" Pregunta la detective.

"Sí Kirigiri-san, hay una en la pared de las escaleras hacía este piso, y otra en la que va al 3º piso" Responde Nagito.

"Ya veo, eso nos será útil para descubrir al asesino" Decía Kirigiri contenta ante la nueva prueba.

 **Huella de mano ensangrentada añadida a Pruebas**

"Tenemos una huella en la pared de las escaleras hacía el 2º piso, y otra en las que van al 3º, eso también reduce nuestra lista de sospechosos, el asesino tenía prisa por esconderse" Dijo Togami mientras pensaba en la nueva información.

"Eso elimina a toda nuestra clase, y si hay huellas de mano hacia el 3º, también elimina a la clase de Hajime-san, pero eso significaría que el asesino…." Decía Naegi, pero antes de terminar su frase, es interrumpido por un robot gritón.

"TERMINE, SOY LO MÁS, hay una huella en la pared hacía el 2º piso, y por su posición, puedo indicar que fue dejada al subir, en cambió, hay 2 en la pared hacía el 3º, una indica que subió, pero la otra está al revés en la esquina, mi capacidad analítica no es capaz de decir si fue dejada al apoyarse al bajar, o por otra cosa" Dijo el robot cuadrado.

Acercándose Kirigiri a las 2 huellas sospechosas de la pared, pudo vislumbrar lo que decía Claptrap, 1 era la normal al subir, pero la otra estaba en una esquina, la palma en una parte y los dedos en la otra, lo cual podría indicar que el asesino pudo bajar, o la dejo al esconderse de algo, pero ahora mismo no podía indicar cuál de las 2 era.

"Concuerdo con Claptrap, esa huella extraña podría indicar que el asesino pudo haber subido al 3º piso solo para esconderse y evitar a Lilith y Maya, para luego bajar, o la dejo al esconderse en la pared, creo que todavía no podemos eliminar a la clase 77 de la lista de sospechosos" Dijo al final la chica.

"Entiendo, Nanami, Komaeda, serían tan amables de decir donde estuvieron anoche" Soltó Togami mirando a los 2, aunque no pudieron responder por la aparición del otro grupo encargado de ese piso.

"Oh, son Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami ¿Tenéis algo?" Pregunta Fuyuhiko al verlos.

"Oh hola Kuzuryuu-san, tenemos algunas pistas, pero creo que primero necesitamos saber vuestras coartadas de esta noche, si no les importa" Dice Naegi, y aunque la cuestión lanzada podría ofender al grupo, el gánster entendía la idea, por lo que decidió responder.

"Ya veo, con eso de que la norma esa no era tan restrictiva, todos somos sospechosos ¿no? Pues ya os digo por adelantado que ni Peko ni yo salimos de nuestra habitación, estuvimos en ella toda la noche" Respondió el Yakuza, acompañado de un asentimiento de parte de Peko, confirmando la coartada.

"EN SERIO SOY SOSPECHOSA, pues os equivocáis al dudar de mí, estuve toda la noche en mi cuarto acompañada de Mikan-chan, podéis preguntarle y os dirá lo mismo" Dijo altiva la bailarina.

"Y antes de que Kuzuryuu-san, Peko-san y Saionji-san aparecieran, os iba a decir que ni yo ni Nanami-san salimos de su habitación, Hinata-san nos pidió a toda nuestra clase que estuviéramos acompañados por alguien anoche para reducir problemas por el anuncio, y yo acompañe a Nanami mientras jugábamos algunos de sus juegos, una pena que tal decisión de parte Hinata-san no evitara la muerte de uno de nuestros nuevos compañeros, pero al menos servirá para evitar que podamos ser sospechosos" Dice Nagito.

 **Testimonio de Komaeda añadida a Pruebas**

"Ya veo, deberíamos preguntarle luego a Hinata-san sobre esto, nos ayudara a eliminar a más gente de la lista de sospechosos" Decía más tranquilo Naegi, aunque internamente le preocupaba la dirección de esto.

"Correcto, y tu robot, donde estuviste anoche" Dijo Togami mirando a Claptrap, quien le responde: "Tengo en mi banco de memoria los datos de que estuve con el Magnífico Sr. Souda, quien me estaba otorgando más mejoras"

Con eso, los 3 confirmaron la coartada de Claptrap y Souda, mientras una gota les recorría la nuca al notar la "ligera" manipulación del mecánico sobre el robot.

"Bien, con eso ya solo nos queda verificar el 3º piso, y repasar las coartadas en la cafetería" Dice Kyoko, para luego moverse los 3 arriba, y el resto irse hacía la cafetería para reunirse con el resto.

* * *

 **07:29 AM**

3º piso, Naegi y sus 2 acompañantes llegaron y se encuentran con los 2 grupos encargados de ese piso dirigiéndose a las escaleras, lo cual les vino bien.

"Hola chicos ¿Habéis descubierto algo?" Pregunta Naegi, siendo respondido por negaciones y abatimiento.

"Nada de nada, lo único que no hemos podido hacer ha sido revisar los cuartos, y no sé si nos dará tiempo a pedir los Echos del resto para ello" Dijo Athena, molesta por no haber podido encontrar nada que diga quien había asesinado a Brick.

"Tristemente no creo que tengamos esa oportunidad, pero si me gustaría contar con donde estuvisteis anoche vosotros" Habló Togami, y aunque recibió miradas de molestia por la idea de que hayan sido alguno de ellos, decidieron responder.

"De mi parte y la de Athena, puedo deciros que ninguna salió de la cama anoche, estuvimos ahí hasta esta mañana" Dijo Janey.

"Aunque me molesta esa sospecha cacho capullos, ya os digo que no salí de mi cuarto, nada más llegar a mi cuarto, me lance a mi cama y quede sopa" Soltó enfadado Salvador.

"De mi parte os confirmo que no salí de mi cuarto, incluso puedo asegurar que Krieg estuvo conmigo, lo estaba vigilando para que no se soltara mientras Maya estaba fuera" Añadió Axton, siendo confirmado por el psicópata: "Tiene razón, estuve con él toda lo noche, durmiendo mientras evitaba que mi otra parte saliera"

"Comprendo, gracias por responder, siento esto, y Maya, si no es molestia, podrías decirnos que pasó durante vuestra vigilancia anoche" Dijo Naegi, mirando a la sirena peliazul.

"Empezó normal, Lilith, Brick y yo repasamos la 1º planta del edificio principal, pasando a las salas del lugar, luego a las 04:00 AM, volvimos y patrullamos por el 1º piso, y cuando íbamos a subir al 2º, Brick dijo que quería tomar algo y se fue a la cocina, mientras nosotras seguimos patrullando, MIERDA, debimos haber ido con él, seguro que habríamos evitado que pasara esto, pero no, seguimos patrullando el 2º piso, y fue por las 05:30 AM que al no ver volver a Brick fuimos a la cocina, pero no lo encontramos, miramos el resto de salas, nada, no estaba en ninguna parte, no fue hasta ya la madrugada, que cuando fuimos a desayunar y Lilith abrió el congelador para sacar algo de hielo, que lo descubrimos…. MIERDA OSTIA*****" Decía alterada Maya, siendo abrazada por Krieg, mientras no paraba de culparse y soltar alguna lagrima.

 **Testimonio de Maya añadido a Pruebas**

"Shh shh, no podríais saberlo, no sirve de nada culparse mi sirena, debes ser fuerte, encontraremos al asesino, Y BAÑARE MI HACHA EN SU SANGRE… coffcoff, digo, lo encontraremos y daremos cuenta de él, pero por ahora es mejor tranquilizarse, hay más vidas en juego si fallamos" Le decía Krieg, mientras la chica ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho, mientras se escuchaba algún que otro sollozo, por lo que ya habiendo recogido esa información, Naegi y el resto se marcharon abajo para encontrar al resto en la cafetería, y dejar que la chica se desahogara un poco más.

* * *

 **07:30 AM**

Nos encontramos en la cafetería, se puede ver al resto de personas reunidas allí, hablando y esperando el aviso para dirigirse 'allí', Naegi y los otros 2 se dirigieron hacía la cocina, por el camino vieron que en una mesa estaban Lilith y Gaige, las 2 con un aspecto de estar destrozadas, con Mordecay, Nisha, Timothy y Chihiro con ellas intentando animarlas y tranquilizarlas para el momento que seguiría, los 3 decidieron dejarlos en paz, era un estupidez enorme él solo considerar a alguno de ellos capaz de acabar con su amigo.

Al entrar en la cocina, se puede ver a Mahiru y Mikan revisando el cuerpo, una con su cámara (cualquier foto sacada para pruebas estaba fuera de su regla de no borrar, no quería nada de eso en su cámara), y la enfermera revisando cada detalle del cuerpo, mientras Hajime estaba con una libreta anotando posiblemente cada dato que hayan recogido.

"Hola de nuevo chicos ¿alguna novedad?" Pregunta Naegi.

"Poca cosa Naegi, Mahi-chan y Mikan han revisado cada detalle posible, y exceptuando un plato con migajas de comida y algún que otro pelo, de bigote diría, posiblemente del asesino, no hemos podido encontrar nada más" Respondió Hinata.

"Ya veo. Hinata, Komaeda nos ha dicho que ayer les dijiste a tu clase que no durmieran solos por la noche ¿Es cierto?" Pregunta Kyoko.

"Sí, les dije eso para intentar evitar algo, Mikan estuvo con Saionji, y Mahi-chan y yo no salimos de nuestra habitación, al igual que otros, aunque parece que mi idea no sirvió de mucho al final ¿Vosotros habéis encontrado algo?" Dijo Hajime, observando el cuerpo del pobre hombre que conocieron hace 3 días.

"Entiendo, al menos lo intentaste, y sí, hemos podido sacar esto, toma" Decía Naegi, mientras le mostraba las pistas que encontraron en su investigación, y justo cuando Hinata había anotado la última prueba, sonó el tan esperado anuncio.

" **ATENCIÓN PARDILLOS, llego el momento del juicio, dirigíos a la gran puerta roja, y subid al ascensor que hay dentro, jejejejeje, estoy deseando ver como se desarrollara esta maravilla, ya puedo degustar cada grano de ira que soltareis, OH y la ejecución, sabed que ya la tengo lista, solo falta que atrapéis al asesino, y lo destrozare a mi gusto, bueno, eso si no la cagaís antes, JAJAJAJA"**

Y tras eso, en un incomodo y frio silencio, todos se dirigieron a la puerta roja del edificio principal, allí estaba el ascensor mentado, tan grande para que entraran todos, y cuando el último estuvo dentro, se puso en marcha, soltando su habitual monólogo interior para sí.

" _Y así empieza de nuevo... Un juicio mortal... Un engaño mortal... Una traición mortal... Un enigma mortal… una defensa mortal…. una fe mortal... la prueba que decide si vives… o mueres"_

Al mismo tiempo que las mentes de Hinata y Gaige también tenían sus propios monólogos interiores.

" _Brick, alguien con un aspecto aterrador, mucho más que Nidai o Oogami, pero al igual que ellos, con un gran corazón dentro, incluso con sus brutos modales, defendería a sus amigos hasta el final, no se merecía para nada morir así, como una simple pieza de ajedrez para Jack y Monokuma, y ahora, debemos encontrar a su asesino, y ver otra vez la desesperación del juicio escolar_ "

" _Brick tío, porque tú, de todas las posibles personas que podrían haber muerto primero, porque tenías que ser tú, siempre tan bestia y dando palos, pero incluso tras lo que paso entre Nisha y tu, la aceptaste, cuando podrías haberla matado como a cualquier idiota que te dañaba, nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida de tu amistad, eres el mejor, y juro que te vengaré, haré papilla a tu asesino, hare trizas al oso, y mutilare junto a Lilith, Mordecay y Nisha, a ese cretino infesto de Jack, seguro que disfrutaras de ello desde el otro lado_ "

* * *

 **Yyyyyyy se acabó, en el siguiente tocara el juicio y la correspondiente ejecución del asesino, sabéis ya quien será, a lo mejor sí, a o mejor no, que misterio.**

 **Ah, y si alguno ve a los buscacámaras algo demasiado emotivos para lo recordado en juegos, culpa del efecto Danganronpa, por muy fuertes y cabronazos que sean, siguen siendo humanos.**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	12. Ch12 - 1º Juicio

**Bueno... ha sido un largo tiempo no? bueno tampoco tan largo, solo 3 semanitas, jejeje..je, Sorry... demasiadas cosas entre medias y eso, bloqueo no, simplemente que no he podido poner una mano encima de la historia de tanta cosa por medio, pero.. aquí esta por fin el juicio, si que ha tardado en salir, casi parece un juicio español. xDD**

 **Pero bueno, disfrutad el juicio, y además como disculpa, un bonito omake al final.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **07:45 AM**

Nos encontramos con los participantes en el ascensor mientras este bajaba hasta la sala de juicios preparada por Jack, y se puede observar como un mujer pelirroja llena de tatuajes hacía lo posible para no seguir derramando lágrimas, apretando sus puños, y con un furioso seño en su rostro.

( _Aún no me lo puedo creer, cómo has podido morir Brick, primero me quitaron a Roland, ahora me han quitado a Brick…._ ' Y mirando levemente a Mordecay ' _No puedo perderte a ti también, si algo te pasa Mordi, me lanzare sola contra Jack, sin importar las consecuencias, se que ellos sabrán sobrevivir por si solos_ )

Y respirando profundamente para luego exhalar, la chica se prepara para atrapar al asesino de uno de sus mejores amigos.

De repente el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren para mostrar…. Un escenario parecido a la fortaleza de Brick en Thousand Cuts, las paredes con pinta de fábrica, lleno de parches metálicos atornillados no muy bien, 48 atriles en un círculo enorme, y el trono donde se sienta Monokuma era justamente el trono de Brick allí.

"Hola alumnos, que os parece la sala, el gran Jack quiso que se pareciese a la sala del trono de nuestra 1º victima, Upupupu" Habló Monokuma sentado en el trono, mientras a su derecha se veía una pantalla con Jack desayunando mientras veía el juicio.

"CALLATE MALDITO OSO DE MIERDA, y empecemos ya con esto, quiero atrapar al capullo que se ha atrevido a matar a Brick, si Trampita estuviera aquí lo mandaría despedazarlo, pero me contentare con ver su ejecución" Dijo Gaige, mostrando su ira, asustando a los pobres que estaban a su lado (Que desafortunadamente entre ellos estaban Hiro, Hifumi y Hanamura, que se apartaban todo lo posible de la chica furiosa).

"Oy oy, tranquila prisas, primero debéis colocaros en sus respectivos atriles antes de lanzaros vuestras heces, tienen un letrerito con vuestros nombres para que no os perdías, si es que recordáis como leer, JAJAJA"

Y soltando Lilith una maldición para sí, ella y el resto se fueron colocando en sus respectivos lugares, que para que tengáis una idea, imaginad un círculo con Hanamura en la parte inferior, y moviéndonos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, se ubicaban así:

Teruteru

Makoto

Hiyoko

Janey

Nidai

Junko

Maya

Mondo

Ishimaru

Akane

Souda

Gaige

Atril vacio

Gundham

Celes

Axton

Chihiro

Brick (foto con una calavera roja encima)

Peko

Nagito

Claptrap

Sayaka

Kyoko

Athena

Lilith

Mahiru

Nisha

Touko/Syo

Sonia

Leon

Ibuki

Maya

Krieg

Togami

Atril vacio

Twogami

Hifumi

Mikan

Timothy

Zero

Chiaki

Aoi

Salvador

Yasuhiro

Sakura

Mordecay

Hajime

Mukuro

"Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos colocados, es hora de empezar la diversión"

"Espera un momento Monokuma…" Iba a hablar Kyoko para cuestionar algo, pero es respondida antes por Monokuma "Si es por los atriles vacios, ES SORPRESAAA"

"Y ahora sí, que comience esto, UPUPUPU"

 **-EMPIEZA EL JUICIO, PREPARENSE, YA-**

"Bien, ahora os recordare las reglas básicas de esto, debatid entre vosotros para atrapar al ennegrecido, acertar, y él será ejecutado, fallad, y él y alguien de su elección podrán escapar, y recordad que si veis que no podéis pillarlo podréis votar por anular el juicio, pero el asesino quedara libre y podrá volver a planear otro asesinato para escapar, Upupupu"

"Bueno ¿Por dónde pensáis deberíamos empezar chicos?" Pregunta Axton.

"Voto porque tengamos claro como el Don Capullo desconocido acabó con el grandote" Propone Salvador, recibiendo asentimientos del resto.

"Bueno, el cuerpo de Brick estaba dentro del congelador cuando lo encontraron Lilithchi y Mayachi, así que pienso que el asesino debió encerrarlo y matarlo de frió" Dice Hiro.

"Y COMO NARICES PUDO ALGUIEN HACER ESO, ese tipo no parecía de los que cooperarían si le asesinan, no me creo que le pudieran meter ahí sin más" Le responde Leon.

"CIERTO, BRICK-CHAN ERA TAN GRANDE QUE PODRÍA HACER PAPILLA A IBUKI CON UN DEDO" Suelta Ibuki.

"Incluso haría falta que Bro y yo uniéramos fuerzas solo para mover un brazo del tipo" Dijo Mondo mientras acariciaba su tupe.

"Lo tuvieron que noquear seguro, no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma lo lograron" Continuo Hiro con su idea.

"Tuvieron que usar algún hechizo paralizante para noquear a tal bestia parda" Soltó Gundham.

"Tiene razón en eso Hiro-san, pero se equivoca en el cómo, no lo noquearon simplemente ni lo mataron de frió, Brick-san ya estaba muerto cuando lo metieron en el congelador" Hablo Mikan sorprendiendo a algunos en la sala, para luego continuar: "Y después de hacer la autopsia del cuerpo, puedo asegurar que fue apuñalado en la nuca"

"ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO SOLO SE ATREVIERON A CONGELARLO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN LO APUÑALARON POR LA ESPALDA" Grita furiosa Lilith ( _No pienso dejar nada entero de ese maldito si lo descubro_ ).

"Eso parece, el asesino debió hacerlo cuando Brick no miraba, pues en toda la cocina no encontramos ninguna evidencia de pelea, Brick no supo lo que pasaba antes de morir" Dice Hinata, observando que la furia de Lilith solo aumentaba, teniendo que ser controlada por Athena y Mahiru para que se calmase antes de continuar.

"No solo se atrevió a matar a Musculitos, sino que encima lo hizo a traición…." Gaige parecía a punto de soltar alguna grosería o amenaza, pero a diferencia de Lilith, decidió aguantarse las palabras, lo cual dejaba claro que se guardaba sus pensamientos macabros para ella, algo que ninguno quería averiguar.

"Correcto, ahora la pregunta sería ¿Qué se usó para ello?" Dijo Peko mientras se ponía en postura de reflexionar, como otros en la sala, hasta que alguien con ahoge habló.

"Usaron uno de los cuchillos de la cocina" Dijo Naegi, dejando a curiosos a varios, por lo que mostrando la prueba del cuchillo, continuó: "Como podréis ver aquí, encontramos en la cocina un cuchillo que aunque parecía limpio, en verdad tenía rastros de sangre seca en el filo, el asesino no pudo eliminar toda la sangre por el agua cortada, así que usó servilletas, las cuales luego intentó destruir en la incineradora de la sala de basuras" Termina mostrando la prueba de las servilletas.

"Fue una suerte que el incinerador se pusiera en modo refrigeración segundos después de que se tirase esas servilletas, sino tendríamos menos que aportar" Dice un Hifumi contento con la suerte que tuvieron.

"Ya veo, entonces se usó uno de los cuchillos de cocina para cometer el asesinato, luego debió meter el cuerpo en el congelador, no solo para esconderlo, sino para seguramente evitar dejar manchas de sangre por el suelo" Empezó a reflexionar en voz alta Nagito.

"Ohh, pensar que uno de mis cuchillos haya sido usado y ensuciado de esa manera, que desgracia" Dice un triste Hanamura

"ESPERA UN MOMENTO, PERO COMO PUDO EL TIPO HACER ESO, recordemos que Brick no era alguien ligero precisamente, con ese cuerpo hasta Peko le costaría moverlo bien hasta el congelador, además de que dejaría un rastro" Cuestionó Fuyuhiko, haciendo que dentro de la cabeza de Kirigiri se conectara algo.

"Es verdad, si alguien moviera el cuerpo, la herida dejaría sangre, pero no solo movieron el cuerpo, sino que además no dejaron manchas, creo que ya se para que se uso en realidad esa servilleta roja de la cocina" Dijo la chica.

"¿Te refieres a esa servilleta roja manchada de sangre que encontramos en la cocina?" Pregunta Mahiru al aire.

"Ya veo, no la uso para limpiar la sangre al acto por el descuido, sino que la usó para retener la sangre mientras movía el cuerpo, interesante" Decía Togami mientras pensaba en la escena del crimen.

"Además si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño del cuerpo, está claro que el asesino tiene que ser alguien capaz, no solo de mover el cuerpo, sino también de hacerlo mientras paraba la sangre con la servilleta, eso elimina a varios de la lista de sospechosos" Añadió Chiaki a la conversación.

" _Interesante su sucia habilidad/ esfuerzo para a Brick mover/ y precisión para mantener esa servilleta en la nuca_ " Dice en Haiku Zero.

"Sí, no es que haya muchos en nuestro grupo, no solo con la fuerza suficiente para mover a Brick, sino también lo suficientemente hábiles como para mantener una servilleta en la herida al mismo tiempo que lo movían" Dijo Mordecay.

"Cierto, algunos podremos ser fuertes, pero la capacidad de equilibrar la fuerza con la precisión para mantener bien apretada una servilleta no es tarea para cualquiera" Comenta Nidai

"Es una habilidad pura de asesino, un claro acto de alguien capaz de tal hazaña en silencio" Dice Mukuro, siendo seguida/burlada por Junko: "SÍ, Y TU NO TIENES ESA MARAVILLA NI AUNQUE QUISIERAS, AUNQUE TIENES OTRAS ÚTILES MARAVILLAS HERMANA"

"Bien, y todo esto en que nos ayuda a localizar al cabron ese, me apetece saber más quien lo hizo para poder destrozarlo, que saber cómo lo hizo" Dice una Gaige que desprendía una tranquilidad asesina, que asustaba a los que estaban a su lado como Souda, y preocupaba a los de su grupo como Gundham.

"Entiendo que quieres venganza pelirroja, pero es mejor que no nos apresuremos, recuerda que nuestras vidas están en juego también" Le dice Nisha.

"Cierto, la impaciencia solo te llevara a errar, comprendo tu malestar Gaige-san, pero no dejes que eso nuble tu mente" Añade Sakura, recibiendo las dos un asentimiento de entenderlo de parte de la mecanoamante, quien aunque sigue molesta, relaja su expresión.

"P-pe-pero, entonces que más tenemos, no hay más pruebas que digan nada en la escena, estamos perdidos ahora mismo" Dice Touko enfurruñada.

"DETENGA SU NEGATIVIDAD FUKAWA-SAN, en vez de recalcar el problema, ayude a buscar una solución" Regaña Taka, siendo respondido por un gruñido de hastió de la escritora/asesina.

"Pero doña gruñitos tiene razón, ahora no tenemos nada que nos diga sobre el malo" Añade una Hiyoko molesta por tener que pasar por estas cosas otra vez en su vida.

"Bueno, tengo una buena noticia, creo que entre Nanami-san, Claptrap y yo hemos podido encontrar algo que reducirá más la lista" Dice feliz Komaeda, mostrando la prueba de las huellas, y explicando: "Encontramos estas huellas en las paredes de las escaleras, 1 que subía al 2º piso, otra en una esquina de las escaleras, y otra que sube al 3º piso"

"Entonces no pudo ser ninguno de la 1º planta, sería un estupidez que subiera arriba, y no has mostrado ninguna que bajara, solo subir, así que ok, CLASE 78 FUERA, quedan 2 plantas" Suelta Janey, que aún con la sorpresiva frase espontanea, recibió el entendimiento de todos.

"¿Y no hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera bajar sin dejar una huella?" Pregunta Maya.

"Para nada compañera, revisé cada parte de las paredes y solo encontré que las huellas que coincidían con las de sangre, y las más recientes, solo muestran descenso 1 vez y están más frías que las de subida, por lo que tiene que ser cuando bajo antes del asesinato, en cambió, las de subida son más definidas, el asesino subió, se detuvo en el 2º piso y volvió a subir, lo malo es que no tengo una lista de huellas, ni tampoco pude encontrar nada que diga si luego bajo otra vez al 2º piso, pero SÍ SE que al 1º no bajo otra vez" Dice Claptrap, mostrando bien esa nueva personalidad segura que obtuvo al recibir la mejoras.

"Confió en sus palabras, estuve trabajando con su escáner y sus códigos y sé que no miente, además de que si hubiera sido uno de mis amigos no tendrían sentido las huellas que suben ¿no?" Dice Chihiro, recibiendo una mirada de apoyo de Gaige, a quien aunque no le guste que suban la lista de sospechosos a las plantas de arriba, confía en la sinceridad del pequeño terrón de su Team.

"Lo dicho, clase 78 fuera" Repite Janey.

"Es bueno saber que al menos nuestra clase esta fuera de sospechas, aunque sigue habiendo ocurrido esta tragedia" Dice con tristeza Sayaka, con un sentimiento de culpa por su pasado cuando fue casi la 1º en cometer el mismo acto que el asesino, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación de parte de Souda, que aunque no fue ni asesino ni víctima, si comprende lo mal que lo tiene que pasar en esa sala.

"Entonces solo quedan la clase 77 y los carmesís…" Dice Celes, para ser interrumpida por una voz fuerte.

"UN MOMENTO, también puedo eliminar a mi clase, pues después del anuncio de anoche, les dije a todos que estuvieran acompañados anoche, yo estuve con Mahi-chan, Komaeda con Nanami, y Hiyoko con Mikan, y el resto se que estaba igual" Dijo Hajime con seguridad, siendo acompañado por el asentimiento de los nombrados.

"Dice la verdad, yo estuve con Peko toda la noche" "Gundham-kun y yo no salimos de nuestro cuarto" "Yo estuve con Claptrap toda la noche revisando sus mejoras" "El entrenador y yo tampoco nos movimos del cuarto, roncamos sin lugar a dudas" "Yo estuve con Hifumi y Hanamura, ninguno se escapo de la habitación durante mi vigilancia, palabra de Togami" "Leon-kun e Ibuki estuvieron TOOOOODA la noche en su cuarto 'jugando'" Dijeron Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Akane, Souda, Twogami e Ibuki, confirmando lo dicho por Hajime.

"Ya veo, eso es útil, _excepto lo último Ibuki-san,_ con esto ya….." Hablaba Hina, sonrojándose con lo escuchado por su compañera rockera, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

"ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA, JOOODER, estáis de coña ¿no? porque eso significaría que fue uno de nosotros" Saltó Gaige señalando a sus compañeros carmesís: "Y espero que sea una broma, PORQUE ESTÁIS BIEN MAL DE LA PUTA CABEZA SI CREEIS QUE FUE UNO DE NOSOTROS"

"CIERTO, YA ESTÁIS REPASANDO ESTO OTRA VEZ, NO PIENSO OÍR NINGUNA TONTERÍA DE QUE PUEDA SER UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS" Apoya furiosa Lilith a su amiga.

"Siento decirlo chicas, pero creo que tienen razón" Dijo de pronto Krieg, sin hablar su otra parte, serio, asombrando a sus amigos.

"Krieg cariño, bromeas acaso, de verdad piensas que puede ser uno de nosotros, ni Lilith o yo seríamos capaces de tal atrocidad, Mordecay, tu, Axton, Salvador, Gaige o Nisha, lo mismo, además de que Claptrap, Janey y Athena tienen coartada, decid que uno haya acabado con Brick es una mierda de las grandes" Dice Maya sorprendida por las palabras de Krieg, pero sale otra persona del grupo que apoyó esas palabras.

"Pienso igual que él, pues si combino lo que dijo Claptrap y Hajime, con lo que nos contaste sobre vuestra noche, creo que puedo decir que la mancha de sangre en la esquina significa que el asesino se escondía de vosotras porque estabais justo allí cuando subía, no por que bajara al 2º piso, y si pienso bien en todo esto, creo que es certero pensar en uno de 'nuestro' grupo" Habló Athena.

"Pero entonces quien piensas que pueda haberlo hecho, responde Athena, y piensa bien la respuesta" Dice una Lilith muuuy molesta, ninguno de las clases 77 y 78 dijo nada, sabían que no podían interceder ahí, pero Naegi, Kyoko, Togami y Hajime se dieron cuenta de algo mientras escuchaban.

"Es fácil Lilith, si lo piensas bien lo descubrirás rápido, hay justamente una persona que no ha dado coartada, ni tenía una gran relación con Brick, es más le tenía el suficiente miedo como para matarlo para sobrevivir" Y tras decir esas palabras la gladiadora, todas las miradas se posaron en una persona, una persona que estuvo totalmente callada todo el juicio, ignorada por todos hasta ese momento, Timothy, quien ahora estaba temblando de puro terror antes 2 miradas de puro odio y deseo de sangre de parte de las pelirrojas del grupo carmesí.

"CÓMOOO? por qué soy yo el sospechoso? yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera salí anoche" Se defiende el Alcaldiff, sonando todo lo seguro que podía, aunque por dentro temblaba como flan.

"¿Estás seguro Timoy? Porque yo recuerdo que ayer te vi temblando como gelatina de la barata antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir, te veías totalmente aterrorizado por las palabritas de Jack, y que CASUALMENTE haya muerto uno de los que intentaron machacarte el 1º día, y por lo cual, uno a los que más miedo les tenías, no sé, como que es demasiado… afortunado, no te parece" Dice Junko, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones miraba con sonrisa picara al hombre jackeado.

"Y eso que, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera cumplo con las capacidades para realizarlo, no puedo mover el cuerpo del tipo, y no sé nada de sigilo" Se defendía como podía el hombre cambiado quirúrgicamente.

"Ahí te equivocas vaquero, he luchado a tu lado en Elpis, y tanto Athena como yo sabemos que no eres tan 'endeble' como pareces, puede que no seas Torosimio, pero eres capaz de manejar el mover a Brick desde el sitio donde lo mataste, hasta el congelador, mantener la servilleta en su sitio, y actuar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser pillado, te han cambiado para ser un Jack de combate, reúnes TODAS las características correctas para este asesinato" Dijo seria pero perspicaz Nisha, mientras Timothy iba empequeñeciéndose más y más ante tales declaraciones, sabía lo cerca que estaba de ser considerado el culpable, y que las 2 pelirrojas furiosas se le abalanzaran encima para masacrarlo.

"Pe-pe-pero…" "Pero nada maldito embustero, o reconoces ya la culpa, o le pedimos al Claptrap que revise tus huellas dactilares, a lo mejor concuerdan con las que recogió de las escaleras" Dijo Janey para callarlo.

Y ahí el Alcaldiff se dio cuenta, estaba perdido, lo habían descubierto, SE ACABÓ, ya solo quedaba reconocer sus actos, pero no lo haría con miedo, él ya no era el títere de Jack, el era TIMOTHY LAWRENCE, ALCALDIFF DE CONCORDIA, y si iba a morir, lo haría con firme y con seguridad, así que se irguió por última vez, se trago todo ese miedo inútil dentro suyo, levantó su cabeza ante el resto del grupo, y habló:

"Ya no tiene sentido seguir mintiendo, sí, tenéis razón, yo fui quien lo hizo, yo asesine a Brick" Los sonidos de asombro ante la declaración no se hicieron esperar, algunos no se esperaban esa resolución, incluso Junko estaba sorprendida ante esa actitud de parte del cobarde de su grupo, Lilith y Gaige estaban que explotaban ante lo que escucharon, pero decidieron dejarle hablar, y después de calmarse todo, Timothy, Alcaldiff de Concordia, antigua doble de Jack, confesó su crimen y como ocurrió: "Es curioso como ha pasado esto solo por querer un aperitivo nocturno para calmarme ( _maldito seas Jack, maldito sea Hyperion)_ , y al final acabé matando a Brick. Lo hice por cobardía, ocurrió que durante la noche, estando yo en un estado de completo miedo ante las palabras de Jack y lo que tuviera en mente, decidí aprovechar que había abierto la cocina para tomar algo y calmar mis nervios, no temí romper ninguna norma, no soy tonto, solo es la pinta que me da su rostro, y me percate de la laguna, además de que tuve suerte que los 3 estuvieran dentro de alguna habitación en ese momento, así que aproveche y fui a la cocina, y allí, mientras comía, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando apareció Brick por la entrada a la cocina, y me vio, me preguntó qué hacía allí, cuando le respondí casi aterrado que solo quería algo para comer, me miro y me dijo que era peligroso estar solo por la noche, y que volviera a mi cuarto, ese montón de músculos aterradores, casi el 75% de mi estaba apoderado por el miedo, pensaba que iba a morir, tenía delante a uno de los tipos que me intentaron matar el 1º día, pensáis que algo cambió por tenerlos de compañeros, JA, imposible, esos tipos son aterradores incluso heridos, y además con Doña mete miedos al lado, para poder calmarse uno, puede que haya sido un gran luchador en Elpis, pero el combate directo nunca fue lo mío, y lo sabéis, Athena y Nisha. Si Brick hubiera querido matarme en ese momento, no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba a su merced, por eso, en mi asustado estado, yo solo quería vivir, pensaba que era mi fin, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vi mi oportunidad de salir vivo de eso, a lo mejor no me hubiera hecho nada de verdad, pero como razonas con alguien tan asustado como yo en ese momento, jejeje, fui cambiado para ser el doble de alguien importante, me instruyeron en combate para no ser un completo inútil y mantenerme vivo, y en el momento que me dio la espalda, vi mi momento, agarre el cuchillo que tenía cerca, y en menos de 1 segundo, ya se lo había clavado en la nuca, estoy seguro que si hubiera dudado un poco al menos, me habría pillado y seguiría vivo, pero fue mi decisión ante la muerte lo que me dio la victoria, y con el tipo apuñalado, sangrando y muerto, supe que tenía que moverme y ocultar lo que había ocurrido, había 2 sirenas ahí fuera, y no necesitarían sus poderes para aniquilarme si me descubrían"

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro, y continuó: "Me puse a mirar mi alrededor para ver qué hacer, y vi 2 cosas importantes, una servilleta roja, perfecta para ocultar la sangre, o eso pensaba en ese momento, y el congelador, lo suficientemente grande para meter al tipo, solo hacía falta coger la servilleta, apretarla contra la herida, y mantenerla ahí mientras lo movía hacia el congelador, no fue fácil, no soy una masa de músculos, me costó lo mío moverlo, pero lo logre al final, abrí el congelador, lo metí, cerré, y me puse manos a la masa para limpiar el desastre, utilice servilletas de esas desechables que había en la cocina para limpiar tanto el suelo y el cuchillo, parece que hice mejor trabajo en el suelo, pues solo encontrasteis sangre en el arma, luego de limpiar, me dirigí lo más silencioso posible a la sala de basura, el incinerador era mi mejor manera de eliminar las servilletas, y también mi chaqueta, la cual no encontrasteis porque la tire 1º y luego las servilletas, el material de la chaqueta haría que ardiera mejor, pero sin propagar, y eso dejó que pasara más tiempo antes de que el fuego llegara a las servilletas, y cuando llego, es cuando se activaría el sistema de refrigeración de la máquina, salvándolas y dándoos esa valiosa prueba. Después de eso, me dirigí hacía mi cuarto, subir al 2º fue fácil, pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina para ir al 3º, PUMBA, veo a las 2 chicas por el pasillo, fue una suerte que ellas no me vieran a mí, me escondí en la pared, y lo más sigilosamente que pude, fui subiendo sin hacer ruido, lo logre, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa, oculte la otra dentro de mi armario, e intenté dormir sin pensar en lo que hice hasta que fue la hora de levantarse, y eso es todo, sé que me odiareis por lo que he hecho, y lo entiendo, yo también me odio por dejarme dominar por mi miedo, le arrebate la vida a alguien que seguramente nunca iba a dañarme, solo llevarme a mi cuarto sin problemas, pero no, acabe matándolo, os quite a vuestro preciado amigo y me falle a mí mismo, no logre ser mejor que el tipo del que estoy transformado, je jeje je…." Y después de terminar, se derrumbo a llorar, culpable de su error, tan grande fue el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que desprendía, que Lilith y Gaige no pudieron odiarlo, sí, había matado a su amigo, pero al final quien fue quien lo mato, Timothy, o el Doble de Jack, daba igual al final, se acabó.

"Bueno, ahora toca la votación, diría de que penséis bien vuestra elección, pero… es una tontería, tch, el idiota se ha delatado y ha confesado, esto no tiene gracia" Dijo Monokuma molesto.

Al contrario del oso, Jack, quien incluso con este acto de valentía tan simple, tomo las palabras del tipo como un elogió para su compañía, el tipo era un inútil, e Hyperion lo convirtió en un asesino, y aunque solo mató a 1, eligió el mejor de los premios, acabó con uno de sus peores enemigos, no podía sentir más satisfacción con ese momento, OH A QUIEN ENGAÑABA, aún quedaba el postre, la deliciosa ejecución del tipo, la cual iba a gozar cada segundo.

"Bien, elegid en el pulsador que aparece delante vuestra a quien penséis que es el culpable, y Bla bla bla, HACEDLO" No podía notarse más la molestia del oso, mientras en la pantalla se mostraba a un Jack más que feliz con situación.

[Aparece una máquina tragaperras en la pantalla, se mueve la manivela y los 3 rodillos con las caras de los participantes empiecen a girar, hasta que se detienen, mostrando las 3 el rostro en dibujito de Timothy, y soltando un montón de monedas con la marca de Hyperion]

 **-EL JUICIO TERMINAN, EN PIE TODOS-**

"GENIAL, ACERTASTEÍS, el sucio asesino de vuestro amigo Brick, ha sido ni más ni menos que mi doble, no recuerdo bien tu nombre, pero da igual, bravo muchacho" Dijo Jack feliz mientras aplaudía un poco, tanto que Monokuma perdió su molestia, viendo que a su maestro le daba igual que el juicio se jorobase un poco, a fin de cuentas, quien era él para cuestionar al amo, si está satisfecho, Monokuma también lo está, recuperando su siniestra media sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, estaba todo dicho, pero sabiendo lo que ocurriría luego, 2 chicas decidieron que era mejor que el pobre tipo no se fuera demasiado destrozado, moviéndose de sus asientos, y dirigiéndose hacía Timothy, este se encogió un poco, pero no pensaba huir de lo que pasara, sabía que se lo merecía, y había decidido que moriría derecho, pero cuan es su sorpresa, como la de otros, cuando en vez de algún golpe, fue abrazado por las 2 chicas, diciendo las 2:

"Has matado uno de mis mejores amigos, me has quitado otro de mis valiosos compañeros, te debería odiar como a ninguno, pero no puedo, no es culpa tuya, sino de Jack y de Hyperion por lo que te hicieron, y te prometo que lo pagaran" "Lo mismo que Lilith, te odio por lo que has hecho, pero mucho menos de lo que odio a Jack por meternos en esto, es más, antes de que te vayas al otro lado, dejare que un simplón virgen y hortera como tu tenga algo que recordar en el más allá, a fin de cuentas nadie merece morir sin haberse llevado un buen beso ¿o no es lo que diría Brick?" Y después de alejarse las 2, Gaige agarra el rostro del tipo, y le suelta un beso digno para una despedida, la cara del tipo no podía estar más sorprendida y roja.

Luego de ese acto, las 2 se marchan con sus respectivas parejas, no les quedaba más aguante en el cuerpo, y necesitarían el apoyo extra para lo que pasaría luego.

"¿Que tal ese 'beso' pelirroja?" "Ni se compara ni a un 1% de los nuestros, pero al menos el tipo no dirá que se fue de manos vacías, o los labios secos en su caso" "Ha sido muy noble lo que has hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti, y seguro que Brick igual" "Lo sé, snif….. lo sé Nisha"

"Bueno, dejemos el sentimentalismo aparte, ha llegado la hora, es el momento del castigo, Timothy, el buscacámaras Doppelganger definitivo, prepárate para tu ejecución, QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSIOOOON" Dice Monokuma con alegría y emoción, mientras todos empiezan a temblar ante lo que ocurrirá.

"Solo me queda una última co-cosa por decir…. Athena, Nisha, me alegra haberos vuelto a ver, Gaige, gracias por la despedida, la guardaré, y chicos, lo siento por joderla, sobrevivid, al miedo, y a Jack" Y mientras sonreía con lágrimas al final, Monokuma levanta un mazo y lo golpea contra un botón, que al golpear se activa una pantallita en la que se ve un monigote de 8 bits de Timothy, arriba se podía ver un GAME OVER, y abajo un texto que ponía 'Lawrence ha sido declarado culpable, es hora del castigo', mostrando como un Monokuma de 8 bits se llevaba arrastrando al Timothy virtual, luego en la realidad se ve como una puerta detrás del tipo se abre, y de allí sale una cadena que atrapa su cuello, y se lo lleva a rastras a su nueva localización, cerrando la puerta y activándose un monitor grande en la sala.

{Consejo, podéis poner la intro del 5º episodio de Tales From the Borderlands, Retrograde, u otra de vuestra elección para amenizar la ejecución}

 **Proceso Quirúrgico Inverso: Ejecución de Timothy Lawrence**

Allí se ve como se encienden las luces y se ve…. A Timothy encadenado a una mesa de hierro, con 4 enganches de hierro sujetando sus brazos y piernas, del techo baja un artilugio supertecnológico y moderno, facturación de Hyperion, compuesto de cientos de láseres, todos apuntando al Alcaldiff, luego se ve a Jack sujetando un control, el del arma, y al pulsar un botón, se dispara uno de los láseres, dando al lado de la cadera, se muestra una sonrisa en su rostro y se escucha una frase: "Has realizado un buen trabajo como mi doble, pero creo que es hora ya de terminar el contrato, disfruta de tu 'finiquito', JAJAJAJA" y con cada risa, pulsaba botones del control, creando un espectáculo de láseres sobre Timothy, hiriéndolo cada vez más, se le veían quemaduras en cada parte del cuerpo, algunos láseres eran tan potentes que su haz atravesaban hasta la mesa dejando huecas ardientes, Timothy no podía evitar las lágrimas por el dolor, y de repente, se detuvieron, y el pobre pensando que se había acabado, no puede estar más equivocado cuando en el monitor se descubre un gran botón azul en el centro del control, con un símbolo de un copo de nieve impreso, y mientras los laseres pequeños se alejaban, el laser central de la máquina se activa, sobresaliendo su cañón, cargando su haz criogenizador, y al pulsar Jack el botón, con la más grande y malévola sonrisa, se disparó, dando en el pecho, y congelando poco a poco al hombre, quien solo pudo gritar de dolor un poco antes de acabar congelador al 100%, apareciendo una nieblilla al alrededor de la sala por el frío del rayo, y cuando se apago el laser y se oculto, la capa de fría niebla se disipo y se podía ver el cuerpo de Timothy totalmente congelado, era una completa figura de hielo, y si eso no fue suficientemente impactante, cuando Monokuma pulso un botón a su lado y se soltaron los agarres de la camilla, dejando escapar un 'Ups' de su boca, no creo poder definir bien los rostros de todos al ver el cuerpo congelado de su compañero caer al suelo y…. romperse en pequeños cachos, Timothy estaba completamente MUERTO, y en pedazos.

* * *

La desesperación, el miedo, la ira… un montón de sentimientos llenaron las mentes de cada uno de los participantes, donde podríamos destacar:

A Lilith y Gaige abrazadas fuertemente por Mordecay y Nisha respectivamente, consolándolas como podían.

A Naegi abrazado por Kyoko por la espalda, siendo reconfortado por esta, evitando mostrar su horror ante lo que había ocurrido, recordándole eso que tanto deseaba olvidar.

A Hina y Hiro abrazados, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo Hiro el que menos para poder ser el pilar de su morena, siendo ayudado por Sakura quien reconfortaba a los 2.

A Krieg abrazando a Maya contra su pecho, reconfortando a la pobre chica que estaba en completo estado de no saber si llorar, o lanzarse a matar al oso.

A Athena colocando la cabeza de Janey en su pecho, con la mecánica dejando salir unas lágrimas de dolor por lo ocurrido, el tipo pudo haber matado a uno del grupo, pero sabían que no era mal tipo, no se merecía esto, era de los que menos se lo merecían.

A Togami sujetando contra si a una casi desmayada Fukawa, pues no había sangre, pero el acto la dejo débil y miedosa, siendo protegida por su caballero.

Un Souda que abrazaba a una Sayaka que lloraba de tristeza, al igual que Nagito tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Nanami, transmitiéndole su apoyo, y dándole a entender que podía colocarse en su hombro para dejar salir el dolor que guardase.

Un Hinata que abrazaba fuertemente a una Mahiru aterrada, dándole toda la seguridad que necesitaba la chica en ese momento.

Una Mikan y Saionji abrazadas entre ellas, sufriendo, siendo reconfortadas por Mondo, quien decidió ayudar a las chicas, siendo acompañado por Taka, Chihiro había ido a ayudar a consolar a Gaige con Nisha, recibiendo las 2 con algo de alegría al pequeño, además de Sonia, Gundham, los 4 Devas, Leon, y una Ibuki que casi se lanza triste sobre la mecanoamante.

Tanto Fuyuhiko y Peko, como Nidai y Akane, se mantenían rectos ante lo ocurrido, dolidos y juntos con su pareja, pero se mantenían fuertes ante cualquier suceso, igual que Axton, Salvador y Zero.

Mukuro sorprendida siendo abrazada por una casi llorosa Junko, ella como hermana mayor que era, le devolvió el abrazo y la consoló, Mukuro solo le quedo claro una cosa, esta Junko había sido desecha de su desesperación y en su parte solo era la niña alocada y disfuncional que conocía, y que amaba como su hermanita.

Hanamura, Hifumi y Claptrap estaban paralizados del miedo ante lo ocurrido, Twogami y Celes mantenían las formas, disgustados ante la ejecución.

Monokuma estaba riéndose sin parar, y Jack felizmente terminaba su desayuno disfrutando el sabor de su comida, aderezado por el sufrimiento de sus enemigos y participantes de su juego, para él, el mejor de los postres.

Después de unos minutos, Jack dirigió una mirada a Monokuma y se despidió.

"Bien, ha sido la mejor mañana posible, ayy, me encantaría ver las caras de las gentes de Elpis al ver a su preciado Alcaldiff asesinando a otro, y luego derrumbarse y ser ejecutado de tal manera, oh, y los tipos de Sanctuary, ver a uno de sus líderes morir a traición, pagaría hasta por saber como de mal se la habrá tomado Pechos de Goma, JAJA, haaa, disfrutad el resto del día, Ah, y como recompensa por tan magnífico comienzo de mi juego, hare una excepción, y os abriré las escaleras al 2º piso, además de los baños, apestáis, y encima otro día de paz contando lo que queda de día, que no se diga que Jack el Guapo no es generoso, y no os preocupéis por el cadáver y esas cosas, ya nos hemos ocupado mientras estabais aquí, Bye" y se apagó la pantalla.

"Upupupu, una maravilla completa, Upupupu, bueno, ya habéis oído al Maestro, subid al ascensor y disfrutad de este día, del 2º piso, los baños y vuestro día extra de paz, por cortesía de Handsome Jack" Y dicho esto Monokuma desapareció también, dejando a todos solos y con su ira y sufrimiento dentro de ellos, y uno a uno, todos se dirigieron al ascensor casi en silencio, y de allí al comedor, a intentar "disfrutad" del desayuno, pudiendo ver que en la cocina, ya no quedaba rastro ninguno del cuerpo de su querido amigo Brick, sobra decir que 2 chicas tuvieron que largarse a su cuartos, seguidos de sus parejas, necesitaban alejarse de todo un rato largo, y el resto lo entendía, quedándose allí, comiendo en silencio, y pensando tanto en lo ocurrido, como en lo que harían a continuación.

Mientras, en una habitación, la del tipo misterioso, se puede oír una risa a la vez que se veía al grupo en la televisión de su habitación.

 **09:00 AM**

 **El 4º día en la Academia del Horror de Jack comienza, quedan 44 participantes vivos.**

* * *

 **Yyyyy juicio acabado, y Timothy ha sido ejecutado, triste, lo que el miedo puede hacer en una persona con poca autoestima para sí, pero al menos algo bueno salió, Jack esta tan feliz con los sucesos que se ha saltado una de sus normas de necesitar 2 asesinatos por planta (que no serán las 5 simples, habrá más, y más habitaciones por planta), pero solo ocurrirá esta vez, para la próxima se necesita lo establecido.**

 **Pues espero que disfrutaseis y sufrierais del juicio, ha sido arduo prepararlo, pero ha sido una buen experiencia.**

 **Y como dije al inicio, como disculpa por le largo tiempo en actualizar, aquí tenéis un omake con la plausible ejecución de Brick si hubiera sido al revés, este largo tiempo me ha estado llenando la cabeza con posibles ejecuciones para cada uno, algunas puedo usarlas,otras no, pero aquí tenéis una.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

[Aparece una máquina tragaperras en la pantalla, se mueve la manivela y los 3 rodillos con las caras de los participantes empiecen a girar, hasta que se detienen, mostrando las 3 el rostro en dibujito de Brick, y soltando un montón de monedas con la marca de Hyperion]

 **-EL JUICIO TERMINAN, EN PIE TODOS-**

"FELICIDADES, habéis acertado pardillos, el cruel asesino de Timothy, es ni más ni menos, que el sucio de Brick, al parecer no pudo controlar sus maneras como asesino de masas que es, JAJAJA" Reía Jack, disfrutando de los rostros de dolor en las caras de los participantes, especialmente las de los carmesís, pues sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, y ninguno lo deseaba, Lilith y Gaige se abalanzaron sobre el grandullón para sujetarlo y evitar que se fuera para siempre.

"Me da igual lo que hayas hecho, ME ESCUCHAS, no te puedes ir, ya perdí a Roland, no quiero perderte a ti también…. " "Y QUE LO DIGAS, NI SE TE OCURRA MORIRTE ENTENDIDO MONTÓN DE CARNE MUSCULOSA Y SANGRIENTA, tú no te puedes morir hasta ver a tus sobrinos, Y ME DA IGUAL TUS CLASES DE BIOLOGÍA, NISHA Y YO TENDREMOS UNA NIÑA, Y LA VAS A MALCRIAR COMO NINGUNA, Y A LA DE ESTOS 2 IGUAL, así que te quedas OK" Decían las dos, mientras estrujaban al grandullón en sus ligeros (y metálico) brazos, y tenían cascadas de lágrimas en sus rostros, ninguna querían que se fuera, pero por dentro sabían la verdad, que no podrían evitarlo, y cada momento que pasaba más cerca se acercaba eso, de repente sienten 2 fuertes brazos abrazándolas fuerte contra el hombre, quien aún ante su final, aún mantenía su habitual y fuerte sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tranquilas chicas, este rey ya no puede estar aquí. Lilith, lo siento por esto, pero aún si me voy, tienes a Morde y el resto Tajos, se que te cuidaran en mi ausencia hermanita. Gaige, me hubiera encantado ver a esa minitajo correteando y jugando conmigo, seguro sería tan dura como tú y Nisha, quien se que te cuidará y protegerá, confío en ella, ya ni recuerdo que me hizo, JAJA, así que dejad de llorar, vuestro Hermano Tajo no quiere más lagrimas, vais a salir de aquí, y convertirás a Tina en tu niñera, se que esa mocosa le adorará mimar a cualquier crío que tengáis" Y con esas fuertes y última palabras, alejo a las chicas de sí, y se preparo para su final con un fuerte grito hacia el oso y Jack: "EL REY TAJO ESTA LISTO JACK, MANDAME TODO LO QUE TENGAÍS, LO DESTROZARE CON MIS PUÑOS"

"OHHH, se que lo harás, la cuestión es ¿Serás capaz de aguantarlos a TODOS? JAJAJAJAJA" Dijo Jack con una risa malvada en su rostro, y dando la orden silencio a Monokuma.

"Bueno, dejemos las palabras bonitas aparte, ha llegado el momento deseado por todos, el momento del castigo, Brick, el buscacámaras Berserker definitivo, prepárate para tu ejecución, QUE EMPIECE LA MASACREEEEEE" Dice Monokuma con alegría y emoción, mientras todos empiezan a temblar ante lo que ocurrirá.

Monokuma levanta su mazo y lo golpea contra un botón, que al golpear se activa una pantallita en la que se ve un monigote de 8 bits de Brick, arriba se podía ver un GAME OVER, y abajo un texto que ponía 'Brick ha sido declarado culpable, es hora del castigo', mostrando como un Monokuma de 8 bits se llevaba arrastrando al Brick virtual, luego en la realidad se ve como una puerta detrás del tipo se abre, y de allí sale una cadena que atrapa su cuello, y se lo lleva a rastras a su nueva localización, cerrando la puerta y activándose un monitor grande en la sala.

{Consejo, podéis poner Manofwar, Sons of Odín, u otra de vuestra elección para amenizar la ejecución}

 **Final God of War: Ejecución de Brick, Rey Tajo**

Se encienden los focos del lugar, y se muestra a Brick libre en una arena, rodeado de puertas de acero, se escuchan gritos, tanto humanos como de animales detrás de las puertas, haciendo fácil saber qué había detrás, miles y miles de psicópatas, animales feroces, robots cabronazos, y muchos seres sedientos de sangre, listos para pelear cuando las puertas se abrieran, mientras Brick ajustaba sus puños para la lucha, estaba listo para todo lo saliera.

Sale Monokuma en un trono a lo Cesar, con un megáfono en la zarpa, y gritando "BIENVENIDOS TODOS Y TODAS AL FABULOSO COLISEO MORTAL DE LA MUERTE DEL MONOKUMA DE LA MUERTE, HOY VEREMOS A BRICK, EL BERSERKER, ENFRENTANDO A TODOS NUESTROS GUERREROS, ESTAN LISTOS, SI, NO, ADELANTE EL COMBATEEEEEEEEEE" y apretando un botón a su lado, se abren todas las puertas, y suena un cuerno estruendoso.

Al abrirse, salieron todas las criaturas y psicópatas de las celdas, lanzándose sobre el guerrero, quien sin dudar y apretando sus puños, soltó un poderoso grito de guerra y empezó a destrozar con sus puños a cada uno de los seres que se le lanzaban, en pocos segundos la arena se cubrió de la sangre y huesos de sus rivales, Brick machacaba a todo lo que se le venía sin dar un respiro, era como un juego para él, ni siquiera sudaba ante todo lo que se le venía encima en cada oleada, sus puños nunca se detuvieron de golpear, aplastar, triturar; daba igual cuantos golpes, cortes, mordidas, o disparos random recibiera, no titubeaba en ningún momento, pero aún así, ni Monokuma ni Jack perdían su malvada sonrisa de sus rostros.

Después de largos minutos de combate, Brick estaba en pie, encima de una montaña de enemigos, mientras seguía peleando con todos y cada uno de los que se le lanzaban encima, empezaba a salir sudor de su rostro, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos, pero no menos feroces y poderosos, cada ser que se encontraba con sus puños acababa destrozado, y así siguió durante más largos minutos, más y más salían, y más grande crecía la montaña de enemigos a los pies del Berser… NO, del Dios Tajo, quien seguía repartiendo mamporros a mansalva, y con el paso del tiempo sus nudillos estaban destrozados, sus brazos sangrando, no sentía parte de sí mismo, y aún así peleaba, la sangre le cubría todo el cuerpo, no se podía saber cuánta era suya y cuanta de sus rivales, las bestias y bandidos reducían su nº, pero aún seguían saliendo a pelear contra el grandullón, usando cada arma y garra que tuvieran para luchar.

Después de 30 largos y sangrientos minutos, la última de las bestias caía por la GRAN montaña de seres ensangrentados, encima, un Brick ensangrentado, con las manos al desnudo, heridas profundas a la vista por todos su cuerpo, respiraba pesadamente, con una mano levantada hacia el cielo en forma de victoria, GANO, y cuando la esperanza estaba floreciendo en los corazones de todos, empezó a toser una cantidad enorme de sangre, cayendo de rodillas, para toser más, y soltando un "Lo siento ta-tajos" mirando a sus camaradas, Brick cayó al suelo, exhausto…. Y muerto.

"Ha….. Sido….. MAGNÍFICOOOO, UPUPUPUPU, justo cuando parecía que iba a sobrevivir, PUM, cayo de pleno, UPUPUPU, que placer para este oso ¿no le parece maestro Jack?" Decía el oso monocromático tras el espectáculo, mientras un Jack terminaba su desayuno, se limpiaba señorialmente su mandíbula, y mientras se veía a un Blake recogiendo la bandeja, procedió a expresar su opinión con su habitual:"AHHH, un desayuno excelente, y un espectáculo grandioso para acompañar, y esos rostros vuestros al ver como esa masa de carne violenta cae al final, esplendidos, hacen que merezca la pena haberme despertado temprano para presenciar este 1º asesinato"

* * *

 **Pues espero que este omake sobre la plausible ejecución de Brick. :D**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	13. Ch12,5 - Cosas fuera de casa

**Bueno, pues si que ha pasado el tiempo por acá eh... casi 6 semanas desde la última vez, que decir, la falta de motivación, trabajo y demás no dan mucho tiempo, pero os aseguro que la historia no esta del todo parada, sigo escribiendo, poco a poco, pero continua, así que calma.**

 **Esto no es un capitulo real en sí, sino más un especial para hacer agua y como idea random, mostrando cosas fuera de la vida de los participantes, Jack, y fuera del coliseo, mostrando lo que pasa en la gente destacada de Pandora.**

 **Disfrutad del especial, e intentare tener el capitulo 12 listo para antes de mediados de Julio, si hay algo de apoyo con reviews y demás, ayudaría.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

* * *

 **11:00 AM**

-En una sala semioscura, de un lugar desconocido de la academia-

Sentado en un sofá lujoso de Hyperion y observando una tele grande que mostraba los sucesos actuales de nuestro grupo encarcelado por Jack, se encontraba un hombre moreno de aspecto serio y militar, con una boina verde oscuro degastado en su cabeza con una insignia de los Invasores carmesís pegada a la boina, rostro forjado por años de conflictos y luchas, una camiseta gris con rayas finas negras en vertical, la misma insignia de la boina colocada en el lado del pectoral izquierdo, cinturón desgastado negro, pantalones de camuflaje con colores áridos de marrón claro y manchas verdosas y marrones oscuro, botas militares grises metalizadas, y unos guantes negros sin dedos, su nombre es desconocido por ahora, pero se le podía ver por el dolor de su rostro, que tenía una estrecha relación con algunos de los participantes, mientras apretaba fuertes sus puños, y por bajo, maldecía a Jack.

"Maldición, si no estuviera aquí atrapado por ese canalla de Jack, podría haber evitado tu muerte Brick, incluso podría haber manejado el miedo de esa pobre alma para que no cayera en las tejemanejes de Jack, pero falle, sigo aquí atrapado por su culpa, no sé si debería agradecerle por haberme devuelto a la vida, a lo mejor un cuchillo en su pecho bastaría, pero es complicado en mi situación, por ahora solo puedo esperar a que decida soltarme y reunirme con vosotros, rezando que no haya más bajas antes de ello" Decía el hombre mientras rastros de ira, odio, dolor, y tristeza recorrían su rostro, dejando al final una fuerte determinación en él al exclamar. "Pero tenerlo por seguro, no me rendiré ocurra lo que ocurra, y cuando me reúna con vosotros, lucharemos contra Jack y saldremos de esta camaradas, lo juro"

* * *

-Mientras tanto fuera de la academia, en un bar colocado en Sanctuary, cerca de las 09:30 AM-

Se observa a un montón de gente mirando todos hacia una pantalla al otro lado de la barra del bar, en sus caras se podía ver el dolor ante la pérdida de uno de sus grandes líderes, entre la gente podemos destacar a 7 en especial:

1º un tipo con vestimentas de cirujano, llevaba una mascarilla higiénica en la cara, aunque la mascarilla parecía de todo menos higiénica, pelo moreno con una franja blanca en el lado izquierdo, bata de cirujano, más llena de sangre imposible, con una pegatina en el lado izquierdo que ponía, "my name is Dr. Zed", el ZED en mayúsculas y en rojo, pantalones oscuros debajo, botas negras, una banda de hospital en su brazo izquierdo, y guantes de látex en las manos, era el Dr. Zed, médico de los Invasores carmesís y buen amigo de ellos.

2º un tipo de 'huesos grandes', entiéndase, fuerte y con barriga bien cervecera, cara de no hay devoluciones, bigote y barba alrededor del labio, pelo entre oscuro y claro por las canas, chaqueta amarillenta con las mangas recogidas, una camisa roja debajo, con 2 tirantes sujetando la chaqueta, una en vertical en la izquierda, y la otra en horizontal cruzando el pecho y la anterior, pantalones marrón clarillo, con bastantes bolsillos, y botas marrones, era Marcus Kincaid, reconocido comerciante de armas de toda Pandora y Elpis, buen amigo de los carmesís, pero sin descuentos.

3º una mujer pálida, pelo castaño, gafas circulares de cristal amarillo, sujetas por una cinta en la cabeza, gabardina roja sujeta con un cinturón en la cintura y abrochada en el cuello, placa pectoral de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones verdosos, y botas altas morrones, además de dos guantes sin dedo, ella era la Dra. Patricia Tannis, ex científica de Dhal, ex amiga de unas sillas parlantes (según ella), conocedora de todo lo referente a los eridianos, VAMOS, una científica bien loca, lo normal de ver allí, buena amiga de los Carmesís.

4º una niña pequeña, de unos pocos años menor que Gaige, pelo rubio, una máscara de psicópata colocada a la izquierda de su cabeza, atada con cinta, ojos azules (uno mirando a otro lado), tirita en la nariz, vestido marrón sin mangas, con un delantal rosa con un dibujo de una cabeza de conejito bastante desfigurado (tenía una X en su ojo izquierdo y en su boca, oreja izquierda caída), cartuchos de dinamita colocados en su cinturón, pantalones naranjas remangados, un zapato azul con calcetín blanco en su pie derecho, y una zapatilla casi rota roja y gris con calcetín largo rosa sucio en el pie izquierdo, reloj de pulsera en su mano izquierda, y una manga atada con cinturones que cubría desde la parte media del brazo, hasta la muñeca del brazo derecho, era Tiny Tina, maestra de explosivos de toda Pandora, alocada y llena de energía, buena amiga de los carmesís, y adoptada hace unos pocos meses por Krieg y Maya debido a que el psicópata y la niña experimentaron un mismo pasado con los experimentos locos de Jack.

5º un hombre bastante destrozado, sombrero marrón claro con pluma en la cinta, gafas con el cristal derecho roto, en el cual hay un ojo robótico, bigote frondoso, chaqueta de cazador marrón claro, con bolsillos, decorados y sujeta dardos en el pectoral derecho, camisa marrón oscuro debajo, cinturón con porta balas, pantalones marrón claro, libro colgando de la cintura en el lado izquierdo, bota alta en el pie izquierdo, pues su pierna derecha era una prótesis de metal, y guante largo en el brazo izquierdo, pues el derecho era otra prótesis de metal, ese caballero era Sir Hammerlock, cazador, educado caballero, cultivador de finos bigotes, autor de libros sobre la fauna de Pandora, y buen amigo de los carmesís.

6º, este es un pieza, un hombre fornido, con cascos de metal en sus oídos, bandolera roja, gafas de sol badass, bigote badass, melena negra badass, pecho al descubierto con collares de oro al cuello, pantalones azules con placas de metal en las perneras, botas oscuras con tobilleras con pinchos, guanteletes sin dedos con placas de metal y tuercas, este tipo era ni más ni menos, que Torgue, ex propietario de la compañía de armas TORGUE, hombre más badass donde lo encuentras, buen amigo de los carmesís tras perder su compañía, y amante de las EXPLOSIOOONES.

7º pero no menos importante, tenemos a una mujer muuuuy bien cuidada, pelo castaño, sobrerito morado con una cinta de franjas blancas y rojas, y una carta de una J de corazones colocada en la cinta junto a unas plumas amarillas, cara embellecida con todo el rostro blanco, dos círculos rosados en los mofletes, además de una peca a la izquierda de entre la nariz y el labio, collar negro, gabardina púrpura con el cuello de franjas verticales blancas y negras, y las mangas de líneas diagonales de los mismos colores, la gabardina estaba cerrada, pero dejando el suficiente espacio para mostrar un escote que dejaría a Hina y Akane en la miseria, y solo Junko estaría cerca de su nivel (en unos largos años) con un corazoncito tatuado en el pecho izquierdo, cinturón en diagonal en la cadera, y una parte de la gabardina colocada para tapar la ingle sin pantalón, mostrando en un lateral, parte de sus bragas, medias de rejilla rotas en la pierna derecha, y calcetín alto de franjas horizontales como los de la gabardina, con una liga al final, en la pierna izquierda, botas altas blancas de punta negra, y guantes sin dedo, ella era Mad Moxxi, camarera del bar de Sanctuary, divorciada de 5 maridos, madre de 2 hijos, uno de ellos era Scooter, muy buena amiga de los carmesís, y ex propietaria del Underdome, coliseo personal de Moxxi antes de que Jack lo destruyera.

Todos ellos estaban devastados y furiosos tras haber presenciado el 1º juicio del Coliseo Mortal de Jack.

"Maldito chupaskags de mierda, no solo le faltaba con volver a traer su horrible ser a la vida, sino que encima ya esta jodiendo vidas como solo él sabe, pútrido Jack, y ahora hemos perdido al grandote, y al pobre tipo al que le toco portar su fea geta, se que el tipo fue el asesino de Brick, pero viendo al pobre todo lo que habrá pasado, al menos le hubiera concedido un buena noche antes de morir, y esos pobres niños, salir de su propio infierno personal, para que Jack los meta en otro aún peor" Expresaba Moxxi, observando la ejecución de Timothy y el posterior momento de todos los participantes afectados.

"Papa K y mama M se ven tristes, quiero meterle un petardo ENORME a ese caraplatano de Jack por hacerles estar tristes, y matar a Brick y al tipo del bigote feo" Dice Tina mirando con tristeza a sus padres decaídos por la ejecución de Timothy, y con rabia a Monokuma y a Jack.

"Según mis cálculos, ese chico ha tomado 127 disparos láseres en su cuerpo antes de que lo criogenizaran, pobre, incluso en ese estado aún el cuerpo puede sufrir, lo que hace que parte de él aún sufra dolor incluso roto, que acto más horrible y poco profesional" Suelta Tannis, mirando con asco y dolor en la pantalla, los cachos de lo que antes era Timothy.

"Ni siquiera yo con todas mis habilidades de cirujano ilustrado podría reconstruir a ese muchacho, y menos que siguiera consciente" Añadió Zed mirando también los pedazos congelados del chico.

"Tsk, el grandote no era muy de comprarme armas, pero al menos era bueno ayudando a cargar las mercancías pesadas, ya van 2 que perdemos, y al chico ese ni lo recuerdo, pero nadie merece portar el careto de tal idiota, ni siquiera al que Jack mató para volver de los muertos" Expresa Marcus, mientras se tomaba su vaso de licor raro de un trago.

"Hmm, un asunto serio en el que se encuentran nuestros amigos buscacámaras y sus jóvenes compañeros, algunos bastantes atractivos a mi parecer, y una completa tristeza la caída de Brick y el amigo Lawrence, una completa tristeza, más perdidas por culpa de Jack" Habló Hammerlock, entristecido por la perdida, mientras tomaba un vaso de licor.

"POBRE CHICO, MORIR POR RAYOS PIUM PIUM, MERECÍA UNA BUENA MUERTE POR EXPLOSIOOOOONES, O MEJOR, QUE EL QUE EXPLOTARA FUERA ESE JACK PARA ANIMAR A NUSTROS AMIGOS, ESPEREMOS QUE SUFRA UNA DOLOROSA MUERTE AGONIZANTE" Expreso/grito Torgue mientras observaba a todos los participantes estar decaídos por su situación.

"Uff, y esto es solo el 1º golpe de Jack, si no consiguen salir de esa, Jack va a causar más muertes, tanto directas como indirectas…. Quedaos mientras voy a contactar a mi niña a ver cómo van las cosas por allá" Dice Moxxi mientras sale del bar mientras el resto se queda allí junto al resto de la gente de Sanctuary observando lo que pase en el coliseo de Jack.

Moxxi se dirige hacía el Cuartel General de los Invasores carmesís, donde coge un Echo personalizado por Tannis, Gaige y Janey para mejorar la comunicación a larga distancia y camuflándola de cualquier intruso en la red, y contacta con su hija Ellie, quien después del comienzo del coliseo de Jack, había sido mandada a un puesto de vigilancia junto a otras personas de confianza, para observar lo que pasase fuera del edificio de Jack colocado en Opportunity.

"Ellie, Ellie, ¿me recibes mi niña?" Habla Moxxi, para ser contestada por una voz de alguien amable y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Ohhh, hooola Moxxi, aquí Shade, Ellie y la capitana Scarlett están ocupadas observando el espectáculo en Opportunity ¿Deseas algo?" Dice el tipo.

"Sí, podrías llamar a mi hija, quiero saber cómo van las cosas allí" "Oki Doki Srta." Y después de eso, Shade salió de la sala de comunicación del puesto para avisar a Ellie, quien estaba con Scarlett observando con prismáticos lo que ocurría, y ya que estamos, procederé a describir a los 3 importantes vigilantes aquí ubicados.

1º esta Shade, con aspecto de lo más estrafalario, sombrero de paja con una mini sombrilla atada a la cinta del sombrero, gafas de sol súper grandes de cristal amarillento y marco amarillo, dientes de porquería, y mordiendo un palo con un petardo atado a él, chaqueta verdosa y mugrienta sin mangas, y una camiseta hawaiana de manga corta de color rojo con palmeras azules, pantalones cortos de cuadros marrones pálidos, cinturón desgastado, chanclas de dedo, y guantes sin dedo, el tipo era el alcalde de Oasis, conocido por su terrorífica afición de empalar cadáveres y colocarles megáfonos con audios grabados por él para que hacerlos parecer vivos, un buenazo cuando lo conoces, un buenazo súper molesto.

2º tenemos a Ellie, la hija de Moxxi, la chica era tooooodo lo contrario a su madre, simplemente digamos que su redondez superaba tanto a Yamada y por centímetros a Twogami (y eso ya es mucho decir), no por nada el habitual apodo por los bandidos era el de "Ellie ballena" cosa que poco le importa cuando los está matando a tiros o en su chulo compresor de autos de su garaje, pelo castaño claro, camiseta de manga corta marca XXXXXXL, con tirantes de gran envergadura para sujetar la pobre camiseta, pues la niña si igualaba a su madre en ese aspecto, incluso la superaba, y mantenía el mismo corazón en el pecho izquierdo, delantal gris de mecánico, con cinturón de herramientas, pantalones marrones, zapatillas rojas y guantes sin dedo.

Y 3º tenemos a la Capitana Scarlett, pirata del desierto, y como buena capitana pirata que era, llevaba el característico sombrero de capitán en su cabeza, pelo rojo, parche rojo en su ojo derecho, muchos pircings y aros de oro y plata repartidos por su cara y sombrero, chaqueta de capitán blanca con detalles dorados, los lados color marrón oscuro, y hombreras negras con las mangas remangadas, doble cinturón con porta balas, unidos en un enganche circulas rojo, pantalones marrones, bota gris con un cruz roja que cubría todo el frontal de la bota en el pie izquierdo, pues la pierna derecha era la típica pata de palo, mecánico, guante sin dedos en la mano derecha, muchos anillos de oro, pulseras y demás, y la mano izquierda era….. Adivinen, sep, un bonito y gran garfio de metal.

Y una vez terminadas las descripciones, continuemos con lo que estábamos, Shade se dirigió hacia las 2 mujeres para llamar a la más rellena: "Eh Srta. Ellie, la llama su madre por la echo radio para un informe de situación"

"Oh en serio, pues le va a encantar el informe que le llega eh niña, Jaja" Dice Scarlett para luego seguir observando el festival de delante, que era ni más ni menos, que un montonazo de bandidos tanto a pie, en coches y Buitres atacando Opportunity y siendo destrozados por las defensas del lugar.

"Y que lo digas, voy a comunicárselo, vosotros quedaos aquí vigilando el festival de balas" Dice Ellie para posterior ir a la sala de Comunicaciones, y allí hablar con su madre.

"Aquí Ellie, hola mama ¿Qué pasa?" "Hola cariñin, Mama quiere saber cómo están las cosas por allí, lo cual parece que debe ser intenso porque me parece escuchar disparos de fondo" "Pues como te lo digo, al parecer después del asesinato de Brick y la posterior ejecución del tipo con cara de Jack, todos los bandidos que estaban bajo el mando de Brick se han lanzado sobre el edificio principal, incluso han estado lanzando papeles de reclutamiento por todas partes para traer más bandidos contra el lugar, y muy bien no les va, pero para vosotros será perfecto, pues están distrayendo la atención de las tropas de Hyperion totalmente" Le decía Ellie a Moxxi por el Echo.

"Así que los Tajos de Brick la están liando, no me extraña, sería raro si sus bandidos no buscasen venganza contra Jack al momento, bien ¿alguna cosa más cariño?" Reflexiona Moxxi para preguntar después.

"Nada, excepto que el edificio ese donde ha encerrado a los chicos es ENORME y está bastante bien armado, lo que pasa allí delante deja claro que un ataque frontal no va a funcionar mama" Comunica Ellie.

"De acuerdo, eso es todo, sigue con la vigilancia y ten mucho cuidado vale, no quiero perderte a ti también después de lo de Scooter, de acuerdo mi amor" "Entendido mama, tendré mucho cuidado, ya bastante mal lo debes estar pasando tras lo de Scooter y esto, corto y cierro" Terminan la comunicación madre e hija, para irse una Ellie decaída a seguir vigilando el espectáculo de balas y explosiones, y una Moxxi un poco entristecida hacia el bar con el resto, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera ante el recuerdo de la pérdida de su hijo, e hinchando su pecho para prepararse para todo lo que pueda pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Y se acabó el capitulo especial, os gusto, sí, no, tal vez. Comentadlo, y si la idea gusta, pues la haré para después de cada juicio.**

 **Bye, y si hay suerte, nos volveremos a leer para antes del 22. ;P**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	14. Ch13 - Sir Gaige y el Nuevo Mundo

**Bueno, creo que estamos a mediados de Julio, y prometí un capítulo para este momento, pues he aquí el prometido capítulo, que continua con el post juicio, y la exploración del 2º piso, además de locuras varias.**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

 **Y sin más que decir, disfrutad y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **10:30 AM**

Nos encontramos con los participantes en la cafetería, quienes fueran incapaces de moverse de ahí en todo el tiempo que pasó desde que llegaron, la mayoría con no muy buen aspecto tras pasar por el 1º juicio, los ex estudiantes sufrían por dentro por los malos recuerdos que les invadía por lo sucedido, y los carmesís, aguantando su ira y dolor ante la jugarreta de Jack, pues 2 de sus compañeros estaban muertos gracias al maldito, uno por culpa de su miedo, y el otro por confiarse ante un tipo aterrado, todos ellos querían hacerle pagar, pero sabían que no tenían ni de coña los medios para ello, aún.

De pronto, como un haz de luz destructor de malos rollos, entraron Lilith, Mordecay, Nisha y una Gaige que rezumaba energía por todos sus poros, y un pelo algo descuidado, al parecer tuvo algo de amor quitapenas.

"BIEN, ESCUCHADME CHICOS Y MI GAIGE'S TEAM, después de después de tener un poco de meneo vaquero, y de discutir con las chicas y Trujicano-cay, hemos decidido que hasta que Jack y Monokuma no estén muertos y con sus restos siendo devorados por toda la fauna de Pandora, dejaremos todo el tema del luto por Brick y el Hortera para otro momento, Don Basura estirada dijo que tenemos 2 días libres y el 2º piso de la academia, además de los baños, abiertos, PUES YO DIGO QUE LO APREVECHEMOS, AVENTUREMONOS A LO DESCONOCIDO Y LUEGO PEGUEMONOS UN BAÑO LEGEN…..DARIO, QUIEN ESTÁ CONMIGO ¿ _qué tal me ha salido Nish?_ " Dijo Gaige con fuerza, recibiendo primero un pulgar arriba tanto de Nisha como de Lilith, hasta Morde reconoció que le había salido un buen discurso, y después de unos segundos de silencio del resto de participantes, todos (los menos serios) alzaron su brazo y su ánimo al cielo, apoyando a la chica.

"No me creo que una mocosa como tu haya sido capaz de soltar tal cosa como esta, pero que narices, estoy contigo" "JAJAJA, así se habla niña, se acabo lo de poner caras de mierda, a divertirse toca" " _Quienes más dolor pasaron/ fueron quienes más fuerza sacaron al final/ contad conmigo_ " "Seguramente si el grandullón estuviera por aquí apoyaría tal actitud, y luego le intentaría sacar los ojos a Jack, me unó" "Bien dicho compañeras, EL MAQUINISTA DEL TREN DE LA CACA ESTA CON VOSOTROS" "WOW, tienes razón Gag-chan, no es momento de deprimirse, es hora de explorar mundo, estoy contigo, que dices pastelito-chan" "… yo también…. O/O" "No siento ni dolor ni tristeza, así que me da igual, me uno compañeros" Hablaron Axton, Salvador, Zero, Maya, Krieg, Janey, un muy sonrojada Athena, y Claptrap.

"Gehehe, así se habla amiga, no nos podemos quedar tristes, ME UNO TAMBIÉN, Y HIRO-KUN IGUAL" "No decidas por mi así como así Hina-chan, pero sí, yo también me uno" "Sí, no podemos dejarnos llevar por la pena y la nostalgia, me unó también, que dices tú Souda-kun" "Ehh, queeee…. Claro claro, yo también me uno Sayaka-chan, o/o" "Estoy un poco como la mierda después de lo de Brick y luego lo del Timothy tras un juicio de esos, putas pesadillas, pero si tu estas guay, Leon e Ibuki-chan también lo estamos, ¿No es así Ibu?" "YEEEAAAAH, LEON-KUN TIENE RAZÓN, E IBUKI ESTA AL 100% CONTIGO GAIGE-CHAN" "Tienes razón Gaige-san, no podemos dejar que nos gane el dolor, tenemos que ganar, hmm" "Hasta Little-bro se ha animado, QUE COJO***, YO TAMBIÉN" "Si Little-bro y Bro se unen, ya también me uniré a vuestro esfuerzo de conocimiento" "LOL, Eres toda una fuerza de la naturaleza chica, JUNKO ENOSHIMA SE UNE AL TEAM" "Ha sido un discurso magnifico, Gaige-chan, cuenta conmigo ¿Qué dices tú Gundham-kun?" "Que qué digo mi Reina Oscura, no hace falta preguntarlo, podéis contar con mis poderes de las tinieblas y mis 4 Devas de la Destrucción, Buhahaha" Dijeron algunos, como Hina, Hiro, Sayaka, un Souda algo rojo, Leon, Ibuki, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, una Junko en forma alocada, Sonia y Gundham, el resto también estaban con más fuerza por dentro, pero mantenían su compostura, pero todos por igual tenían el mismo pensamiento 'No dejaremos que Jack gane'.

"Bien, parece que las palabras de Gaige-san han calado a todos, creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme que toca explorar los nuevos lugares ¿no?" Pregunta Naegi con una cara de alivió en el rostro tras romperse toda la tensión del lugar, con una respuesta afirmativa de parte del resto: "Bien, pues pongámonos a ello, no te parece Kyoko-chan"

"Correcto Makoto-kun, pero antes hay que hacer 1 cosa que me gustaría hacer, quiero reajustar los equipos actuales" "EHH, ¿Y eso Kyoko-chan?" "Sencillo Hina, 2 grupos han perdido uno de sus componentes, por lo que para mantener los grupos equilibrados, deberíamos mover a 2 personas de los otros grupos al de ellos, y tranquila, no cuenta al tuyo Gaige, sé que no dejaras a ninguno de los tuyos fuera" Dice Kirigiri, mirando la abrasiva mirada de Gaige, NADIE le quitaría a uno de su TEAM, lo cual causo algunas risas entre los participantes.

"¿Y quiénes se moverán?" Pregunto el niño ahoge suave, a lo que Axton levanto la mano: "Yo me ofrezco voluntario a irme con el de Athena, no te ofendas Naegi, pero me vendrá bien estar con gente con la mantener mis habilidades en punto"

"Sin problema Axton-san, si Athena lo acepta, nosotros no nos molesta tu decisión" Dice Makoto, dando todo su equipo un asentimiento de aprobación, y Athena aceptando también: "A mí me parece bien, y creo que mi equipo igual ¿qué decís?"

"Comando A-chan es más que bienvenido" "Sera agradable comprobar sus habilidades Axton-san" "Lo acepto, parece capaz" "OHH, así que se nos unirá alguien con más hot chicha que el otro, POR MI OK" "Yo también acepto" "AXTON-SAN CON GUSTO LE RECIBIREMOS CON NOSOTROS, SE NOTA TU POTENCIAL" Respondieron todos, Janey, Sakura, Mukuro, Junko, Akane y Nidai.

"Bien, y quien se un…" Iba a hablar Naegi, cuando Lilith lo interrumpió: "Espera chico, creo que me gustaría mantener a los míos tal y como están ahora, no necesitamos a nadie más" "Pero vuestro grupo es el más pequeño" "Lo prefiero así, si no le importa a la detective, claro" Dice Lilith, mirando a Kyoko.

"Hmmm, en si me gustaría que cada equipo estuviera nivelado en nº, pero no puedo forzarles a tal cosa, y seguramente te resultará más fácil controlarlos así, hmm, de acuerdo" Asintió la detective, para mirar el resto: "Con esto hecho, podemos movernos, recordar no separaros de vuestros grupos sin la autorización de vuestro líder primero"

Y con eso, todos se movieron a explorar el 2º piso del edificio principal.

* * *

 **{**

 **MAPEADO DEL 2º PISO**

 **Nada más subir las escaleras hay un pasillo hacia la izquierda que lleva a una sala anterior a la piscina, allí hay 2 puertas, cada una lleva a los vestidores, 1 para chicas, otro para chicos, pasados estos, está la piscina.**

 **Ignorando el pasillo encuentras 2 baños a la izquierda, y más adelante la puerta a la biblioteca, dentro una puertecilla a los documentos ocultos, y enfrente de las puertas de los baños esta la clase 2-A.**

 **Entre los baños y la biblioteca, estaba el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras al 3º piso.**

 **Pasando la puerta de la biblioteca, siguiendo recto el pasillo, encuentras un desvió a la derecha, y al final del pasillo hay dos puertas grandes, una enfrente de la otra, la de la izquierda es la clase 2-B, y la de la derecha, una puerta cerrada que llevaría a lo según pone en el letrero, Sala de Historia.**

 **Enfrente de la biblioteca, con una sala grande con columnas elegantes entre medias, hay una puerta doble que lleva al Taller de mecánica.**

 **}**

* * *

 **10:45 AM**

Estamos con el grupo de Naegi y el Gaige's Team, quienes se encontraban en sala anterior a los vestidores ( _como no, Hina=piscina, y Gaige se apunta a un chapuzón_ ), en el grupo, podemos observar a Leon y Sayaka mostrando curiosidad por la representación de las zonas que no vieron por haber sido los primerizos del coliseo mortal de la clase 78, en la sala se podía ver 3 cosas interesantes: las puertas a los vestidores tenían algo parecido a un escáner de tarjeta, había mucho material acuático marca Hyperion y….

"QUE PUÑETAS HACE UNA TORRETA LASER AQUÍ…. Vosotros habéis estado en algo así ¿alguna idea?" Dijo una Gaige en estado mitad sorprendida, mitad curiosa, y de todo el elenco de la 78º clase, Chihiro fue quien decidió responder: "Según recuerdo, Monokuma dijo que servía para evitar que alguien se colara en el vestidor que no le correspondía…"

"EXACTO, como Cabeza de Mancuerna ha dicho, esta torreta sirve para controlar que no me vayáis de conejos en esta zona, nah es broma, si queréis podéis montar una película porno de tercera en la piscina, seguro que podría sacar dinero con vuestras aventuras íntimas, que pena no haber puesto cámaras en vuestras habitaciones JAJA, la torreta esta solo para aparentar, dispara agua, ya si esta fría o hirviendo no lo recuerdo, bueno, podéis intentar averiguarlo, bye ratas de laboratorio, JAJAJAJA" Les cuenta un Jack en un jacuzzi y una copa de vino del bueno en la mano en el monitor del lugar, para luego apagarse este.

"Siempre que pienso que no puedo superar el nivel de odio que le tengo, consigue superarlo, maldito picha corta, deberíamos hacer que la torreta le dispara el agua rara a él" Fue la 'amable' respuesta de Gaige a la nueva información, y mirando al resto expresa: "Ahh, pues nada, veamos que encontramos en este lugar, y cuando demos la conferencia de cosas con la manduca, creo que deberíamos volver acá para una fiesta de piscina ¿parece?"

"Nunca rechazo un buen remojo en la alberca contigo Pelirroja, y una fiesta de ese tipo ayudaría mucho para recuperar el ánimo, pero pensaba que había un plan de baño en el de abajo, je" Cuestiona divertida Nisha ante el repentino cambio de plan de su chica mecánica, a lo que esta le responde con algo apenada por ser pillada: "Es verdad Vaquera, pero lo dije en su momento porque sonaba bien, no porque tuviera ese plan fijo, ya sabes que me gusta más un bañito frió en el lago, a uno caliente, _y_ _que tampoco es que fueran a estar todos allí, chicos/chicas, la separación de géneros, como si me importaran_ , e igual esta fiesta será LEGEN…..DARIA, ahora ¿Quién más se apunta muchachada?

"Siento tener que rechazar su oferta, pero creo que Naegi y yo nos quedaremos fuera investigando el edificio" "Sí, ya iremos a la piscina en otro momento, vosotros disfrutad" "Yo me apunto al plan Gaige-chan Gehehe" "Yo también me uno, Hina me ha pegado sus ganas por nadar" "Me parece una buena idea Gaige-san ¿te vendrás tu también Souda-kun?" "Un chapuzón no suena nada mal Sayaka-chan *-*" (Souda perver en busca de ver a su Idol en bañador) "Creo que yo rehusare la idea de meterme al agua, aunque no me molestara acompañarlos fuera de la piscina" Fue la respuesta del grupo de Naegi (Kirigiri, Naegi, Hina, Hiro, Sayaka, Souda y Celes).

"Un chapuzón después de esto no suena nada mal ¿te unirás Gundham-kun?" "Si mi Reina me lo pide no puedo negarme, aunque necesitare que alguien se ocupe de mis Devas mientras estoy en el agua" "A mí no me importaría estar fuera con ellos Tanaka-san, todavía no me siento con la suficiente confianza como para bañarme en público" "IBUKI SE APUNTA DE CABEZA" "Leon igual, la idea se escucha genial" Fue la respuesta del Gaige's Team.

"Pues todo ok, ahora a revisar los vestuarios, damiselas a la puerta roja, damiselas con algo colgando, a la azul, vamos vamos vamos" Dijo Gaige, mientras los 2 grupos se dividían en genero para entrar en los vestuarios correspondientes.

Gaige y las chicas entraron en el vestuario de las chicas, el cual tenía maquinas para entrenar, como un saco de boxeo, unas taquillas al fondo, una alfombra gris en el suelo, algunas plantas por las esquinas, ninguna cámara en la sala, y un poster de un equipo de psicópatas vestidos de bombero con el camión ardiendo detrás, colocado en la pared.

"Pues no está mal el lugar, algunas cosejas para distraerse, los armarios donde cambiarse las vestimentas, no hay ninguna cámara roba privacidades, yyyy, ese poster no sé si debería excitarme, o causarme risa, reconozco que los tipos esos son los más aptos para estas cosas, por lo de no saber qué es la ropa, peeero…" "Se ven ridículos con la ropa de bombero" "EXAAACTO, vaquera más sexy que todos esos unidos, son totalmente ridículos ¿A alguna le hace cosquillas especiales?, ¿o siguen siendo ridículos?" Pregunta Gaige mientras mira con expresión de extrañeza el poster de psicópatas bomberiles, siendo respondida por el resto de chicas.

"Innecesario" "Son raros ¿y porque el camión de detrás está en llamas?" "La verdad es que sí que dan más gracia que otra cosa" "Una imagen bochornosa, incluso incómoda para mis ojos" "No comprendo la idea del poster, se que deberían ser como un objeto de deseo, aunque lo siento mucho decirlo, pero no logro sentir ninguno" "PUES IBUKI SIENTE DESEO POR ESE CAMIÓN ARDIENTE, los tipos nop, son aburridos, PERO EL CAMIÓN MOLA" Fue la respuesta de Kirigiri, Hina, Sayaka, Celes, Sonia e Ibuki.

"Bien, vaya elección de mierda para poster Jack, _me apuesto lo que sea que en el de los chicos hay uno de Moxxi, malditos afortunados_ , pues creo que como aún no vamos a bañarnos, pasemos a ver la piscina, parece" Dice Gaige recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del resto y saliendo por la puerta que daba a la piscina.

Mientras en el lado de los chicos, Naegi y el resto de chicos observaron el lugar, el vestuario era casi igual que el de las chicas, con cosas de Gym, plantas en las esquinas, alfombra gris en el suelo, taquilleros, sin cámaras, y la única diferencia era que el poster en la pared era una imagen más que sugerente de Moxxi (Hmm, me ha parecido oír quejas en algún lado…..cosas mías seguro).

"Bueno, el vestuario es igual que en nuestra escuela, solo cambia el poster, el cual siento que me traerá problemas si lo observo…." Dice un Naegi entre incómodo y excitado, pobrecillo, el 99% de los habitantes de Pandora (El 1% restante es la propia Moxxi), tanto hombres como mujeres, lo comprenden, y lo mismo se podía observar en el resto del grupo.

"No quiero mirar, seguro que Hina me castra si se entera" "Debo admitir que la señorita se cuida de maravilla, pero ya tengo algo mejor a lo que dirigir mis ojos, _y seguro que me los saca si dejo que esta mujer me distraiga jeje….je….._ " "MALDITA MUJER DE LOS AVERNOS, COMO OSA INTENTAR SEDUCIRME CON SU CUERPO, PERO QUE SEPA QUE ESTA EQUIVOCADA SI CREE QUE PUEDE ALEJAR MI MENTE DE MI REINA OSCURA, CIERTO MIS DEVAS, BUHAHAHA" "Leon no se siente cómodo con esta imagen, es bonita, pero joder la que me espera si Ibuki me pilla mirándola….. Casi mejor me largo a la piscina" "Qu..qu…que es esa mujer, muestra demasiado….. Quiero salir de aquí" Responden un Hiro azul de miedo de pensar en lo que le podría hacer Hina, un Souda entre asustado y admirando a Moxxi, un Gundham que aunque expresa a gritos la ineficacia de la imagen, estaba más rojo que nunca en su vida y apartando la mirado de ese infierno para las hormonas, con sus Devas mirándolo apenados, un Leon que se dirigía a la puerta a la piscina para huir, y Chihiro que no sabía cómo sentirse el pobre, y así en consenso entre todos, salieron para evitar mirar de más el poster.

Y con los 2 grupos fuera, las chicas tranquilas, y los chicos rojos de vergüenza (sobra decir que Gaige y Nisha se reían para así al imaginarse con certeza lo que habrían visto los chicos), se contemplaba una vasta piscina de agua cristalina, con gradas a los lados, y al fondo unas taquillas junto la pared, y en la parte derecha del lugar, un asiento elevado para el socorrista.

"GUUUUUAAAAUUUU, CACHO PISCINAAAAA, Y ENCIMA ESA AGUA TAN CRISTALINA…. QUIERO TIRARME AHÍ DENTRO YA, pero primero necesito ponerme el bañador, y más importante, ponerle el gel impermeable y antioxidante al brazo, para lo cual me vendría bien tu ayuda Souda" Habla una entusiasmada Gaige mirando la piscina, pues nunca había visto una así de grande y limpia, para luego dirigirse a un menos rojo Souda que asiente comprendiendo el problema con el brazo metálico de Gaige, recordando sucesos iguales con la mano robótica de Komaeda.

"Pues sí que es grande la piscina esta pelirroja, y parece que no eres la única entusiasmada con la idea de tirarse de cabeza dentro" Ríe Nisha observando como Hiro y Leon sujetaban a unas Hina e Ibuki deseosas de meterse dentro de la piscina, para después solo sonrojarse Hina por su entusiasmo, Ibuki solo reí y se disculpaba como si nada.

"Bien, pues ahora que hemos visto el lugar, salgamos a comunicar el nuevo plan de tarde al resto, preparar el material para la fiesta, comer y discutir cosas, y para el disfruto piscinero, SIII" Salta Gaige con energía, acompañada por Hina e Ibuki, y parte del resto, para marcharse por las respectivas puertas hacia los vestidores y luego la antesala y el pasillo (Sobra decir que Gaige paso por el vestuario masculino, para observar el poster de Moxxi, y mirar con ojos maliciosos a los chicos mientras reía, pero tranquilizándolos al decirles entre risas que no se preocupasen tanto, pues ni las chicas podrían mirar el poster sin incomodarse ante la sensualidad de Moxxi), después de eso, se dirigieron a la clase 2-A para ver quienes estaban.

Allí se encontraba el grupo de Hinata, con él, Mahiru y Peko revisando los pupitres, Salvador comprobaba los paneles de acero de las ventanas, siendo alentado por Hiyoko a intentar romperlas, y con Mikan pidiendo que tenga cuidado, Fuyuhiko revisaba la mesa del profesor, y Nanami se encontraba leyendo un libro (aunque salían unos raros sonidos del libro) de una estantería de al lado de las ventanas.

"EYYY, que tal la búsqueda de pistas pisteriosas ¿alguna cosita interesante?" Habla Gaige con su habitual felicidad alocada, llamando la atención de Hinata, Hiyoko y Fuyuhiko.

"Ah, hola Gaige, chicos, todavía nada positivo, lo siento" "Aquí estoy animando a Mr. Patitas Cortas para que haga algo de fuerza contra las cosas de metal estas, o se deje las manitas cortas que tiene, jejeje" "Ya, y vosotros, no deberías estar mirando en la piscina, o que coj.. Digo narices pasa" Respondieron Hinata, Hiyoko y un Kuzuryuu sermoneado silenciosamente por la mirada doble de Mahiru y Peko, para que no soltara tacos de primeras, cosa que obviamente divirtió a Gaige y a Hiyoko, pues mientras el pobre no podía, el enano barbudo era otro cantar mal hablado.

"Ese lenguaje pequeño yakuzita, y ya lo hemos mirado y nada extraño o malo, además que se ha planeado que después de la comida, nos reunimos en la piscina para pasar el rato y animarnos, Y ANTES DE QUE DIGAIS NADA SOBRE LO DEL OTRO PLAN, responderé 'Detalles detalles' ¿qué decís?" Dice Gaige con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras movía la mano en circulo al decir lo de 'Detalles detalles', creando ojos en blanco y risas en el grupo a su alrededor.

"Creo que Mahi-chan y yo aceptaremos la oferta, nos vendrá bien distraernos ¿Cierto Mahi?" "Cierto, un tiempo en la piscina nos vendrá bien para calmar los nervios" "Si Mahiru-neechan y Hajime-niichan van yo también me apunte Gaige-chan, únete tu también Mikan-chan" "Claro Hiyoko-chan, y me llevare algunas cosas para cualquier herida que nos hagamos" "Un baño frío, JAJA, méteme dentro chica de metal" "Ir a la piscina con todos estos, Ufff, lo hare, pero solo porque seguramente Peko querrá ir y querrá que la acompañe" "jejeje, Fuyu-kun y yo aceptamos su invitación Gaige-san" "Me parece bien, estaré allí" Responden Hajime, Mahiru, una Hiyoko feliz, Mikan, Salvador soltando risas de loco suyas, un Kuzuryuu testarudo, una Peko con una sonrisa oculta por el comportamiento de su prometido, y Chiaki que salió de su mundo solo para responder y volver a lo suyo.

Y con las respuestas obtenidas, una Gaige toda feliz se despide y se marcha a por otra zona y buscar a los otros grupos para preguntar, seguida por su Gaige's team y el grupo de Naegi, quien se despidió de Hajime y el resto mientras se iba.

"Tu compañera esta como una cabra… que digo, todo vuestro grupo esta como una cabra" "Y es por eso que podemos sobrevivir tan bien estos lares enano" "TU ERES MÁS ENANO QUE YO MALDITO" Y mientras se iban, se podía escuchar la discusión entre Fuyu y Salvador.

Salieron al pasillo y marcharon a la gran antesala que había entre la biblioteca y el taller, con columnas entre medias, pasando los baños, a los que Naegi y Kyoko miraron de reojo pensando revisarlos luego, continuaron hasta la puerta doble para la biblioteca y entraron… para encontrar un 'curioso' momento.

Se podía ver a Mordecay y a Lilith revisando las estanterías de libros, con Togami y Maya desaparecido, y la escena que más destacaba, eran los 'pacíficos' Krieg (quien agarraba un libro como si fuera un arma y la agitaba de un lado a otro) y una Syo con unas tijeras que daba cortes no profundos ni mortales al psicópata, sep, Gaige se encontraba sorprendida por la escena.

"OOOOOK, tenemos a Krieg y, creo que la personalidad asesina de la escritora, jugando a ver quien corta más a quien ¿No deberían estar Peliazul y gafas arrogantes para controlarlos?" Cuestiona Gaige, que aunque tampoco es que le importe mucho la escena, por preguntar tampoco pasa tanto.

"Hmm, AH, hola G y compañía, Maya y Togami están en la habitación detrás de la puerta rara a la que el gafitas no nos deja entrar, excepto a Maya por ser más culta por su temporada en el planeta convento, pues es solo ' _para gente de alto standing cultural_ ' así que Morde y yo estamos revisando las cosas que haya por aquí, a ver si hay algo interesante, lo cual es 0 negativo ¿Y vosotros que os contáis?" Dice Lilith, que se gira levemente hacia atrás solo para ver y hablar a las nuevas personas en el lugar, mientras continua con su infructífera y aburrida tarea.

"Pues vengo para informar de un cambio de planes para después de comer y discutir, en vez de baño caliente en los baños, he planeado fiesta en la piscina" Comunica Gaige con su sonrisa alegre prometiendo diversión.

"¿Un cambio de planes? ¿Ahora en ves los baños, la piscina? Pues que quieres que te diga coletas locas, me gusta la idea nueva, y tu Morde cari" Habla Lilith, mirando al Trujicano con su dulce mirada de sirena sexy, la cual el hombre no pudo rechazar y responde con guasa: "Puuues no suena nada mal: agua fresca, peleas de agua, y la posibilidad de ver una sirena pelirroja en bikini, donde hay que firmar niña"

De pronto se detienen los 2 locos, Syo al oír la palabra "piscina" e imaginar a su Togami-sama semidesnudo, y Krieg al escuchar "Sirena en bikini" pensando en su sirena peliazul claro.

"COMOOOO, piscina y Togami-sama en bañador, KYEEHAHAHAHA! Apuntame Gaige-chan" "Hmmmm, no me molesta para nada este cambio de planes, Gaige compañera, yo y mi otra parte estamos de acuerdo con esto" Fue la respuesta de los 2 al cambio de planes de Gaige, dejando solo a Maya y Togami por preguntar del grupo, Gaige sabía que Maya aceptaría…. El chico estirado era otro cantar, y como le gustan los desafíos, sin pensarlo, entro en la "puerta para solo alto standing" para buscarlos.

Nada más abrir la puertecilla, Gaige se encontró… ¡A TOGAMI Y MAYA ENROLLÁNDOSE EN EL SUELO DEL ARCHIVO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cara de Gaige era de PURO…. Aburrimiento, pues no estaba pasando eso delante suya, nop, delante de ella solo estaban esos 2 leyendo algunos archivos ( _BOOORIIING, lo otro molaba más, aunque no tanto teniendo en cuenta los 2 locos de atrás mía…. Aún así hubiera sido una imagen mejor que esta_ ).

"Hooola personas que no se están comiendo los morros en secreto" Dice Gaige con un ligero tono de decepción, llamando la atención de los 2 cultos del grupo de Lilith.

"¿Espera? ¿Qué ha acaba de decir?" "Mejor ignorarlo, y Gaige ¿qué haces aquí dentro?, ¿Acaso no pidió Togami a Krieg y a Syo que vigilasen que nadie entrara?" Hablaron un Togami estupefacto por la espontanea aparición y saludo de Gaige, y Maya con sorna preguntando a la niña mecánica.

"AH, están ocupados jugando a quien corta a quien" Responde Gaige riendo, lo que deja a Togami y a Maya con una gota de sudor en sus nucas, saliendo Maya primero de la parálisis mental: "Ahhh, no ser que hacer con esos 2, y con eso resuelto, preguntare ¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que sea por saber que hay aquí dentro, estoy segura que es aburrido para ti"

"Jeje, posiblemente, pero mi Team y el de Naegi hemos planeado una tarde de piscina después de comer y hablar, y quería saber si os unís, Lilith y el resto han aceptado, _aunque los psicópatas solo por vosotros claro_ " Pregunta Gaige mirando el lugar, que está lleno de estanterías de material Ultrasecret, posiblemente cosas de inteligencia que sabrían aprovechar mejor el grupo de los listos de toda la tropa, y Roland si estuviera vivo ( _Jo, como te echo de menos Sgto. R_ ).

"Hmm, a mi me parece bien, llevo sin probar una piscina de verdad con agua limpia hace AÑOS, seamos claro, Pandora es como es, me uno G" "Preferiría usar mi tiempo para otras cosas, pero seguro que tanto Syo como Touko me intentarán convencer para ir, así que me uniré para evitar tal suceso" Responden tanto Maya feliz ante la idea, y Togami con suave expresión de cansancio ante la idea de ser convencido por Syo, Touko sería tímida y con seudo cara de cachorro, pero Syo…. Le destrozaría la ropa con sus tijeras sin dudar.

"Perfecto, pues os dejo aquí con vuestro estudio sin traspase de saliva, BYE" Se despide la chica de los otros 2 y sale de la sala, comunicando la respuesta a los de fuera, el rostro rojo con baba de Syo expresaba su felicidad por la respuesta, y Gaige, Naegi y sus grupos decidieron irse de allí cuanto antes.

"VALE, ya llevamos 2 grupos, nos quedan otros 2, y ahora vamos a esa lugar de maravillas que hay allí en enfrente" Dice Gaige apuntando a las puertas de enfrente que llevaban al taller mecánico, lugar que tanto ella, Souda y Janey iban a disfrutar los que más, por lo que los 2 grupos eran llevados por ella y un Souda ansioso de ver la sala, causando gracia a todos, especialmente a Nisha y a Sayaka viendo a los 2 locos de la mecánica.

Nada más abrir con energía las puertas Gaige, se encontraron con lo que parecía un taller de montaje de robots, con dos mesas alargadas en perpendicular en el centro, con un brazo robótico a cada lado de las mesas para ayudar con el montaje de lo que les pasara por la cabeza, todo esto con los colores amarillo y rojo de Hyperion, las paredes de color amarillo metálico, estaban llenas de estantes de herramientas, y la pared de enfrente, de color anaranjado, tenía una gran pizarra para planos de montaje, y a los lados dos armarios de Hyperion llenos de cajones para más herramientas.

Repartidos por la sala, se podía observar a Athena mirando algunos de los artilugios montados en una de las mesas, con Janey observándolos de cerca dando explicaciones de mecánica a su esposa, Sakura, Nidai y Akane estaban revisando, o intentándolo por parte de Akane, algunos de los planos de la pizarra, Mukuro estaba en la zona derecha mirando tanto algunas de las herramientas colocadas en los estantes, y extrañamente, Junko y Axton juntos revisando los cajones del armario de la zona izquierda, y parecía que el comando tenía mejor relación con la rubia, o que por lo menos la rubia le tenía más estima que a Timothy, pues estaban los 2 calmados con lo suyo.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente con Janey y Athena, Gaige exclama: "HOOOLA JAN, DIME DIME CUANTAS MARAVILLAS AHÍ POR AQUÍÍÍ, ah y hola a ti también Athena…. sorry"

"Gag-chan, ya me sorprendía que tardaras tanto en aparecer, tanto tu como Souda-chan, Y ESTE LUGAR ES INCREIBLE, HAAAAY DE TOOODOOO, MIRAD A VER TODO ESTO" Dice Janey mientras les mostraba ilusionada tanto a Gaige como a Souda los artilugios y demás que había por la mesa, mientras Nisha se acercaba a Athena sosteniendo una sonrisa de complicidad la vaquera.

"Está claro que nos enamoramos de 2 completas locas, eh AT" "Completamente N, pero no creo que pudiésemos vivir sin esa locura suya cerca" "Completamente, y algo me dice que alguien también está cayendo dentro de la locura mecánica, acaso me equivoco Doña Idol, jeje" Conversan Nisha y Athena sobre sus esposas (semi-esposa para Gaige, al cambio de novias a esposas le quedaba menos de 1 mes siquiera, si es que a Gaige el cambio le influía de verdad, porque a la chica poco le importa los títulos), y de paso sonrojando a Sayaka que estaba observando con alegría a un Souda con la misma emoción de niño con los artilugios de la mesa, como las 2 chicas mecánicas, antes de ser pillada.

"Me avergüenza haber sido pillada, pero no mentiré que siento atraída por la forma de ser de Souda-kun, me resulta de lo más agradable y lindo" Dice una sonrojada Sayaka, mientras detrás suya, se podía observar a unas alegres Sonia, Ibuki, Leon, Hina, Naegi, Hiro y Chihiro, y a Kirigiri, Gundham y Celes, con una sonrisa más sutil que el resto.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Souda-kun se merece a alguien a su lado" "YEEEAAAH, SOUDA-CHAN HA LOGRADO UN HOME RUN DE PRIMERA CON LA IDOL, EH LEON-KUN" "JEJEJE, Y QUE LO DIGAS IBUKI-CHAN" "Gehehe, Souda y Sayaka sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E" "Me mucho alegro por vosotros chicos" "Hmm, parece que la maldad de Jack no puede evitar que ocurran cosas como esta" "BUHAHAHA, ESTE HECHICERO OSCURO ESTA ORGULLOSO DE TI, DIABLO DEL METAL, HAS CAZADO UNA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL PARA TU PERSONA" "Aunque ya tenía idea de ello, la información sigue siendo magnifica" Dicen cada uno respectivamente, mientras con los 3 mecánicos que no estaban sordos, digamos que podemos ver a Souda rojo como bombilla, y Gaige y Janey riéndose a su lado, con Gaige soltando su: "Enhorabuena compañero, parece que has logrado conquistar a una estrella, Morde se sentirá orgulloso por tal puntería tuya, JAJA"

Si os preguntáis por el resto del grupo de Athena, Akane, Nidai y Sakura se habían alejado de la pizarra para acercarse al grupo para saber que ocurría.

"Jeje, parece que Souda ha pillado una Idol para sí, PILLIIIN" "HMMM, ME ALEGRA VER QUE MÁS COMPAÑEROS SE UNEN PARA FORTALECER SUS LAZOS" "Hmmm, me alegra verte Hina, y debo decir que es bueno ver que el encierro no evita que nuestros compañeros creen nuevas relaciones entre ellos"

Mukuro continuaba mirando las herramientas colocadas, no porque no le interesara el tema, sino más bien porque no sabía que decir, aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa de felicidad por sus compañeros en su cara.

Junko dirigió su mirada al grupo con una personalidad Kawaii: cara redondilla, ojos grandes rosas, y una aura de flores lindas a su alrededor, mientras Axton la observaba al lado.

"OHHHH, QUE BONITO ES VER A 2 FLORECILLAS ENAMORANDOSE, SOIS MONIIIISIMOS" Dice para acto cambiar a una personalidad diferente: sonrisa picaresca, ojos semicerrados, pero con mirada intensa en ellas, mientras miraba disimuladamente a Axton y expresaba: "Ver tantas parejas en nuestro grupo hace que empiece a sentir algo de frío por las noches, me vendría bien algo calentito para reconfortarme, no sientes lo mismo Hot AX"

"Niña, solo con estar un poco contigo, ya sé que me vas a dar problemas, tanto de los molestos, como de los buenos, y me alegro de no tener a Sarah vigilándome, era bastante celosa, incluso cuando rechazo el anillo, je" Dice Axton al observar la cara de la modelo, respondiendo esta un: " _Solo para que lo sepas amigo, este cuerpazo de top_ _model_ _no está para naaaaadaaa interesada en una relación como los de allí, solo algo más sencillo y caliente para mis frías noches, lo pillas_ "

" _Pues sepa Srta. Top_ _Model_ _con frío, que yo tampoco busco algo duradero, lo cual es beneficioso para los 2, usted no pasara frío, y el comando no se aburrirá por las noches, y no habrá líos innecesarios_ " Susurra Axton, para luego soltar ambos una mirada que prometía cosas no aptas para ojos menores (aunque tampoco es que las demás parejas fueran unos santos en ese tema) mientras estrechaban la mano sellando el pacto, y que para buena suerte del par, no llego a ojos u oídos de la hermana soldado de la rubia, pero así a los radares auditivos de Gaige, quien escondió una risa nivel Hiyoko mientras pensaba ( _Jejejeje, parece que Souda no es el único que ha cazado algo, Don Pistola floja acaba de aceptar un contrato XXX con la Diablesa de Prada_ ).

Y regresando con el grupo principal, una chica con coletas y brazo mecánico recuerda algo por decir entre tanto bromeo sobre la posible nueva parejita: "AH ES VERDAD, casi se me olvida con lo de los juguetitos del lugar y la nueva info mecanoidol. Yo, my Team y el de Naegi habíamos decidido cambiar el plan de baño caliente por fiesta en la piscina, todo normal y nada improvisado ¿se apunta alguno?"

La cuestión pillo un poco de sorpresa al grupo de Athena, pero no tardaron en dar su respuesta cada uno.

"Ahora en vez de bañito caliente, será fiesta en la piscina, hmm, se perderá la parte de nudista, pero, porque no, Athena-chan y yo nos apuntamos" "Janey ya ha decidido, así que allí estaremos" "Ohhhh, vamos a darle a la piscina después de zampar, APUNTAME GAIGE" "Y NO OS PREOCUPEIS, YO NEKOMARU NIDAI, COMO SU 'ENTRENADOR PERSONAL', ME ASEGURARE DE QUE AKANE RECUERDE LLEVAR SU BAÑADOR" "Hmm, así que tarde de piscina, será un gusto compartir tal diversión con Hina y el resto de nuestros compañeros" "Así que a la mocosa le ha dado porque tengamos una tarde en la piscina ehh, pues acepto la idea" "Ohhh, piscina, bikinis y cuerpazos, DONDE HAY QUE FIRMA CHICA, PORQUE JUNKO ENOSHIMA SE APUNTA DE SERIE" "Creo que para mantenerla vigilada, _y también para poder disfrutar con vosotros_ , me uniré a vuestro plan Gaige-san" Respondieron cada uno (Janey, Athena, Akane, Nidai, Sakura, Axton, Junko, y Mukuro respectivamente, por si alguno requiere la señalización).

"BIEN BIEN, YA SOLO QUEDA UN GRUPILLO AL QUE INFORMAR, pero antes, a mirar más de estos juguetitos" Dice Gaige con su habitual entusiasmo de manitas construye cosas, siendo aceptado por el resto que se dispersa para lo suyo hasta que la jefa Gaige de la orden de movimiento.

* * *

 **11:00 AM**

Y una vez que Gaige decidió que ya tocaba ir a avisar al grupo de Twogami, los grupos de ella y Naegi salieron del taller dejando al de Athena, y se dirigieron al pasillo de la derecha, fin del pasillo, otra vez a la derecha, y llegaron a las 2 puertecillas del final, la clase 2-B y una puerta cerrada con un cartel que ponía 'Sala de Historia', sala que a Gaige y Nisha les decía que no les iba a gustar nada de nada, conociendo el GRAN ego de Jack, así que los 2 grupos entraron en la clase para encontrar al Twogami's group.

Dentro de la clase, se veía a Mondo y Taka conversando en unos pupitres, Twogami revisando cajones de un archivador, Zero meditando encima de un pupitre, Claptrap y Hifumi conversando (miedo me dan), Nagito sentado en la mesa del profesor mirando un libro de Hammerlock que Jack abría colocado como relleno de estantería, y Hanamura en un pupitre mirando una revista… que tenía de portada una chica en bikini sujetando un arma maliwan y recubierta de nata y chocolate (¿Qué narices hace una revista guarra en una academia? Aunque tampoco es una academia real, pero…. mejor sigamos), lo que hizo que tanto el grupo de Gaige, el de Naegi, y el autor, decidieran ignorar al chef de pervertidos gustos.

"HOOOLA CARACOLAAAS, ¿qué os contáis?" Saluda Gaige con su habitual gracia, llamando la atención de Mondo, Taka, Clap, Yamada y Komaeda, Twogami, Zero y Teruteru seguían con lo suyo.

"Eyy Sis Gaige y Nisha, y Little Bro, y también Naegi y el resto de peña" "Saludos Sis Gaige y Nisha, Little Bro y compañeros" "HOOOLA ALIADOS CONTRA JACK" "Ohh, hola compañeros de la esperanza" Saludan como respuesta Mondo, Taka, Clap y Komaeda, y luego saludo Yamada, quien se preparo para un saludo largo: "Oh, pero si son las señoritas Gaige, Nisha Kadam, Sonia Nevermind, Ibuki Mioda, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Sayaka Maizono y Tae….. digo Celestia Ludenberg, además de los señoritos Makoto Naegi, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kazuichi Souda, Gundham Tanaka, Leon Kuwata y Chihiro Fujisaki, un placer verlos por aquí, a que debemos vuestra presencia"

"OSTIIAAA EL RECUENTO TIOOO, +10 a ese currazo que te has pegao Hifu colegui, y para responder a lo último, surprise surprise, vuestra buena amiga Gaige os trae una súper invitación a una tarde de piscina después de la reunión de mediodía, como os quedáis" Suelta Gaige tan tranquila/extasiada, llamando la atención ahora de TODO el grupo de Twogami.

"Espera, pero no era tarde de baños públicos, con oportunidad de buenas vistas, _aunque esta es una alternativa de vistas más legales_ " Dice Hanamura con una cara de….una cara de pervertido como el solo podría mostrar vamos.

"Det.." "Detalles detalles como diría la Gran Ama Gaige ¿Qué? ¿Alguno se apunta a la fiestuquiii?" Iba a contestar Gaige para ser interrumpida por Ibuki, dando una risa a sus compañeros, una leve irritación en el rostro de Gaige, y una Ibuki burlona con la lengua fuera.

"Hmmm, una tarde de ocio en la piscina…. Creo que rechazare su invitación Gaige-san, me gustaría investigar más esta planta para encontrar cosas útiles para la huida de nuestro grupo" " _Aunque no siento ganas de mojarme/este ninja no puede rechazar tal petición/y desde las afueras disfrutare con vos_ " "COMO SOY UN ROBOT NO PUEDO BAÑARME, PERO IRE ENC….." "Alguno se lo podría llevar consigo a investigar, please" "Yo lo haré Gaige-san, aprovechare su ayuda tecnológica para la causa" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Fiesta en la piscina, si que sabes subir la moral Sis, me apunto" "LAS NORMAS INDICAN QUE HAY QUE ESPERAR UN TIEMPO ANTES DE BAÑARSE, Y NO DEBERÍAMOS DESVIARNOS EN DIVERSIONES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, PERO EL DELEGADO ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA ACEPTA SU INVITACIÓN DE OCIO SIS GAIGE" "Ohhh, que excelente idea ha tenido Señorita Gaige, este adorador del 3D en bikini acepta su propuesta acuática" "Una invitación a una fiesta en la piscina para mí, me siento honrado Gaige-san, acepto" "Oh oh oooh, así que una fiesta en la piscina, un montón de damas en bañadores ceñidos ante mí, mientras salpican agua unas a otras, con auras de diversión, mientras hay algunos despistes y movimientos…. ACEPTOOOO" Responden Twogami, Zero, Claptrap que es interrumpido por Gaige y Twogami, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Komaeda y un Hanamura con una seria hemorragia nasal, el cual no le daba ningún buen rollo a ninguno del grupo de Naegi y el Gaige's Team, mientras esta rezaba por dentro ( _ojala se quede en shock con el poster de Moxxi y no salga del vestidor, no lo quiero viéndome en bikini NI DE COÑA_ ).

" _Peeerfecto_ , bien os espero a todos allí para después de comer, ahora Team, salgamos de la vista del chef y a preparar las cosas para la fiesta, _pleeease_ " Dice Gaige, mientras ella, su grupo y el de Naegi salen de la clase.

Ya fuera, la pelirroja suelta un largo suspiro, y cuando se iba, Naegi decide llamar la atención y comentar sobre la sala cerrada.

"Hmm, esta habitación parece que aún está bloqueada, para que pensáis que podría ser" Pregunta el chico, solo para quedar sorprendido al ver las miradas de asco puro de Gaige y Nisha, mientras la joven le responde segura un: "No le des muchas vueltas Nae, seguro que es un panteón a su EGO al 100%, Nisha y yo estamos tan seguras, que ni Celes-chan apostaría en contra"

"Eso es una declaración seria Gaige-san, aunque viendo el actuar de Jack, lo que sabemos y hemos oído, junto a otros factores, sospecho que mis apuesta estarían a favor de tu declaración" Dice Celes mientras sonríe divertida.

"Hmmm, también podría ser otra cosa, pues si de verdad fuera un algo como dices Gaige, entonces no tendría sentido que este bloqueada" Reflexiona Kyoko, mientras Hina y Hiro asienten ante esa idea de su amiga, aunque Gaige no tarda en responder a ese pensamiento con seguridad: "Entiendo tu punto de vista Kyoko Edogawa, pero conociendo a Jack, seguro que es lo que pienso solo para joder, tenlo por seguro, es capaz de eso"

"¿Mantener una sala cerrada solo para dejar misterio y que al abrirla resulte no ser más que tonterías para su ego? Sep, es algo muy propio de Jack, te lo aseguro chica" Dice Nisha apoyando a su esposa sin anillo.

"PUES SI SOLO ES UN MUSEO DE EGO, A IBUKI NO LE INTERASA NADA" "Igual con Leon, que venga a ver el ego de ese idiota otro" Añaden Ibuki y Leon como final de la conversación, y con eso se marcharon dejando el misterio de la sala de Historia, para otro momento.

Y tras eso los 2 grupos, excepto Naegi y Kirigiri que decidieron quedarse a investigar más la planta antes, se dirigen hacia las escaleras para ir al 1º piso y preparar las cosas para la tarde.

"Ooook, pues con esto cada uno a lo suyo, nos vemos para la hora de comer y luego la tarde de piscina, Nisha y yo iremos a preparar las cosas para la fiesta ¿alguno se apunta a ayudar?" Habla Gaige mirando al resto de los 2 grupos.

"Me encantaría ayudarte Gaige-chan, y luego buscaremos bañadores para la ocasión, vienes mi Emperador" "SI MI REINA ME LO PIDE, OS ACOMPAÑARE EN VUESTRA ARDUA TAREA" "Yo también os ayudare Gaige-san" "A Ibuki le gustaría ayudar, pero ella y Leon-kun deben buscar buenos bañadores a juego para la fiesta" "Leon quiere pensar que lo que ha dicho Ibuki-chan sobre lo de bañadores a juego es broma, pero sabe que no lo es, para la comida os veo" "Yo os ayudare con las cosas de la fiesta Gaige-chan, y Hiro-kun también, a que sí" "Claro Hina-chan, sin ningún problema" "Creo que me gustaría ir a buscar un bañador para mí y prepararme ¿Me acompañarías Souda-kun? Si no te molesta claro" "Para nada Sayaka-chan, te acompañare con gusto" "Creo que os dejare esa tarea a vosotros, yo buscare otros quehaceres hasta la hora de la comida y el posterior tiempo de ocio en la piscina, hasta entonces, adiós" Responden Sonia, Tanaka, Chihiro, Ibuki, Leon, Hina, Hiro, Maizono, Kazuichi y Celes, para luego irse la rockera y su punk novio a buscar bañadores a juego (Va a ser divertido de ver) con Ibuki casi arrastrando al chico de la mano, Sayaka y Souda marchando a buscar bañadores para ellos mientras iban agarrados de la mano como 2 enamorados (Y sí, Gaige los miraba irse con su sonrisa de "Que adorables"), y Celes salía tranquilamente a hacer lo que tuviera en mente.

"Bien, pues el resto conmigo ¡A preparar una buena fiesta piscinera se ha dicho!" Suelta Gaige para luego irse ella, Nisha, y el resto de los que quedaron a preparar las cosas.

* * *

 **11:30 AM**

 _[Mientras tanto en el lujoso despacho de Jack]_

"Jajaja, aunque me molesta un poco que hayan superado el miedo tras el 1º juicio así de buenas a primeras, tampoco es para tanto, ya habrá más oportunidades de ver su sufrimiento, además que no rechazare su plan de chicas en bikini" Ríe un Jack con sonrisa picarona en el rostro, mientras lo acompaña el Secuaz Misterioso, quien también compartía una sonrisa perversa como su líder, mientras Blake observaba el monitor y aportaba ideas propias: "Creo que podríamos sacar buenos beneficios de vender fotos de las damas en el mercado negro mi Señor"

"BIEN PENSADO JIMMY, me gusta como piensas, por eso te tengo como mi subdirector, llama al departamento técnico y de marketing, quiero que recojan y creen buenas imágenes hot de esas chicas durante su fiesta acuática, Hyperion no rechaza las buenas ventas, y además de que no hará daño vender sus fotos semidesnudas por la galaxia, a fin de cuentas no saldrán de aquí para saberlo, JAJAJA" Expresa Jack mientras se frota las manos por la pasta que ganara con la venta de esos productos, Blake se dirigía a impartir su comandas, y el Secuaz Misterioso ríe despreocupadamente, para luego detenerse y decidir expresar una duda hacia su jefazo que le estaba molestando desde hace rato.

"Jefe ¿En serio les ha dado estos 2 días libres así sin más?" Pregunta el SM a Jack, quien entendiendo el mensaje oculto le responde: "SÍ, 2 largos días de paz y sin muertes, PERO, cuando termine el 2º día, empieza la diversión otra vez, así que relax amigo y disfruta de esta pausa"

Ante tal respuesta, el SM, muestra una sonrisa bien afilada de cazador, y tal como ha dicho su jefe, va a disfrutar de la pausa.

* * *

 **Y capítulo terminado con esta pequeña escena con Jack y sus compinches cercanos planeando sucias maneras de sacar dinero, lo normal en una compañía liderada por Jack.**

 **Ha sido un capítulo entretenido de escribir y releer mil veces xD, y sino fuera porque se acercaba la fecha prometida, sería más largo, tenía una larga pero planificada lista de escenas en la tienda del edificio para cada pareja o grupo de personajes, pero ha sido trasladada al siguiente, para el cual tengo 2 noticias, una mala, no voy a dar fecha de salida, no tengo idea para cuando lo podre subir, y una buena, que a cambio, me voy a explayar tranquila pero vastamente entre esas escenas y la fiesta en la piscina, incluso acabar ya el 4º día, así que contad con que será un capítulo bien extenso y entretenido (Para mi lo será seguro).**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


	15. Ch14 - Día de Free Times!

**Bueno... Ha pasado tiempo no? Je...jeje... LO SIENTO MUCHO... Pero entre las clases, problemas técnicos, falta de motivación e inspiración, ha costado terminar esto... PERO SIGO VIVO, QUE QUEDE CLARO!**

 **Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

 **También sigue habiendo spoilers, pero si sigues aquí, o ya los conoces, o te dan igual. XD**

 **Y sin más que decir, disfrutad y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **\- EN UNA PARTE DE LA TIENDA –**

 **12:00 AM**

Leon estaba observando a Ibuki remover algunos bañadores colgados, buscando aquellos que cumplan sus ibukirequisitos, 1. Ser sexis y molones, y 2. Que sean a juego entre ella y Leon, el cual desistió de convencerla de eso sabiendo que era una causa perdida, y decidió que era mejor aceptarlo, al menos sabía que no escogería algo ridículo.

"Nop, este tampoco, este es soso, este demasiado amarillo, hmm hmm hmmmmmmmmmm…. AJA, AQUÍ ESTAS BAÑADOR DE IBUKI, Y JUSTO AL LADO DEL DE LEON-KUN, León-kun ven, mira lo que ha encontrado Ibuki " Hablaba Ibuki para sí misma, hasta que encontró lo que ella quería, para luego llamar al chico que estaba distraído mirando algunas que otras camisetas cuando Ibuki le llamo, para acto seguido dejar lo que hacía y ver que había encontrado su alocada, pero adorada, novia.

El chico se acerco hasta ella, y cuando la rockera se giro mostrando los bañadores escogidos, 3 cosas pasaron en su mente, 1º, un gran sonrojo se presento en su cara al ver el de la chica, era un bikini de 2 piezas con manchas púrpuras y rojas a lo pintura encima, y volantes en los costados, el bikini en sí no era pequeño, pero mostraría carne seguro, 2º, entusiasmo al ver que su bañador aunque era de los mismos colores que el de su chica, era totalmente chulo, y 3º y último, retorno a su cara el sonrojo de antes al pasar por su cabeza la imagen de Ibuki con el bikini puesto, y cuando vio que la chica con cuernos quería una respuesta a su elección, Aunque reía segura de sí misma, solo pudo decir: "ME ENCANTAN, buen trabajo Ibuki-chan"

"YEEEEAAAAHH, IBUKI ACERTO DE PLENO, _y por la cara que Ibuki ve, parece que también logro un home run, Hmmm ¿Leon-kun deseará que Ibuki le muestre su bañador? apuesto a que sí, y a Ibuki también le gustaría ver a Leon-kun con el suyo puesto, y luego sin él, roooaaar_ " Decía la chica para acabar guiñando un ojo pícaro mientras rugía hacía el pelirrojo, quien estaba que no sabía que responder hasta que pudo recomponerse, con algo de esfuerzo pero pudo, y logro responder de la misma manera a la propuesta, sin derramar mucho rojo en su rostro.

" _Pues a Leon no le importaría nada ver la demostración de ese bikini puesto en Ibuki-chan, seguro que te veras súper sexy con él, aunque también estas súper hot sin él_ " Fue la respuesta del chico, y bueno… sobra decir que se marcharon a la habitación del chico para ello, perdón corrijo, Ibuki le robo un beso intenso y LO ARRASTRO de la mano hacia allá gritando: "HAGAMOS MÚSICA LEON-KUN"

Y lo que allí pasará podréis imaginarlo vosotros solitos.

 **\- MISMA PARTE DE LA TIENDA, DIFERENTE PAREJA –**

 **12:05 AM**

Souda se encontraba mirando algún que otro bañador (normal, no se atrevía a coger un bañador slip como aquella vez durante su vida en la isla Jabberwock) con un ligero sudor al ver el humo que dejaron la pareja rockera al irse, y con Sayaka cerca observando algunos para sí, y Leon e Ibuki fuera, se podía notar el ambiente tranquilo y agradable que había entre los 2.

"Hmm hmm , a ver a veeer, este está bien, y este igual, OH, y este… ME GUSTA, eh Souda-kun" Estaba tarareando tranquila Sayaka, mientras miraba los bañadores colgados, hasta que encontró uno que le pareció el idóneo para ella, y como no, llamo a Kazuichi para mostrárselo feliz.

"Eh ¿Qué pasa Sayaka-chan?" Se giró Souda, para observar a Sayaka, quien le miro feliz mientras mostraba su bañador escogido al chico y le preguntaba: "Mira Souda-kun ¿Qué te parece?"

La reacción del chico fue un fuerte sonrojo con estrellas en sus ojos al ver el bañador en cuestión, era un lindo bikini de 2 piezas de flores rosadas y amarillas, volantes rosados en los costados, y un lacito amarrillo en el centro del top, y sí la reacción del chico no fue suficiente respuesta, lo que dijo el chico luego basto para alegrarla y ponerle una dulce y genuina sonrisa en su rostro: "WOW, se ve magnifico, y seguro que se... digo, TE verás más hermosa con él puesto Sayaka-chan"

"Jeje, gracias Souda-kun, es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso ¿Y tú, has encontrado algo?" Dice la chica mientras inclina su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha al preguntar con curiosidad, a lo que el mecánico se encoge de hombros y niega mirando a otro lado avergonzado: "Nah, no consigo encontrar uno que me enganche, los colores y estilo de la compañía del Jack este no se ven mal, pero no sé si me vería de verdad bien con ellos"

Y acercándose al chico (Lo cual lo sonrojo un poco más si puede), Sayaka observa los bañadores colocados en los estantes, y viendo que como él decía, había algunos que eran de color amarillo con 2 líneas negras en los bordes, y con unos cohetes repartidos por el bañador, y una H roja entre las líneas negras, y no solo se veían bien, sino que pegaban con el estilo de Souda, y en su cabeza, Souda se vería genial con ellos, pensamiento que le causo un ligero sonrojo a la chica, por lo cual no veía el problema, aunque mirando al chico un poco, podía verlo, no es que no le gustase el bañador, más bien parecía que el pobre no se atrevía a escogerlos, posiblemente por miedo a que a ella no le gustase por la temática o algo parecido (cosa tonta, pues ya expreso que le gustaba su forma de ser, entre la que estaba su talento y gusto por lo mecánico) y lo rechazara por ello ( _Debe haber tenido poca suerte con chicas, hum, pues que sepas Souda-kun que eso se acabó, ahora estás en las manos de Sayaka Maizono, y no te dejare escapar Jeje_ ), así que cogiendo uno de los bañadores, lo saco y apuntándolo hacia Souda, expreso dulcemente mientras sonreía: "Hmm, pues este te pega mucho Souda-kun, te verías muy guapo con él"

"En serio, si..si si tu lo dices Sayaka-chan, es que debe ser verdad… je, TIENES RAZÓN, SEGURO ME SIENTA COMO UN GUANTE, Y SI ENCIMA DICES QUE VEO GUAPO CON ÉL, ENTONCES ME LO QUEDO" Dijo el chico, pasando de nervioso y tímido a feliz y confiado al ser elogiado por la chica, cosa que también alegro a Sayaka, y con los bañadores escogidos, la nueva parejita del lugar se fue a mirar más cosas del lugar y de paso conversar entre ellos, conociéndose más y asegurándole a Hiyoko, Gaige, Ibuki y Celes, una buena cantidad de burlas que hacer.

 **\- CAMBIO DE PAREJA –**

 **12:10 AM**

Tenemos a Hajime y Mahiru mirando bañadores para ellos, y a Hiyoko por otro lado sin Mikan con ella, pues la enfermara dijo que iría a revisar algunas cosas como vendas u otros utensilios que le ayudaran a prevenir cualquier herida durante la fiesta, que espiaba a la parejita Idol/Mecanic con una sonrisa de pilla en la cara, solo para ser atrapada por Mahiru.

"Hiyoko-chan, espero que no vayas a molestarlos, Souda-san parece estar comportándose con Maizono-san y no quiero que se lo estropees, entendido" Aviso la fotógrafa a su amiga/'hermanita' fan de las bromas pesadas, mientras Hajime giraba la mirada hacía la chica con una expresión de preocupación por lo que se le pasara por la cabeza.

"Vaaaaalee Mahiru-neechan, aunque tampoco es que fuera hacer a estropearles nada, solo molestar un poco rosado cobardica, para algo bien que intenta hacer, no es así Hajime-niichan, jejeje" Dice la niña con cara de santa (50% falsa claro), cara que ni Mahiru ni Hajime compraron, pero dejaron pasar.

" _Ahh que vamos a hacer contigo_ , pero ahí tienes razón Hiyoko, es bueno ver a Souda comportarse con una chica sin acosarla como con Sonia, espero que no lo fastidie al final, porque gracias a mi habilidad de análisis, puedo ver que el amor que le procesa Sayaka a Souda es genuino, y para nada fingido" Comenta el talentoso al observar a Souda y Sayaka conversar alegres entre ellos, y luego continuar con los bañadores, solo para ser interrumpido por Mahiru al tocar su hombro: "Hmm, ¿qué pasa Mahi-chan?".

"Oh, Hajime-kun, mira este ¿Cómo crees que me quedaría?" Pregunta la pelirroja, mostrando al chico un bañador, que era un bikini de 2 piezas de cordel, de color rojo, y con dibujos de flores amarillas adornando el bikini, el cual causo 2 pensamientos en Hajime, que el bañador pegaba genial con el cuerpo y pelo de Mahi-chan, y que por la cara de Hiyoko, se le había escapado un sonrojo al verlo, y ya sabiendo que la chica que lo llamaba hermano mayor iba a molestarle por ello, y sin darle tiempo al chico a responder, habló la bailarina primero: "Pues a mí me gusta Mahiru-neechan, se ve muy bonito, y parece que a Hajime-niichan le gusta también ¿no es así? jejeje"

"Coff coff, pues debo admitir que pega muy bien contigo Mahi-chan, y combina genial con tu pelo, incluso podrías combinarlo con el sombrero de paja que cogiste antes" contestó Hajime a su novia fotógrafa, mirando con molestia a su 'querida hermanita' quien como no, sonreía pícaramente, cosa que Mahiru vio y en vez de molestarse, se rió también, dejando al pobre Hajime sonrojado y algo avergonzado, pero no por ello menos feliz, pues el ser molestado por su pareja y su 'hermanita' era una situación típica ya en su relación, de la cual no podría estar más feliz y orgulloso.

Y después de que las 2 chicas dejaran de reírse del pobre chico y que Mahiru se quedara con ese bañador, continuaron mirando más bañadores para los 2 restantes, con Hinata pillan un bañador color verde estilo hawaiano, y Hiyoko escogiendo para ella uno de 2 piezas amarillo de cordel sin más, y algunos muy atrevidos para Mikan para cuando volviera, aunque ninguno de sus hermanos fuera a dejarla claro, mientras la bailarina se preguntaba cómo le iría a su tímida amiga.

 **\- EN EL LADO DE LOS UTENSILIOS MÉDICOS DE LA TIENDA -**

 **12:15 AM**

Mikan se hallaba mirando algunas cosas en el sector médico de la tienda, aunque llamar eso 'Sector' sería demasiado, pues los estantes con medicamentos o vendas no ocupaban ni el 60% del pasillo, pero siguiendo con Mikan, la enfermera estaba revisando algunos de las cajas y rolos de vendas que había en los estantes, y colocando los adecuados en una bolsa a su lado, así hasta que desgraciadamente se encuentra con un dilema, una caja de interés estaba más alta de lo que pensaba, y bueno, la pobre chica torpe tuvo la 'casual' suerte de que al intentar saltar para cogerla, fallo y resbalo hacia atrás, no quedándole otra a la pobre que esperar una caída dolorosa para sus posaderas mientras que seguro quedaría en una de sus vergonzosas y pervertidas poses por su torpe fallo.

Cosa que no paso por milagro divino, o motero mejor dicho, pues la chica tuvo la suerte de que pasaba por allí Mondo, que al ver la escena corrió para detener la caída de la chica, lo cual consiguió, dejando a la enfermera desconcertada, y bastante sonrojada la pobre al ver que era lo que detuvo su caída.

"Oy ¿estás bien chica? Casi te das una buena ¿Qué estabas haciendo para caerte?" Pregunta Oowada bajando la mirada hacia la chica que había rescatado con sus brazos (Cosa que le trajo un sonrojo al chico cuando se da cuenta que la peculiar y vergonzante suerte de la chica había provocado que al ser recogida se le soltara uno de los botones de la blusa, mostrando un pequeño, pero notorio para el pobre, segmento de escote, por lo que tuvo que retirar la mirada por la buena educación que le dio su Bro).

"Ehhhhh, si…sí estoy bien, LO SIENTO MUCHO OOWADA-SAN, que…quería coger una caja de vendas de allá arriba, pero como estaba muy alta tuve que saltar y falle por mi torpeza, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR SER TAN TORPE" Decía la chica ya levantada, mientras se disculpaba entre la grimas por su torpeza, acto que desconcertó lo suficiente a Mondo como para perder su sonrojo y preferir tranquilizar a la enfermera.

"Oy oyy, tranquila, son cosas que pasan, no necesitas disculparte, mi Bro me daría una paliza si me viera no ayudar a una chica en apuros, así que no hace falta que te lamentes OK, ¿Y cuál es lo que querías coger antes?" pregunta el motero a una Mikan más calmada, la cual le señaló el producto, y Mondo aprovechando que era más alto que la joven, lo pilló y se lo paso a esta: "Aquí tienes ¿necesitas alguna cosa más? Bro está con el resto del grupo mirando los baños, así que no tengo nada que hacer"

"Oh, no hace falta, no quiero molestar" Dice la chica avergonzada, pues no quería quitarle tiempo al motero, pero este no pensaba igual, aunque tristemente su tímida suerte actuó por él al hablar, en voz alta: "PARA NADA ES UNA MOLESTIA CHICA, SI NECESITAS AYUDA PIDELA LIBREMENTE"

Ese grito pudo haber asustado a Tsumiki, como Mondo pensaba después de gritar, y maldecirse por su estupidez, pero tuvo la suerte de que la chica ya tenía experiencias anteriores con gente gritona (Nidai, Fuyuhiko y Salvador), por lo que aunque el grito la asusto un poco, no fue tanto como para querer huir del motero, y decidió aceptar su ayuda.

"Ahh, LO SIENTO SI TE HE OFENDIDO, si..si no te molesta y quieres, puedes ayudarme a cargar la bolsa con las cosas por si pasa algo en la fiesta" Dice Mikan tímida mientras juega con sus dedos, ante lo cual Mondo se alegra por 2 razones, 1. La chica había aceptado su ayuda, y 2. Por primera vez, una chica no había huido de él por su estupidez y gritos repentinos, fue tal su alegría, que no paso por su cabeza la idea de porque usaba una bolsa la enfermera, teniendo el Inventario del ID, posiblemente por comodidad y el no uso habitual de algo así.

"Pues claro que no es molestia chica, déjame la bolsa esa a mí, y si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedirlo OK" Comenta el motero alegre mientras recogía la bolsa de medicamentos, vendas y demás, y seguía a Mikan en su búsqueda de más cosas que pudieran servirle, quedando entre los 2 un ambiente calmado, que fue detectado por 2 radares de chicas con coletas amantes de chismes, aunque una no le iba a dar carta blanca al pobre Mondo.

 **\- EN ALGÚN LADO DE LA TIENDA -**

 **12:20 AM**

Nos encontramos con una Chiaki que miraba tranquila algunos juegos de mesa y de otros tipos, para que jugaran todos durante la fiesta de piscina y se divirtieran, aunque la pobre desconocía que era algo complicado jugar a cosas así cerca del agua, pero eso no impediría que siguiera con su búsqueda de cosas que pudieran hacer para divertirse, y así estaba hasta que 'afortunadamente' se paseo por ahí cierto albino suertudo, que al verla mirando juegos de mesa, decidió saber lo que hacía.

"Ohh, hola Nanami-san, vaya fortuna encontrarla por este lugar ¿Qué es lo que está mirando con tanta concentración?" Preguntó Komaeda, sacando a la chica de su centrada tarea, para dirigir la mirada al albino salvaje que aparecía para desafiarla a un combate pok… digo, para hablar con ella.

"¿Ehh? OH, eres tu Komaeda, hola, estoy buscando un juego para que podamos jugar todos en la piscina" Dice la chica, para continuar con su búsqueda, sorprendiendo al muchacho quien decidió comentar sobre la búsqueda de la chica: "Oh, en serio, pero no sería peligroso jugar juegos de mesa durante la fiesta, podría caerle agua encima y estropearse, además de que no todos estarán fuera del agua para jugar"

"Oh ¿Seguro? Humm, bien pensado tienes razón, no lo había considerado bien, parece que he perdido el tiempo" Expreso la gamer hinchando los carretes molesta por su fracaso, cosa que a Nagito apeno por haber fastidiado el largo trabajo de la chica, así que se le ocurrió algo que podía animarla.

"Tampoco ha tenido una mala idea, solo que no pensó en los percances antes Nanami-san, pero si los tenemos en cuenta, podemos buscar los 2 uno que cumpla los requisitos para poder jugarlo cerca del agua, como una baraja impermeable por ejemplo, no le parece, creo que oí comentar a Gaige que ni Celes-san ni Chihiro-san se meterán en el agua, y algo así les gustaría a los 2, o cualquiera que no esté dentro del agua" Le dijo el albino a Chiaki, quien después de pensar lo que dijo, le gusto la idea, y mirando al chico mientras apretaba los puños con entusiasmo y expulsaba aire por la nariz, acepto.

"TIENES RAZON KOMAEDA, con algo así, podremos jugar todos sin problemas y nos divertiremos, muchas gracias" Respondió alegre la chica, sorprendiendo para bien a Nagito, al ser él quien consiguió animar a la chica.

"De nada Nanami-san, me alegra que alguien con una talento tan sencillo como el mío haya logrado ayudarla, además, ya que estamos hablando del tema de la piscina ¿ha escogido ya lo que llevara? por lo que he mirado hay de todo tipo de ropas por la tienda" Expreso Komaeda feliz y curioso al final, llamando la atención de la gamer por su pregunta, para luego deprimirse un poco al pensar en ello.

"La verdad es que no, no consigo encontrar uno de mi talla. Komaeda-kun ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con ello luego?" Hablo Chiaki mirando al albino con algo de vergüenza inesperada en la chica, quien no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de esa forma tan tímida de parte de la chica, por lo que respondió un poco sonrojado: "No me molesta Nanami-san, puedo ayudarte si eso deseas"

Y con eso, causando que la chica se alegrara enormemente, se pusieron con la búsqueda de juegos que fueran aptos para jugar cerca de la piscina, para después encontrar un bañador de la talla de Chiaki, pensamiento que a Nagito le hizo imaginar a una Gaige expresando que 'Había aprovechado bien su talento' mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonriendo al chico, él cual se unió a la tarea junto a su compañera.

 **\- REGRESANDO AL LADO DE LOS BAÑADORES -**

 **12:25 AM**

Moviendo nuestra omnipotente cámara un poco a la derecha, encontramos a un trió de personas algo variopinto y entre gritos, sep, Fuyuhiko, Peko y el bueno de Salvador ¿que qué hacía el barbudo con ellos? simple, molestar a Kuzuryuu e intentar ver que escogería Peko como bañador, que decir, es un pervertido, no os debería de sorprende, pero bueno, continuando con el grupo, los encontramos revisando bañadores para ellos (Bueno, solo Fuyu y Peko, Salvador fue más rápido pillando uno, un bañador de rayas naranjas y azules, para poder concentrarse bien en lo 'importante'), con Peko mirando los suyos tranquilamente, todo lo contrario del yakuza, quien retenía las ganas de asesinar al tipo que los acompañaba, pues sabía de sus pervertidas intenciones (Además de que parecía adorar fastidiarlo), y QUE TEMA DIOS QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE NADIE MIRASE DE ESA FORMA A SU PROMETIDA.

"SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ, ya has cogido tu bañador, por qué no te largas a otro lado, _maldito capullo_ " Exigía Fuyuhiko a Salvador, pero sobra decir que nuestro enano amigo lo ignoraba como si fuera una simple brisa de aire en el campo mientras miraba otras cosas, esperando EL MOMENTO que tanto deseaba para sus ojos.

"Tranquilo Fuyu-kun, sabes que no tiene malas intenciones, ignóralo de acuerdo ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar un bañador de tu talla?" Habla la chica, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kuzuryuu para tranquilizarlo, y preguntándole eso para que se distrajera con otra cosa de mientras, cosa que acepto el yakuza, aunque no pudo evitar murmurar un: " _con este no me importaría ordenarte matarlo, y de la forma más cruel posible_ " que Peko escucho y le causo una risa la molestia de su prometido, sabía que aunque el yakuza pareciera odiar al enano carmesí, en verdad los 2 se llevaba bien, sino habría conflictos peores entre ellos.

"Jejeje, eso eso, escucha a tu esposa, mi buen amigo, no querrás que se enfade y te prive de vuestras 'noches' " Comenta Salvador, guiñando el ojo obviamente con la última parte, molestando como no, al yakuza, pero esta vez sin gritar, solo pensó algunas 'bellas' palabras para su persona, y continua con lo que hacía con Peko.

"Oh, mire esto Fuyu-kun ¿Piensa que me quedaría bien?" Pregunta Pekoyama para distraer su atención, mientras mostraba a su prometido un bikini de 2 piezas negro con volantes, de lazo y que tenía un dragón chino blanco adornando las copas y la parte inferior, sobra decir que cuando Fuyuhiko lo miro puesto delante de ella, Salvador fue lo último que pensó, porque la imagen mental de su prometida y vieja amiga de la infancia llevando eso le causo un 'leve' sangrado nasal, y al claro pervertido al otro lado del pasillo, unas risas pervertidas para Peko y otras de burla para el yakuza, aunque el estado actual del pobre le impidió darse cuenta de ellas, pues seguía en su mundo, hasta que Peko lo despertó agitando suavemente su hombro, mientras sonreía alagada por la cara de su ex maestro, demostrando así que cuan atractiva la veía aunque no lo soliera expresar.

"Eh…eh… OH SÍ, perdón, coff coff, se ve bien Peko-chan….. DIGO PEKOYAMA-CHAN, eso eso" Dijo con, fallida, seriedad, mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado, causando leves risas en su prometida, y otras menos leves y sonoras de parte de Salvador: "JAJAJAJA, es que estas hecho todo un Casanova amigo, JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE APROVECHES BIEN A ESE BOMBÓN, O PODRÍA ROBÁRTELO, JAJAJAJAJA"

"CALLATE JODER, _maldito capullo, hijo de *$ &%! _" Grito avergonzado, aún más, el yakuza, murmurando mil y un palabros hacía el tipo, volviendo a causar risas en sus acompañantes, pues Peko veía lindo los enfados de Fuyuhiko, y Salvador no se sentía ni de lejos insultado, más bien satisfecho por los resultados de sus burlas, ya que aunque se burlara mucho del yakuza, en verdad le caía genial.

Y después de algunas risas de parte de Peko y Salvador, y más palabros de la de Kuzuryuu, continuaron con lo suyo, con Peko quedándose el bikini de antes, Fuyuhiko mirando bañadores para él con la cara roja, quedándose con uno que tenía el mismo estilo que el bikini de Peko, y Salvador decidiendo dejarlos solos para ver otras cosas y que los otros 2 tuvieran su intimidad tranquilos ( _Eh, tampoco soy tan malo, ya me he reído un poco y visto una preview del bañador de la plateada, estoy satisfecho, que disfruten de sus cosas de pareja, jejeje_ )

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

Dejamos un tiempo la tienda, y nos encontramos en el cuarto de Naegi y Kirigiri, mientras estos reflexionaban entre ambos lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento, siendo Naegi el que hablaba, mientras Kyoko añadía sus pensamientos.

"Bien, por lo que hemos visto, el 2º piso del edificio principal es otra copia de lo que encontramos en la academia Kibougamine" "Pero parece que Jack ha hecho cambios y añadido nuevas salas" "Cierto, las clases y la biblioteca, por lo menos parecían iguales, aunque ya nos dirán los demás si es así, luego la zona de la piscina tenía pocos cambios, como la sala anterior a los vestuarios, que era igual, solo que en vez de la ametralladora, Jack ha colocado una extraña torreta suya, los vestuarios no tienen nada remarcable ( _Perdóname Kyoko, pero esto no puedo decirlo_ ), y la piscina solo ha sido aumentada en tamaño" "Además de que parece no haber recreado la sala secreta en el baño de los chicos" "Es verdad, seguramente no le vio ninguna utilidad tal vez, después están las nuevas salas: el taller, donde creo que nuestros mejores investigadores del lugar serán Gaige-san, Souda-san y Janey-san" Los 2 se detuvieron un poco para reírse del comentario del chico, recordando a los 3 alocados mecánicos del grupo entusiasmados con la sala.

"Cierto es Makoto-kun, viéndolos, está claro que la exploraran a fondo" "Es verdad, y luego la sala de historia, la cual está cerrada y Gaige-san y Nisha-san parece que no les interesa, lo cual me extraña" "Correcto, aunque puede ser más porque su conocimiento sobre el actuar de Jack les haga prever mejor que nosotros lo que pueda haber dentro, aún así creo que deberíamos revisarla en su momento cuando Jack la abra para estar seguros" "Me parece bien Kyoko-chan, humm, y creo que eso sería todo lo que tenemos por ahora" "Correcto, habrá que esperar a la comida para que nos reunamos todos y poder saber más sobre lo que habrán descubierto los demás" "Me parece bien, y Kyoko-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" "Ya lo estás haciendo, je, pero sí, sabes que no hace falta que me pidas permiso para ello Makoto-kun" Responde Kirigiri, avergonzando al ahoge.

"Je lo siento, bueno, quería saber porque rechazaste la invitación de Gaige-san, sé que no te gustan mucho las multitudes y las fiestas, pero me sintió un mal rechazar el plan de Gaige-san, aunque fuera espontaneo, creo que hace lo que puede para mantener al grupo con la moral alta" "Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ciertamente esa chica está haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener el optimismo y el entusiasmo altos entre nuestros compañeros, incluso después de pasar por el asesinato de alguien querido, y luego el juicio escolar, ella ha sido quien ha salido a animarnos a todos a continuar, está claro que Gaige-san es una dura competidora de tu optimismo, y su plan de tarde es algo bueno para unir más al grupo y evitar desconfianzas, pero me gustaría investigar bien el edificio por si hay algo que podamos aprovechar, aunque eso no significa que nuestro rechazo a esa invitación sea completo Makoto-kun, simplemente investigaremos un tiempo el edificio, y ya luego podríamos unirnos al resto, y ayudar a Gaige-san con su tarea de unir al grupo, no te parece" "Suena bien Kyoko-chan" "Ya me parecía, es más, ahora mismo no tenemos nada que hacer, a lo mejor podríamos aprovechar para buscar unos bañadores para entonces ¿Me acompañarías Makoto-kun?" Dice Kyoko sonriendo ligeramente mientras observa a Naegi avergonzado por la propuesta, mientras buscaba las palabras y decía al final: "Cla…claro Kyoko-chan"

Y con eso, los 2 salieron de su cuarto, dirección la tienda para buscar bañadores para ellos, Makoto con la cara roja de vergüenza, y Kyoko tranquila mientras sonreía al ver la cara de su esposo, cosas como esas siempre le recordaba porque se enamoro, paso por tanto, y se caso con él, cosas de las que nunca se arrepentiría en la vida.

* * *

 **\- VOLVIENDO A LA TIENDA -**

 **12:35 AM**

En la zona de probadores de la tienda, estaba el bueno de Mordecay sentado en una de los asientos cerca de los probadores, mientras esperaba a que su chica saliera del probador con una bolsa llena de ropa (Otros que no usan lo del Inventario, o no lo configure bien, o es que Lilith se burla del hombre), entre la que se encontraba su bañador (Uno de colores verde oscuro y claro mezclados con toque forestal de hojas) y otras prendas para Lilith, al lado, el larguirucho francotirador de los carmesís se encontraba en esos momentos entre sonrojado y excitado, el por qué se puede responder con solo ver con qué salió Lilith del probador.

"Pues es bastante cómodo y me gusta mucho ¿tú qué dices Morde?" Preguntaba la pelirroja que ahora que estaba a la vista, se podía apreciar que posaba sensualmente con un bikini de 2 piezas de cordel, rojo con llamas anaranjadas, y que cubría lo necesario del cuerpo de la mujer, la respuesta de Mordecay fue silencio, sep, un claro y largo silencio, mientras se veía como se le intentaban salir los ojos de las cuencas, y había cierto rastro de babas bajando por su abierta mandíbula, VAMOS, más claro agua que le impresiono, incluso Salvador que pasaba a lo lejos por allí se le podía oír los silbidos de aprobación, cosa que poca gracia les hizo a la pareja, pero mejor ignorar, aunque ayudo a despertar a Mordecay del estupor anterior y pudo responder la cuestión de su novia que volvía a posar para él esperando una respuesta que interiormente ya conocía viendo la sonrisa pícara que tenía en su rostro.

" _Jodido Salvador, enano pervertido de mierda, los ojos fuera de ella, que es mía…. ¿_ QUE QUÉ DIGO LILITH? TE VES DE MARAVILLA CON ÉL" "¿Mejor que Moxxi?" "Que se joda Moxxi, tú te ves mil veces más sexy que ella ahora mismo" Expresa el amigo Morde mientras adulaba a su novia, quien no podía evitar sonreír aún más antes esas palabras de parte del larguirucho al que decidió aceptar como novio, y vaya si hizo una buena decisión al hacerlo.

"Creo que toda Pandora diría que te equivocas, pero gracias por el cumplido Morde, alguien se ha ganado un buen premio para después" Dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente a su pareja, quien se sentía orgulloso de su buen cumplido, y contento por dentro de lo bien que le sentaba cada minuto de su relación con Lilith, seguro que Roland y Brick los miraban con felicidad a los 2 desde el más allá, haciéndoles Morde la silenciosa promesa de asegurarse de sacar a Lilith del jodido juego de Jack ( _Os lo aseguro chicos, no pienso dejar que Jack la toque o que muera en el juego, NUNCA MIENTRAS RESPIRE LO PERMITIRE_ ).

Mientras Mordecay se decía eso en la cabeza, Lilith entro al probador otra vez para quitarse el bikini y ponerse su habitual ropa, mientras sonreía feliz al pasar cierto recuerdo de ella modelando ante Roland hace años, ciertamente la expresión del ex soldado de Atlas fue completamente diferente a la de Mordecay, mientras Roland era tímido y pocas veces abierto a expresar sus pensamientos sobre ella, Mordecay era más abierto a decirlo y mostrarlo, claramente influenciado por su tiempo con Moxxi, y aunque con Roland su relación fue lenta y a veces distante por la forma de ser del soldado, pero feliz hasta el final, la que tenía ahora con Mordecay era como dijo él antes, mil veces mejor, la personalidades de ella y el francotirador encajaban a la perfección, tan al nivel de que pocas veces necesitaban decirse algo para entenderse, que sepa, solo la de Nisha y Gaige los superaba.

Pensar en la chica hizo que a Lilith se le escapase una leve risa, en serio, esa revoltosa pelirroja era un completo caos que solo Nisha parecía poder controlar del todo, no le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tan poco en ponerse a la cabeza de todos después de lo de Brick, esa personalidad alocada pero decidida fue lo que hizo que le cayera bien cuando la conoció por primera vez junto al resto de la 2º generación de buscacámaras cuando la encontraron en esa fría cueva en Frostburn Canyon, era imposible que no destacase, la más joven y anarquista del grupo, la mejor compañera de juegos de Tina, eran como hermanas de alma, como para no congeniar rápido con los niños talentosos, incluso solo hacía falta ver al grupo de la joven para darse cuenta del nivel de confianza que crea entre todos, ver esas cosas alegraban a la sirena, pues para Lilith, esa niña era como si fuera su hermana pequeña perdida separadas hace años al nacer, fue por ella que todos los carmesís perdonaron las acciones pasadas de Nisha y la aceptaron entre ellos, incluso medió por Athena cuando la atraparon e iba a ejecutarla al final, pensar en dejar que Jack pudiera hacerle daño era algo que estaba seguro que nadie de su grupo permitiría, si Naegi era la esperanza de su grupo, la de su grupo tenía 2 coletas, un brazo robótico y nunca se cansaba de jactarse de su vida sexual, y con esos últimos pensamientos y unas pocas risas más, termino de cambiarse, Lilith salió del probador y se encontró con un curioso y sonriente Mordecay mirándola.

"He oído risas, y ahora las veo ¿Qué estabas pensando ahí dentro mi halcón de fuego?" Pregunto divertido el Trujicano.

"¿Ehh? OHH, nada nada, solo recordaba en relaciones pasadas y luego reflexionaba sobre la revoltosa de G, lo normal mientras te cambias, ya sabes" Dice quitando hierro al asunto, causando más risa en su novio, quien negaba divertido ante la respuesta.

"Sep, lo más normal de toda Pandora, JAJAJAJAJAJA, bien movámonos sirenita" Habla Mordecay mientras se levanta, cogiendo la bolsa con ropa con una mano, y ofreciendo el otro brazo para que Lilith se enganchara a él, marchando los 2 a otra parte.

 **\- EN ALGÚN LADO DE LA TIENDA -**

 **12:40 AM**

Pasando por el pasillo de alimentación, encontramos a Krieg y Maya mirando alguna que otra cosa, pues ya habían pillado un bañador para cada uno (Para Krieg uno que era una mezcla de rayas onduladas de colores amarillos y rojos, y Maya uno de 2 piezas azulado, el cual las 2 mentes de Krieg aprobaron, haciendo reír a la sirena), y decidiendo que ya que estaban por allí, podrían pillar algo para picar todos durante la fiesta de tarde, y no es que no se fiaran de la comida de Hanamura, más bien, que no confiaban en si DEJARÍAN que se quedara en ella el pervertido cocinero, así que mejor prevenir.

"Hummm, este lugar está bastante lleno de cosas para comer, y no tendremos que apañárnosla con carne de Rakk o de Skag, eso es algo que podemos sí que podemos agradecer a Don capullo, o al menos yo sí que se lo agradeceré, _con una buena explosión de sus intestinos cuando recupere mis poderes_ " Decía la peliazul mientras cogía una que otra caja de aperitivos, y las echaba a la bolsa, murmurando al final la 'habitual' amenaza a Jack, mientras Krieg hacía… ¿Cosas de Krieg? al mirar profundamente una caja de golosinas.

"¿Qué son estas cosas? PARECEN COSAS HECHAS CON OJOS, ¡OJOS GOLOSINAS! No creo que sean eso… ¿Verdad cariño?" Decía preocupada la parte racional del amigo al observar a su novia, quien no podía evitar reír ante su rara preocupación, causa de tantos años fuera del mundo real gracias a Jack e Hyperion.

"Jajajaja, no no tranquilo, no las hacen con ojos, _aunque no se si te gustara la verdadera respuesta,_ son como ha dicho tu otro tu, golosinas/gominolas, prueba una, no hay que pagar" Responde entre risas Maya, mientras Krieg le hace caso, y abriendo la bolsa coge una de las llamadas 'gominolas' y la prueba.

"ES COMO MASTICAR MÚSCULOS CON SABOR A MULTIFRUTAS… no responderé a eso, pero en verdad saben bien, cuantas cosas me he estado perdiendo por culpa de Jack, Hyperion… y de este idiota" Termina señalando a su cabeza, haciendo reír aún más a la sirena peliazul, sonrojando al pobre psicópata mientras removía avergonzado su máscara: "Y podrías dejar de reírte cariño, me estás avergonzando… SI NUESTRA SIRENA RÍE FELIZ, NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUCHO MÁS FELICES, ya ya, pero soy yo quien sufre apenado"

"Ohh, no sufras más mi pobre psicópata de doble mente, ya paro, pero a cambio, me gustaría que te quitases la máscara, quiero ver esa cara sonrojada que me ocultas, jeje" Dice Maya cruzando los brazos divertida, esperando la siguiente acción de su disfuncional novio, que fue él quitando su máscara, mostrando por primera vez en el fic, su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices, la más intensa atravesando su ojo izquierda con enganches, no era un adonis, pero los hay peores (Como el de Jack si preguntas a los pandoranos), y es del que Maya se enamoro, por lo que lo que a otra persona le hubiera dado un buen susto, a Maya solo le dio ternura pandorana, pues podía ver ese rostro tan deformado por los experimentos de Hyperion, tan sonrojado como el de un joven adolescente con asteroides y deformado tanto física como psíquicamente por experimentaciones científicas.

"Nunca me canso de ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo Krieg" "Y es algo que solo es visible para tus bellos ojos mi sirena" Hablaban para luego besarse, tierno al inicio e intenso al final, para separarse cada uno con una expresión diferente en sus rostros, Maya sonreís dulcemente, y Krieg seguía sonrojado pero sonreía feliz antes de volver a ponerse la máscara, con una voz psicótica en su cabeza soltando palabras random y adulaciones a la sirena, pues así era su alocado amor por ella, ya que hasta los más sádicos psicópatas que te arrancan el corazón, tenían dentro suyo un corazoncito deseoso de amar, aunque lo mejor es que les sigáis disparando antes de comprobarlo y te maten por tonto, solo Krieg ha dado muestras de esta teoría, y ya está emparejado.

 **\- TIRANDO POR LA DERECHA A PARTIR DE LA SECCIÓN DE LIBRERIA -**

 **12:45 AM**

Caminando por un pasillo de la librería de la tienda, visualizamos a Togami y Touko, buscando alguna lectura para pasar su tiempo durante, en palabras de Togami, 'Ese innecesario malgasto de mi tiempo que me forzaron a aceptar', después de que los 2 pillaron sus respectivos vestuarios acuáticos, para Touko uno sencillo de 2 piezas con fondo literario (papel con escritura esa clásica) (y no, Byakuya no se sonrojo al ver el bikini, solo comento que le quedaba bien mientras movía sus gafas, gesto más que suficiente para su esposa), y para Togami uno negro con el símbolo de Togami-corp. impreso (el como encontró algo así solo Jack lo sabe) (y sep, Touko SÍ se sonrojo fuerte al verlo e imaginarlo), pero la búsqueda era algo infructuosa, nada de allí merecía ser observado por los ojos de la pareja.

"Tsk, menudo montón de basura para plebeyos, está claro que los libros con mejor nivel intelectual están en la biblioteca o en los archivos" Dice el heredero tan altivo como siempre, mientras su literaria y disfuncional esposa asentía en acuerdo: "Tienes razón Togami-kun, este lugar solo contiene ba..basura que solo al infecto de Yamada-cerdo le gustaría, _ni a Komaru-chan le gustaría tales cosas_ "

"Hum, no hay más que hacer aquí, Touko-chan marchémonos a la biblioteca para encontrar algo de más interés" (Sep, solo en privado Togami se permite añadir el chan al nombre de Touko o de Syo, cosas de Togamis) "En…entendido Togami-kun"

Y cuando se dirigían a la salida, se encontraron de casualidad con la pareja coprotagonista de esta historia, Makoto y Kyoko, que pasaban por allí para mirar algún libro para llevar antes de pasar a la sección de bañadores.

"Oh, son Byakuya y Touko, hola chicos ¿Qué hacíais?" Pregunta con su habitual curiosidad inocente de los hermanos Naegi, como no, Makoto, al ver a sus amigos por allí.

"Hum… Oh, sois vosotros, estábamos observando en busca de algún libro que satisficiera nuestra curiosidad para ese tiempo que malgastaré esta tarde en la piscina junto al resto de seres del lugar" Responde Togami con despecho, causando que Kirigiri movieran los ojos en negación ante la ya conocida forma de ser de Togami, y que Makoto riera apenado ante lo mismo, sabiendo lo complicado que es que Togami mejore su trato a otras personas.

"Pe…..pero aquí no hay más que basura preadolescente o esos horripilantes manga que lee Yamada-cerdo" Suelta Touko, haciendo reír aún más apenado a Makoto: "¿Sabes que Komaru también le gusta leer mangas no?"

"NO…NO ES LO MISMO, KOMARU-CHAN PUEDE LEER MANGAS, PE…PERO SON DE CALIDAD, NO COMO LA PORQUERÍA ESTA" Responde molesta, haciendo que Makoto se pregunte como logran relacionarse tan bien su hermana y Touko, y luego más profundamente, preguntándose cómo se encontraba su hermana en su mundo, o si Jack también la habría traído, y la retenía en otro lugar.

Y tras esas palabras y ninguna más, Togami y Fukawa salieron para dirigirse a la biblioteca a buscar mejores lecturas para la tarde, dejando a un Makoto preocupado por sus pensamientos, y una Kyoko indiferente, aunque por dentro sonría sabiendo que por mucho que se quejara, Togami había aceptado ir a la fiesta igual, por lo que como diría Makoto, 'Eso ya es algo', y decidiendo que ellos también se deberían mover, empezó a alejarse hacía el pasillo objetivo, con Makoto reaccionando y siguiéndola como siempre, tal como a Kyoko le gusta hacer de vez en cuando para despertarlo, con la diferencia de que antes de su relación, ahora se movía más lento para darle tiempo.

Y una vez que los 2 llegaron allí, Kyoko pensó que debería primero averiguar el porqué de la cara de antes en su esposo.

"Makoto-kun" "Sí, Kyoko ya ¿qué pasa?" "¿Qué te ha pasado antes de que Togami y Touko se fueran? Se te veía que algo te afligía" "¿Eh? Ah ya, bueno… es que cuando Touko y yo mencionamos a mi hermana…." "Has pensado en ella ¿No es así?" " _Sí,_ me preguntaba si estaría bien en nuestro mundo, o si Jack se habría atrevido a traerla aquí, y la retiene en otra parte para usarla como incentivo" "Ciertamente es algo que no podemos descartar, y debo decir que te entiendo, Jack también podría haber traído aquí a cualquiera de nuestro mundo que pudiera usar contra nosotros: como mi abuelo, la madre de Hagakure, o incluso el hermano de Hina" "ESPERA, COMO ES… ah es verdad, puede traer también a los que murieron…. Ciertamente pensar eso hace que le tenga más miedo de lo que ya le tenía" "Es verdad, _pero si lo piensas bien, ahí tenemos una pequeña esperanza ¿no te parece?_ " Dice susurrando Kirigiri al final para que solo Makoto la escuchara, causando que Makoto se sobresaltara al pensar en lo que dijo su esposa, pues si lo pensaba bien, tenía razón, y con eso en mente, dentro del chico una pequeña esperanza ardió, pero se aseguró de no mostrarla no sea que Jack los pillara.

"Bien, y ahora que hemos hablado de eso, creo que es hora de buscar algo para la fiesta ¿Me equivoco _Makoto-kun_?" Comentó Kyoko, mientras veía divertida como se formaba un fuerte sonrojo en su tímido esposo, como adoraba burlarse de él a veces.

 **\- A UNOS POCOS PASOS DE LOS COPROTAGONISTAS -**

 **12:50 AM**

Caminando por los pasillos dirección bikinis, tenemos a Athena y Janey, la primera tranquila mientras escuchaba los agradables desvaríos lingüísticos de su esposa sobre todo lo que hará en su nueva sala de juegos, además de lo que podrían hacer durante la fiesta de piscina, tantas cosas que ni el autor las podría resumir, aunque se puede destacar 3 palabras interesantes "Tiburón" "Roba" "Bikinis", entre risas, así que haceos ideas, y así estuvieron hasta llegar a su destino, el pasillo de bañadores, donde encontraron una tierna imagen con Kyoko riendo mientras sujetaba un bikini de dos piezas color púrpura sobre ella, con un Makoto todo rojo sin pronunciar palabra, causando suaves risas en Athena, y no tan suaves en Janey, al presenciar la escena.

"OHHHHH, que lindura de chico, podría comérmelo ahora mismo, pero creo que eso es trabajo de la amiga Kyo-chan" Decía Janey mientras guiñando un ojo en una voz nada baja, que les llego a la pareja, y hasta logro sonrojar a la seria de Kyoko, causando más risas en la mecánica: "EHH, pero no ahora Kyo-chan, que hay gente alrededor, espera a llegar a vuestro cuarto al menos, jajaja"

"Cariño, no seas mala con ellos" La reprende Athena entre risas.

"Vale vale, lo siento chicos, vosotros seguid disfrutando de vuestra juventud, como yo y mi Pastelito-chan" Responde Janey, y creo que sobra decir quien acabó sonrojado ahora, ciertamente Athena no sabía quién era más abierta al hablar en el grupo, Gaige o Janey, aunque había oído que la chica de pelo multicolor del grupo de Gaige también era de lengua suelta.

"Bu-bu-bueno… nosotros aquí hemos terminado, hasta otro momento" Dice el pobre Naegi, cogiendo con una mano el bañador para él (uno de color verdoso con el mismo símbolo de la máscara de gas que llevaba en su sudadera), y con la otra la mano de Kyoko para irse los 2, sin decir nada Kirigiri, la cual estaba igual de agradecida de alejarse de una de las personas capaces de romper sus estructuras mentales.

"Jeje, lo siento por ellos, pero es que no pude resistirme" Dice entre risas Janey, dejando a Athena negando con la cabeza sonrojada pero igual de divertida que su esposa.

"¿Hay algo a lo que no puedas resistirte alguna vez?" Le expresa la gladiadora, casi ya esperando la respuesta: "Bueno, ahora voy a tener que resistir no comerte cuando pillemos los bañadores pastelito-chan"

"Ya me lo imaginaba" Expresa Athena más alegre al verse las 2 sin nadie cerca, mientras ella y Janey se acercaban a ver que se pillaban cada una, sin faltar un segundo para que su esposa pillara uno atrevido para ella, claramente rechazado, pero sería el primero de muchos, lo sabía tan bien como que Axton y la rubia de su grupo estaban tramando algo para nada público entre ellos, y no había sido ella precisamente la que pillo su atrevido chisme, Gaige no es la única mecánica con radares de cotilleo en el grupo carmesí.

Y así estuvieron un buen ratejo, entre bañadores normales no interesantes, y Janey sacando otros más atrevidos, incluso había uno que era puras cuerdas con tres parches de tela, ni su esposa amante de los cohetes se lo creyó al verlo, puede ser bromista e intensa, pero había límites, y así siguieron hasta encontrar uno para cada una que les pareció idóneos, para la mecánica uno de 2 piezas de cordel, con estilo de TORGUE, con cuadros blancos y negros, y el logotipo en el pecho izquierdo, y para Athena, otro de 2 piezas, negro, y con el mismo logotipo rojo que suele llevar en su escudo en las 2 copas del top.

Y una vez hecha la elección, las 2 se dirigieron a mirar álbumes de gatitos porque le apetecía a Janey, y quien es Athena para negarle esos raros caprichos de su esposa, verla feliz siempre es bueno.

 **\- SECCIÓN DE ALIMENTACIÓN -**

 **12:55 AM**

Mientras algunas personas iban y venían, en uno de los pasillos de alimentación, se encontraba la pareja de entrenador y atleta, con Akane mirando alegre toda esa comida que guardaban las estanterías, y Nidai pensaba en cuanta podrían salvar para la fiesta de la tarde, mientras en su mano sujetaba una bolsa con sus bañadores, uno normal azul metálico para él, y un bikini de 2 piezas de rayas onduladas azules entre claro y oscuro (Y por suerte, porque llega a no insistir Nidai y la chica iría sin nada) para Akane.

"JAJAJA, cálmate Akane, estos alimentos no van a ir a ningún lado, así que no tienes que aguantarte, puedes coger lo que quieras sin miedo, aunque al menos deja algo para llevarlo luego a la fiesta, JAJAJA" Comenta Nekomaru entre risas, viendo a su novia babear al mirar cada cosa en los estantes.

"LO DICES EN SERIO ENTRENADOR-KUN, jeje ¿así que me puedo poner las botas sin miedo? GENIAL" Exclama Akane feliz ante la idea de poder zampar sin tener cortarse, aunque también tuvo en cuenta lo de dejar algo para después como dijo el entrenador, e iba a lanzarse sobre la comida, si la repentina aparición de cierto oso no la hubiera detenido.

"ALTO ALTO, PERO QUE HACE SRTA. LOCA, por orden del poderOSO Jack le ordeno que se detenga" Dice Monokuma molesto con un gorro de policía en su cabeza mientras mueve su zarpa agresivamente, sorprendiendo tanto a Akane como a Nekomaru.

"¿Cómo? ¿Y eso porque maldito oso molesto?" Pregunta una molesta Akane por haber sido detenida antes de empezar su comilona.

"Por orden de Jack, se le pide que si va a comerse toda la comida, al menos diríjase a la cafetería o su cuarto, Jack no desea que se ensucie el suelo de la tienda con las migas de su salvaje forma de comer, Upupupu" Proclama Monokuma la orden de su amo, el cual en verdad no le importaba mucho lo de la suciedad, podía ordenar a un grupo de Monokumas de limpieza ocuparse de ello y listo, en realidad, solo quería joder a la chica, y vaya que le divertía ver la cara de molestia de Akane por la cámara.

"Tsk, _vaya mierda,_ vale vale, lo haremos como dice el capullo de Jak" Dice Akane aún molesta, mientras empezaba a meter algunas cosas en su ID usando la rara aplicación de Inventario, y tras ver su éxito en su cometido, Monokuma se esfuma de escena.

Tras eso, Nekomaru se acerca a Akane, y golpeando suavemente su hombro, se pone a calmar los nervios de su novia.

"Hmm, esto no me lo esperaba, PERO NO DEJES QUE TE PONGAN DE LOS NERVIOS AKANE-CHAN, LLEVEMONOS UN MONTÓN DE COMIDA A NUESTRO CUARTO, Y COMAMOS MIENTRAS TE HAGO 'ESO' ¿CÓMO SUENA?" Exclama Nekomaru portando una sonrisa tranquila mientras le decía eso, para luego ser sorprendido por una Akane emocionada por la idea lanzándose a abrazarlo con fuerza, sonrojando así al pobre hombre que no logra acostumbrarse a la sensación de los senos de su novia apretados contra él, y provocando así risas en ella al ver su vergüenza.

"Jeje, me encanta que aún te pongas rojo solo porque te toque con estas, aún cuando ya las has tocado varias veces antes cuando hacemos 'aquello', jejeje" Ríe despreocupada Akane, mientras se aprieta más contra el entrenador rojo de vergüenza, denotando más su delantera al pobre, mientras ríe más.

"A veces eres malvada Akane-chan, coff coff, bueno, será mejor empezar o no nos dará tiempo hacer 'eso' antes de que haya que ir a la cafetería con el resto" Habla Nidai mientras tose para tranquilizarse, y Akane se separa entre risas, aunque se aseguraba de agitarse para seguir avergonzando un poco más al entrenador, y luego de unjas risas más, se puso a meter otra vez comida en el ID, e igual el sonrojado Nidai, y así estuvieron hasta estar seguros de llevar suficiente para calmar el hambre de Akane hasta la hora de la comida, y después se perdieron en el camino a su cuarto para 'eso' y 'aquello'.

 **\- SECCIÓN DE PROTEÍNAS Y SUPLEMENTOS -**

 **01:00 PM**

Dirijamos la mirada a un pasillo más a la derecha del supermercado, donde se encontraban los suplementos, asteroides, y demás cosas raras que toman los deportistas por alguna razón, deportistas como Sakura y Mukuro (ser soldado se puede considerar un DEPORTE de riesgo, aprobado por los Invasores Carmesís), quienes se encontraban allí mirando algún que otro bote proteico que aprovechar, después de haber obtenido cada una su correspondiente traje de baño (Para Sakura uno de 2 piezas blanco simple, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para ella, y para Mukuro, uno de 2 piezas con estilo de Atlas, fondo negro, el logotipo de la Lanza Carmesí, color rojo, en el top, y en la parte inferior, el logo de la compañía en blanco).

"Hmm, es interesante la variedad de proteínas y suplementos que ofrecen en este mundo, la mitad de los que exponen los desconozco, y la otra mitad son versiones mejoradas de lo que ya he utilizado" Expresaba Sakura mirando cada bote, caja y bolsa con proteínas que había en los estantes del pasillo, con Mukuro mirando interesado algunos hechos específicamente para soldados, los cuales eran más que los usados solo por deportistas.

"Y la cantidad centrada en soldados en mayor que el resto, se nota que estamos en un mundo donde la guerra es algo habitual de ver, aunque habiendo escuchado a nuestros compañeros de este mundo, es algo fácil de asimilar" Comenta Ikusaba, siendo respondida por asentamiento de la luchadora, quien iba cogiendo algunos de los suplementos y botes de proteínas que mejor le servirían a ella, y guardándolos en su aplicación de Inventario del Id, algo que les seguía resultando curioso y sorprendente a los alumnos de Hope's Peak, y mientras realizaba la acción, se percato de un detalle curioso.

"HMM, que extraño, Ikusaba-san ¿Has visto tu alguna proteína hecha por Hyperion?" Preguntó curiosa Sakura, llamando la atención de Mukuro, quien empieza a revisar todos los estantes con la mirada confirmando la suposición de Sakura: "No, tienes razón, no hay ninguna creada por esa compañía, las del resto que nos comentaron Athena y Janey: Atlas, Dahl, Jakob, Vladof, Tediore, Maliwan y Torgue, pero de Hyperion no hay ninguno"

"DING DING, Las damiselas se llevan el bote de 0$ por la respuesta correcta, JAJAJA, sep, a diferencia del resto de compañías chapuceras, MI corporación no produce cosas raras para las hormonas y cosas así para musculitos, en sí, porque aprovechamos las de las fábricas de Atlas cuando los compré jaja, y porque no quería derrochar dinero en cosas de este estilo, TENGO MEJORES PRODUCTOS MEJOR APROVECHADOS, Y QUE ME DAN VERDADEROS BENEFICIOS, así que siento daros una cara larga por no ofreceros cosas de esas hechas por verdaderos genios, pero podéis usar las de Atlas como nuestras, en sí es como si lo fueran, JAJAJA, A-dios" Y así como apareció la pantalla que mostraba a un Jack que estaba ¿haciendo una sopa de letras en las que todas las palabras eran su nombre? O algo así, cuando decidió responder la pregunta silenciosa de las 2 chicas, se esfumo por el techo, dejando a las 2 chicas igual de sorprendidas, pero no mucho, y siguieron a lo suyo, habiendo obtenido su respuesta.

"Ya veo, aunque sospecho que la verdadera razón oculta de ello deber ser porque centra su ejército en robots que no requieren de proteínas, y pueden permitirse usar las de otros para sus propios empleados" Dijo Mukuro mientras colocaba una caja de barritas energéticas bastantes curiosas de Atlas en su ID.

"Es posible Ikusaba-san, aún así, sigue sorprendiéndome las diferentes maneras y formas que tienen cada compañía para producir sus proteínas, en cierta manera, es como si cada una fuera producida por una personalidad distinta de una misma persona" Comento Sakura, sacando una risa de parte de Mukuro al relacionar lo de las personalidades con su hermanita, lo cual le hizo pensar en que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, seguramente estaría junto el comando de Dahl, como les vio irse del taller hace unas horas, lo cual le hacía preocuparse, aunque no sabía por cuál de los dos, si por el pobre joven al que su hermana iba a utilizar, o por su 'inocente' hermanita…. Era complicado de saber, así que mejor seguir con lo que hacía y que ellos lo resolvieran solos que ya eran lo bastante mayorcitos.

 **\- PROBADOR Nº 3 DE LA TIENDA -**

 **01:05 PM**

En la zona de probadores, podemos ver tanto a Axton sentado fuera, como a Junko vistiéndose en el probador nº 3, los 2 estornudando en ese instante, seguramente por la mención mental de Mukuro, y luego siguieron a lo suyo como si nada, que era, la chica probándose bikinis (algunos normales, y otras bien sugerentes), y el comando esperando expectante que nueva maravilla visual le mostraría su nueva 'amiguita de cama', sonaba raro, pero a los 2 les gusto el título y así se queda.

"¿Me preguntó con qué aparecerá ahora la Minimoxxi rubia? Debo admitir que sabe hacerse notar, no es como Moxxi, pero a Sarah la supera con creces, y con unas pocas horas con M la volverían un peligro sensual para todos, ja, siento que no pude hacer mejor trato" Hablaba para sí Axton mientras esperaba y miraba una revista de Dhal que encontró por ahí, la mitad de lo que ponía en ella era mentira, pero que otra cosa podía esperar de Jack, al lado tenía su bañador, uno verdoso de Dhal, con el logo en el costado, y de repente escuchó el sonido de cortinas moviéndose y al levantar la vista, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, la mandíbula toda abajo, y una conocida sensación de excitación en su cuerpo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me sienta, mi Soldadito?" Dijo Junko al salir del vestidor, mostrándose en una postura sugerente, mientras llevaba un bikini de 2 piezas de cordel, que mezclaba blanco y negro, le remarcaba sus grandes activos, y en esa postura, Axton solo podía pensar en no ir a la reunión a la hora de comer, y llevarla directa al cuarto, y de allí ya saldrían si eso para la fiesta de la piscina, a fin de cuentas, allí también habría comida.

Junko podía ver las intenciones ocultas del comando en estado de shock al verla, por lo que le guiño un ojo sensualmente y susurró: " _¿Qué pasa Soldadito? ¿Se te ha levantado el gatillo acaso? Jeje, porque no vienes a por tu presa, mi cazador_ "

Se ha podido contar 30 segundos exactos entre que Axton se levantó de la silla, dejo la revista en un estante, se guardó el bañador en su Echo, agarró a Junko de la cadera y le susurró al oído: " _Cariño, tienes 15 segundos para ponerte la ropa, o te llevare así vestida a mi cuarto, y no aceptaré réplicas_ "

Y entre coquetas risas, Junko entró al probador, se puso su ropa encima del bañador, metió su ropa interior en su ID, salió, se agarró al brazo de Axton, y dijo 2 simples palabras "Let's Go"

Y dicho y hecho, Axton y Junko se marcharon de allí rumbo al cuarto del comando, ¿Que qué ocurrirá allí? Qué cosas, TODOS sabemos que pasara allí.

* * *

 **01:10 PM**

De mientras, en la zona de los baños, 1º planta de los dormitorios, se encontraba el grupo de Twogami, exceptuando Mondo y Komaeda, que estaban con Mikan y Chiaki respectivamente, el grupo actual estaba dividido por las 3 zonas de los baños: el vestidor, los baños y la sauna del fondo de los baños, y en cada una había 2 componentes del grupo.

En la sauna se encontraban Taka y Zero, el primero revisando el lugar en busca de diferencias con la que recordaba, y Zero… estaba meditando.

"NO PARECEN HABER CAMBIOS EN ESTA SALA, ES IGUAL AL LUGAR DONDE MI BRO Y YO TUVIMOS NUESTRO ARDIENTE DUELO" Expresaba Ishimaru con energía, aunque sin molestar al tranquilo ser extraño que era Zero.

" _Si cambios no han realizado/ una simple sauna estamos viendo/ además de vuestro duelo curiosidad no tengo_ " Recitaba Zero en su habitual Haiku.

"Ohh, TU HABILIDAD PARA HABLAR CON HAIKUS ES IMPRESIONANTE COMPAÑERO, ME ENCANTARÍA SABER MÁS DE TUS CONOCIMIENTOS" Grita Taka con energía y deseo de conocer al extraño buscacámaras, quien responde con diligencia y un emoticono de ':D': " _Tu deseo de conocimiento me alaga/ Satisfacerlo yo acepto/ Asiento toma mientras mis relatos compartiré_ "

Y así dejamos a los 2, Taka sentado en la sauna escuchando hablar (de forma normal al menos) a Zero sobre su vida no privada, para pasar a la zona de baños, donde están Claptrap e Hifumi, extraña pareja.

"AJA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ES DONDE LOS SERES DE CARNE SE LIMPIAN LA SUCIEDAD, UNA PENA QUE EL AGUA OXIDE MIS CIRCUITOS, QUE SUERTE TIENES COMPAÑERO 100% DE CARNE" Dialogaba en voz alta Claptrap, sin filtrar (como siempre) sus palabras.

"Humm, este cuerpo no es más que un caparazón, pronto evolucionare a mi verdadera forma, y todos os atragantareis con vuestras burlas" Dice Hifumi molesto, mientras hablaba de su evolución con orgullo.

"ESPERA… PUEDE EVOLUCIONAR DE FORMA, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE SER ERES PARA TENER ESAS CAPACIDADES? NO TENGO NADA COMO ESO EN MI BANCO DE DATOS" Expresa ilusionado Claptrap, tragándose todo el cuento del dibujante, quien solo ríe con más ego.

"HUM HUUM, espera y veras compañero robótico, pronto cambiare mi forma, y os dejaré a todos asombrados con mis nuevas habilidades físicas, mentales y extracorporales, además de…." Y así empezó Yamada un monólogo sobre su evolución y las cosas que tendría y haría, dejando en el banco de datos del Claptrap cosas que nadie de la clase del Otaku querría conocer.

Y mientras, en el vestidor se encontraban Twogami y Hanamura, el impostor revisando los casilleros, y el chef… mirando si había agujeros para vislumbrar maravillas de los baños.

" _Jejeje, seguro que por aquí debe haber algún glorioso mirador de maravillas, donde vislumbrar la gloria curvada, los montículos divine, las musculaturas de roca, las gotas traviesas, jejejeje_ " Susurraba Teruteru, con una línea roja de sangre bajando de su nariz, aprovechando que Twogami, que seguía ocupado con su investigación de los casilleros.

"Hmm, parece que los casilleros no ocultan nada circunstancial para nuestra supervivencia, solo toallas para el baño y espacio para guardar cosas" Reflexiona en voz alta Twogami, siendo escuchado por Hanamura, quien decide dar un aporte propio para evitar que se descubra su búsqueda de miradores: "Oh, pero yo me he percatado de un detalle importante _Boss_ , esta sala no tiene cámaras, ni micrófonos ocultos, es una zona oculta de Jack al 100%"

"¿En serio?" Twogami expresa su duda, y al mirar alrededor de la sala, puede observar que su compañero tenía razón, no había cámaras, y si el más experto en vigilancias secretas decía que no había ocultas, entonces sería verdad, eso le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción por descubrir algo importante para sus compañeros encarcelados, felicitando al chef: "Bien hecho Hanamura, aún así, más te vale que no encuentre ningún extraño hueco que apunte a la zona de baños"

Esa declaración hundió al descubierto cocinero, quien asentía, y abandonaba su búsqueda…. Por ahora, para ayudar con lo que necesitase su líder.

* * *

 **\- REGRESANDO A LA TIENDA -**

 **01:15 PM**

En el pasillo de cosas de natación, lleno de flotadores, balones de playa, manguitos, etc. Se encontraban Asahina y Hagakure, cada uno con sus bañadores (Hina un bikini de 2 piezas que combinaba dos tonalidades de rojo, claro y oscuro, en ondas, y Hiro un bañador de color marrón con (adivinad…. sep, hojas de maría, que nooo xDD) cartas de tarot) en una bolsa, Hina miraba cada cosa que les fuera útil para la fiesta de piscina, y Hiro la ayudaba en lo que necesitara.

"Hmmm, en la zona anterior a los vestuarios hay bastantes útiles, pero podrían no ser suficientes, es mejor prevenir de raíz, ¿No es lo piensas así Hiro-kun?" Hablaba una alegre Hina mientras iba cogiendo utensilios de salvamento y protección para la piscina, mientras Hiro iba guardándolos en el Id (que por suerte se acordó de ese apartado del aparato).

"Creo que has combinado varias frases Hina-chan, 'Es mejor prevenir que curar' y 'hay que cortar de raíz', pero en esencia tienes razón" Responde Hagakure mientras se remueve el pelo al pensar, provocando risa en Hina en vez de molestar por la corrección.

"Gehe, pero en esencia tengo razón, así que no pasa nada, ahora pillemos unas cosas más para así…" "¿Ir a por donas?" "Gehe, SEP" Pilla Hiro los pensamientos de Donutficación de Hina y esta ríe en su postura de gatito al ser descubierta, postura que hace que no puedas enfadarte con ella, como Hiro es ya conocedor.

"BIEN, pues pongámonos en marcha, pillemos esto, esto, y esto otro, Y A POR LOS BENDECIDOS DONUTS" Grita con energía Aoi después de pasarle el resto de cosas a Hiro y que este las metiera en su Id, para luego ponerse en marcha dirección la sección de dulces, entre ellos los donuts que tanto adora Hina.

"Ayyy, a veces eres demasiado energética Hina-chan, es un dolor para algunas cosas, _y una bendición para otras_ " Decía Hiro mientras seguía a su hiperactiva novia rumbo a su endulzado destino de rosquillas que tanto adoraba la chica. La verdad es que Hiro nunca ha tenido un problema con la adicción a los donuts de Asahina, al final todas las calorías que consumía las acababa gastando con su hiperactividad en los deportes, _y otros deportes_ , además de que siempre que cogía una caja de donuts, la dejaba entre medio de los 2, un gesto que desprendía pura confianza y amor de la chica, la cual difícilmente compartía sus dulces, a veces daba uno de su caja, pero dejar la caja entre los 2, y que pudieras coger de ella sin problemas, era ya un claro signo de alta confianza que Hiro sabía que ella solo tenía con Sakura, y ser la otra persona con la que tenía ese gesto, no podía dejar más claro el amor y confianza que la chica le tenía, y que Hagakure siempre quería asegurarse de mostrarle el suyo a cambio, podría ser algo falto y tonto a veces, ¿Pero un mal novio? Eso es algo que YASUHIRO HAGAKURE no era para nada.

 **\- PASILLO DE MATERIAL PARA MASCOTAS -**

 **01:20 PM**

En el pasillo para mascotas, se encontraba, pues justamente la única pareja que tenía mascotas, exacto, Gundham y Sonia, junto a los 4 Devas, los 2 habían terminado con lo que Gaige y Nisha necesitaban, además de haber pillado sus correspondientes bañadores (Para Sonia, un elegante bikini de 2 piezas color esmeralda, con un lacito amarillo en el top, que dejo sonrojado al gran Emperador de Hielo, y para Gundham, un bañador morado adornado con círculos de hechicería color rojo, que Sonia elogió, y otra vez se sonrojó el chico), y luego se habían dirigido a la zona para mascotas, en busca de comida y cosas para los Devas.

"La la la , comidita para los Devas, para que sus barriguillas estén llenitas y estén muy felices " Cantaba Sonia con su dulce voz, encandilando a los Devas y haciendo sonreír a su Emperador Oscuro de felicidad, que adoraba esa aura angelical que solía desprender su amada Emperatriz Oscura, siempre suele preguntarse por qué un ser que desprendía tal hermosa luz y era tan hábil en las artes oscuras lo eligió a él como su compañero, pero eso no significaba que no honrase cada minuto esa decisión, y así seguía con sus pensamientos, hasta que su Emperatriz lo sacó de su mundo interno: "Hmm ¿Gundham-kun? ¿Crees que estas pipas serán buenas para los Devas? Parecen tener buen aspecto, pero no quiero fiarme del todo de lo que vende esta tienda"

"BUHAHAHA, NO TIENES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE MI REINA, AUNQUE ESTE ALIMENTO PROVIENE DE UN LUGAR TAN TERRORÍFICO COMO ESTE, SON LAS ADECUADAS PARA NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS" Dijo Gundham mientras revisaba la caja de pipas para hámster que Sonia le había pasado, aliviando a esta mientras mimaba a Jum-p, que estaba acurrucado en su hombro.

"Me alegra oírlo, no me gustaría que alguno de estos alimentos dañara a mis hijitos" Comentó Sonia aliviada, haciendo sonrojar tanto a Gundham como a los Devas, aunque no se les viera por su pelaje.

"Pu…pues no has de dejarte co…contaminar por… tales pensamientos mi reina…." Decía entre tartamudeos el pobre y sonrojado Gundham, haciendo como no reír a la princesa, que no podía sentir más que puro amor por el criador, un ser de tal poder oscuro, pero con un alma y corazón tan bellos, a veces no podía evitar ser egoísta y solo quererlo para ella misma, aún más cuando recordaba ese suceso que casi lo separo de ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, también debía compartir ese amor con los amigos animales del chico, quienes también la querían a ella, aunque como no hacerlo, con lo amable y buena que era con ellos como con el criador.

"A todo esto, me sigue sorprendiendo la enorme fuerza de voluntad de Gaige-san, ver muerto a alguien que parecía ser como un padre para ella, y luego descubrir la verdad del suceso, y aún así sacar fuerzas y querer mantener a todos animados y unidos, nuestra líder es alguien impresionante" Hablaba Sonia, mientras guardaba algunas cajas más de comida para los Devas en su ID, junto a algunos juguetes, llamando la atención de un recuperado Tanaka, quien también entendía a lo que se refería su amada Reina.

"SIN NINGUNA DUDA MI REINA OSCURA, NUESTRA LIDER GAIGE ES TODA UNA PODEROSA SEÑORA DE LAS TINIEBLAS, SER CAPAZ DE IGNORAR SU PROPIO DOLOR POR SUS SUBDITOS, Y SEGUIR LIDERANDO CON FUERZA, NO PUEDO SENTIR MÁS QUE ORGULLO DE FORMAR PARTE DE SU CORTE REAL" Expresaba Gundham en su habitual forma de hablar, mostrando su admiración por su líder, añadiendo al final: "TAL FUERZA DE LAS TINIEBLAS NO MERECE MÁS QUE TODO EL PODER Y APOYO QUE EL EMPERADOR DEL HIELO PUEDA PROPORCIONARLA"

"TIENES RAZÓN MI REY OSCURO, LA EMPERATRIZ DEL FUEGO TAMBIÉN LE DARÁ TODO SU APOYO CUANDO LO REQUIERA, Y SEGURO QUE LEON-SAN, IBUKI-CHAN, CHIHIRO-SAN TAMBIÉN HARÁN LO MISMO" Dice Sonia imitando el habla de su pareja, mostrándose también su admiración y deseo de ayudar a su líder, como también sabía que el resto del grupo apoyaría de igual manera, y Nisha ni haría falta preguntar, cualquiera sabe que ella nunca dejaría de apoyar a su alocada y amada esposa pelirroja.

 **\- PASILLO DE ROPA-**

 **01:25 PM**

Y dirigiendo nuestra mirada hacía los pasillos de ropa del lugar, encontramos a un pequeño pero dulce Chihiro revisando camisetas y pantalones para chico, pues el pequeñín quería esforzarse e ir cambiando su vestuario, gracias al apoyo y amabilidad que recibía del Gaige's Team, Chihiro quería salir de su yo miedosos y oculto tras ropa de chica, y mostrarse como con más fuerza como él mismo, sin miedo a lo que dirán, ya no habría gente diciéndole que fuera más hombre, solo gente que lo aceptaba como era, y que apoyaría su decisión de mostrarse con esa ropa sin ningún problema.

( _Hmmm, no sé que coger, llevo tanto tiempo con mi disfraz, que ya no recuerdo otro tipo de vestirme… Podría preguntar a Gaige-san y los demás, seguro que no tendrán ningún problema en ayudarme, DEBO HACERLO, YA HE LOGRADO CONTAR MI SECRETO, Y NADIE ME MIRA MAL, AHORA QUIERO DAR EL SIGUIENTE PASO_ ) Pensaba Fujisaki mientras seguía mirando la ropa, la cual no sabía distinguir si era de chico o chica, todas parecían iguales, y con esa concentración en su mente, que no noto que una chica con vestido estilo Gothic Lolita se acercaba a él, y lo observaba curiosa.

"Ohh, ¿Estás buscando algo en especial Fujisaki-san? Parece concentrado en su búsqueda" Dice Celes, sobresaltando al pobre Chihiro, que no la había notado, haciendo reír a Celes en su habitual suave risa.

"AHH, no la había notado Celes-san, estoy buscando ropa para mí" "Ohh, eso puedo verlo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué parecías tan concentrado en ello, no parecía serte tan complicado antes?" "Es porque no estoy buscando la ropa de siempre, quiero cambiar mi vestuario, ahora que todos saben mi secreto, ya no quiero ocultarme tras mi personaje de chica y ser débil, quiero ser yo mismo, y volverme más fuerte" Hablaban los 2, sorprendiendo a Celes la determinación de Chihiro al decir esas palabras, se notaba que el chico deseaba cambiar y mostrarse sin miedo ante el resto, cosa que interiormente le llamó la atención y le hizo pensar sobre ella y su propia situación, pues tenía 2 cosas en que pensar: 1. Tenía una segunda oportunidad después de lo que hizo en el juego de Junko por su sueño perdido, y ahora ya no le atraía tanto cometer tal acto otra vez, y 2. Que ahora estaba en un nuevo mundo, y por las postales que había visto, el lujo era algo poco existente, y aunque seguro que Jack usaría el suyo para atraerla, estaba claro que esa salida no iba a ser tan bonita como Jack pudiera pintarla, a su personaje como Celestia Ludenberg le iba a ser complicado sobrevivir en este mundo sin ayuda, era una jugadora, no sabía manejar armas, podría engañar a los carmesís para que la protegieran, pero también necesitaba que sobrevivieran, y para ello el asesinar estaba descartado, ya aunque sea en un pequeñito grado, tampoco deseaba perder a sus compañeros, se había adaptado a ellos, además, Taeko les tenía cierto aprecio, pero el tema importante que dominaba su mente era ella misma, casi lo mismo por lo que pasaba Chihiro, aunque de distinta visión, él quería cambiar su debilidad por fuerza propia, ella reflexionaba sobre eliminar su falsa fortaleza ya construida para re empezar desde su débil yo real, pues tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir abandonando su 'fuerte' pero solitario personaje, a cambio de su débil pero más cercano por afecto yo real, ciertamente no era algo que fuera a realizar de la noche a la mañana, pero Celes/Taeko sabía que era necesario planteárselo más pronto posible, al igual que lo hizo Chihiro.

"Sabe Fujisaki-san, puede que yo también deba empezar a replantearme cambiar mi papel" Le comento Celes tranquilamente al chico, dándole curiosidad esas palabras: "¿A qué se refiere Celes-san?"

"Se podría decir que somos iguales en el aspecto de tener 2 personajes, TU tenías a tu yo chica, y YO tengo a Celestia Ludenberg" Le responde Taeko segura de sus palabras, entendiendo Chihiro de lo que hablaba y dando una de sus tiernas sonrisas junto a una expresión determinada: "Ohh, ya entiendo, pues si esa su tu decisión la apoyare, Celes… Digo Taeko-san"

"Jejeje, por ahora preferiría seguir con el Celestia, quiero ir paso a paso, aunque te agradezco el gesto Chihiro-san, te permitiré solo a ti llamarme por ese nombre en privado, tu apoyo me vendrá bien para mi propósito de reinicio" Le agradece Celes con una sonrisa más genuina de lo habitual, aún era algo falsa, pero genuina en el interior, y con esos pensamientos confesados entre los 2, cada uno a buscar prendas para la fiesta, Celes buscaba un bañador elegante, pues aunque no tenía pensado meterse al agua, no estaba de más ir preparada, y Chihiro ropa normal, pues no tenía pensado meterse al agua por ahora, y estaba bien ocupándose de los Devas de Gundham y Sonia.

 **\- PROBADOR Nº 4 DE LA TIENDA -**

 **01:30 PM**

Nos encontramos en la zona de probadores, y allí estaban las últimas personas del grupo, pero las más importantes: Gaige y Nisha, con la segunda sentada esperando a que saliera su esposa pelirroja del probador, a su lado había una bolsa con su bikini, uno de 2 piezas con toques purpuras y el logo de Jakobs en la copa derecha del top, mientras en el probador, se encontraba Gaige, probándose cientos de bikinis diferentes, buscando el correcto para dejara su vaquera de piedra, mostrando una picaresca sonrisa ante la idea, ambas ya habían pillado lo necesario para empezar la fiesta para después de comer, solo faltaría colocar las cosas, y algunos preparativos más.

" Nanananaaa, Este está normal, este es raro, y este… es un ro..llo , Hmm? Uhh, este me gusta, JEJEJEJE, _prepárate mi vaquera, dentro de nada te quedaras de piedra_ " Y con una bonita y muy pícara sonrisa, Gaige se pone el bikini, y procede a salir: "Nish, ya estoy, ¿qué tal me sienta esta chulada?"

Nisha levanta la mirada hacía la mecanoamante y…: "WOW, te sienta como un guante mi forajida, voy a tener que detenerte por exhibir tal prenda ante la Sheriff, ¿acaso intenta seducirme?" Dice Nisha divertida y lujuriosa al ver lo que llevaba Gaige, era un bikini de 2 piezas, las copas del top llevaban un fondo rojo con 2 revólveres cruzados de color magenta, y la parte inferior con el MISMO logo púrpura de pistolera de Nisha, claramente escogido para atrapar la atención de Nisha, y eso logro.

"No seee, es posible, ¿Me va a detener, mi sexy Sheriff?" Bromea Gaige de forma pícara, mientras jugueteaba con sus coletas, haciendo reír a la pistolera: "Debería encerrarte en mi celda personal y tirar la llave al pantano de arena, jeje"

"Ohhh, que por favor Sheriff, no sea mala conmigo, a cambio esta forajida puede, _darle algo a cambio de mi libertad_ " Dice Gaige de la forma más sugerente posible, y acercándose Nisha a la chica: "Ya veo, y que es eso que me ofrece Señorita"

"Jejeje, que sepa que tengo unas manos muy _habilidosas_ , estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo" Responde Gaige guiñando un ojo, y haciendo reír suavemente a su esposa "Aja, je, que voy a hacer contigo pelirroja…. A parte de encerrarte en nuestro cuarto y tirar la llave claro"

"Amarme, estar conmigo, zurrar juntas a Jack, recuperar a Trampita, y darme mucho amor" "Todo eso por descontado cariño, je" "Lo sé, ahora déjame cambiarme y guardar esto, y vayamos a zampar, tengo un hambre atroz ahora mismo" Hablan entre ellas, riendo Nisha al final ante su hambrienta esposa, por lo que le dio un buen beso francés antes de que se metiera en el probador (Con Gaige metiendo mano, la chica no es de desaprovechar oportunidad de tocar esa piel que tanto le gustaba), recogió su bolsa con su bikini, y cuando Gaige salió del probador, ambas se fueron al comedor con los brazos entrecruzados.

* * *

 **02:00 PM**

Y después de ver a varias parejas y grupos, llegamos a la ansiada hora de la comida y reunión de todos para contar sobre su exploración del 2º piso, descubrimientos, y todo eso. Y en la cafetería ya podíamos ver zampando ya a Salvador, Axton, Junko, el grupo completo de Twogami, con Mondo al lado de Mikan, y Komaeda al lado de Chiaki, hablando cada par entre ellos, mientras a la sala entraban las parejas de Ibuki y Leon, Akane y Nidai, Maya y Krieg, y Asahina y Hagakure, cada par sentándose en las mesas y pillando un plato de la comida que hizo el buen y pervertido Hanamura.

Después de un rato, llegaron Lilith, Mordecay, Athena, Janey, Sakura, Mukuro, Maizono y Souda cogidos de la mano como enamorados, y Togami junto a su esposa en modo Syo.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA, HOOOLA CHICOS " Ríe como loca la asesina mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo, quien aunque mostraba algo de molestia, era menos que cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Después de otro rato, aparecieron Chihiro y Celes, Peko y Fuyuhiko, y Gundham y Sonia, uniéndose al resto en las mesas y comiendo, esperando todos a los protas de la historia.

Y luego de otro rato, más corto al menos, al fin aparecieron los 3 protas de la historia (Gaige, Naegi y Hajime), junto a sus parejas y Hiyoko, sentándose estos en la mesa de protas (Una normal, pero donde se sientan los protas, sus parejas, Hiyoko y Chihiro).

"Bien, parece que ya estamos todos, ORDEN CHICOS, es hora de que cada grupo diga lo que descubrió" Habló Gaige, orgullosa líder como ella sola, sacando una buena sonrisa a su Team.

"Empezaremos nosotros si no os importa" Habla Twogami, poniéndose en pie: "Yo Twogami Byakuya, junto a mi grupo hemos explorado la clase 2-B y la zona de los baños"

"La clase estaba bien vacía, una completa pérdida de tiempo" Exclama Mondo molesto, pero sin querer decir tacos al lado de Mikan, no quería asustar a la chica.

"Yo junto a Zero revisamos la sauna, nada en especial siento comunicaros compañeros" Informa Taka, apretando el puño de la vergüenza de no haber encontrado nada útil.

" _Aunque durante el calor de la búsqueda/ buenas palabras compartimos/ y nadie escucharlas pudo_ " Dice Zero en su haiku, siendo traducido por Hifumi: "Creo que quiere decir, que la sauna no tiene ni micros ni cámaras"

"OH, QUE BIEN, ESO ES MÁS INFORMACIÓN ÚTIL PARA MI BANCO DE DATOS JUNTO AL CONOCIMIENTO DEL GRAN HIFUMI, 4º SEÑOR DEL MANGA" Habló Claptrap, creando pena por él en los compañeros del otaku.

"Ohh, y también podemos decir que ni los vestidores ni los dulces y humeantes baños, tienen cámaras alguna, _de momento, jeje_ " Ríe con perversión, Hanamura, haciendo temblar a la mayoría de chicas.

"Lo dejare claro amigo cocinillas, si encuentro una sola cámara en los baños… TE APLASTARE TU COSITA CON MI BRAZO" Amenazó Gaige, siendo apoyada por las féminas del lugar, y siendo captada por un tembloroso ¿Y excitado? Hanamura.

"Y eso es todo de parte de mi grupo" Termina Twogami.

"Oh, ¿Tú no encontraste nada Komaeda-san?" Pregunta Chiaki, siendo respondida por un feliz Nagito: "Oh, siento decir que no, al menos no con mi grupo, pero mientras te acompañaba encontré varias cosas interesantes Nanami-san" "Oh, me alegra oírlo, Komaeda-san" Le responde una feliz jugadora.

"De acuerdo, mi grupo y yo tomaremos el relevo" Dice Lilith, lista para dar su parte.

"Lilith y yo revisamos cada palmo de las estanterías de la biblioteca, pero nada, simples libros, nada que sea de interés" "Como dice Morde, solo libros, polvo y ego de Jack como prota de la mayoría…" Expresaron la pareja, disgustados al recordar esas copias de otros libros, con Jack como protagonista.

"ESTA ASESINA SOLO DESCUBRÍO LO FUERTE QUE ES LA CARNE DEL TIPO ESTE, KYAHAHAHAHAHA" Ríe como loca Syo.

"Tristemente mis descubrimientos son igual de negativos como los de ella, FRACASO SANGRIENTO ENTRE TIJERAS" Dice Krieg, decepcionado de no lograr nada, aunque a su 2º personalidad le diese igual.

"En nuestro lado, puedo decir que el archivo secreto está lleno de cosas interesantes, pero….." Habla Maya, para dejar que Togami terminase la frase.

"Solo servirían si estuviésemos en nuestro mundo, no en este, de aquí, los únicos archivos hablaban sobre la historia de Hyperion, pero desconfío de la mayoría, puras falsificaciones" Expresa un disgustado Togami.

"En verdad solo la parte a partir de Jack es falsa, la anterior si es real, puedo dar prueba de ello, lo malo, es que es la única información relevante de allí" Comenta Maya, igual de disgustada.

"Entonces creo que nos toca a noso…" "TENEMOS UN GRAN TALLER A NUESTRA DISPOSICIÓN, HAY DE TODOOOOO" Iba a hablar Athena, antes de ser interrumpida por una entusiasmada Janey.

"Cierto, el lugar está bien provisto de herramientas para nuestros ingenieros" Comenta Sakura mientras tomaba su comida con calma.

"Con todo lo que hay allí, podrían crear algo que nos ayude para escapar de aquí sin duda" Añade Mukuro, reflexionando sobre el descubrimiento del taller.

"Ya, ñam-ñam, pero no hay nada, ñam-ñam, comestible allí, así que todo suyo, ñam-ñam" Decía Akane mientras zampaba sin parar.

"TODO UN LUGAR DE TRABAJO PARA NUESTROS GRANDES COMPAÑEROS TRABAJADORES, JAJAJA" Ríe Nidai al gritarlo, dejando algo sordo a sus compañeros cercanos (excepto Akane, ella es inmune).

"Je, un bonito patio de juegos para la mocosa" "Donde podrá jugar con los otro nerds, jejeje" Reían Axton y Junko juntos.

"Sí? Pues estos nerds pueden crear algo que haga que tu cosita ya no le sirva a la pelochicle, fracaso con patas, Jejeje" "Será tirado como el inútil que és, je, je, je" Ríe burlona Gaige al burlarse de Axton, acompañada de Hiyoko.

"Creo que tomaremos el relevo aquí" Dice Hinata, intentando cambiar el tema: "Hemos revisado la clase 2-A, pero no pudimos encontrar nada de valor"

"Tsk… Esa sala estaba completamente vacía de cualquier mierda útil" Exclama Fuyuhiko mientras comía molesto por ello.

"Creo que podemos deducir, que las clases son simples copias de las del juego de Enoshima sin más" Decía una calmada Peko mientras tomaba de su taza.

"Yo no encontré nada, lo siento, creo" Dice Chiaki tranquila mientras comía, siendo seguida por Mikan: "Yo… Encontré algunos libros sobre biología en la estantería, pero nada útil, lo… Lo siento mucho"

"Eh, no pasa nada chica, lo intentaste al menos" Intenta animarla Mondo, sacando una leve sonrisa en la enfermera, y 2 burlonas en Gaige y Saionji.

"Yo no encontré nada de nada, _pero esto parece ser de lo más interesante, je, je, je_ " Ríe burlona Hiyoko al hablar, mientras miraba los gestos del motero y su amiga.

"Nada, y las putas placas son igual de duras que las de aquí" habla mientras come voraz un muslo de pollo.

"El lenguaje… Y pienso lo mismo que Peko-chan, esas clases son solo de adorno, ahhh" Suspira de cansancio Mahiru, mientras Hajime la acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

"Ya veo, en nuestro caso, hemos tenido el mismo nivel de descubrimientos" Expresa una calmada pero molesta Kirigiri por no haber conseguido nada.

"Je..je, es cierto, Kyoko-chan y yo hemos revisado la 2º planta, pero no pudimos encontrar nada relevante" Dice un apenado Naegi, mientras se frotaba la nuca nervioso.

"PERO SI QUE HAY ALGO, ¡UNA PISCINA!" Exclama una feliz Hina, siendo calmado Hagakure: "Ya Hina-chan, creo que saben ya de la piscina" "Pero ahora es MÁS grande, y eso es importante Hiro-kun"

"Ejeje, algo tan simple como eso, solo podría alegrar a alguien tan simple como tú" "Ehh" Dice Celes entre risas, mientras tomaba de forma elegante su té.

"Yo sigo más interesado en el taller, voy a pasármelo bomba allí, SACARÉ ALGO QUE OS AYUDE AMIGOS" Dice un emocionado Souda, mientras Sayaka reí dulcemente a su lado: "Estoy seguro de ello, Souda-kun"

"De nuestro lado, hemos visto lo mismo que el grupito de Nae, así que nada de nuestra parte" Dice Leon mientras se rascaba el pelo, y que luego se lo rascase una risueña Ibuki: *No digas eso Leon-kun, el Team de Gaige-chan se ocupará de esta tarde*

"EXACTO, NUESTRO GRUPO INFERNAL SE ASEGURARÁ DE DAROS UNA OSCURA Y DEMONÍACA EXPERIENCIA, BUHAHAHA" Ríe con su habitual risa Tanaka, acompañado de su Reina, con su pose de determinada: "Es cierto querido, nuestro Team se asegurará de hacer olvidar las cosas malas esta tarde con su fiesta"

"CORRECTO, GAIGE Y SU TEAM OS VAN A DAR UNA FIESTA EN LA PISCINA QUE HARÁ QUE OLVIDÉIS VUSTROS TEMORES, JEJEJE" Sonríe una decidida y alocada Gaige, mientras alzaba su puño: "Así que tened todas vuestras cosas listas para las 3, porque os espera una ULTRASUPERMEGA FIESTAA"

"No creo que podamos hacer algo de ese nivel, pelirroja, pero será buena seguro, jeje" Sonríe Nisha mirando a su alocada pareja.

"Puede ser, pero es lo mismo, así que preparaos, mientras yo y mi Team se ocupa de dejar lista la piscina para vosotros" Dice lista para empezar.

"Hum, vamos a ello Gaige-san" Decía un feliz y decidido Chihiro, mientras él y el resto del Gaige's Team terminaba de comer, y se dirigía a preparar las cosas para la fiesta…..

"No puedo creer que de verdad haya accedido a eso…." "Oh, no digas eso Togami, seguro que será entretenido, Ejeje" "Silencio plebeya" Hablaban un molesto Byakuya, y una divertida Celes.

* * *

 **Y capítulo terminado, sé que no es el 4º día al completo, pero creo que es obvio, que corto no ha quedado... 14.390 letras de corrido, junto a un montonazo de free times de parejas, algo es algo no? xD**

 **Ya en el siguiente me ocuparé de la fiesta de piscina y el final del 4º de verdad, tengan mucha paciencia, estoy muy ocupado estos días, y me cuesta escribir la historia, pero lo sacaré, no se cuando, pero saldrá, contad con ello.**

 **Den** **follows, favorito, y se agradece comentarios o consejos para mejorar, para animar más a este escritor novato a continuar. Bye Bye. :)**

 **Follows, favorite, and thanks for reviews or advice to improve, to further encourage this novice writer to continue. Bye Bye :)**


End file.
